Love no Refrain
by FoxKIT 101
Summary: 2 months of no fighting and Ichigo is at peace, however trouble arises when 2 new students resembling Grimmjow and Ulquiorra arrive at his school. Orihime is excited!- Ichigo can only be cautious. /Totally Ichixhime
1. Intro

_Love no Refrain - Chapter 1: Intro_

It was the early morning in Karakura that brought forth a peaceful day. The suns light rays beamed through a crack of a normal teenagers bedroom. The slightly warm light beamed on his forehead allowing him to open his eyes and sit up with a smile(wtf). The teen rubbed his bright orange hair then swung his long legs over his bed and onto the floor of his bedroom eager to start the day. After he stood, he ran over to his closet to which he immediately opened with a smile. "G'morning Rukia!"

A young woman who slept on a makeshift palat atop a dresser fluttered her eyes open, then glared at the teen who only shut the closet in response then headed for the shower.

"Hey! Ichigo! Hurry up or you'll be late for school!" A small girl groaned knocking on the bathroom door.

A second after she spoke the door swung open to a fully dressed Ichigo Kurosaki. With a backpack in his right hand and a free left, to securely pat his sisters head, he marched downstairs to where he met his father and other younger sister for breakfast. His father, Isshin Kurosaki, stood from the table that was decorated in meals Ichigo could only assume his sister Yuzu cooked. He then stared at his son with a God-ready smirk and balled up fists. Ichigo flashed a bright smiled while simply gliding over to the table and taking a slice of toast. Isshin blinked but threw his fist back in preparation to fight his son. If anything it was an early morning ritual for Kurosaki boys to fight with their fathers- It only proved how much of a man they've come to be, but Ichigo declined by simply catching his fathers fist as soon as he went in for the strike. Isshin blinked again in a more confused fashion looking down to his smiling son.

"Lets save this for another time okay father?"

Those few words left Isshin frozen as his son then turned his back on him and headed toward the door but not without turning to his family one final time. Karin glanced over her chair and Isshin well...blinked. Ichigo smiled pointing to himself with the tip of his left thumb and spoke, "Today is a big day! I have a really important test! So wish me luck guys!"

With that he glided off and out of the front door into the suns peaceful rays. As the front door closed to the Kurosaki household, Karin and Isshin blinked.

"-The F*cks wrong with'im?"

"I dunno.." the father wondered cupping his chin. "!- I mean!- You don't talk like that in this house young lady!"

* * *

Ichigo walked down the back roads and main streets taking which ever route possible to get to school. His left hand covered the suns soft glare, from his eyes, but this didn't stop the teen from smiling- oh no. He shortly arrived at a cross walk after coming from another back road and waited for all the cars to pass by still flashing that soon to be trademark expression of friendliness.

"...And just how long do you plan on scaring the others behind you Ichigo?"

The teen looked to his right seeing his bookworm and part-time Quincy friend stand by his side while reading a book of what he couldn't determine. He then glanced over his shoulder completely dumbfounded at the teenagers who flinched behind him. He blinked then rubbed his head. Thats when the crosswalk flashed 'the walking man'.

"Seriously Ichigo how long do you plan on scaring everyone with your..._gracious_..grin?" Uryuu pondered smashing his book closed and putting into his bookbag.

"I dunno." the teen answered still smiling. "I've been a good mood lately..maybe because I haven't had to slay any hollows or send a soul to the society up above."

"You aren't' bored." Uryuu stated rather than asked.

"No" he laughed. "Why would I be Ishida?"

Uryuu froze in mid-step watching Ichigo walk further ahead of him then look over his shoulder. "Come on, you don't wanna get hit by a car now do you?"

Uryuu opened his mouth ready to say something witty..but Ichigo's overall personality makeover threw him a curve ball and he didn't know how to react. The strawberry blonde was indeed correct. Hollows haven't been showing up at all, and ghosts seemed to disappear from existence...peace..**actually **reigned over Karakura for a change. The Quincy shook his head in disbelief then followed his friend to school still pondering this...questionable silence in the town.

Keigo and Mizuiro waited at the entrance of Karakura High smiling as soon as they saw Uryuu and Ichigo. Ichigo greeted them with a smile and a wave that didn't really bother the teen texting on his phone but freaked the hell out of Keigo who was suspicious of his new attitude. Before the over-dramatic brunette could make a statement he felt a tap on his shoulder. Looking, he saw Sado who shook his head in a means to tell the guy to forget it. Ichigos happy-go-lucky attitude was a mystery to all. Sooner than expected the school bell rang leaving the students to do their job; Make it to class and learn. Ichigo sat in his seat, back straight, pencil in hand ready to take notes and a notebook just below his left hand. Yes this teen was indeed ready to learn some stuff and possibly pass his test. He stared at the empty desk and board in front of the classroom wondering where his teacher was but he wasn't really bothered by it, after all when the teacher was away then the students got to play. Everyone was basically out of their seats talking amongst each other while some kid stood next to the entrance of the class being the obligated look out. Ichigo sighed tapping his pencil on his desk that is till the young woman Rukia sat on the corner of said surface glaring down at him. She folded her arms raising a brow leaving Kurosaki to blink and watch as Sado, Orihime and Uryuu walked over to his desk as well.

"...Guys?" Ichigo began with an innocent blink. "How're ya?" he smiled.

"We wanna know why you've been walking around with that stupid grin on your face." Rukia let out. "Its starting to creep us out!"

"I agree." Chad mumbled dryly. "you've been scaring us Ichigo.."

"Guys..Im only happy.." Ichigo answered.

"But about what!" Rukia spoke slamming her hands on the desk now.

The class was loud enough with conversation for that action not to bring about attention, which was lucky for the group of gifted individuals. Ichigo only let out a soft sigh then rubbed the back of his head.

"Can't a guy just enjoy the fact that his friends are happy and healthy? I mean come on- this is a harsh world we live in, and yet were here! Still alive and kickin...It makes a guy thankful y'know?"

The group backed off a bit surprised by this...positive answer. Uryuu fixed his glasses almost compulsively while Orihime smiled warmly. "Well I support you Ichigo!"

"Y'do?" he questioned with a lighthearted chuckle.

"Of course! Who says we have to be gloomy everyday! We've been blessed with no problems at all for awhile! Why not enjoy this?"

"Exactly!" he agreed.

Uryuu, Chad and Rukia glared at the two strawberry blondes who laughed and amused each other with their positive conversation. Even though they were right..that still didn't mean they shouldn't be the least bit skeptical to the reason why the world has been so peaceful lately. Uryuu looked down to Rukia pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose beginning to speak.

"Rukia..how has the Soul Society been?"

"!- Rather quiet actually..I should check up on them just to be sure though." she answered cupping her chin.

Orihime giggled clasping her hands together about ready to say something to Ichigo but the student who stood near the door had hurriedly rushed to his seat making every other student do the same. Ichigo looked over to his left catching Orihime hurriedly turn the pages in her book, once she caught his glance he only smiled a little wider and then faced the door. The teacher of the class had finally entered the room with 2 large books in her arms. As she neared her desk and set the large books of text on the surface she turned towards the door glaring.

"Come on don't be shy you two.."

The students blinked looking to the doorway having the teach smile nervously. "Seems we have 2 new students today class, they seem to be a little shy-"

"SHUT IT!"

Everyone jumped hearing the sudden shout and looked to the door once more. Like a movie, things started to move in slow motion as the two said students simply waltzed in the class. Ichigos eyes distended then shortly after his brows narrowed. Two males entered the room, then stood next to the instructor of the class. The one standing closest to the teacher glared down at the students insignificantly. His eyes were blue, his skin was fair, and his hair was bleached the color of the sky or teal- Kurosaki wasn't sure- but the student had a familiar scowl that seemed to make his blood boil in that instant. Next to the scowling student was a paler and skinner counterpart. Long messy black hair that only reached the teens lower neck, soulless green eyes that were intimidating if stared at long enough and an emotionless expression plastered on the boys overall face.

Ichigo gripped the corners of his desk in that instant not liking what was going on here. Was he in a dream! Was this a prank? It had to be! Yeah thats it..Keigo and Mizuiro decided to pull the wool over his eyes today. Ichigo slowly glanced over his right shoulder seeing Keigo stare off into space and Mizuiro text under his desk. In a split second both teens caught his glance and blinked wondering why he was staring at them so hard. Ichigo said nothing, just slowly looked to the right side of the room resting his eyes on Rukia and Uryuu who sat behind her. The Quincy raised a brow wondering what had gotten him so worked up whilst Rukia shrugged confused. Again Kurosaki said nothing just looked at his hands that seemed to grip the sides of his desk tighter. He looked to the left-front side of the room seeing Sados back. He wasn't shaking, nor was he trying to turn around for anything he just looked at the students as everyone did. Finally Ichigo looked all the way to his left seeing Orihime stare at the new students with a confused gaze and yet a small smile. Why wasn't anyone freakin out!

He looked to the front of the class seeing the blue eyed teen send a scowl straight at him while the pale counterpart sent a cold stare instead. Ichigos blood froze in that instant.

The teachers mouth moved but no words reached Kurosaki, Ichigo's ears. He just watched the teacher point to the back of the class then noticed the two teens bow slightly. They opened their mouths uttering something to the class then head to the back.

The test began shortly after. Ichigo failed.


	2. Confrontation

_Love no Refrain - Chapter 2: Confrontation_

The school bell rang allowing everyone in class 1 - 3 to leave for their lunch break. Everyone was hurriedly rushing out of class in order to get these new sandwiches the cafeteria decided to sell just 2 weeks ago, leaving Ichigo to stare at his notebook that held no scratch notes. His teacher glanced up from her desk at the student then aligned her glasses observing for a second.

"Mr Kurosaki, you don't want any lunch?"

After two blinks the strawberry blonde glanced at his teacher, stood from his seat, put his supplies away in his bookbag then walked out of class only to be awaited by Uryuu Ishida who leaned on the wall closest to the door.

"What had you shaken up today in class, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo looked away from him unwilling to answer, but he figured since Uryuu was the only one out of his circle of friends that actually bothered to stay to ask him such a simple question, he was okay to tell him.

"Those new students...they looked.."

"Familiar?" the Quincy cut off.

Ichigo stopped watching Ishida turn and walk down the halls of the school. Ichigo blinked then frowned slowly following him and watching him head to the roof of the school where he and his friends would hang out and eat lunch. Ichigo noticed no one sitting in a certain corner near the bridge of the roof indicating that everyone was out and about trying to buy their lunch. He stopped thinking to himself shortly after, catching Uryuu walk towards the edge of the roof and look down at the new carts the cafeteria staff pulled out to sell the new food they got. Ichigo walked and stood beside him looking down at the many students but jerked noticing the two new students stare at the crowd of kids encircling the carts. For some reason this still made Ichigo think that they were looking at the other students insignificantly, but he wasn't sure.

_'Damn I wish I was a mind-reader..'_

"Kursoaki.." Uryuu began. "You're getting a bad feeling from those two right?"

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah...those guys..they remind me of Grimmjow and Ulquiorra.."

"You obviously didn't hear their names when they introduced themselves to the class." Uryuu spoke fixing his glasses.

"You're right I didn't...my blood raced all over my body including through my ears..so I accidentally drowned out everything when I got a look at them."

"Hajime.."

"Hrm?"

"Hajime, and Tetsuya..Those are the names they introduced themselves as." Uryuu spoke.

"Haji..me..._Beginning_...and Tetsuya...suffering!" Ichigo jumped glaring at Uryuu. "If that's not one sure sign that the Arrancars are back then I don't know what the hell is!"

"Calm down Ichigo, Tetsuya could also mean sage..and besides that could be purely coincidence that both their names are like that." Uryuu eased.

"What if they're not! What if that's a sign! What if they're telling us that they're going to begin to make Karakura suffer!"

"They're not Ichigo!" Uryuu protested. "God, one minute you're happy go lucky and as soon as you see two familiar faces you go bat-crazy. Just take a look at them-" he shouted with a point. "They're human- No freaky bones over their face- no nothing! So calm down."

The Quincy noticed Ichigo kinda staring at him dumbfounded that he went off so easily, and this only made him nervously align his glasses and catch a breath or two before speaking once more.

"Trust me Ichigo..those guys can't be Arrancars, their spiritual pressure would've went through the roof, not to mention Rukia hardly reacted when she saw them. She must've already known that they weren't who they seemed to resemble."

"Tch..I'm not too sure about that.." Ichigo glared looking down at the kids who still continued to get their lunch.

He jerked however seeing Grimmjow and Ulquiorra now gone and outta sight- this made him jump hearing the door to the roof suddenly open revealing Sado, Keigo, Mizuiro and Rukia. They glanced at him then smiled running over.

"Heeeeeeeey~ Ichigo!" Keigo shouted. "Whats' up! What're you looking at!"

"I would also like to know what you're staring at Ichigo~" Rukia giggled putting on her act.

"Its nothing..." he answered looking at his group. "Ey...have any of you seen Orihime?"

* * *

Tatsuki sipped a strawberry smoothie out of a Styrofoam cup and straw as she stood next to the orange haired princess of Karakura High. The dark haired woman shifted her vision from her cup to her friend beside her. She noticed how all she did was smile at the two new students who sat at an old bench under a dying tree. Orihime smiled to her self fiddling with her fingers nervously and shaking a bit- this made Tatsuki smile as well and close her eyes as she still drank from her cup.

"Why don't you just go over and talk to them?"

"!- Whaa!" Orihime jumped turning pink. "N-no..I can't."

"Why not? You're staring at them awfully hard Orihime.." the tomboy spoke the straw still in her mouth.

"W-well I'm not that good at introductions..besides I already no their names so I'm just good with that!"

"Nonsense!" Tatsuki laughed slapping the back of the princess' shoulder. "Come on I'll even go with ya."

Orihime jerked as she felt Tatsuki grab the wrist of her left hand then pull her over to the two new students. All the two boys did was sit, the one named Hajime(Ulq) eating a packed lunch while Tetsuya(Grimm) sat staring at 2 jocks who decided to play a game of soccer while some girls watched. Tetsuya stared blankly at the weak kicks, missed passes and all sorts of failed attempts in a means to impress the friends that watched.

"They're coming over."

"Hn?"

The teal haired teen glanced to his right seeing two..somewhat.. familiar girls step before him and Hajime in that instant, one who with a short haircut and something to drink and another one with bright orange hair. He raised at brow at them..wondering why the hell they were over in the most secluded spot in school but he stopped noticing the dark haired girl finally smirk down at them and begin to speak.

"-Sup, the names Tatsuki. You're the new guys right?"

"Is that some kind of joke?" Tetsuya let out feeling slightly offended.

"What?"

"Of course we're new here dumbass or else you wouldn't be over here starting this **dumbass **conversation." he glared.

"!- N-No need to be literal! I was just trying to be nice!" Tatsuki spoke a little shocked by his response.

"We don't need you guys being nice to us! -The hell do we look like? Some charity cases?"

"Enough Tetsuya." The paler counterpart sighed as he stood from the bench.

He crumbled up some plastic wrap in his hands then tossed it over his shoulder staring at the two women before him coldly. Tatsuki glared already not liking the group, whilst Orihime could only find that stare familiar. She turned away from the boys and Tatsuki beginning to ponder exactly where she's seen that stare. Hajimes expression ran like slots in the princess' head as she put his stare on Uryuu's face, then Chads, then Uraharas.

_'No...none of them had that face...then why is that so familar to me.'_ she wondered beginning tap her chin.

Tatsuki, Tetsuya and Hajime noticed wondering what she was doing turned like that and moving about, however Hajime didn't think too much on the matter seeing as the girls business was none of his concern. He rolled his eyes then shut them letting out a groan.

"I'm sorry for my cousins rather rude demeanor. Please forgive him. He is...quite barbaric."

Tetsuya turned readying to say a few words but stopped seeing a soccer ball bounce into his range of vision. He looked to the ground seeing the sphere roll over passed the girl, Tatsuki, and over to his right leg. He picked it up staring then looked in the distance now staring blankly at the 2 jocks he saw earlier run over and stop before him.

"Hey dude, can you give us our ball?" they smiled lightheartedly.

Again he only stared making them rather intimidated of his expressionless face. Orihime and Tatsuki only stared reading the way he looked at the two, looking as if he was really debating with himself to give them their ball. What would he do?

* * *

Ichigo and Uryuu ran into the schools courtyard looking around seeing the same carts except this time hardly any people. Lunch had started awhile ago so they assumed that everyone had gotten their lunch and was now out and about eating. Ichigo was worried however, somewhere in this large yard- Orihime stood before the Grimmjow and Ulquiorra lookalikes which was killing him on the inside. He didn't' want what happened in Hueco Mundo to happen all over again.

"Where do you think she is?" Uryuu asked glancing around.

"I don't know?" Ichigo answered looking around as well.

The worried teen froze staring east seeing a ball suddenly launch toward him, he would've caught it..but he found it easier to just move to the side.

"Whats wrong Ichi-"

Having been struck straight in the face, Uryuu stopped falling to the ground, his glasses broken and face now numb.

"Suck it up Ishida." Ichigo let out still scanning the area.

"Hey!"

Ichigo watched as two jocks ran over, 1 stopping before Ichigo and the other passing Uryuu to pick up their ball. "sorry about that, that new guy did that!"

"New guy?"

"Yeah that one over there." the kid let out pointing over his shoulder.

Ichigo glared instantly seeing the teal haired teen and the paler one stare at him from afar, the one with bright hair sneering at him and his friend. Ichigo trudged over(leaving Uryuu unconscious) and only glared as he got closer and closer to the new students. Tatsuki and Orihime blinked wondering why he was so mad but said nothing watching Tetsuya brush passed them and step closer to Ichigo.

"Well if it aint bleach boy." he let out mockingly.

"Excuse me?" Ichigo glared.

"Whoa whoa..whats with the look?" he grinned. "...I don't like it." he added in a completely serious/angry tone.

Ichigo said nothing only looked passed him and stared at Orihime and Tatsuki who were thankfully unharmed by the guys who eerily resembled the Espada. This made the teal haired teen turn and grin to the girls then glance back at Ichigo.

"Oh I'm sorry..Do I have something of yours?"

Kurosaki only looked to Orihime and Tatsuki once more gesturing them to come over to him to which they slowly did. Without saying anything at all Ichigo turned with the girls following having Tetsuya smirk almost humored.

Hajime closed his eyes. "Must you always search for confrontation?"

"He looked at me wrong..I didn't like it."

Tetsuya watched the teens walking away closely especially the male in the middle. Just who was this that guy exactly? All he did was hunch over with his hands in his pockets while the ebony haired girl nudged him and laughed every so often having the boy do something like yell or shake his head at her making her laugh..however..when orange haired kid looked over to the orange haired girl..he did something that caught Tetsuyas eye. His vision widened as he watched the boy pat the girls head- normally this wouldn't spark his interest but he wondered why he only seemed to do that to her, and not the one with the shorter cut? His smirk turn into a full on grin as an idea popped into his head. This idea was possibly the best way to create the 1 thing that he loved..

Confrontation.


	3. Tatsuki's Help

_Love no Refrain - Chapter 3: Tatsuki's Help_

After a long day, school was finally over and Ichigo could only thank the heavens. Kurosaki waited in front of the school slightly waving to his normal friends which was good because instead of the creepy smile he sported not too long ago, he had his usual frown on his face. Even though the day was over he wasn't ready to go home until he saw all his friends in one piece.

_'What the hell am I thinking..they're fine..' _his thoughts spoke making him turn to head home_._

"Hey Ichigo."

He glanced over his shoulder seeing Rukia. She stood smirking to him while her arms folded- Ichigo knew this only meant she heard something that humored her, which only had the orange haired fellow think of Uryuu's big mouth. He turned and raised a brow just waiting for the laughs and snickers that would come from her but she shook her hands making him ease.

"Uryuu told me your concerns about Tetsuya and Hajime and-"

"You came to laugh at me right?" He cut off. "Look if you're going to do that at least do it at home, I don't want hear anything about those two right now."

"Relax Ichigo I just came to say that you have nothing to worry about, those two are harmless. They're nothing but normal humans with low spiritual pressure and the works. So you can relax." Rukia let out brushing passed him and heading to the Kurosaki home.

A low growl escaped Ichigo's lip as he trudged and followed the small woman. If there was anything that he hated with a passion it was the way Rukia and the whole damn soul society used their senses to determine if something was evil or not. I mean come on- They didn't notice when Aizen went badass and tried to destroy the soul society and for the longest the squads and certain captians refused to believe it only because they had this certain pride. A pride that allowed them to hesitate and to be vulnerable.. Kurosaki knew that sometimes you just can't use your _trained _senses to judge something, sometimes you just had base certain facts on a gut feeling or...just blunt facts. Ichigos face strained as he thought on his bad feeling he got when he first saw them..those reborn Arrancars.. He knew if anything a threat would be coming soon and he had to find a way to stop it.

"Enough Ichigo." Rukia voiced snapping him out of his thoughts.

Ichigo looked to her seeing her put her hands on her hips and huff at him which only made the teen groan and walk off with her quick to follow.

A distance away, peering from around the schools fence Orihime stood. She couldn't help but glance at Ichigo and Rukia walking into the falling sun- heading home. She smiled knowing that they were going to their safehaven..but that smile surely flipped in a matter of seconds. The left hand of the princess twitched slightly as she began to breathe a little harder. Rukia was her friend, but the fact that she was always around Ichigo no matter what..it made her kinda jealous... The same left hand that jerked slowly rose and rested atop the princess' chest as she continued to stare at the couple that was fading into the orange glow to the east. Her face scrunched, and her breathing became harder...

A hand softly landed on her left shoulder making the strawberry blonde jerk and notice Tatsuki. "Oh Tatsuki..its only you.."

"Mhm..So what were you looking at?" the tomboy asked.

"Oh- N-Nothing!"

"Come on Orihime, Tell me!"  
"The sun, it always looks pretty when school ends." she chuckled waving her right hand about.

Tatsuki could only shake her head at Orihime- No matter what she did or how she was feeling anyone was able to read it right off of her face. She sighed, she knew exactly what the princess was looking at, and it bothered her that she wouldn't just man up and admit her feelings to Kurosaki- it would be much easier than watching him from afar and only dreaming of such a moment. Tatsuki groaned as she brushed her thoughts off, she knew out of everyone in her friend circle, Orihime was the last person to summon up the courage when it came to feelings.. and you know what? The tomboy couldn't care less...kinda.

The young woman tightened her hands and brought them up to her face as a smirk formed having Orihime blink confused.

"Tell you what Orihime..Im going to help you!" she let out resting her hands on the princess' shoulders.

"Uh...with what? ...Tatsuki?"

"Don't worry about it! You just leave everything to me!" the tomboy laughed raising her hands and walking off.

Orihime blinked still confused but turned to head home in the end.

* * *

_The Next Day - At School In The Library..._

Uryuu sat at a round table that held mountains of books for his other classes, while he read a small black book that looked to be nothing but a pamphlet book or something of the sort. Ichigo only stared down at him as his right eye twitched madly. Uryuu only flipped a page, and continued to look through the small book, then after a minute or two he finally acknowledged Kurosaki.

"What?"

"What do you mean what! You told me to meet you in the Library at lunch!"

"Oh yes." Ishida let out slamming his book shut. "Have a seat Ichigo."

The teen hesitated but scoffed easing himself into a chair that was placed on the other side of the table. He glared at Uryuu who only grabbed a book to his right then began to skim through it, making the boy growl but the Quincy held his right hand up as a means to tell Kurosaki to calm down.  
"Why don't you grab a book.."

"Why.."

"Because...we'd look less suspicious that way."

"What the hell are you talking about Ishida.."

"Just grab a freakin book Ichigo!"

The Quincy paused noticing the few students in the small library glare at him or press a finger to their lips in a means to tell to the kid to shut up which only left Ishida to fix his glasses nervously and watch Ichigo grab a book and look through it like a monkey.

"Alright now I think we're ready." Uryuu spoke looking at his book.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo wondered glancing at him.  
"You see by reading these books, no one would get the idea that we're talking about something odd. Think of this as a disguise.."

"...Whatever... So what else do you want Uryuu? Im sure you didn't want to just play secret agent with me."  
"To be honest, I wanted you to take a look at the table 34 degrees to my right."

Ichigo glanced to his left leaving Uryuu to facepalm himself, but then Ichigo looked to his right noticing Mizuiro. He wondered what his short friend was doing in the Library after all the boy was usually out and about picking up his female friends or leaving school early.. Either way Ichigo wasn't really bothered by it, however he wondered why Uryuu wanted him to stare at at his friend..He wasn't doing anything suspicious. As soon as he looked to the Quincy for answers the teen in glasses only shook his head and signaled him to look at the table again. Ichigo groaned but looked once more seeing the Ulquiorra looking fellow make his way over to Mizuiro and then afterwards take a seat.

"What the hell?"

"Seems Hajime takes tutoring lessons from Mizuiro.."

"When did this happen?"

"Right when the bell rang for lunch. When you ran off to ditch me again the teacher asked me to tutor him, I told her I was busy so she got Mizuiro to do it." Ishida explained. "I thought you'd like to see it."

"See what? My friend tutor a dangerous Arrancar?"

"No to see your friend tutoring a human being." Uryuu shot. "No matter what you think Ichigo, those guys are normal.. Why is it you think different?"

"Why is it you don't?" Ichigo shot back standing from the table.

He turned his stare from Uryuu back to the table _Hajime _was at, noticing the new student lift his head from a book only to return Ichigos stare. Kurosaki's eyes squinted and his hands began to curl up into fists as he refused to look away from the student with the soulless face. Why was everyone so trusting to the humans that looked dead on the Arrancars? Yes Ichigo knew the Arrancars were gone, he was sure of this, but he knew that there was no way that they could come back as humans..could they? He's heard stories before about Shinigami being able to remember their lifes as humans or something but could Arrancars, monsters born from-

"!..."

"Ichigo?" Uryuu spoke.

Ichigo thought back to the basics of Arrancar evolution. No matter what- Arrancars will always be powerful hollows that have removed their masks, but that being the case..that means Arrancars were once Hollows, which were creatures born from human souls..so maybe..They did come back..maybe Tetsuya and Hajime were..human.. Ichigos left hand securely held his now aching head, but he stopped feeling a nudge. He turned glancing down at Tatsuki who was smirking up at him. He didn't say anything, just raised a brow and wondered why she was smiling.

"Ichigo- How many dates have you been on lately?"

"!- What?" He let out.

"Okay let me just start from the beginning." Tatsuki said kinda laughing to herself. "I dunno if you knew this about me, but other than my sports hobbys, I'm quite skilled at holding a camera-"

"And that means?"

"Okay, so I got this project in this video club I just joined and the subject is on dating..." She spoke.

"...Tatsuki..There better be a point to this story..."

"Alright to be blunt, I need two people to act out the perfect date while I film them. I was hoping you'd help me with this."

Ichigo twitched getting pink in the face. "No way..."

"Come on Ichigo I need an A!" Tatsuki whined.

"This is for your ...'Video Club'?" Uryuu asked standing from his table.

Tatsuki nodded making the Quincy look the girl up and down having her blush. With that he shook his head and fixed his glasses saying nothing in return. He knew Tatsuki was lying. He had joined the video club before so he knew that if she was indeed in that club she'd have to carry around at least some equipment in a tacky video club bag. He wondered what the girl was up to but was interested to see her 'dating video' nevertheless.

"Go on Ichigo." Uryuu said with a push. "Be a good friend."

"I don't date."

"So!" Tatsuki whined. "Its not even a real date! You just gotta act it out!"

Ichigos stomach was curling as he heard this, he wasn't a dater nor was he an actor, but he had nothing else to do thanks to Karakuras reigning peace. He only groaned covering his face with his right hand.

"Why me.." he let out allowing Tatsuki to jump around.

"So you'll do it!"

"...Who's my partner?" he groaned getting even pinker in the face.

Tatsuki folded her arms looking to Ichigo with a wicked grin. " Orihime Inoue of course."

The nervous curl swirling in Kurosakis stomach now began to rage about like the perfect storm. He covered his face with both hands not liking what he had done..but on the other hand.. He thought that maybe the film wouldnt' be _too _bad..

"Fine." He let out standing straight.

"Alright thanks Ichigo!" Tatsuki snickered to herself as she turned and headed toward the exit of the library. _'That was too easy..now all I gotta do is tell Orihime and-'_

The girl stopped before the library door seeing just the princess she was thinking about. Orihime looked through the doorway to the sanctuary of education seeing Tatsuki stand before her and stare at her. Immediately Tatsuki grabbed the girls hands jumping about feeling all giddy and fuzzy and Orihime did nothing but mimic the girl.

"What are we laughing about?"

"I'll tell you in just a minute." the tomboy laughed pushing her out of the Library and into the hallway. "You're gonna love me forever for th-"

"Hey well if it isn't my two favorite girls!"

Both women looked down the hall seeing Keigo skip over with Chad slowly following. The girls waved and then began to watch the brunette hop about and tell them a stupid story till Uryuu and Ichigo decided to suddenly step out of the library as well. It was the same as it always was when the group was together, Keigo telling a stupid story or crying about something, Chad standing like a statue listening, Ichigo telling Keigo all his stories were stupid, Uryuu just doing the same as Chad, and Orihime and Tatsuki just standing around to laugh.

"-Yeah Yeah whatever." Keigo scoffed. "So what're you guys doing near the Library anyway?"

"I had studying to do." Ichigo lied.

"As did I." Uryuu added.

Keigo and Chad then glanced at Tatsuki waiting for her answer which made her jerk nervously. "Uh...I just came to talk to Orihime.."

"Oh thats right." Ichigo began looking to Tatsuki. "So uh..when are we gonna do that video? Today or-"

"Video?" Keigo blinked.

Tatsuki chuckled. "Yeah uh-"

"The dating video she plans on making." Uryuu cleared up for Keigo.

"WHAT?"  
"Well you see.." she uttered.

Orihime blinked. "Tatsuki..what are they talking abou-"

"Oh Hey Guys!" Mizuiro shouted running out of the library. "I knew I heard some familiar voices."

Ichigo glanced at Mizuiro noticing Hajime(Ulq) not too far behind him. Instead of glaring like he usually did he just continued to look at Keigo jump about and whine, pretending that the Arrancar look alike wasn't a nuisance.

"Mizuiro are you in on the video too!" Keigo asked beginning to tear up.

"Huh.. What video?" He blinked.

"The dating video Tatsuki is making." Uryuu cleared up for Mizuiro.

"What you're making a dating video!"

"What she didn't tell you guys?" Ichigo wondered.

"NO." Keigo and Mizuiro whined.

Orihime watched Tatsuki begin to shake as a fake smile froze on her face. This only made the princess blink and still wonder what video everyone was talking about. "Tatsuki...What dating vide-"

"Hajime!"

Everyone looked down the hall seeing Tetsuya(Grimm) slowly walking over. His hands were securely placed in the pockets of his uniform trousers, his uniform vest that had specks of dirt on it, and his trademark smirk plastered on his face which was enough to get Ichigos blood boiling. Even though he decided to get over the fact that both him and Hajime looked like Arrancars, Tetsuya still got on his nerves. The teal haired teen stopped a good inch or two away from the group and close to Hajime. His smirk widened to a grin as he glanced at all the insignificant others besides Ichigo.

"Sup Ichigo..." he let out.

"Tch.."

Hajime glanced at the animosity between both Ichigo and his cousin, then sighed. He turned to Tetsuya ready to say something but stopped noticing his cousins rather dusty vest. There were so many dots on his uniform that it was kinda distracting, however Hajimes stare dulled into a slight glare as he noticed the specks that he assumed was dirt was actually blood having the boy only close his eyes and groan in disgust. Tetsuya caught his cousin looking away with a grimmace having him only assume that he knew what he was doing before he got here. This only made the teen snicker to himself and shrug looking back to the large group before him.

"So what's up?"

No one said anything. Being that it'd only been a day since both Hajime and Tetsuya came as new students word got around that Tetsuya wasn't the guy to be around. No matter what- he always seemed to cause trouble so not many student in the school were fond of him, Keigo still thought the guy was pretty badass so he perked up ready to answer the guys question.

"We're talking about-"

"Nothing." Ichigo glared. "We don't have anything interesting to say."

"Is that so?" Tetsuya wondered raising a brow.

Ichigo stood in front of his group of friends and only smirked in return. "Yeah. What you don't believe me?"

At that moment Hajime noticed the grin on Tetsuyas face start to falter. His cousin slightly lifted his left foot in order to approach the one named Ichigo but he prevented him from doing so by gripping the vest of his uniform. Tetsuya jerked glaring at the solumn face over his shoulder.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Enough..You're making it harder for both of us to fit in this establishment.."

"Let go of me.."

"Maybe you should listen to your friend there Tetsuya." Ichigo spoke up. "Seeing as thats the only one you've got."

The cousins looked to Ichigo for a second, but the teal teen promptly jerked away from his cousin getting out of his grip and getting Ichigo in his. The strawberry blonde did nothing but smirk. Orihime clutched her right arm tightly getting nervous..when did Ichigo and the new students get off on the wrong foot?

"I've had enough of you and your damn mouth." Tetsuya hissed. "I'm about to beat that stupid smirk off your face then-"

Uryuu put and arm in between both Ichigo and Tetsuya having everyone glance over at him. He glared at the character resembling Grimmjow the lifted his hand away from him.

"...we were talking about a video. There. You have your information. Now you can go."

"Yes, you've got the answer you wanted Tetsuya. Now lets get going." Hajime spoke up.

"Not so fast..Whats this video about?" he grinned letting go of Ichigo.

Chad, Mizuiro, and Keigo only glanced at Tatsuki who jumped to their stares. She blinked a few times before catching the glare and rather cold gaze from Tetsuya and Hajime then rubbed the back of her head nervously. She never expected to get into this predicament, but the lie she formed had to go on or else she was a dead girl.

"Er...its a dating video...for my club...yeah..and uh..its just going to be about... the perfect date..."

Tetsuya stared unimpressed with the answer but it only took a few seconds for that sentence to fully process in his head for him to grin and immediately glance at the princess beside the girl. The look over his face became coy and mischievous as his plan he cooked up the other day was close to coming to fruition. He gave Ichigo a quick glance then looked to Tatsuki.

"So...do you have a cast or something?"

"Uh...Well.." the girl shook. "Yeah..Orihime and uh-"

Before the girl could finish (Grimm) had brushed passed Ichigo, shoved Keigo out of his way and grabbed the wrist of princess beside her. Orihime gasped looking at the oddly familiar teen getting a warm feeling in her stomach. Her mind was racing to try and find the face that reminded her so much of someone but she couldn't figure it out, however, before she could think hard on it Tetsuya had turned to Tatsuki lifting the wrist he had gripped as if it were a show a proof.

"Me and Orihime will do your vid no problem." he let out, his grin getting wider.

Ichigo faltered, and Hajime behind him only showed a quick blink before staring over to Tetsuya. Uryuu fixed his glasses nonchalantly looking at the mess Tatsuki had made and...enjoying it. He glanced at the now nervous Ichigo and..Hajime.. It seemed the emotionless boy had suddenly got some spark of life in his eyes at that moment which made the Quincy smirk to himself.

"Well Tatsuki?" He spoke up. "I say its a good Idea."

"What!" Ichigo spoke up. "Uryuu!"

"What? This way you dont' have to fake date Ichigo. Isn't this what you wanted?"

Ichigo jerked then looked to (Grimm) and Orihime. Orihime now red in the face and (Grimm) who only threw him a 'Ha! Fuck you' smirk then turned to Tatsuki making her jerk again.

"Well? Gimme a answer!"

Tatsuki glanced at Ichigo who didn't really object, then back at Tetsuya. "Um..alright..You and Orihime will be the stars.."

"-The Hell they are!" Ichigo objected. "Orihime are you just going to stand there? Say something! If you don't want to be apart of the film then just say so!"

She glanced away turning redder, "Its honestly fine with me Ichigo..a-after all...we'll only be acting.."

"Yeah..only acting." Tetsuya let out tugging Orihimes wrist after. "Come on- We've got some practicing to do Orihime." he spoke walking down the hall to his left.

Ichigo and the others only watched the two walk off and get further and further from them, Tatsuki with the face of guilt. She didn't want this to happen..but what was she to do? She had to go along with it..at least till she made a video of course... She looked up catching Ichigo glare at her slightly. The school bell rang and with that Hajime walked away from the group having Keigo and Mizuiro stare a little lost to what was going on around them, but that didn't stop the boys from looking at the tomboy in the end.

"If you need any background people let me know alright!" Keigo smiled.

"Me too." Mizuiro added.

With that both boys headed to class with a silent Chad behind them and an angry Ichigo trudging behind them as well.

Tatsuki sulked, "Just what the heck did I get myself into..."

"A mess." Uryuu answered fixing his glasses compulsively. "Do you need a video camera?"

"Yeah.."

* * *

A/N: So I Got this message, wondering why I named the story 'Love no Refrain'...Well Heres the answer! The original title of this story was going to be " Love no feeling that tells you- Dont." but Do you see how long that title is? Also while thinking of this story I was listening to a song called 'Ichibyou no Refrain' Which is the 2nd ending the for anime GetBackers. I loved it, and thought of Bleach as I listened to it. But anyway!- As you read, you'll see why the title is named as such.. :D


	4. The Perfect Date?

_Love no Refrain - Chapter 4: The Perfect Date?_

An orange autumn leaf gently flipped twisted and turned as it fell from the sky and into the palm of Orihime. She giggled holding it up like a token or trophy while dancing about, having Tetsuya stare at her like a moron. It had already been a day since he got Tatsuki to put him in her stupid video, which sadly..the teal teen was regretting. It was a Saturday and instead of walking about this town that was completely new to him, he was here in a field of green and yellow grass, surrounded by red maple trees. It wasn't that bad because the area wasn't to far from a back road path that led straight home for him... He groaned however glancing over to his right seeing Tatsuki fiddle with a small handheld camera as if she didn't know how to turn it on while Uryuu helped her and just behind them was a group, 3 boys and 1 really short raven haired woman. Tetsuya looked closely watching the woman only smile as she stood next to Ichigo who was glaring hard at him. This made Tetsuya grin and slightly wave at Kurosaki who only trembled from afar.

"Hey!" Tetsuya spoke up. "When are we gonna start?"

"In just a minute." Uryuu called. "We're having technical difficulties."

The Quincy looked down at Tatsuki who was still fiddeling around with the camera showing she had no skills in filming which was the opposite of what she said yesterday, however that didnt' bother him seeing as he was sooo looking forward to this vid. He walked away from Tatsuki and over to Ichigo glancing at his weekend apparel and immediately not liking what he saw. A black jacket with brass buttons and zippers a collar that Ichigo refused to tuck down, pale gray pants and black and orange shoes..Yes Uryuu did not like this one bit.

"I don't like what you're wearing.."

"I don't like what **you're** wearing.." Ichigo rebutted. "Do you always wear your uniform outside of school?"

"Its called looking professional Ichigo! How about you try it sometime!"

"If it means I'd look like a dork then no."

"Hey Hey!" Keigo eased. "Theres no need to fight- although Uryuu that does kinda look like our school uniform."

"Says the guy in a sweater vest." Mizuiro spoke up.

"Says the guy dressed as my woman." Keigo teased.

Mizuiro jumped looking down at his red dress with long white sleeves, then at the long dark locks that rested over his shoulders that caused his head to itch.

"!- which reminds me why do I have to be the girl!"

"Because you are one?" Ichigo guessed.

"Because all the girls we asked were unavailable. Tatsuki is out of the question seeing as she's the director and you have the features closest to a girl than anyone else." Ishida answered. "Besides I'm pretty sure we don't want the image of Keigo in a dress burned in our brains.."

"Ugh that's right." Ichigo groaned.

"HEEY!"

"Oh you guys are soo funny!" Rukia giggled leaning closer to Ichigo. "-the heck am I doing here Ichigo..to help you film?" she whispered.

"Yeah..thats about it.."

"What! I could be out in the soul society helping you find out if those new guys are the Arrancars, but instead you want me here!" she let out harshly but still in a whispering tone.

"Hey its not that bad, besides its not like you believe my **'the new students are Arrancars' **theory anyway so shut it."

"Hey I finally got the camera working!" Tatsuki cheered. "Lets get this video started!"

"Bout time.." Tetsuya called out from afar.

Tatsuki glared, but was nudged by Uryuu which got her to calm down a bit.

"Hey Tetsuya, Orihime, lets move over to that red maple tree, you guys' clothes will stand out more than in this grass." Uryuu directed.

"What so you're a directer too?" Ichigo scoffed.

"That's co-directer, and co-producer. I'll be putting this film together and if you want to stay in it Kurosaki then I suggest you keep your snarky comments to yourself."

"Tch.."

"Oh Quit trying to be a badass Ichigo, it doesn't work for you." Keigo let out messing with the pocket of his maroon colored shirt.

"It doesn't what?"

"I agree with Kiego.." Mizuiro agreed. "I think it only works for Tetsuya in this movie."

"WHAT?"

"Calm down Ichigo." Rukia eased.

Ichigo glared looking away from the people on both his sides, and just stared at Tatsuki who filmed (Grimm) and Orihime under the red maple trees and Uryuu who directed how they should stand and what not. He watched Tetsuya lean on the tree casually as Orihime giggled being slightly nervous at the direction that Uryuu gave her, which caused an aching gut feeling in his stomach to form. That feeling only got worse however, as Uryuu raised a hand signaling the two that the camera was rolling and the play started. Orihime slowly glided over to Tetsuya who still leaned on that tree and then..only then.. did she turn and lean against him, and in return he loosely wrapped his arms around his arms around her waist. Ichigos insides turn and twisted as he gazed at the sight, but what got him most of all was the fact that Tetsuya was staring right at him. Everything in Kursoakis being was burning and demanding that the he rush over and stop that horrible sight.

"Wow..I never knew Tetsuya was such an actor.." Keigo let out.

"I know..and look at him and Orihime..they look..like they're in sync with one another..like they're the perfect couple!" Mizuiro added amazed.

Only hearing those comments made Ichigo scowl. A small breeze kicked up at that moment causing the leaves from above Orihime and Tetsuya to rain around them, giving Uryuu and Tatsuki an amazing shot. As soon as all the red leaves fell Uryuu called a 'cut' and then both actors lifted themselves, standing before their directors.

"That was amazing!" Tatsuki let out.

"And you got all of that right?" Uryuu wondered leaving Tatsuki to nod in return.

Ichigo's face and eyes were burning..How could they call that crap amazing? Ok yeah the raining leaves was cool, but Tetsuya totally ruined the shot! His right hand tightened and shook having Rukia suddenly gasp and look to teen to her left. Ichigo's spiritual pressure was rising. She hit him with her arm, but that didn't phase him, he only continued to stare at the group in the distance as the pressure became more powerful, however, it suddenly dropped as soon as that said group headed over to him with Orihime running over in front.

"Hey did you guys see that!" she said panting a bit from the sprint.

"Heck Yeah!" Kiego shouted.

"That was amazing Orihime!" Mizuiro let out.

The princess rubbed her head turning pink and bit then looked to Ichigo who refused to make eye contact. He wasn't upset with her, but he knew he was angry and he didn't want to glance at her with such an intimidating look he knew his face still bore. She blinked a little confused but sadly looked at her black flats that stood out against the gray concrete of the back road she stood on.

"Okay-" Uryuu began making it over with Tatsuki and Tetsuya. "Ichigo Rukia, you're up. Lets make it to our next destination.."

Everyone nodded as Uryuu began to lead the way with Tatsuki beside him, Ichigo and Rukia following behind and Tetsuya, Mizuiro, Keigo and Orihime just behind them. All that was talked about was that fact that Tatsuki got a great shot, and how Orihime and Tetsuya were so great at acting. These words and complements surrounded Ichigo and he couldn't say anything..He didn't want to speak up and be **that guy **to bad mouth what Tatsuki (and apparently Uryuu) were working so hard on. So, he kept silent and looked to the ground in a sulking kind of manner, which only made Rukia stare from the corner of her eyes.

* * *

The next destination Uryuu led the group was at a local coffee cafe, which he figured Ichigos dark apparel fit into nicely. He directed Tatsuki the vision he had and she only agreed thankful that a real directer was in her presence. She couldn't wait for the video to be done and then edited by the skilled Uryuu Ishida, only then would she be able to keep a copy of the future film and eat popcorn each time she saw it.

"Alright." Uryuu spoke up turning to a table Ichigo and Rukia sat at. "You guys ready?"

Ichigo only glared, his left eye twitching wildly while Rukia stood next to him smiling cheerfully. It was easier for her to do this- Hell she acted every single day in school, however for Ichigo this was just awkward...never has he seen Rukia in this way...If anything he saw the smaller woman to be like another sister of his, he didn't know why...he just knew he was more comfortable calling the woman his sister or cousin rather his girlfriend.

"Ichigo will you relax your face!" Tatsuki shouted.

"Yeah Kurosaki you look constipated." Uryuu added.

Ichigo said nothing, just continued to stare at the cheerful Rukia with his eye still twitching. Rukia blinked a couple times like an air head which made Ichigo cringe and look away. He couldn't do this...

Rukia rolled her eyes and leaned nudged the boy getting his attention. She gestured him to lean down to her level, to which he did, and covered her mouth with her right hand so no other could see what she was saying.

"What's wrong with you Ichigo? Why are you being so difficult?"

"I'm not..I just.."

"Listen you- we are going to be in a movie, so you better suck it up and look good for the camera."

He only glanced away still feeling awkward about the scene.

"Hey its either me or Mizuiro."

Kurosaki glanced at her and raised a brow, only contemplating if Mizuiro would be better than a girl...having Rukia jerk offended.

"Okay listen- You saw what Orihime and Tetsuya did! It was beautiful and you know it! So don't be outdone by that Tetsuya guy! Lets blow them out of the water Ichigo!" she whispered harshly.

The teen looked away again but let her words sink in. He glanced to his right seeing Tetsuya stand the furthest away from the group and the table altogether but raise a brow to Ichigo's stare. The strawberry blondes glance shifted over to Uryuu and Tatsuki who stared growing impatient, then he glanced at Orihime who blinked but waved. He looked away back at Rukia who just nodded having him do the same. Both of them looked to Uryuu and Tatsuki with a smirk and new found confidence. "Okay, we're ready."

"Good, we've waited long enough.." Uryuu groaned. "Like I said before, this is a fake kissing scene. So all you gotta do is lean toward Rukia and thats it, we'll have our shot. Think you can do that."

"Yeah- Yeah.." Ichigo groaned rolling his eyes.

"Rukia. You're supposed to come from inside the cafe then walk over to Ichigo-"

"then the kissing commences! I know I know." She chuckled cheerfully running off to the cafe.

"Alright then." Uryuu uttered while giving Tatsuki a signal to begin filming.

A beep sounded indicating that the tape had started recording and then the scene began. Orihime shivered feeling a sudden breeze then rubbed her arms vigorously. She regretted what she wore today, a nice white sundress with yellow and lime green floral patterns, simple Indian leather boots and gray stockings and scarf to match. She didn't think it would be this breezy out, if she did then she would've at least worn a jacket or something. Her thoughts halted, however, as she heard a certain bell ring. It was Rukia, she had just exited the cafe leaving Uryuu to raise his hand and cause people to walk about passing her. It made the princess wonder how Uryuu got the people to participate in this school project film but paid attention to the scene. Rukia still glanced about looking confused then smiled as she ran over to Ichigo who had his back turned towards the group. He turned however as soon as Rukia approached and smiled accepting the coffee she handed him, then...their part began. Ichigo smiled cheerfully then leaned to Rukia and that was it. Orihime now understood why Uryuu wanted them to have their backs facing the camera..because it created the perfect illusion that both were kissing which caused her heart to stop and stomach to turn. Keigo and Mizuiro snickered happily at the sight having Orihime turn and smile weakly and walk off.

"H-Hey?" Mizuiro whispered softly.

Orihime turned noticing the boy shrug at her in a means to ask her where she was going. Orihime chuckled quietly and pointed to the cafe while rubbing her stomach letting both Keigo and Mizuiro that she was hungry. As soon as she turned from them, her fake smile faded to which Tetsuya noticed. She quickly and quietly went towards the cafe only leaving the teen to raise a brow uncaringly. What the hell was she so mopey about? He glanced back at the scene then immediately got it. His frown turned into a straight face, then a smirk and finally a full on grin. Oh how he loved his all too observant eyes.

"Cut!" Uryuu let out having Tatsuki stop the camera.

Keigo and Mizuiro hooted and hollered hopping over to Ichigo who only stood straight and glanced away.

"WHOOOOO, Didn't know you had it in you Ichigo!" Keigo squealed.

"What're you talking about?"

"THE KISS!" Keigo and Mizuiro let out.

"There was no kiss." Rukia spoke.

"What!"

"Uryuu called it a **fake kiss** for a reason you morons." Ichigo groaned.

"How was our bit?" Rukia asked looking at both Uryuu and Tatsuki.

The tomboy threw her a thumbs up while Uryuu covered his mouth in a means to laugh, having Ichigo glare.

"Whats so funny Ishida?"

"Oh, Ichigo..You looked soo adorable." he snickered sarcastically.

"Shut up."

"Alright- Lets move on to you two." Uryuu spoke to Keigo and Mizuiro.

"Teehheee~ Lets go to a flower field Keigo!"

"Eww are you enjoying this Mizuiro!"

Everyone let out a laugh- Tatsuki being the only one who stopped earlier than everyone else. She blinked looking around seeing no orange haired princess or teal haired teen in sight. She nudged Uryuu then pointed at the blank area having the Quincy align his glasses and finally speak. "Where'd Tetsuya and Orihime go?"

Ichigo instantly tensed looking around, but stopped when they saw Mizuiro point to the cafe with a smile.

"She was hungry so she went to get something to eat, I think Tetsuya went to get something to eat too."

"My ass." Ichigo growled stomping over to the small establishment.

Everyone blinked at his sudden attitude but shrugged it off talking about their scenes.

Within the cafe, in the girls bathroom to be exact Orihime stood in front of the mirror staring at her unbelievably sad expression. She didn't want to look like this when she went back to the group, because then everyone would be worried about and think something was up which was exactly what she didn't want. She rubbed her achingly warm eyes then gasped once she removed her hands from them. They were now red and getting watery..but why?

Her head hung low as she began to cry into the sink of the bathroom. She knew exactly why she was sad, and that only made her sadder. She didn't like that scene, and even though she knew it was fake she just didn't like seeing it. She didn't like that Ichigo was doing that scene with Rukia, she didn't like that Rukia was even there in the first place, she didn't like how she was feeling right now, she didn't like this burning jealousy that was beginning to tear her apart, she didn't like how she decided to film with Tatsuki today..she didn't like anything that was going on..

She finally lifted her head and rubbed the tears from her face sniffling all the while, then after a few minutes of getting herself together she headed towards the exit/entrance to the restroom. As she opened the door, she was shocked to see Tetsuya standing before the door with a expressionless look on his face. Orihime blinked wondering how he found her, and why he was just staring at her with such vacant eyes but said nothing only looked away sheepishly and rubbed her head.

"Oh Im sorry..Is everyone waiting for me? Did I take that long to freshen up?" she chuckled nervously.

"Why were you crying in there?"

"Huh?"

"-You heard me...Crying...Why were you doing it?" he asked.

Orihime could only stare at him for a few seconds then hold her left arm and glance at the cream colored wall beside her. Tetsuya glared and took a step toward her but stopped hearing someones sneakers skid. Orihime looked up and Tetsuya glanced over his shoulder looking at the floors that would remind anyone of the tiles found in a simple kitchen then looked up seeing Ichigo at the end of the hall to the restroom. He glared for a second but softened his expression as he glanced away.

"Everyone was worried about you guys...Lets go back.."

Orihime nodded then walked passed Tetsuya who still stood in his previous stance, then slowly followed both Ichigo and Orihime out the cafe. He watched how neither of the two would talk to each other let alone give one another a glance which in the end made him smile to himself.

* * *

_Later in the back alleys of Karakura..._

Everyone stood in a four way intersection that lead each one of the teens to their designated homes. They all smiled at Tatsuki and Uryuu who felt that they had made a masterpiece. Tatsuki laughed to herself then grabbed her chin.

"I must say this was the best film I've ever seen!"

"Its not even edited yet, and you think so already." Uryuu chuckled to himself, impressed by his own genius.

"It was fun, if you have anything else you want to film Tatsuki don't be a stranger alright!" Keigo smiled.

"Yeah and give me a ring too." Mizuiro added.

"Will do." she nodded handing Uryuu the handheld cam. "I trust you'll have this done by tomorrow."

"With what we filmed, I should have it done by tonight."

Tatsuki laughed then ran to the eastward intersection. "Alright everyone I'll see you guys at school!" she called running off after.

Everyone waved watching the tomboy slowly disappear then looked to each other. Ichigo looked at Orihime who only looked away and began to back away from the group and toward the northern path. She lifted her head with a bashful grin then waved. "I guess I'll see you guys later too!"

Everyone waved, Ichigo was going to speak up but stopped seeing Tetsuya stride over to Orihime. The girl blinked clueless as to why the guy was suddenly next to her but stopped watching him smile.

"I take this way too, mind if i walk you home?"

Ichigo jerked, but watched as Orihime chuckled with a shrug and both of them were off leaving everyone to watch.

"Wow they seem to be quite the couple now.." Mizuiro let out. "You don't think it was because of the film?"

Everyone shrugged leaving Keigo to walk the path to the West with Mizuiro following, whatever Tetsuya planned with Orihime, Keigo didn't want to get hung up over- he heard all the rumors and the last thing he wanted was to get beat up in school if he talked bad about the guy behind his back. Uryuu fixed his glasses to Ichigo and Rukia as if that were his way of saying goodbye then went west as well. He wanted to laugh soo hard but he composed himself till he felt he was a great distance away- this left Rukia and Ichigo to watch him off and then walk the southern path silence. Ichigo couldn't help but hear Mizuiros words echo in his head..Could she have really liked that _Tetsuya _kid? It only made him think back to the time when she was taken by the Arrancars, he didn't know what happened when she was there but he did remember Ulquiorra telling him all sorts of words about keeping her away from him..and then when he fought against Grimmjow he couldn't help but notice how she looked unbelievably sad..It couldn't of been because she liked Grimmjow was it? And what about Ulquiorra? He didn't have enough info to back anything up about that guy but that Arrancar happened to be around her too..

He wished he was with her during that time of turmoil, not to only know the facts that he wanted to know so desperately but to also protect her from them and cut off whatever feelings she happened to feel for them.. He rubbed his right hand through his bright orange hair then stared at the concrete below feeling his stomach ache again.

_'Am I...Jealous?'_

Rukia looked to that human beside her whos energy was just..depressing. She had no idea what was going on with him to day, she just knew that ever since that Tetsuya guy and Hajime character showed up he has been acting strange. She wondered if he was bothered by the film today, did he not like how it turned out? She thought it was good seeing as Uryuu directed it so perfectly. Even so she didn't want Ichigo to worry about it, after all it was just a film. She rested a comforting hand on Ichigos left arm, having the boy look down to her and notice her assuring smile.

"Its gonna be fine." she let out.

He blinked but flashed a small smile looking to the road ahead.

_Yeah...maybe it was..._

_?_

_

* * *

A/N: Woke up at 5...and updated most of these stories... Sleep time nao = w=;;  
_


	5. Rainy Days Day 1

_Love no Refrain - Chapter 5: Rainy Days; Day 1  
_

The weekend had past and the day was now the beginning of the school week. Rukia silently opened the closet just a bit to catch a glimpse of Ichigo who sat up in his bed glancing out his window. The sun didn't shine like it normally did, now it was just muggy and gray, which wasn't a good thing in Rukias opinion. For as long as she's been in the Kurosaki house she's noticed that Ichigo didn't act the same whenever it had rained. He always seemed to get depressed due to the whether change, and now that the Tetsuya and Hajime character waltzed into his life all he's done is mope so..this day just wasnt' going to be a good one. The Soul Reaper could only hope that whatever was going on in his head didn't get to him today.

"Hey...Rukia.."

She jumped out of her thoughts and looked to the teen who still continued to glance out of his window, with that she responded. "Uh Whats up Ichigo?"

"You think its going to rain today?"

The woman opened the closet leaping out in her uniform then put a hand on her hip. "I dunno, looks like it. You should bring an umbrella just in case though."

"Yeah...I was thinking the same."

Rukia blinked, never has she really asked why Ichigo was always so different on a rainy day, but she decided to keep it to herself. She climbed onto the bed then opened the window allowing some cold muggy air to droop in, then readied herself to hop out, but before doing that she caught a glimpse of Ichigos face noticing that the slight change due to the weather was already starting. He always looked like he was going to cry on days like these but never allowed himself to release the feeling. Rukia quickly glanced away having no idea what to say except, "Maybe it wont rain today. Get ready for school Kurosaki." Then leaped out of the window, later walking the pathway from the home onto the streets.

"Hey!"

Before the young woman could even turn to make her way to school she halted turning only to see her red headed comrade, Renji casually walk over to her in a school uniform as well.

"Whats up? Haven't seen you in the Soul Society lately."

"That's because every time I do go the the Soul Society no one is there, it seems like all you lieutenants and captains are out and about." Rukia answered with a turn.

Renji rubbed his head and followed the girl on her path to school realizing that she was right. For awhile the soul reapers were on high alert, running around the grounds and patrolling all sorts of areas including the human world. They just didn't feel safe ever since Aizens betrayal so they've been doing everything that came to mind in order to keep everyone and everything safe.

"Yeah, about that.." he began.

"No need to explain to me." Rukia cut off. "I already have a feeling as to why everyone is hardly around...while I am here..doing nothing."

"Its probably because your captain wants you safe." Renji spoke.

"I'm sick of feeling like everyone's pity project. I'm not some school girl of which I play to be, I'm a solider Renji.."

"...Eh...ur...Yeah...you're right Rukia.

With that both walked in silence to school neither of them daring to say anything more to each other.

* * *

_At School_

It was about that time where all the students had to wait for their teacher to arrive in class and seeing as she was late, they were up and about talking to one another and because of the weather everyone was wearing their sweaters and sweater vests that distinctly matched with their uniforms. Uryuu, Chad, Mizuiro and Keigo were talking to each other while Rukia and Tatsuki were talking to one another leaving Orihime to only watch. She glanced at the empty seat that was a row next to her and slightly behind, noticing the Ichigo wasn't there. This made her frown and glance outside of the windows to the left of her. She saw small little rain drops crash against the shield of glass only making leaving her deep in thought. It seemed that Ichigo was always a tad bit late whenever it started to rain..maybe he didn't like it as much as everyone else seemed to.. or it was that much harder for him to get to class other than everyone else. She wasn't sure, but she did hope to see him today..after last weekend she was hoping that they could at least talk to one another and not have an awkward aura around them like she was sure they did last time. The rain feel a little harder against the windows having Orihime blink slowly and escape her thoughts only to return back to reality. The students still spoke and the teacher was still out, however this time Tatsuki and Rukia had made it over to her desk in the last second or so.

Tatsuki smirked slamming her left on the princess' desk, "So are you excited?"

"hrm? About what?"

"About the video! Now you can see exactly what you did! Its so awesome! Uryuu finished it Saturday night like he said he would."

"Oh...yes..I can't wait to see it." Orihime chuckled a little coy.

Tatsuki smiled then looked to the back of the class seeing Tetsuya who was looking outside of the windows- and beside him Hajime, who read his physics book in preparation for a future test or whatever else the teacher would surprise the class with. She then looked back to Orihime covering her mouth with her left hand.

"Hey...was it me or was I the only one who thought you and Tetsuya had some chemistry back there?"

"Wha!" Orihime jumped. "N-No we were just acting like you said Tatsuki!"

"Mhm." The teen let out putting her hands on her hips and looking to the texting Rukia beside her. "Well didn't you think so Rukia?"

"...mhm..." the woman let out focused on only her texts.

Orihime blinked wondering if something was wrong, Rukia was only on her phone when something was up but she didn't seem her usual serious when it was a hollow attack or something, she looked agitated as if she was wondering why there wasn't a hollow attack. As she continued to text, unknowingly to everyone else Renji was receiving them getting agitated all the more when his cell kept beeping and buzzing. He had long left his gigai to patrol Karakura in his Soul Reaper form however, Rukias texts were bugging the hell out of him. He grabbed the stupid device then ripped out the battery in the back putting all of the junk in his pocket in the end. All the texts consisted of were her concerns for Ichigo, and if he had seen him around, or he should go and check up on Ichigo. Ichigo Ichigo Ichigo!- It was driving him crazy! Why was she so concerned over the little human anyway? Yeah ok he did kinda look like her former captain that was sadly lost to a hollow but still..that didn't' mean she had to hover around the little punk and even if she wasn't- asking others to check up on him...

"Why does she care so much about the idiot anyway?"

"Hey RENJI!"

The red-head turned seeing said idiot dash over to him as he stood in the sky above the little town. He could only think back to the time that kid was such a runt that he couldn't even do half the things he could today such as hover. He was more human than a soul reaper back then but now..he was good enough to be a lieutenant to some of the captains- Hell maybe even a captain himse-

Renji smacked his forehead stopping his brain from uttering such nonsense making Ichigo halt before him and stare at the older man oddly.

"Ey? Is something wrong?"

"No, Its nothing. What do you want Ichigo, shouldn't you be in school or something now?"

"Shouldn't you be in Uraharas shop mooching off of him?" Ichigo shot back.

"You punk! I don't' have time for that! You however have time to go to school like you're supposed to!"

"Not today..." Ichigo mumbled. "Maybe another day...but not on this one."

"What the hell is wrong with today?"

Ichigo said nothing just looked down to his hometown almost depressingly then looked to Renji with his usual glare, however..it was a little off from what Renji noticed.

"So what're you doing here? Haven't you heard? Karakura has been peaceful ever since the Arrancars were defeated."

"Exactly. Which strikes as nothing but odd to me. I can't believe that just because the Arrancars are gone everything is alright."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo questioned.

"You're right, ever since the Arrancars were defeated nothing has been going on, nothing in your world and nothing in the Soul Society. Its making us antsy up there..peace has never been around for so long...Everyone's suspicious..but you could say I'm a bit paranoid."

"Renji Abarai..the paranoid prick." Ichigo let out.

"HEY-"

"So if I told you that there were 2 new students that looked like the Arrancar Grimmjow and Ulquiorra..what would you say?" Ichigo spoke.

Renji jerked. "...I'd say. Take me to them."

* * *

"I suggest you take extra notes on this class because the next test is worth about half your grade." Ms Misato spoke.

The students nodded, wrote down a few notes and whatever what was on the board at the front of the room. The teacher smiled aligning her glasses and closing her book feeling proud of her bunch of bright students that listened to her every word. No, nothing could get her to put her rather happy smirk away from her gifted students.

"Hey sorry we're late!" Ichigo called abruptly opening the door to the room.

"Yeah- dad totally drove us the wrong way to school!" Renji laughed.

Misato frowned. "Oh...I knew _some _faces were missing in my class."

Ichigo and Renji smirked making their way to their desks as their teacher opened back up her book and went on to teaching. Ichigo sat in his normal seat, whilst Renji got a kid to move out of his and into a chair, in the end sitting behind Kurosaki. Quickly the strawberry blonde pulled a few supplies out of his book bag dropping a few of which he slowly reached down to pick up with Renji quick to help.

"Did you see them?"

"Yeah..odd..." Renji let out in a low tone before glancing over his shoulder at the familiar looking humans.

After, both boys sat up correctly in their desks and wrote down whatever the teacher spoke on about till the lunch bell rang a few hours after. Everyone hurriedly sat up getting their money ready in order to buy their food but Renji and Ichigo still sat, watching Tetsuya and Hajime leave their seats and walk out of class using the door in the back of the room rather the door in the front. This left Renji to glare at the two then stand from his seat as well, having Ichigo raise a brow.

"What? Where are you gonna go?"

"To confront them of course."

"And say what!" Ichigo wondered standing from his seat now.

"I'm going to ask them if they know anything of their pasts as Arranc-"

Ichigo swiftly covered Renjis mouth as he noticed his friends begin to walk over. "H-Hey guys?"

Everyone looked to the two questionably but said nothing of it. Keigo just groaned. "Well as you can see its raining..guess that means we gotta eat inside."

"Whats wrong with that Keigo?" Mizuiro asked.

"Nothing...EXCEPT THAT I FEEL CONFINED!"

"Well." Tatsuki began. "Instead of whining- how about we all go to Orihimes house to watch what we filmed this weekend after school."

"That sounds awesome!" Keigo shouted.

"W-Why after school!" Orhime blushed.

"Well when do you want to see it?" Tatsuki asked.

"..uh..well...never..."

"NONSENSE!" Rukia giggled. "We'll all see it right after school- and we'll eat popcorn and everything!"

"Awesome! Then we can pause on the Ichigo Rukia Kissing Action!" Keigo cheered.

"Say what now?" Renji questioned making Ichigo and Rukia jerk.

"Its n-nothing Renji!" Rukia eased.

"Yeah, just some acting.." Ichigo agreed.

"How do you **act**..a kiss out?" he glared.

Uryuu pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose hiding a smirk under his hand. Was that..jealousy on Renji's face? The Quincy quickly hid his smirk then pulled a CD out of his bag holding it up to the group that stared in awe.

"This is the dvd we're going to watch, you'll then see me and Tatsuki's directing genius..That is..if you want to watch Renji."

"How the hell can I say no?" he let out a little agitated.

"Good." Ishida let out putting the CD back into his bag. "Then we'll all meet after school. Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro. Bring some snacks would you?"

"I'll bring the candy!" Keigo cheered.

"No I'll bring the candy and you buy the pizza." Mizuiro spoke.

"I guess I'll bring some junk from my house." Tatsuki mumbled.

"Good." Ishida let out with an eerie smile. "See you all at Orihimes later then.." he spoke walking off.

The group did nothing but watch him leave, however Renji scoffed beginning to do the same till Ichigo grabbed his right arm and pulled him back a bit. "Hey are you going to watch over Tetsuya and Haji-"

"Let go of me you asshole." Renji cut off.

Without words Ichigo did as told watching the redhead walk off and have the group wonder as to what his problem was. Rukia chuckled nervously rubbing the back of her head, "I'll check whats wrong with him!" she let out before running off.

Again the group stared a bit confused, however a loud booming sound caught everyone's attention and brought them closer to the windows on the left side of the room. They stared as the rain began to hit hard on windows and thunder began to crash between the cushion of clouds making the students fearful of walking in that. Orihime's left hand gently rested on the cold surface of glass as she frowned looking at the weather outside. How was she going to get all the way home in that? She glanced to right of her looking at Keigo Mizuiro Tatsuki and Chad who seemed to wonder the same same thing she did, then glanced to her left seeing Ichigo who didn't really look bothered by it. She blinked questionably at him and he caught this, making him raise a brow in return then later put on one of his smiles. Orihime could only do the same and look back out the window feeling that the rain wouldnt' be so bad. Tatsuki glanced at the couple beside her smiling for the oddest of reasons which made another plot form in her head.

* * *

_After School_

The weather had only gotten worse as school went on, but once it was all said and done and the bell finally rang, the students all waited at the front of the school, some dare to run home in the rain using their book bags as coverage, some ran to their parents cars and others just walked carefreely with their umbrellas. Ichigo groaned as Renji stood to the right of him and Rukia to his left. There was a bad vibe coming from Renji seeing as he was still upset at what he heard earlier and Rukia was just boiling to say something sarcastic at the fact Kurosaki forgot his umbrella, but not only that..there was a bad vibe coming from her too and Ichigo could only assume it this vibe only formed due to Renjis irritability.

"Well guess we gotta make a run for it." Ichigo let out.

"And ruin my uniform. No way." Rukia snapped.

"Don't worry maybe you could use Kurosakis lips to keep you out of the rain Rukia." Renji uttered.

Ichigo widned his eyes as he glanced at Renji and Rukia could only do the same with a blush. "You Idiot, it was only acting!"

"Yeah..acting."

"You'll see Renji! Its not what you think!" she hissed.

Tatsuki and Orihime waltzed down the steps from school and waited in the front under a little roof the school had that held the name of the building. It was then the tomboy dug into her book bag then glanced at Orihime who looked as if she was going to cry..dramatically.

"You forgot your umbrella?"

"Y-yeah! And I knew it was going to rain too!" she whined.

Tatsuki smirked looking from her to Ichigo and the group he stood with as she successfully pulled out her umbrella. It was then she knew that her plan would come into action. "Hey Kurosaki!"

Ichigo glanced to his left seeing a small object fly his way. He easily caught it then glanced at Tatsuki who waved. With this the boy glared not getting what she was up to, in the end excusing himself away from Rukia and Renjis squabble and over to her. He handed her back her cased umbrella to which she shook her head backing away. "Why don't you take Orihime home for me."

"But Tatsuki won't you get soaked in the rain?" Orihime asked worriedly.

"Yeah." Ichigo added.

"Don't worry about me, a little water never hurt me." She smiled catching someone behind her un-casing their umbrella.

She was relieved to see Uryuu in the end making her hide next to him and push him into the rain with her just behind. "Y'see Uryuu's got my back! I just need to pick up some snacks from home then we'll be over Orihime's no problem!"

Uryuu glanced at the tomboy for a sec, but then stared at Orihime and Ichigo understanding what the girl was doing in that moment, which in the end made him shake his head and smirk looking away. The tomboy chuckled waving to the two in that second as the Quincy walked away from the school and down the sidewalk. Ichigo groaned feeling that she was indeed up to something but uncased the umbrella anyway.

"Well might as well. You ready to go Orihime?"

The princess nodded, to which Ichigo turned to Renji and Rukia waving at them as they only glared in return. He rubbed his head still not understanding why they were so hot headed but walked off with Orihime in that second. It wasn't long after they heard Keigo and Mizuiro scream after them most likely asking if they could share their umbrella which only had Ichigo quicken his step and nudge Orihime to do the same. The last thing he wanted to hear was Keigo whining because he had to pay for a pizza and that he forgot his own umbrella. Kurosaki could only take so much of Keigos loud overbearing mouth. He let out an almost inaudible _'tch'_ to which made Orihime flinch and immediately voice that she was sorry.

"What?"

"Im sorry, I didn't know Tatsuki would make you take me home! You don't' have to if you don't want to Ichigo! You could go home and I'll run in the rain! Yeah! How about that!" she spoke grabbing onto the sleeve of his sweater.

"Yeah right, like I'd let you run in the rain by yourself." he answered. "Besides this doesn't bother me as much as you seem to think it does."

"It doesn't.."

"Not at all."

With that he looked to the path he knew led to Orihimes home while the short princess bashfully looked to the sidewalk. Ever since that video was filmed by Uryuu and Tatsuki she couldn't help but feel that she did something wrong that made the air awkward around both her and Kurosaki, and she knew this for sure as she remembered the way Ichigo looked at both her and Tetsuya when they were outside the hall of the restrooms.. The princess turned pink as she began to lightly knock on her head hoping that with each tap she'd knock those bad memories out. Whatever she did back then, she knew it made Ichigo uncomfortable and it was probably her fault to begin with. She closed her eyes awaiting another but even harder hit from her right fist but stopped feeling Ichigo grab her wrist of said hand. She glanced up at him seeing him stare at her confused which in the end made her sheepishly look away- Again she had embarrassed herself.

"What's going on in your head Orihime?"

"N-Nothing.." She let out with a fake smile.

"If its nothing you wouldn't be smacking yourself now would you?"

She chuckled nervously knowing she was caught but that's all she did. Nervously chuckle while Ichigo let her go and looked back onto the path. Ichigo could only wonder why was she acting so strangely, but sooner than later it had hit him like a ton of bricks. Was she thinking about that film that they had to see? Was she embarrassed because she didn't think he liked her part with Tetsuya..or was she just feeling awkward cause she thought he should be under the umbrella with Rukia instead? It was Kurosaki's turn to look to the ground sheepishly with a hint of pink fading onto his face. He groaned covering the face he knew was heating up due to the sudden thoughts. I mean he didn't want to see the video either...especially Orihimes part...or his. Hell he kinda wished that disk would just go away but what could he do? What could he do right now to banish this odd feel he knew the both of them had over the film? He peeked through his hands glancing at Orihime who looked at him questionably having him stand straight then begin to speak.

"...Your acting was good..Orihime.."

"!..Your acting was good too Ichigo." she responded looking away.

Both shivered a bit feeling the awkward air suddenly get thicker in the end making Orihime fiddle with the folds of her skirt and Ichigo to facepalm himself but only walk in silence till they finally reached the house. Ichigo stood at the doorway shaking the water off the plastic umbrella while Orihime unlocked her door and waltzed in kicking off her shoes, she then turned seeing Ichigo just stare dumbly into the doorway making her return the same look. Was she...supposed to invite him in? She slowly walked back to the entrance of her home holding on the door staring at him stupidly. "Do...Do you want to come in?"

"...Is...Is that alright?" he asked.

"...sure.."

It was after that she awkwardly ran over to the kitchen while Ichigo hesitantly took a step in. He smacked his face once more noticing how he refused to actually make his body step all the way into the home- Why was he acting like this? This wasn't the first time he's been in Orihimes home so why was he being so uncomfortable to be around at the moment? He took a deep breath, waltzed in, closed the door, took off his shoes then made it to the living room sitting at a small table he was sure Orihime ate dinner around. He then glanced at the nicely furnished house and over to his left where the visible kitchen showed Orihime walked about trying to fix up snacks for the future guests. He grimaced wondering what questionable meal she was going to make but instead decided to speak up. "..Hey do you need any help in there?"

"N-No! Don't worry you just relax!"

Ichigo was about ready to stand and help anyway but the doorbell had rang leaving him to watch Inoue run from the kitchen and over to the door where Keigo and Mizuiro stood panting.

"The pizza should be over here in a bit!"

"Oh thats great news!" Orihime chuckled.

"What the hell are you guys doing over here so soon?" Ichigo wondered walking over to the doorway as well.

Both boys looked to Ichigo with smirks on their faces.

"Oh Im sorry, do you need more time with Orihime?" Keigo wondered.

"Yeah if so we'll give you a minute." Mizuiro added.

Ichigo covered Orihimes ears as he began to bombard the two with all kinds of words. Orihime could only watch as Keigo and Mizuiro's impudent faces quickly dropped into fearful ones before Ichigo had pulled his hands away. "Now, come on in." He smiled.

Both boys whimpered to themselves running into the home leaving the princess to look up at Ichigo. "What did you say to them?"

"Don't worry about it."

"HEY-"

Both strawberry blondes looked to the doorway seeing Renji and Rukia still angry, run up the steps to her home and barge right in without a hello or anything. Again Orihime looked to Ichigo who only shrugged in return leaving the two to get back to what they were doing. Ichigo sitting at the table with everyone else while Orihime continued to fix up some sort of meal Kurosaki was sure would be odd. It wasn't until 30 minutes later, Chad and the pizza guy showed up then Uryuu and Tatsuki to which everyone(Well..mostly everyone) was excited to see the video that Uryuu edited. Popcorn was passed about along with other snacks as Ishida hooked up the video and set in the disk. Ichigo only glared at the video feeling the hard stare of Renji in back of him, Rukia looked eager to see this as well as Mizuiro and Keigo, Chad could only wonder why it felt so tense in the room and Orihime trembled next to Tatsuki who was noticing everyone's either eager or nervous look.

After Uryuu finished, he played the vid.

He, Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizuiro were the only ones to enjoy it.


	6. Rainy Days Day 2

_Love no Refrain - Chapter 6: Rainy Days; Day 2_

The rain crashed hard against the windows at the local high school in Karakura to which Ichigo only stared at boredly. A lot had been going through his mind as of late, such as: Why wasn't **ANYTHING **going on in Karakura?, Where were all the monsters! But more importantly... Why did Uryuu and Tatsuki have to film that video? And why did Uryuu have to show it at Orihimes? Ichigo closed his eyes for a second and tried to focus on the fact that he was in school and that he should be paying attention to the instructor, but all these questions kept floating about in his head and more and more just kept spawning. Why was he acting so different around Orihime? Did he offend her last week when everyone filmed? Was it because he didn't speak to her that one weekend that things suddenly got so awkward between them?

Kurosaki groaned rubbing his head and glancing away from the window that was constantly bombarded by hard raindrops, only to look at 2 sheets of blank paper next to a history book. Again he groaned. Why did school have to be so boring? Ichigo glanced from his desk to his instructor who kept reading words from her textbook, that didnt seem to reach his ears. He was so bored that it was literally driving him insane.. Usually at this time, Rukia's cellphone would beep indicating a Hollow attack and he and his friends would make up whatever lie possible to get the hell outta class and just take a break from the schoolwork..however thanks to Karakuras never ending peace that wasn't possible.

_'...Maybe I'll just go to Uruharas shop...he might have something interesting to say about this..'_

"MR KUROSAKI ARE YOU PAYING ATTENTION!"

Ichigo straightened up in his seat giving his instructor h is full attention, allowing the woman to huff and shut her textbook in that instant. "Like I was saying.. For your history homework you'll be allowed to do 1 of 2 things. You can either type up a 5 page essay on controversial subjects that led to a dramatic change in culture/history, or- for you artsy students, you could build a model of a historical moment in time- ! Are you paying attention Keigo?"

"Yess..." the boy groaned.

"This assignment will be due tomorrow so I suggest you guys get to working on it immediately. I'll give you the rest of the time in class to find what you'll be basing your homework on."

"Wait Teacher!"

Everyone glanced towards the back of the class seeing Mizuiro stand. "I just have a question..."

"Go on..."

"Well y'see... You asked me to tutor Hajime on this certain subject, and I feel that he might have a hard time with it seeing as he still doesn't completely understand some of the stuff in the books so..I was just wondering if it was alright if he and I kinda partnered up."

She smiled. "Thats very nice of you Mizuiro... !- All right, how about this- for those of you who feel that you might need some help on this assignment feel free to grab a partner."

The class of teenagers smiled to themselves as they began to move about, turn around and call out to the opposite side of class in order to gain a few partners leaving the teacher to sigh wearily. "...Don't go getting one to slack off! This counts for half your grade."

"tch..what doesnt'.." Keigo murmurred before tapping Ichigos shoulder. "So whaddya say? Partners?"

"Hell no."

"WHY NOT!" he whined.

"Keigo, lets be honest.. You're not the brightest student in class, you don't like to do work and you'll probably distract us from doing any type of studying until the very end. Then when we have to present something to the instructor, you're probably going to pull some weak excuse out of your ass and make us both fail."

"D'awww Ichigo why do you have to be so mean!" he cried.

"Im just tellin it like it is." Kurosaki groaned turning a page in his history book.

"Thats still mean!" Keigo pouted. "!- Oh hey but enough of that...tell me..why were you so quiet at Orihimes?"

Ichigo jerked, but nervously smiled turning around in his seat. "W-what're you talking about? I was quiet? Guess I didn't notice.."

"Hrm its not like you were the only one, Orihime and your brother were awfully quiet too..Why..whats going on between you three?"

"Its nothing!" Ichigo assured waving his right hand. "You're just thinkin too much!"

"I thought the same thing..but Mizuiro noticed it too..so I kinda figured something was up.. but... if you say its nothing then I guess its nothing.." he uttered going through his textbook.

Ichigos fake smile ceased as he turned around in his seat and began to do the same. It was frustrating to know that his friends were noticing the awkwardness he and a few others were emitting but it was even more frustrating trying to figure out why there was so much awkwardness in the first place. Ichigo sighed to himself turning a page into his textbook while from afar Tatsuki stared with Orihime standing before her desk looking through her school book. The princess was throwing out all sorts of ideas that Tatsuki and her could do for their assignment but the tomboy wasn't really paying attention. She bit the nail of her right thumb and angrily glared at the floor below her sneakers. Why wasn't any of her plans to bring Ichigo and Orihime closer working? If anything it seemed that the two were becoming more distant rather close, but could this be her fault..

_'Of course not...'_ her mind objected._ 'I've been doing everything in my power to help those two... maybe...'_

The tomboy stopped thinking only to glance at the very back of the class seeing the schools local badass Tetsuya stare out the window beside him with his legs kicked up on his desk giving everyone a clear sign that he was relaxing. She frowned in that moment._ '.. Things only seem to be awkward when it involves Tetsuya..but why? Its not like Orihime likes him..does she? MAYBE ICHIGO THINKS SHE DOES!'_

She gasped to herself having a few students in class stare at her, but she didn't care. She was too engrossed in thought to pay them any mind. She began to think harder on what she could do that could bring Ichigo and Orihime together without having Tetsuya in the mix- luckily she had grasped an idea in that minute..however she thought of something else..something she had caught awhile ago but paid no mind to it. She quickly grabbed her book bag from under her desk, pulled out her cellphone and began to text.

"!- Hey Tatsuki! Are you even listening to me!" Orihime whined.

"Of course." she mumbled while pressing a few buttons. "I think whatever you come up with will be fine Orihime."

"But I didn't come up with anyth-"

The loud ring of the schools bell had cut the princess off making her jump and notice everyone begin to stand from their seats and be on their way out. Tatsuki quickly huddled her things up and ran out of class without a word to Orihime, but she was sure to wave before dashing out of the young womans sight, leaving Inoue to stand a little bit confused in the classroom.

* * *

_After School_

A few minutes after the tomboy had ditched Orihime she waited just outside of the east wing of the school with her umbrella she was sure to get the other day, and wait just beside the girls locker room. She impatiently tapped her left foot feeling as if she had been waiting years but finally heard some wet footsteps approach. She glanced to her left and immediately smirked seeing Uryuu Ishida before her. He glanced to his right noticing the doorway to the girls locker room wide open and immediately shook his head displeased at the location of choice.

"Glad you could make it." The tomboy let out to start off.

"How'd you get my number Tatsuki?"

"I have my sources." she smirked turning away slyly.

Uryuu only glared leaving the tomboy to stare and eventually give in. ".. All right.. I was helping my coach pull in some sports equipment and while I was pulling them around I saw that he left his clipboard on an open bench, for some reason your info was on top of everything..so I kept a mental note of some of it." she explained. "I didn't know your bloodtype was-"

"What was the reason you called me to meet you here."

"All right to get straight to the point..I have noticed your cheap attempts to get Orihime and Ichigo together.."

Uryuu only raised a brow having Tatsuki's smirk grow into a full on grin. "I figure thats why you were so into helping me make that dating vid. I mean come on, you lended me your camera, offered to direct, and you even put the whole piece together...you were curious to see what the two would do..but do to unfortunate circumstances they werent' even paired up."

"Well... I have you to thank." the Quincy let out smirking as well and handing the girl his umbrella.

As she held it, the boy took off his glasses and rubbed the fog and water that happened to glide on due to the weather, "After all..once you uttered all sorts of nonsense about the video club I knew you were up to something. It only took me a minute to find out your true intentions for the two." he finished putting on his glasses and taking his umbrella back. "So..what do you have planned for them today?"

"Well thats the problem..I don't have anything planned, but I figured you would.. seeing as you know what I'm up to."

Uryuu let out a low hum before looking to the weather beside him. The rain was crashing hard on the muddy floor beside the concrete he stood on having him grimace. If they were to do something today that would just be too skeptical.. I mean come on- What girl wants to be sweeped off her feet in this horrible weather? Flowers were needed, a bright sun and clear blue sky was all the things to set the mood of a heartfelt scene. He frowned thinking, but shortly after smiled to himself in a proud manner. " 'Only when the flowers bloom again will we meet on the roof of the school..' "

Tatsuki blinked not understanding, in turn having Uryuu smirk and explain. "We'll devise love letters. Then we'll put each letter in Ichigo and Orihimes locker..only then will those two become closer than ever before."

"Thats brilliant Uryuu! That'll work definitely!"

"So I'll leave the letters to you?"

"No way! I'm no good at lovey dovey crud."

"My love letter would sound more like shakespeare than a letter from Ichigo. You best come up with something original." Ishida spoke before brushing passed the tomboy and heading towards the front of the school "After all you knew both of them for awhile..so it should be easy for you to get into their character."

Tatsuki pouted under her umbrella was a tint of pink on her cheeks. Why was she left to do the letter stuff! She shook her head and smiled wearily at the rain that continued to pour down..figureing that the letters would be no problem. After all if it would make Orihime and Ichigo finally confess to one another then- hey- what could she do about it besides do it?

* * *

_The Next Morning (early)..._

The next day had come and it was still raining..well at least the heavy rain had gotten a little lighter now. What was once a hail of lead tears was now a soft shower of mist, which wasn't so bad... The muggy gray sky could leave though..

Uryuu waited just in front of the boys locker room on the west side of the Highschool campus looking at his watch every now and again growing steadily impatient.

"-sigh-...This was all her idea..the least she could do is show up on time.."

"I heard that!"

The Quincy glanced to his left seeing Tatsuki run from the mist and under a small roof the boys locker room had. She glared at the cheap looking panel made for water protection, wondering why the girls locker room didn't have one however, once Uryuu had cleared his throat the girl had snapped back to the task at hand. She dug into her water covered bookbag and took out a small blue envelope with small hearts all around. This made Uryuu chuckle as he took it with his left hand, while digging into the pocket of his sweater with his right. "So how long did it take to find these types of envelopes?" he asked pulling out a handkerchief from his pocket.

She took it and groaned. "Those are hand drawn Ishida..it took me a damn while to do it."

"Well its nice."

"Whatever.. So you know where Ichigo's locker is right?"

"Number 4 0 3."

"Alright all you got to do is put it in there and everything is set. I already put Orihimes letter in her locker so now Im just waiting on you."

Uryuu chuckled to himself walking into the boys locker room then coming out 10 minutes later. He aligned his glasses with a smirk on his face then gestured that they both get inside the school before the weather decided to get harder.

* * *

_Later (lunchtime)..._

Ichigo and his friends were standing or sitting outside of their classroom eating whatever they had bought or what they brought from home for lunch. Due to the fact that it was raining, they couldn't go up to the roof where they normally ate- how uncomfortable would that be? Eating a nice sandwich that gets sprinkled with mother natures tears every now and then while getting your butt wet sitting on the cold wet concrete floors. Kurosaki shivered to himself thinking how annoying that would be but then thought of something a tad bit more annoying. Yesterday before he even decided to work on his assignment he stopped by the Urahara shop only to find that Hat' n Clogs wasn't even there, and neither was Ururu, Tessai or Jinta. So that meant no answers or anything from the creepy guy.. **PLUS **on top of that he had to present his 5 page essay earlier to which he only got a C, while Rukia on the otherhand showed up with nothing but the teacher gave her a B.

_'The hell is all that about?'_ he wondered before taking an angry/annoyed bite out of his sandwich.

"Ichigo I didn't know you liked tuna sammiches!" Keigo let out with an excited smile.

In that moment Ichigo gagged up his food and began to cough while turning away from his group. Rukia could only shake her head from afar. She stood on the opposite wall of the hallway where everyone decided to eat at which she just didnt' get at all. Not only were a few students doing the same thing, but others were just walking right through their friend circle to go wherever their desitnation was. Rukia couldn't fathom eating while standing, and having people brush passed her when she was trying to talk to somebody a few feet away.. Thats just..rude. To get to the bottom of this rather confusing act, the short woman smiled politely and asked, "Guys.. Why arent' we in the classrooms eating like everybody else."

"Because..." Keigo began. "Eating in a classroom makes me feel **confined**!" he whined.

"Yeah, plus all the _cool _kids sit outside of their classes to eat." Mizuiro said in a sarcastic tone.

Rukia blinked then looked to Chad who said nothing as he sat a few feet away from her watching everybody else eat. She then looked at Mizuiro who stood next to a sitting Keigo on the wall that was just outside of their class room, and next to them was a still coughing Ichigo. She sighed to herself in that instant. _'Humans...'_

Ichigo straightened up and rubbed his mouth turning to Keigo. "Hey I thought you said you'd bring me PB&J!"

"I was, but my sister took it for her lunch and I was stuck with this.." he groaned. "But if you dont like it!- Why didnt you have your sister make you something!"

Ichigo twitched then stomped on the brunettes head, "Yuzu is sick and Karin didn't even bother to make me anything! Besides I thought that **YOU **were bringing me a sandwich so I didn't bother to make myself anything either!"

"Tough Nuts!" Keigo cried.

The group only laughed as Ichigo began to stomp Keigos head repeatedly after that, however they stopped and smiled noticing Tatsuki make it over. Ichigo stopped his actions and raised a brow. "Oh hey, what took you so long to get something?"

"Not enough money..I knew I didn't bring enough too, but eh whatever.." she groaned. "Have any of you seen Orihime?"

Ichigo looked at everyone who shrugged then back at Tatsuki, "No.. Isn't she usually hanging out with you during lunch?"

"Yeah..but I guess she's with the other girls today...Guess I'll go find them and _blah blah blah_-"

Tatsuki's words suddenly stopped reaching Ichigo as he noticed the classroom door between them slightly open and a familiar presence was close. He slightly tensed when he saw Tetsuya open the classroom door and waltz right out with Hajime following shoving Tatsuki in the process, having the tomboy glare and shout. "Watch where you're walking Tetsuya!"

In that instant, Tetsuya froze in midstep and turned to the girl. He smirked walking back over to her making Keigo nervous and Mizuiro to stop his texts. Ichigo took a step closer behind Tatsuki having the teal haired teen grin and look up from the girl to him. "Maybe... " he let out before looking back down to Tatsuki. "You should move next time..."

"Enough Tetsuya." Hajime called from afar.

"Stay out of it." he voiced glaring over his shoulder.

Hajime closed his eyes letting out a slightly annoyed sigh, but said nothing. Ichigo watched as Tetsuya looked from Hajime back to Tatsuki and grinned at her, leaving the tomboy to tense and slowly ball her fists. The last thing Ichigo wanted was for Tatsuki to get in trouble because some asshole decided to provoke her, but other than that, he also didn't want Tatsuki to mess with Tetsuya at all. He grabbed her shoulders and eased her back while he took a step forward.

"Maybe you should listen to Hajime. He seems to have more common sense than you do.."

"No one asked you." Tetsuya let out, his smile instantly fading.

"The hell is your problem? You have nothing better to do so you pick on girls?..." Ichigo asked with a glare.

Tetsuya took a minute to actually register what Ichigo was saying, it only took this long because he was so focused on that look the orange haired asshole always seemed to give him.. It was frustrating not to mention slightly annoying. Quickly the teen raised his left fist and was about ready to strike but suddenly the teacher, Ms Misato, opened the door and took a glance at the sight. She blinked two times before taking a whistle out of her pocket and blowing it loudly.

* * *

_Boys Locker Room_

Ichigo stared blankly at his gym teacher who was pacing back in forth in front of him and Tetsuya. Kurosaki could only remember that after ms Misato blew her whistle a red blur manhandled him and took him to the boys locker room. Apparently the teachers thought that both he and Tetsuya were fighting, even though he didn't have his fists in the air- so..this was all bullshit...

"Fighting in an open hallway? I didn't think you'd be so stupid Kurosaki." The older man snickered obviously smug.

"You know whats stupid, is the fact that you came running when Misato blew her whistle..What're you? A damn dog?" Tetsuya let out with a grin.

"You shut your mouth boy! Both of you! Into your gym clothes! You'll be running in the rain! **10! LAPS! EACH!**"

Ichigo shut his eyes feeling 10 laps was nothing, having the gym teacher point at him and shout, "Thats 30 for you Kurosaki!"

"What! I didn't even say anything!"

"40!"

Tetsuya laughed earning him some laps, but all the shouting and laughing stopped when they noticed Hajime waltz in. The old man looked over his shoulder, staring at the student dumbly. Hajime lifted a small note then handed it to the man having him read and mumble odd words to himself. After a few minutes he grinned, crumbled the note and put it into the pocket of his gym jacket. "All right you're excused Tetsuya."

The teen snickered to himself putting his hands into his pockets and walking next to Hajime who only gave Ichigo a cold look before glancing at the adult beside him. "Mind if I get something?"

"Not at all." The man voiced. "Ichigo! Hurry up and change! I'll meet you outside in 2 minutes"

"WHAT?"

Before Kurosaki could say anymore the teacher had shoved him over to a row of lockers behind him to which he went to, while on the other hand Hajime walked passed Ichigo over to a separate row of lockers. The pale teen eye'd each metal storage component, and stopped before one with the numbers 6 0 7. Tetsuya scoffed leaning on a locker beside his glaring, "What're you trying to get? It better be important."

"I have a English textbook in here. I plan to at least get some studying in tonight. I hear we have a test."

"We always got tests..." Tetsuya glared.

Hajime undid his lock and opened his locker finding everything he usually had in place however something was different that made his usual stotic face scrunch. Tetsuya noticed this and peered over the small door that blocked his vision and raised a brow. "What is it?"

"I am..not sure." Hajime answered.

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry for the long update, my brother has hogged the computer forever :C but hey I'll be updating this story soon! Maybe tonight or tomorrow  
Btw... the format would not let me center the title for some odd reason o -o im kinda annoyed about that...**_


	7. Chances

_Love no Refrain - Chapter 7: Chances_

Orihime sat at her dinner table in the living room staring blankly into space with a face of red. Laying before her was a letter she had found in her locker just before she had left school. Naturally when someone finds an unknown letter its natural to read it, which is just what Orihime did, however she had wished she hadn't. Because of the letter she was getting butterflies and all sorts of weird feelings in her gut making her feel... well almost awkward. Her doorbell rang in her oddly silent home to which she slowly stood from her table and went to answer. Standing at her door was a smirking Tatsuki- The tomboy kinda laughed at the blank and almost chibi face Orihime made, till she finally said, "... Whats up?"

"TATSUUUUUKKIIIIII~" Orihime cried falling on her.

The dark haired girl almost went unconcious falling on the hard concrete floors below her, but she managed to hold out watching Orihime cry dramatically into her chest, to which she kinda expected. "Uh..Orihime.. whats wrong? Why'd you call me over?"  
With that the princess straightened up and dragged Tatsuki into her house and at the living room table. "You read that while I close the door!" she demanded as she ran off.

Tatsuki smiled looking at the small paper on the table. She chuckled to herself and hunched over beginning to read.

" _'Hey Orihime, I'm really nervous writing this..which is weird for me, but I just wanted to say that for the longest I've kept my feelings transparent from you which I kinda regret.. but allow me to confess how I really feel on the rooftop at the usual spot. I'll be waiting when the flowers around school stop dying and start to bloom. Later... Oh and just in case you dont know where the usual spot is- Use your head Inoue! Its not hard!' _"

Tatsuki smirked to herself. "This is genius..."

"What was that!" Orihime asked running over to the table and taking a seat.

"Oh uh..I said..This is mysterious." the tomboy cleared up cupping her chin.

"I know, and the thing is..I don't know where the usual spot is!" Orihime whined making Tatsuki fall back on the floor and twitch. The young woman sat up quickly however feeling that baby steps were needed for Orihime. "Well if you read the letter carefully Orihime, you'd see that this.. _person_.. obviously knows you. And this.. _person_.. hangs atop the rooftop...where a _usual _spot is.."

"Hrm..Well Tatsuki the only people I know who hang out on the roof, is Keigo, Chad, Mizuiro, Ichigo and Rukia." The princess explained counting on her fingers. "But other than them other people could hang out on the roof..its a big school..with a whole bunch of students..."

Tatsuki smacked her forehead. "You don't think that this letter could be from Keigo, Chad, Mizuiro or Ichigo?"

"No way!" Orihime objected.

"Eh? Why not?"

"Tatsuki, Tatsuki, Tatsuki." Orihime tsk'd while shaking her head. "Keigo can't be the one because I think he'd rather hand me the note rather than sneak it into my locker, and Mizuiro would probably text me instead of writing me.."

"Okay.." Tatsuki began with a dry voice. "So why wouldn't it be Chad?"  
"To be honest it could be Chad. He's quiet enough, and I supposed he could voice his opinions through a letter, however how could someone so big sneak into the girls locker room! Its just unrealistic!"

"... And Ichigo?" Tatsuki asked not wanting to stick to the Chad subject.

Orihime smiled. "To be honest.. I think Ichigo's the type of person who'd tell me to my face if he liked me or not. The letter can't be from him."

Tatsuki watched as Orihimes smile began to falter into a sad one, which made her sigh. "So who do you think its from then?"

"Rukia!"

". . . . . what?"

"Rukia is the only one who could go into the girls locker room and sneak the letter in my locker!" Orihime explained raising a finger.

"Yeah but Rukia also hangs out with the others! She could've been the one to deliever the letter!"

"...You have a point!"

"Orihime.." Tatsuki groaned facepalming herself.

"I can't wait to meet whoever this letter is from.. Only then can I... decline their feelings for me.."

"WHAT!- But what if its from Ichigo- er uh- or Keigo, Mizuiro or Chad!"

"Well I don't really have feelings for them." Orihime spoke waving her hands easingly. "Besides a relationship built by friends can ruin whatever relationship was there in the first place."

"Wait you don't have feelings for either of them?"

"Er...Some."

"So you like some of them?"

"Uh..."

Tatsuki groaned again. "Orihime..Listen I know where you're coming from but you can't just shut yourself off from people just because you don't want to ruin friendships or whatever.. If someone likes you and you have the same feelings then you should take a chance."

Orihime blinked shocked by this answer but smiled cheerfully. "You're right~!"

"Besides even if a relationship was ruined because of you I'm sure it would be repaired. You're an easily likable person so that plays a big part!" Tatsuki lectured.

"Oh Tatsuki what would I do without you!"

"Not much."

"HEY!"

* * *

_After the Rainy Days..._

Ichigo walked to school using the backroads, covering his mouth to yawn then massaging his right shoulder afterward. He was still a little tired from running around the track 40 times a couple of days ago and not to mention he was feeling a bit under the weather, thanks to his douchebag of a gym teacher making him run that much in the rain no less. What adult does that?

He yawned again but stopped seeing Uryuu walk from a path off to his left, and then walk beside him. Still reading a little black booklet of which had no title and the words were tiny as hell. "Good Morning Kurosaki." Uryuu let out shutting his book and stuffing it into his bookbag. "You don't look too well."

"Really?" Ichigo wondered. "I feel a little sick but not noticiably sick..."

"You just look tired is all. So, anything happen?"

"Same ol' nothin... And Kisuke hasn't even returned to his stupid shop yet... I wonder where he had gone off to."

"Vacation I bet. Who wouldn't..The weather is nice today. " Uryuu said pretty pleased by this.

"Who would think a guy like that would take everyone in the shop though."

"Urahara is weird. I wouldn't put it passed him." Uryuu let out.

"Yeah...even weirder..I got this letter a few days ago.."

"What?" Uryuu jumped almost stopping.

"Yeah..some girl put a letter in my locker... Weird."

"What did it say?"

Ichigo kinda stepped away wondering why Uryuu was so interested but pulled the small envelope out of his book bag and handed it to him. Unlike the one Tatsuki designed, this letter had a peach colored envelope, and within the casing was a small letter sized paper of which had red waving lines acting as a border for the words. Ishida instantly knew this wasn't Tatsuki's letter, however the Quincy was curious to know who exactly at Karakura High had feelings for Ichigo. He aligned his glasses quickly then read.. well mumbled, "Dear Kurosaki...-had my eye on you for awhile...-need to confess... meet me on the rooftop... !"

"She apparently knows I hang out on the rooftop, or else she would've asked me to meet somewhere else.." Ichigo let out trying to sound smart.

Uryuu said nothing just let his mind read over the note again and again until he could identify who the letter was from. It was obviously someone who knew Ichigo, but being the teen beside him had bright orange hair this meant that _someone _could be **anyone**. Because Ichigos hair was so bright you could hardly miss him at school, so everyone could identify that Ichigo Kurosaki was the orange haired kid. Uryuu pinched the bridge of his nose- This was bad. The last thing he wanted was for Ichigo to meet his admirer on the rooftop with Orihime standing there- It would ruin everything!

"I don't think you should meet this person." Uryuu let out handing Ichigo back his letter.

"Not a problem, I wasn't going to anyway."

"Why not?" Ishida asked. "Arent you just a tad bit curious as to who its from?"

"If anything I'm a tad bit curious about your attitude. What kinda person tells someone not to meet someone but at the same time wonders why that someone is taking their advice. If you ask me Ishida I think you're up to something.."

"! ! !- Ichigo don't be so skeptical, I just thought that it was your nature to go against certain demands. Im just wondering why you're finally listening to me." Uryuu let out aligning his glasses nervously.

"Tch..its not that I'm actually listening to you, its just I don't want to meet this person." Ichigo groaned. "I mean If you don't have the guts to tell me that you like me to my face then your feelings are false to me."

"Don't act so bold. If a girl told you she liked you to your face, you'd probably drop dead from embarrassment and nervosity."

Kurosaki sunk his head knowing that Uryuu's words were true, but wanting to get the last word, the strawberry blonde only uttered 'shut up' before turning a corner and entering the schools campus. It was literally a minute or two before Ichigo had bumped into his other friends, Keigo, Chad and Mizuiro in the hallways, however Kurosaki was looking for a few others.

"Wheres Tatsuki? And have you guys seen Rukia yet?"

"Nope we didn't see Tatsuki." Mizuiro let out.

"As for Rukia she hasn't come to school yet. Hey don't you two usually arrive at school together Ichigo?" Keigo asked.

Ichigo let out a low grunt before thinking back to the stupid video Ishida(and Tatsuki) were responsible for. Ever since Renji saw that he hasn't exactly looked at Ichigo or Rukia the same way. Kurosaki figured Rukia was on a mission to change Renjis views on both of them seeing as the girl wasn't in his closet this morning and obviously not on school campus. He could only assume that she was off in the Soul Society or something but before the teen could think any harder he was snapped out of his thoughts by the all too annoying Keigo.

"ICHIGO! HEY ICHI-"

"KEIGO SHUT UP!"

"Hmph, Well glad I got your attention. Anyway- Have you gotten any strange letters lately?"

"What?" Ichigo jumped.

"Yeah- Its pretty strange a lotta people, guys and girls alike, have been getting letters in their lockers.."

"Its not strange Keigo." Mizuiro uttered making everyone look to him.

He glanced at everyone then blinked a few times before saying, "Im guessing you guys have no idea."

"No Idea about what Mizuiro?" Uryuu let out.

"Tell us!" Keigo whined.

"Theres going to be a big festival in the center of Karakura a few weeks from now, I hear its going to be a really big thing this year."

"Yeah yeah- but what does that have to do with the letters Mizuiro." Ichigo cut off.

"Well because its a big festival theres going to be all sorts of events and contests..including..the cute couple contest.."

"WHAAAAAAAT!" Keigo screamed.

"-the hell? They'll just make a contest for any stupid thing now, wont they?" Ichigo groaned.

Mizuiro pulled his cell phone from out of his pocket then began to text while nodding a bit. "Yeah, the girls are really into it.. Theres supposed to be a really big prize for the cutest couple too.."

"Out of curiousity.." Uryuu began. "Whats the 'big prize' supposed to be anyway?"

"Hrm? Oh it depends, it can vary from a super deluxe make-up kit, a gift card to an expensive restaurant or uh... oh..just 2000 dollars or something.." Mizuiro let out.

All the guys flinched before letting out a, "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" (Yes even Chad..)

"**just **2000 dollars!" Keigo repeated.

"Yeah." Mizuiro answered with a blink. "The girls, and even some dudes are all over that... Well... Later." he let out walking away from the group.

"Hey where you going?" Ichigo called out.

The dark haired boy turned holding up his cell with a smile. "I told you even some dudes are all over that 2000 dollar prize. That includes me. Now if you'll excuse me, I got a cute girl to meet up with.. Later guys."

Keigos fingers trembled as he watched his pal walk away, but he stopped only to turn and point to Ichigo. "YOU GOT A LETTER RIGHT?"

"Uh yeah.."

"GOOD, so you'll enter the contest and take home the prize!" He smiled ready to hug Kurosaki.

"No."

"WHAT?"

"As great as all the money sounds festivals arent my thing..kimonos, yakuta's, obi's, sashes and garbs..yeah..Im not really into that. Plus that contest just sounds stupid. I wouldn't be caught dead in that thing.." Ichi explained with a groan.

"THATS TOO BAD! " Keigo screamed with tears welling up. "Look we all know out of all of us-My looks don't compare to you guys' " He paused only to point at Ichigo once more. "Ichigo come on lets be honest you're pretty hot."

Kurosaki's face soured as his left eyebrow began to twitch. "... You did not just say that to me.."

"And you Chad!" Keigo spoke with a turn. "You're like a foreign God!- With a handsomely chissled face!"

"..."

"And Uryuu! You're so dark and brooding, I'm sure the girls swoon over you from afar! Hell even I swoon when you mess with your glasses."

Uryuu froze. "...Yeaahh- I'm just going to pretend you didn't say that.."

"Okay its obvious, I'm only trying to boost you guys' egos and get you to enter that contest- So c'mon guys! If all of you go in then I'm sure one of you will win and we can split the prize money!"

"Even if we did win, why would we split the money with you. You wont exactly be doing anything.." Ichigo let out.

"Don't be so money hungry Ichigo!~" Keigo whined.

Uryuu was close to aligning his glasses, but he froze giving Keigo a quick glance then refrained. "I'll go check my locker for a letter."

This made Ichigo jerk. "Uryuu!"

"Unlike you Ichigo, I could use some of that money." the Quincy let out.

"I'll go check my locker too.." Chad added.

"Thats the spirit guys!" Keigo cheered.

Ichigo groaned watching Chad and Ishida walk off towards the boys locker room leaving him to groan and pull out the peach envelope from his bookbag, which made Keigo squeal. Ichigo could only stare at the paper casing, he wasn't all too thrilled to go to a superficial contest. Even if the prize was a bunch of money, Kurosaki wasn't in need of it as much as he was sure everyone else was, however what else was there to do? He looked towards the window beside him and saw the sun had brightly shone over the concrete, grasses, sand, and trees indicating nothing but Karakuras peace. No hollows to fight, no ghosts to send to the soul society..

Even though the soul reaper wanted nothing more than to wonder what was suddenly up with Karakura, at the same time he just.. didnt. No one else was worried about it so why was he the only one? Why not live it up until something actually happens? Kurosaki smirked but stopped feeling the envelope in his grip suddenly wisp out of his hand. He glanced to his right seeing Grimm- Er- Tetsuya holding the peach envelope staring at it while flipping it on either side. It was then he finally glanced back at Ichigo and tossed back the piece of paper to which Ichigo easily caught. Keigo blinked at both the oddly hair colored teens before finally stopping his gaze on Tetsuya. "Hey did you get a letter too?"

"Hn?"

"A letter in your locker! Y'know from a girl."

Tetsuya rubbed the back of his head looking to the ceiling for answers which made Keigo blink questionably at the guy. Ichigo only raised a brow, for some reason Tetsuya was acting unusually mellow today- well from his perspective..

Tetsuya stopped rubbing his head then glanced at Keigo, "You mean those envelopes right? Yeah I got a few- they werent' mine so I threw them away."

"WHAAAAAT! You basically threw away 2000 dollars dude!"

"There was money in there?"

"No theres a contest- for the cutest couple in Karakura, if you win you get money. Thats why you got those letters! Girls want you to be their date for the contest!" Keigo explained.

"As if I'd enter myself in a stupid ass contest like that!" The teal haired teen let out. "Who the hell would enter those prissy assed contests?"

Tetsuya laughed for a second then glanced at Ichigo, "I'm guessing you're all for that girly contest huh bleach boy?"

Ichigo smirked. "You got some nerve calling me that- your hair doesn't look all too natural either."

"I'll have you know this is my real hair color Kurosaki!-"

"As is mine!"

Both boys glared at each other in that second leaving Keigo to step in between them and push them away from each other a bit. "C'mon guys cool it!"

Before another word could be uttered the school bell had rang and with that Tetsuya backed away, "see you in class Kurosaki."

"Yeah whatever.." Ichigo mumbled watching the familiar character walk away.

Keigo could only sigh. "Why do you have such bad blood with Tetsuya, Ichigo?"

"What're you talking about. He and I are friends..." Ichigo uttered trying to form a smile.

Unfortuanately his smile was coming off as a grin with murdorous intent behind it, creeping the brunette out. It was then Ichigo began to marched off to class to which Keigo quickly followed without saying a word.

Classes came and went, students learned and some didn't- either way it was almost lunch time, and this meant that it was almost **THE **time. Ichigo watched the clock that happened to be hovering above his teacher on the wall in front of class, watching the hands of the trincket move ever so quickly to certain numbers. It made his heart race a bit. Before he hadn't actually thought about it, but..who was the girl who wanted to bring **him **as a date? Never did he think in all his time of being in school that someone had their eyes on him.

_'Wait a minute.' _His mind spoke up. _'You're just being used to get a prize thats it. CALM DOWN KUROSAKI!'_

Ichigo let out a low sigh before shaking his head and calming himself. His mind was partially right, no girl was actually interested in him, so there was nothing to worry about, its just for 2K, but hey it was still a complement. After all.. out of all the guys in school, **he **got a letter.

The school bell rang and before Ichigo could even try to sit up Keigo, Mizuiro, Chad and Uryuu had encircled him.

"So are you going to try and find your date?" Keigo asked.

"Are you going to ask me about mine?" Mizuiro wondered.

Uryuu shook his head while Chad just waited for Ichigo to say something. Kurosaki only stood from his desk and took out a long breath of air before walking away from them and outside the classroom. Whether or not this girl actually liked Ichigo, it didn't matter, he just wanted the money for him and his friends.

Males and females alike watched Ichigo march down the hall gliding out of his way- which creeped him out a bit, but he figured they knew he had gotten a letter. Uryuu chased after Ichigo stopping beside him.

"Don't do this Ichigo-"

"Why not, theres money on the line-"

"No it doesnt' matter, you should wait for a girl to tell you face to face like you said!"

"Why are you trying to stop me Uryuu?"

"Er...Listen..I've done my share of eavesdropping and lemme tell you- You won't like whats going on!""

"Huh?"

"Ichigo don't go on the roof!"

Ichigo said nothing but proceeded on his way up the staircases that lead to said roof. He didn't know why Uryuu was making a big deal, it was just 2 people going to a festival to win some money... nothing more. Ichigo put a little more speed into his step getting closer and closer to the roof with Uryuu silently following. As soon as both males made it before the door to the roof, they both kinda froze. Uryuu aligned his glasses and sighed. "...Well I tried to stop you Ichigo.."

"What..You act like my date is my gym teacher or something."

"Its someone worse.." the Quincy uttered.

Ichigo let out a 'tch' before opening the door and instantly freezing. There in the distance was Orihime standing around, however due to Ichigo opening the door she had quickly turned. Both stood frozen staring at one another with the dumbest looks however thanks to Ishida pushing Ichigo outside and shutting the door behind him, the stares broke. After regaining composure from the push, Ichigo rubbed his head and glanced away while slowly walking over to the princess. He was sure that she was in this whole thing for the contest money so he knew he had to calm down and play it cool, but sadly he couldn't..

As soon as he had gotten as close as he could manage, he just continued to glance off to his side while nervously rubbing his head- to think..Orihime gave him a letter. Inoue only glanced at the concrete below her feet glancing up at Ichigo every now and then only to notice that he was still looking away. She couldn't believe that the letter which was placed in the pocket of her skirt was from Ichigo.. Her heart beat a little faster, the fluttering in her chest and stomach ceased to stop and her breathing became just a little harder, but she pushed through all those feelings by slowly looking up to Ichigo with a smile.

"N-Nice seeing you here Ichigo..."

Ichigo glanced down at her then looked away again except this time covering his face a little. Was this really happening? He sighed in his palm then looked back to her smiling nervously. "Nice to see you too..O-Orihime.."

Both of them stared, glanced away and even chuckled nervously which brought out more nervous chuckles leaving Uryuu from afar to snicker to himself. Yes, from afar, Uryuu had already opened the door a bit to peek at the two and my word was it funny to watch. He jumped however hearing footsteps climb the stairs behind him, having him turn and notice Tatsuki. She blinked wondering what the boy was doing just outside the door, but shook her head not even trying to ask. She walked over to him and hit his shoulder playfully letting out a, "Sup Ishida-" before being hushed by him. She blinked in wonderement again, but watched him look outside the door having her do the same. She was shocked to see Ichigo and Orihime, on the roof- TOGETHER! The tomboy was so close to feeling proud for her and Uryuus idea however, this all stopped when the entrance to the roof on the opposite side began to open.

"Don't tell me.." Tatsuki groaned.

Uryuu looked closely seeing the Ulquiorra looking fellow walk from out the opening then freeze staring at the two which brought a small smirk to his face. Ichigo and Orihime blinked a bit confused at the teen while he did the same.

"Is that...Hajime?" Orihime let out.

Ichigo blinked. "Yeah..but why is he-"

Hajime pulled out a blue envelope to which made Ichigo and Orihime jerk.

"Don't tell me- Others are meeting up here on the roof!" Ichigo asked rhetorically.

"Depends.." Hajime began as he walked over to the two. "Please tell me you're not my admirer." He said his face actually showing a hint of grimmace.

Ichigo shook his head then sadly looked to Orihime, however the stare wasn't long seeing as the door on the opposite side of the roof had opened again, this time revealing a well known student. Orihime blinked. "Ryo?"

"RYO-"

Uryuu quickly covered Tatsuki's mouth with both hands while still continuing to watch the play before him. This was getting too good. Tatsuki struggled in his grip but stopped sooner than later watching as well, her plan was failing yet again..and she was sure Orihime and Ichigos moment had lost its luster.

Ryo raised her left hand slightly then flipped her dark hair from over her shoulders shooting Orihime a glance. "Orihime... What are the chances I'd be seeing you keeping my crush some company."

"Your crush?" Ichigo repeated.

"Yes... You Kurosaki." she finished.

"So this letter wasn't from you?" Hajime let out looking at Ichigo.

"I told you, no!"

"Ichigo you gave him a letter?" Ryo asked.

"No I didn't!"

"No need to raise your voice at the lady." Hajime spoke.

Orihime could only look back and forth between the now yelling Ichigo, and annoyed Ryo and Hajime. What was going on? The princess held the left folds of her skirt feeling the edges of the envelope within, figuring that the letter wasn't from Ichigo as she had hoped but now wondering what was going on between Ryo and Ichigo.

"Listen I didn't know it was going to be you-" Ichigo let out raising his hands a bit.

"And what? ? You expected someone else?" Ryo glared.

Ichigo blinked feeling that this experience was too overwhelming, "N-No I wasn't really expecting.. well-"

"Out with it Kurosaki."

"...Uh..I wasn't really expecting a crush..only a date."

"You want to go on a date with me now? You like to cut straight to the chase huh Ichi?" Ryo asked smiling coyly.

"Huh?" Ichigo let out rubbing the back of his head. "Uh well I thought thats what you wanted."

Ryo flashed a small smirk before falling into Ichigos chest and wrapping her arms around him. This made Ichigo tense and almost lightheaded- Was this what a girls hug felt like? Quickly Kurosaki snapped back to reality looking to Orihime beside him, having no words to say. Ryo nuzzled into Ichigos chest then looked off to her left as well, glancing at Orihimes mug- the face of defeat was finally present on her face which made the dark haired woman feel like she had just won 40 gold medals.

"Oh, sorry to take your potential boyfriend Orihime, I'll be sure to return him when I'm done with'im."

Ichigo jerked at the statement glancing down at Ryo but back to Orihime who only smiled and laughed. "Hahahaha- Oh Ryo you're such a kidder! Kurosaki was never my potential boyfriend! You've got to stop playing around! Hahahaha- Well I got to get going, Im sure Tatsuki is waiting for me somewhere! Bye now! You two have fun!" she let out with a wave and a turn.

Hajime stared into space feeling that this whole letter/secret crush thing was just a waste of time however he widened his eyes watching Orihimes once happy face falter into a sad one as soon as she turned. If he could describe the feeling that was displayed on her face it would be... Devastation...Hurt...Sorrow. Whichever expression it was, he had to wonder why the woman was suddenly in so much pain. Ichigo watched Orihime run off, and was close to calling out for her, but before he could say anything Ryo had cut him off by stepping on her tip toes and leaning closer to him to which he nervously eased back. "You'll walk me home today won't you Ichigo?"

"Uh.." Ichigo paused catching Hajimes usual stotic stare then later watching the pale teen walk the same path Orihime did exiting the rooftop through the doorway just across from them.

The teen had never been so confused. Just what the hell happened just now?

"Well Kurosaki?" Ryo let out.

Again he looked to the rooftop door, the same door he saw Orihime run through with Hajime following, and thought- What were the chances that something like this could happen? I mean from his point of view..this was kinda over the top.. something he had never experienced. He already calculated that Ryo was the one who put the letter in his locker..but then..why was Orihime standing there? He kept staring at the damn door thinking she'd come back or someone would hop out and explain this situation to him...but no one did.

With that Kurosaki looked down to Ryo.

"Yeah...I'll walk you home.."

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah..that just happened...

Chad- Actually spoke this chapter... Haha Just kidding!-Well its kinda true but boy what a situation huh :(

I will be updating soon so you wont have to wait **that **long.


	8. Trust Me

_Love no Refrain - Chapter 8: Trust Me_

"YOU IDIOT!" Tatsuki shouted throwing a punch.

Uryuu quickly side-stepped watching the angry woman miss then turn with a growl. He held his hands up in surrender feeling rather confused about what was going on. Not too long ago he got a text from the tomboy to meet her in front of the small mini mart they had both went to when they had to get snacks and junk for that movie premiere at Orihimes long ago. The Quincy found it odd, not that she wanted to meet so suddenly Oh no no- He found it odd that he wanted her to meet in front of the mini mart at 10:00 at night. Either way he had got out of bed, put on a jacket, a shirt, a scarf, some jeans and some shoes and headed out.

_'Why did I do that again?' _he wondered.

He snapped out of his thoughts only to side-step once more and dodge yet another punch from the woman having him groan and glare. He did not wake up this late for a fight. "Tatsuki calm down and tell me whats wrong."

"I'll tell you whats wrong! Its all your fault that Orihime's hurt! Forget all this sneaking around- trying to fix them up in the dark, Just tell Ichigo to ask her out or something right now!"

"Tatsuki do you know how late it is right now? I can't just up and do that." he uttered calmly.

"You have to... I didn't do this by myself Uryuu.. So you have to put in some effort into patching this up." She let out trembling a bit.

Uryuu sighed looking off to the side for a bit then looked to the nights sky above. This...was boring... Why was he even talking to Tatsuki right now? Why did he even come out here?

_'I knew I should've went back to sleep...' _his mind uttered.

He stopped thinking for a second, however, hearing two soft sneezes finally glancing at Tatsuki. For some odd reason the girl decided to meet up in a thin white shirt, some jogging shorts and sneakers which was extremely stupid in Uryuus opinion. Springtime in Karakura usually meant warm days but rather cold nights.

The Quincy blinked for a second then glanced away, "I'll take care of it Tatsuki. So stop your whining.." He let out as he began to take off his scarf.

Tatsuki glared with a sort of childish pout as she allowed Uryuu to place/wrap his scarf around her neck, leaving him to align his glasses in the very end. "You just worry about making Orihime feel better while I'll handle the rest.."

"How do I know you're not going to mess it up like you did last time?" she wondered folding her arms.

Uryuu smirked. "Thats the thing... You don't know. So trust me."

Tatsuki rolled her eyes and rubbed her nose feeling another sneeze about to form this made Uryuu begin to walk the path away from his home and towards hers. "Come on, let me walk you home."

"Yeah right Ishida- I can do it on my own." she let out pulling the boy back.

"Y'sure?" he blinked.

"I live a few blocks from here thats all, plus I'm pretty much a platinum belt in karate. I can take care of myself." she huffed.

Again Uryuu held his hands up in surrender with a smirk, shaking his head all the while as the young woman passed him and headed home. He could only snicker to himself and head back to his place to go to sleep and get ready for the next day, but for now... What a night.

* * *

_At The Urahara Shop_

Rukia sat on a nice little boulder with Jinta and Ururu on either side of her just watching Renji and Ichigo battle it out. What was the reason they were doing this action? No one knew, but the young woman only stopped by as soon she got a text from Urahara stating: _Something is wrong, Get on over here._

So of course she hopped out the Kurosaki closet only to see Ichigo grab his bookbag and get ready for school- She told him to hurry over to the shop while she ran head, came to the shop, sat.. and waited..but the fact that neither Renji or Ichigo would speak to her due to the fact that they were still fighting and Kisuke was in back of Rukia doing something stupid while Tessai stared was just... just...

"This is a waste of time." Rukia let out standing off of the boulder. "Urahara, how dare you tell me that this is urgent." she let out.

She turned full circle only to see Urahara dancing about a few feet away with Tessai just...staring. This made her growl.

"URAHARA!"

The man stopped dancing only to turn showing a rather depressed face. "aww Rukia you messed up my record."

"What?"

"I was balancing this sucker on my tongue for like 15 minutes but you made me drop it."

"Are you serious... I thought there was something urgent going on here." Rukia spoke.

Uraharas face got rather serious as he looked beyond the shorter woman to Renji and Ichigos fight, it was then he slowly strided over to Rukia and gestured her to watch the fight. "You don't find this strange at all?"

"No I dont.. So they're training? Why should I be concerned."

"Check your messages and tell me what time I sent you that e-mail."

Rukia did as told and check, only to see the said message was recieved at 6 A.M. This made the raven haired woman glare slightly at the older man, but he returned her stare telling her to check the current time. Again Rukia did as told seeing 3 P.M blink on her phone having her in the end giving Kisuke the same stare. "Urahara I feel like you're just wasting my time again."

"Now now Rukia." he eased. "I want you to look at the battle in front of you and then rethink about your day so far."

Again the young woman did as told, and after thinking... and thinking... and thinking.. and thinking.. She finally caught it.

"ICHIGO, YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE IN SCHOOL!"

"Oh so you see it now... well some of it.." Kisuke let out.

Rukias screams and shouts didn't reach Ichigos ears as he continued to fight against Renji- the only thing on the teens mind right now was to cut, strike and disarm. Renji glared reading each of Ichigos moves, deflecting each strike, avoiding each cut, and holding steady to his weapon, however this wasn't striking the man as fun anymore. This wasn't training..this was just a waste of time. The older man jumped back catching his breath only to watch Ichigo let out one of his little battlecrys and charge over to which he put to a stop by dashing to him, avoiding his strike and hitting him in his stomach with the hilt of his sword. Sadly enough the teen fell to his knees then onto the ground panting, having Renji squint his left eye.

"-The hell is wrong with you Kurosaki? You gettin rusty?"

"RENJI!"

The older man stopped his comments only to see Rukia run over and stop before the sight. Ichigo..was on the ground? She glanced at the man with tattoos who only shrugged to her in return, leaving both of them confused. What the hell was wrong with him? Kisuke stared from afar with a rather emotionless face, tipping his hat a bit in the end. Maybe this was a bad time to throw out that Ichigo had been at the shop since last night...

Later after Renji and Ichigo had cleaned themselves up, everyone had sat in the living room in the back of the shop to which was filled with silence. Jinta and Ururu stood in front of Ichigo who sat before a small table to which everyone gathered around, saying all sorts of things to get the teen riled up, but there was nothing.

"Alright, Enough." Kisuke let out. "Jinta, Ururu, why don't you watch the shop for me."

"Yes Mister Kisuke!" they let out before scurrying off.

It was then Rukias turn to at least try and get through the teen. "Ichigo, whats wrong? Why are you acting so strangely and why did you send Kon to go to school for you in your place?"

"... Its only going to be for a little while.." he let out.

"Oh finally we get some words out of you." Renji let out leaning on a wall behind Rukia.

"I don't get it, why do you want Kon to take your place for a little while.." the female soul reaper asked.

Ichigo covered his face while groaning immediately having Rukia jump to the conclusion that this had something to do with a girl. For some odd reason Rukia was quick to pick up most of Ichigos mannerism's- Probably cause in the back of her head she was always comparing him to Kaien, her former sensei. Either way she knew that when Ichigo covered his face, it was usually because he was extremely embarrassed or he was afraid he had made a mistake of some sort and when it came down to it, a girl was always involved in the situation.

Renji growled. "Well Ichigo! Spit it out!"

"Calm down Renji, He'll tell us when he wants to." Rukia let out before standing from the table.

Kisuke and Renji glanced at the young woman who walked towards the exit of the living room to the store side of the establishment then gave each other a confused glance. Whatever was going on Rukia knew.

"Well thats no fun." Kisuke groaned.

"Tch.. Whatever. Ichigo if you don't want to tell us then go and mope at home. No one wants to see your sad face sulking around.." Renji said speaking out of his ass.(Not literally xD)

To Renji's surprise Ichigo did just that. He stood from the table and walked out of the living room to probably go home and sulk, but for what? Kisuke rested his elbows on the table, laced his fingers together then sunk his head a bit. "I wonder whats going on with him.."

"Hell if I know. He's probably just bored like the rest of us... By the way, did you find anything about this odd silence in Karakura?"

"Noooo." Kisuke groaned. "Which sucks because I'm not getting many visits now."

"Uh...You were the one who was away for awhile Urahara.. If you wanted visits that bad wouldn't you have stayed in your shop and-"

"Don't you have other people to annoy?" he let out resting his head on the table now.

"OH DON'T YOU GO SULKING NOW!"

* * *

_At Karakura High_

Ichigo(well the fake one) waltzed around school with a blank stare and a somewhat frown, so basically the fake Ichigo was walking around like the real Ichigo. He headed atop the roof not seeing anyone in sight, however a rough tug of his collar had him hissing and squirming about. The fake ichi glanced in back of him seeing the real Ichigo just glaring.

"Well bout time... I thought I had to stand around being you forever!"

"Shut up Kon. Did you smile at all?"

"Nope, ask anybody, they'd swear it was you.."

"If I hear you cracked one smile you're Yuzu's doll for a whole month."

"Don't worry I didn-"

Before Kon finished, Ichigo struck him in the stomach making him cough up a sea green pill. Quickly Ichigo returned to his body then put the pill in his pocket heading back down from the roof and back to class. He didn't feel like hanging out nor did he feel like speaking to anyone today. After yesterdays confusing altercation he just had to think. Something that happened back there just wasn't right or..wasn't meant to happen- something...something.. But what was it? Ichigo's head throbbed with all sorts of assumptions but none of them seemed to fit, giving Kurosaki a headache in the end. He walked a few a halls seeing students laugh and eat, indicating it was lunch which was good because he figured no one would be in class to eat. It was a nice day, so maybe he could hang out in class by himself in solitude. Quickly he hurried his pace to class, and as soon as he got there it was just as he pictured. Each desk was empty the teacher was out and no student was in sight. He smiled a small one, then took a seat at his desk folding his arms atop and then resting his head above them. After being at Uraharas only to fight with Renji poorly, Kurosaki needed some sleep. He closed his eyes ready to take a trip to slumberland but the abrupt opening of the main classroom door made him jump and look around. He saw Uryuu who walked over to him only stopping a few feet away from his desk. "Interesting... so this is where you're hiding?"

"How'd you find me?"

"Well it wasn't that hard. If you weren't on the roof where else would you be? The library?" he let out with a low chuckle.

"... Listen... I'm kinda not in the mood for convorsation let alone smartass remarks. I kinda want to be by myself Ishida."

"Is it because of Ryo?"

Ichigos eyes widened a bit, but he glanced away and set his head back on his desk using his arms as makeshift pillows. "What makes you think its about Ryo?"

"Well..." Uryuu began while aligning his glasses. "Kon was avoiding her all day which I found strange..."

"Kon doesn't like her obviously."

"That..or you told him to avoid her. Oh which reminds me... You and Ryo are a couple now?"

Ichigo jerked, sat up straight then glared at Uryuu. "What did you just say?"

"Hey I'm not the one going around saying it." Uryuu assured waving his hands a bit. "I went around eavesdropping again, and I heard that you were taking Miss Ryo out on a date?"

"GAHH- I didn't mean a real date!" Ichigo let out. "I thought she needed a date to the festival! I wasn't asking her out like that! I don't even **do **that!"

"Apparently your situation on the roof was a misunderstanding."

"YES!- Exactly!" Ichigo agreed with a point.

"So why don't you just tell Ryo that?"

Ichigo said nothing just slammed his head on his desk leaving Uryuu to take a seat on a desk beside his. "Mhm...I see.. You're afraid of hurting her feelings.. How.._sweet _of you?"

"Look, what I said on the roof, made it seem like I wanted to take her out. I dont' want to go back and be looked at like a douchebag.."

"Since when do you care what other people think?" Uryuu wondered. "Besides it seems to me that if you break it off with Kunieda, then all will be well and you won't be so mopey."

"I don't think its that simple."

"Sure it is." Uryuu assured.

"No it isn't!" Ichigo disagreed. "...Back on the roof..it seemed that Ryo actually had feelings for me..and the last thing I want to do is dismiss those feelings.. I'm sure it would hurt her too much."

"You're speaking from experience?"

"No I'm just speaking figureatively!" Ichigo let out.

Uryuu watched the part time soul reapers face start to fluster which made him chuckle to himself and align his glasses. "I see.. Well why are you moping? Live it up Kurosaki."

"What?"

"You may not have the same feelings for Ryo, but maybe you will when you get to know her. She's a track and field star and shes very bright. She ranks 2nd after me in honors and a little before Orihime." Ishida informed.

"I don't know.."

"What is there to lose Ichigo? You don't have anything else to do thanks to Karakura deciding to be boring. Take this time to have a little fun- take a break.. Live like a teenager."

Ichigo smirked to himself letting out a low laugh. "Why do I get the feeling that this is a haphazard waiting to happen.."

Uryuu cringed for a second not liking that sentence, but composed himself all the while still feeling a bit bothered by what was said. "Whats your decision.."

"I'll go along with it..." he groaned.

"Good, and if the slightest thing goes wrong, then cut her loose."

Ichigo glared for a second but laughed. "You talk like you've done this before."

"But I haven't."

"I know..thats why its funny." Ichigo let out standing from his desk and heading out of the classroom.

Uryuu chuckled as well being the slow one to follow.

* * *

_In the Library_

"So then the guy, named Spike, Jumped over the airship and landed on this balcony without any injuries at all! It was amazing! But its not better than Don Kanoji's-"

"Orihime.." Hajime cut off.

"Oh uh..Yes?"

"Why are you here right now?"

"Oh..well Mizuiro said he was busy..so he wanted me to help you study.."

"Yes..and so far, all you've done is waste my time by telling me what **you **happen to watch when **you **study... If you don't mind..I'd like it if you just told me what chapters I should focus on so then I could study on my own."

"No No- I can help! I'll get serious this time!"

"Its a little too late for that." The pale teen let out standing from the table. "Like Mizuiro I am also busy. I can not stay here all day and play with you."

Orihime blinked scrunching up her face making Hajime raise a brow then glance away. He quickly packed away his books, papers and utensils in his bag then bowed slightly to her. "Maybe next time." he let out before walking away.

Orihime scrunched up her face even more, chasing after Hajime who just left the librarys doors. She called out to him which of course made everyone in the halls turn heads and slightly embarass the teen who just wanted to get away from the slight annoyance, however after calling his name an extra time, Hajime had turned and pressed a pale finger to his lips.

"Please, keep your voice down Orihime. You're making a scene.."

She panted finally catching up looking up to him with a smile. "Sorry, but I just want you to give me another chance. Believe it or not- I'm pretty smart and I could teach you a thing or two in your studies!" she laughed while playfully knocking on her head.

"I'm sure you can, but for now I think I'd do better if I just studied on my own." He uttered readying to turn.

"Wait hold on- C'mon Hajime gimme a chance! Please please please please!"

"Enough." He groaned.

Orihime covered her mouth and watched as the pale teen faced her once more with a more exhausted expression. "Listen. Mizuiro is my tutor, so teaching me has nothing to do with you."

"I know."

"So why do you feel that you must teach me?"

"Because I want to." She let out with a laugh.

"You...Want.. to?" he repeated blinking between each word.

"Yeah- You've only been here for a couple weeks so why not help you and have you catch up with the rest of the class."

"I'm not stupid. I can easily catch up on my own."

"Well if thats the case then why do you need a tutor?" she wondered.

Hajime twitched for a second, but glanced away not being able to answer the question, making Orihime chuckle to herself.

"You have this presence thats very familiar to me.." she let out. "I feel like I should be around you..."

Again Hajime twitched staring down at the princess while hearing the school bell ring. People passed and headed to their destinations but they felt like nothing but ghosts passing through to the pale teen. His face had actually shown the expression of shock as he continued to stare at her, but luckily Orihime let out another laugh that snapped him out of his stupor. She backed away ready to run to class, and raised her left hand with a smile. "I'll make an excellent tutor Hajime. Just trust me alright!"

He said nothing only watched the princess turn then run off to class. Oddly enough the teen felt the same way. He felt that he needed to be around Orihime, but being as they were in two different social circles at school- well his not even being a circle at all- He felt that this feeling was nothing more than figmented. But the fact that she had said that...

Hajime closed his eyes holding his head, feeling a small headache come on, but it went away shortly after. The teen sighed opening his eyes then heading to class- those feelings and those words... they were all figmented and misunderstood...he was sure of this... right?

Whatever was to happen throughout this school year he wondered this and this alone.

_Could he trust Orihime Inoue?...  
_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Well its not really an Authors Note...just a warning... Er...

Depending if I can still have control over the computer their might be another chapter tonight! So Yeah..Yay? :D


	9. Mine

_Love no Refrain - Chapter 9: Mine_

Ichigo sat at a window booth within a bakery, a bakery that was pretty much well known for the fact that all couples seemed to go to constantly. He glared feeling unbelievable heat rise from his core and spread through his body like some sort of virus leaving his face red and skin to itch- he was uncomfortable. Just across from him Ryo sat, a coy smirk on her face as she rested her head on her laced fingers, just analyzing Kurosaki. So far in this little 'get together' all the boy has done was slouch in his seat and look out the window beside him.

_'Just what exactly does Orihime see in this guy?' _she wondered. _'Yeah he's cute, but he no one to go gah-gah over..'_

The woman sat up straight in her seat still staring at Ichigo who could just feel her heavy stare. He tried his hardest to not look at her- she was just too intimidating and it was making him...nervous.. He covered his face slightly glancing out the window just to the left of him, wondering why the hell he took Uryuus advice in the first place acting like a teenager wasn't his thing- even if that meant he **was **a teen!

Kuneida blinked slowly, staring at the outfit Kurosaki decided wear- a collared pale blue shirt, black undershirt, brown leather belts, torn jeans and brown shoes to match the belt? Well he was definitly dressed differently- usually when Kurosaki was seen outta school he was always wore small shirts that were just too tight on him and jeans that looked even tighter- it was odd how the kid could pull it off, but my gawd did he just look different?-!

_'I wonder..did he dress up for me?' _Ryo's thoughts questioned as a small smirk appeared on her face. _'He looks so tense...I wonder what he's thinking about? Our next conversation?...Or...'_

_'Goddamn!- these clothes are too loose!' _Kurosaki thought still staring out of the window beside him. _'I feel...naked...! ! !- Is that why Kunieda is staring! My clothes! Am I even wearing any? ! ! !- Calm down Kurosaki! Karin complemented your clothes this morning you're fine... Still-'_

Ichigo continued to debate with himself within his head, unknowingly this made his right eyebrow twitch which made Ryo giggle and capture his attention.

"Whats wrong Ichigo? Never been on a date before?"

"Huh? Uh well.. Uh- No thats not it..its just-"

"Why'd you get so dressed up today anyway?" she cut off. "You look so uncomfortable."

"Well I- Uh-er"

"Was it for me? Aww Kurosaki I didn't know you could be so sweet."

Ichigo only raised a brow and blinked..something wasn't right with this girl.. "Kunieda.." he began making her perk up. "Why exactly are we here?"

"Huh? Cause we're on a date silly!"

Ichigo jerked glancing about the bakery once more, all there was to see was pink wallpaper, sweets and couples eating each others face off. He covered his face slightly then glanced back at Ryo. "I meant...why are we here on this date? I never would of thought in a million years that the Ice Queen of Karakura high was interested in me...Its just...odd." He let out.

She blinked for a few seconds before glaring. "Oh I see..You want to be here with someone else."

"What?"

"Well who would you like to sit here with Kurosaki huh? Is it Michiru? Mahana? Or maybe that girl you're always hanging out with- Rukia right?"

"What the heck are you getting at? I don't think you know what I'm saying Ryo!" Ichigo jerked but later calmed. "I'm just saying- it seems out of the blue for you just to come out and say you have a crush on me."

"Well I do Kurosaki, and as for 'out the blue' I don't really trust anyone back at school."

"Huh? Why?"

"Its a Highschool duh. If you go blabbing something to one friend then they blab it to another and another until the whole school finds out. I didn't want my buisness out until I found the right time." she explained.

"Right time?"

"Yes Ichigo, I didn't want to let you know that I liked you until I saw the right moment."

"Moment?"

"What are you a parrot? Is this what you do Ichigo? Pester your dates until they decide to run away? Cause thats not happening with me."

"No No Ryo- Uh..I'm sorry?" he let out waving his hands in an easing manner. "Um are you hungry?"

"I could go for something." she let out folding her arms more firmly.

Ichigo quickly grabbed the menu on the table and hid behind it- resting his head on the table and staring glumly at the words written all over the food list. _'This is a disaster. Somebody save me...'_

_

* * *

_

_Karakura Park_

Orihime smiled as she sat at a table just across from Hajime who read through his history book. She sat patiently only occasionally glancing at her watch then going back to smiling at the boy who just continued to read. She jerked however feeling a sense of ice crawl up and down her spine to which she tried to tend by rubbing her arms vigorously. Hajime looked up from his book slowly, glancing at the young woman with an uncaring face before glancing back at his book.

"You are cold Miss Inoue?"

"N-No don't mind me! I just...Don't mind me!" she laughed nervously.

"...Okay." he uttered still reading on- he stopped however noticing Orihime glancing at her annoying worn out pink watch yet again, with that he couldn't help but speak, "I'm sorry but am I keeping you?"

"Well no I-"

"Because I could've sworn that you said you'd help me study." he cut off.

"I know I know!" Orihime whined clasping her hands together and holding down her head. "Its just theres this episode of Don Kanoji's 'Ghost Bust!' on tv today and I swear I'm the only one in school who hasn't seen it! I have to make it home before a certain time or else I'll miss it!" she whined.

Hajime only stared which was different from his usual ones, it looked to be a stare filled with spite rather no emotion at all- it was enough to make Orihime flinch and stare at him sadly.

"W-We can still study! Its just if I dont' make it home-"

"I knew it." he let out before shutting his book and standing from the park table. "I knew I wasted my time coming here, I knew you wouldn't help me study and I knew you had better things to do with your time...and yet I still arrived here." he finished glancing away; confusion written all over his face.

"Hajime! We can still study!" she eased. "Uh...lemme see...You can..come over!"

"Excuse me?" he let out sounding rather displeased.

"We can study at my house, that way when you review I'll watch tv and then when you need my help, you can just call me and I'll be right there!"

He glanced away. "I am not going to your house Orihime."

"Oh come on, its not like anyone would mind! Its my house and it'll only be you and me there- so there's no problem!" she spoke.

"No. That **is **the problem." He let out facepalming himself.

"What you think my house is dirty? I assure you its not!"

"No Orihime thats not it. Let me just..Study on my own. I'll wait next week for school and have Mizuiro continue to tutor me."

"Oh come on." she whined running around the table over to him. "Hajime please, let me help you."

He only sighed and glanced off to the area just left of him. "I have a feeling that no matter what I say you'll just continue to beg." he uttered.

"I tend to win a lotta things by doing such." the princess laughed. "Well- I personally havent' noticed..Tatsuki's the one who told me that fact, and I guess its true- Hey whaddya know." she said continuing to laugh.

Hajime stared down at her but glanced away once more. "Lead the way Miss Inoue."

With that the young woman saluted and marched off towards her house with the pale teen following close by.

* * *

_Back at the Karakura Bakery..._

Ichigo picked at his all chocolate cake whilst Ryo just sat and watched, a small cupcake with a heart shaped candy plated in front of her. Ichigo could only stare at her with a odd face before speaking, "Kunieda..are you going to eat your food?"

"I don't like sweets." she answered still giving him that..stare.

"O-Oh.. Wait! Why did we even come here if you dont' like sweets Kunieda!"

"For the atmosphere of course." she smiled before standing.

She inched closer to Ichigo's side of the booth which made the strawberry blonde turn red before inching away from her. She leaned to him resting her hand on his left shoulder before smirking her usual coy one, "I'm going to the ladies room alright? I got some make up to fix." she explained before leaning away from Kurosaki and heading to said restroom.

Ichigo sighed thankful that didn't go as he thought it would, then hurried to eat his cake, the only thing the teen could say he genually liked.. He stared into space as he continued to chew the dessert before hearing the bell to the cafe ring, he looked towards the entrance/exit of the establishment only to see a suspicious looking girl in a hoodie, shorts and shades accompanied by a guy with brown locks a bowler hat, trenchcoat, shades and an obviously fake mustache. Kurosaki only raised his right brow with his fork in his mouth wondering who would be so stupid to think come into a public place like a bakery and not think they looked suspicious. It was only then the two suspicious folks looked Ichigos way and smiled waving.

"HEY ICHIGO!" they let out before running over to the table, sitting opposite from him.

"Uh..."

"Huh? Its me Tatsuki." the girl said removing her hood.

"And its me Ichigo! Haha- I had you fooled didn't I?" Keigo laughed removing his shades and fake mustache.

"Yeah..sure." Ichigo let out humoring him. "what are you guys doing here?" he questioned.

"Was that a serious Question?" Keigo glared.

"Ichigo this place has the best shortcakes in town! We had to come here and get some for tonight."

"And what exactly is going on tonight?" Kurosaki questioned.

"Geez you really are dense." Keigo groaned.

"Don Kanoji's Ghost Bust!" Tatsuki answered. "We were gonna buy one at Orihime's request then bring it over and eat it while we watch the show."

"Dressed like that?" Ichigo blinked.

"Why you gotta hate Ichigo?" Keigo scoffed.

"I'm not sure you've noticed but, only couples seem to walk into this place Kurosaki." Tatsuki whispered covering her mouth slightly. "And I wouldnt' be caught dead in here with Keigo- If anyone spotted me they'd be sure to spill it all at school. How embarrassing would that be?"

"Super ultra mega embarrassing." Keigo answered. "...HEY-"

"But other than that what're you doing here by yourself?" Tatsuki wondered.

"I'm here with Ryo." Ichigo spoke, his face as emotionless as ever.

"KUNIEDA?" Keigo gasped.

"Where exactly is Ryo?" Tatsuki glared.

"She went to the bathroom...I'm just waiting.." Ichigo let out taking another bite out of his cake.

Tatsuki abruptly stood from the table and headed to the restroom leaving the boys to watch her leave then glance at one another and shrug.

**|B A T H R O O M|**

Ryo adjusted the buttons of her red black and orange plaid blouse to expose more skin, then flicked small lint particles off her black skirt, then finally lifted her right burnt leather boot to check for anything sticking on her shoe. When she saw no flaws she simply stared at herself in the mirror and glared. Why exactly does Orihime Inoue have a crush on Ichigo Kurosaki? He was all right, but he was nothing special- Why was she so happy being around him? Why did he seem to brighten her day when it was apparent that he was just a dull closet nerd.

"I mean c'mon- he hasn't made a move on me all day." she groaned while fiddeling with her hair.

She pinned up her hair to see how it would look in a high ponytail then dropped it again only to watch each strand gently drape over her shoulders. She groaned messing with some strands trying to put them in a certain place to make herself look more neat however the restroom door abruptly opening made her glance at the doorway. Kunieda blinked noticing Tatsuki slowly shut the door and block it.

"...Tatsuki. I didn't expect to see you here." she said a small smile forming.

"Cut the crap Kunieda." Tatsuki glared folding her arms. "Tell me exactly why you're here with Kurosaki."

"Isn't it obvious?" She smiled. "I like him, therefore we are here on a date."

"You're lying."

"If you think so." the dark haired woman smirked before pinning her hair up again.

She glanced at Tatsuki again noticing her glare with a pout only a child would make, leaving Ryo to laugh and reach for a small clip in her purse beside her. "Why're you here Tatsuki? You wanna be my third wheel?"

"Like hell I do." The tomboy spoke before taking a step closer to Ryo. "I'm hear to warn you to stay away from Ichigo. You pulled a catty bullshit move back at school- and I'm just here to say that you messed up Ryo- I'm watchin your ass."

"I expected such a statement from Chizuru, but not from you Tatsuki." Ryo laughed as she finished placing a white clip in her hair.

She glanced at herself from every angle- annoying the hell out of Tatsuki. At this point all the tomboy wanted to do was grab those stupid locks and have at it, but she composed herself, watching Ryo lean on the sink/counter next to her and glance down at her with a smile. "Are we done here? Or do you have something else to say?"

"You hurt a close friend of mine back at school Ryo..she was a close friend of yours too.. I don't see the purpose of it.."

"I hurt someone!-?" She repeated with a pompous gasp. "Gee well if they were really hurt Tatsuki, don't you think they'd be all up in my face with their problems instead of sending you?"

"I wasn't sent!"

"Or..is it _you_? Are _you _the one who got her little feelings hurt?" Ryo wondered.

"What- No! You and I both know I'm talking about Orihime!"

"I dont think so." Ryo let out turning to her purse and grabbing some gloss. "Orihime laughed in my face- She laughed at the fact that I asked Ichigo out. So she can't be the one with hurt feelings. If anything Arisawa, I still think you're the one whos upset that I got to Ichigo before you, but what can I say..You snooze you lose." she finished putting her stuff away and grabbing her purse. "Its kinda sad now that I think about it..You're the one that likes Ichigo and yet you're trying to put it off on sweet little Orihime. How mean can you get Tatsuki..I thought you were better than that.."

The tomboy trembled for a second before raising her fist at the girl- trying with all her might not to harm her but at the same time knock blood out of that annoying ass face. Kunieda didn't flinch, she only smiled before walking around Arisawa who stood frozen in that same pose- It was only till Kunieda grabbed the handle to the restroom did she turn with a coy smirk. "I'm not angry at you Tatsuki. Ichigo is a handsome guy so I can't blame you for getting a little emotional over the fact that I'm dating him.. but like I said, 'you snooze you lose'."

Tatsuki lowered her fist as she continue to her Ryos words..her words that echoed around the bathroom and ultimately taken in by her ears.

"-I did regret asking him out..because I did think of you for a second..but I can't help my feelings for him. Please try to understand." She said opening the door and faltering a bit to leave. "Oh by the way- If you're interested I heard you and that Keigo guy would make a cute couple. You should try him out instead of sulking around. Ichigo is mine, and until i break up with him there's really nothing to talk about between you and I that concerns him."

With that Ryo swung open the door and headed out- leaving Tatsuki to stand in the bathroom...frozen.

**| C A F E |**

Keigo looked to Ichigo a little concerned. "So...You and Kunieda are dating right? How has it been so far?"

Ichigo stabbed the remainder of his cake with his fork almost shattering the plate beneath it. He then glared at Keigo, "We're not dating, this is **JUST. A. DATE**! ONE!"

"Ok Ok!" The boy eased pushing himself further into the cushion of his seat. "! ! !Oh hey I get it! You wanna get to know her before you take her to the Festival!"

"Thats not it at all." Ichigo grumbled.

"Well the festival is next Friday...If you're not takin her, then who do you plan on taking?"

"I don't know."

Before Keigo could press on further into the matter he stopped noticing Ryo approach the table and smirk to Ichigo.

"You took awhile." Ichigo glared. "You were doing your hair this whole time?"

"Yeah.. sorry about that." she let out with a soft laugh before digging into her purse. "Say I _really _have to get going so pay for the food okay?"

She smiled handing Ichigo money, making the boy stand and take it only to watch her approach the exit of the shop and wave before exiting the door. Ichigo only glared staring at the money in his left hand then at the ladies room where he noticed Tatsuki slowly walk out.

"Hey- You talk to Ryo in there?"

"Tch. We exchanged a few words but thats it!" Tatsuki answered turning away.

"Well alright..you don't have to sound so upset about it... What did she say?" Ichigo wondered.

"It was nothing! My Gawd why do you care so much about what she said!" Tatsuki shouted glaring.

"Whoa whats your problem Tatsuki?" Keigo let out.  
"Stay out of it!" she glared before looking to Ichigo. "Whats so special about Kunieda anyway Ichigo! Whats so captivating about her huh?"

Ichigo rested both hands on Tatsuki's shoulders before staring at her seriously. Something was bothering her, and it had to be something Ryo said- whatever the case was he wanted to know. "Tatsuki... Did Ryo say something to you?"

"You're asking about her again!" she shouted before getting out of the boys grip. "...You're...You're so pathetic Kurosaki." she mumbled before walking off.

Ichigo blinked confused and so did Keigo, the brunette raised a brow at the girls sudden attitude but got distracted by all the stares in the store. Feeling completely awkward the boy hit Kurosakis shoulder before uttering _'Later'_ and following the girl.

Ichigo was the only one left in the establishment to be stared at..but instead of caring about it like Keigo did..he just stood encased in his thoughts. What was said that made Tatsuki so upset?

Outside and up the street from the cafe, Tatsuki walked holding her shoulders- thinking about Ichigo's grip and the overall expression on his face. Why did these small things suddenly make the girls insides go aflame? Was it the heat of rage that she felt toward him, or the kindled flame of feelings she's had for the boy since childhood?

"Ugh its none of that.." she growled shaking her head. "I'm made cause Kurosaki won't run to Orihime!...right?"

She stopped in the middle of the sidewalk still holding her shoulders wondering why she lashed out like that...why..she was suddenly so protective over Kurosaki.. She thought back to the many words Kunieda said and only glared..none of that was true!- But why was she taking most of it to heart...Maybe.. cause it was? She shook her head again only to listen to the loud annoying calls Keigo let out as he raced over to her. Once he was as close as he wanted to be, all he did was pant and hunch over while glancing at the girl. "What the heck Tatsuki! Why'd you go off on Ichigo like that?"

"It doesn't matter." she answered folding her arms and looking away.

"No it does! Ichigo is your friend and you talked down to him like he was nothing-"

"Whatever happened back there Keigo was my problem and mine alone, don't get all obsessed over it alright! It has nothing to do with you just me and him alright!"

"One question." The boy glared. "Why the heck are you so possessive over Ichigo all of a sudden. Before you went to the bathroom you were completely different now your have this attitude-"

Tatsuki's left leg swiftly lifted from the ground and struck Keigo in the stomach leaving the boy to hunch over and groan. With that the young woman stomped off feeling she didn't have to explain anything to anyone. Whatever problems she had were hers and nobody elses...

"They're mine and mine alone.." the tomboy uttered before hurrying down the street towards home.

* * *

_Orihime's Home_

Day stayed for as long as it could, but be that as it may it had surely disappeared and left leaving only a dark sky and trail of stardust behind it.

Hajime stepped out of Orihimes home and turned only slightly to the woman who stood in the doorway with a smile.

"I suppose I should thank you.." he mumbled.

"No No you dont' have to say anything- I was glad to help!" she spoke chuckling nervously. "Are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner and dessert? My friends are bringing over a shortcake..I think... But! I'm making-"

"No no-" Hajime interupted holding up his right hand as his left rested above his stomach. "As great as...'Peanut butter and Jelly smothered Beet Cassaarole sounds.. I must decline.."

"Aww well all right, you get home safely now alright?"

"Yes. Alright." He spoke before stepping down the stairs of Orihimes apartment.

He turned once more still watching Orihime wave and giggle which made him shut his eyes and turn away. As soon as his feet moved all he could think about was how surprisingly smart and omnitasked Orihime was. Back at her house, all she did was stare at the TV, run to the kitchen to check on the cassarole and help Hajime of which she executed with no problems at all. It was...kind of astounding. Not only that, she seemed to do it all with a smile on her face..a smile that never faltered..and never seemed to fade as he stayed there.

He blinked once before glancing up at the starlit night, "..I bet... she is still smiling..."

With those words uttered, Hajime looked back to his path on home of which was nothing little of short trip. He arrived at an old looking home with a red roof and cream colored tile on the outside..nothing that was like his old home of what he could remember. As he approached he stopped noticing Tetsuya step outside the door, waltz down the steps of the home and glare. "And just where the hell have you been?"

"At my tutors." Hajime answered approaching the home and brushing right passed him.

"You smell like perfume." the teal teen grinned. "What exactly happened at your tutors?"

"You're so crude- It makes my stomach weak." Hajime sighed.

"Ha, well just so you know, dont bring her around me..or I'll take'er from you."

Hajime paused in the doorway of his home and only gave Tetsuya a certain glance before walking into his house completely. He didn't bother to look around his home- at its decorations and what not, he only looked to the stairs he approached and climbed, having tunnel vision at the moment. As soon as the boy made it to his room he closed it almost silently and locked it staring at the wall blocked by a bookshelf. It was then he thought about Orihime.. No..he didn't know her too well nor did he trust her as much as he wanted to..but he also knew that he couldn't bring her anywhere close to Tetsuya.

The pale boy dropped his book bag and slowly approached his bed which was just to the right of his bookshelf- and fell on it, turning on his back then glaring at the ceiling. He stared for a long while before this single thought echoed through his mind before he slept.

_'She will not be taken from me... not now or ever...'_

_'-Orihime is mine...'_

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** Oh Yeahh... I just want to say nypsy and EternalRoses, this chap. was pretty much for you two- Now I know it didn't have the hair pulling and ass kickings you wanted(nypsy), but that darn Ryo is just too good with her words- And -My Gawd Eternal how can you love this story? Its nothing but a gut wrenching, heart tearing, spiral of emotions, backstabs and betrayel- not mention endless love triangles and surpressed feelings that our somewhat tuned out by mild humor and deep though on occasion! How can you- I ask! How!

Although I must admit, if this was really on Bleach I'd be biting my nails and stomping around until I got the next ep or uh chap...You know what I mean!  
Anyway!- Nypsy maybe a fight will happen...Maybe... later...it will happen? B)

Glad you guys are enjoying this story :D


	10. All Wrong

_Love no Refrain - Chapter 10: All Wrong_

Uryuu walked down the streets of Karakura, having just recently left the grocery store and more importantly spotting someone of relevence in a traditional boutique. He laughed to himself thinking of what kind of situation he could turn around to get himself back to the certain store, however before the strategist could plan any further, he stopped before a crafting store staring at a kit filled with all kinds of needles of different sizes, yarn and thread of all varieties, pins, thimbles with a brand new sewing machine to go with it!- Not only that, fabrics of all sorts to complete the set! The boy almost lost his footing as he stared at the kit, however the boy did drop his groceries looking at the price said kit. He stared as if all his dreams were crushed at that moment, but nevertheless stared at the kit that he figured he wasn't meant to have, however before he could sulk any longer a certain laughter made him jerk and glance over his shoulder. There he could only notice Tatsuki and a few girls from her karate class giggling at him, whilst the familiar tomboy slurped a slushie.

"What a clutz.." one girl giggled.

"Hey Hey cut it out!" Tatsuki let out shoving the girls off.

It was then Uryuu looked down to the groceries near his feet, noticing the eggs within had splattered and gotten on his pants. His right hand slammed atop his face leaving Tatsuki to giggle and approach the boy.

"Soo...what happened here?"

"Please tell me you did see me this passed minute Arisawa.." Uryuu groaned.

"Relax me and the girls didn't see much." She said glancing off. "We just got a good look at you walking for a bit, then stopping before the yarn store, of which we watched you drop your groceries and wet your shorts over something in the window."

He groaned again. "Thats everything.."

"Haha, So what were you looking at?" Arisawa asked looking to the window.

She saw a huge kit of sewing utensils, she jerked at the price though, "999.00? What can the kit do? Make you fly?"

Uryuu said nothing just gathered the ruined food he dropped whilst the tomboy sighed still staring at the expensive kit. "..You- You.. want that?"

Uryuu said nothing, just continued to gather the food and collect the broken egg shells of which was disgusting the Quincy. Tatsuki looked from the kit to Uryuu in one blink turning pink in the process. "I hear...theres a Festival this Friday...and in that Festival there's a contest with a 2000 dollar prize.."

Uryuu stood in that minute holding away the ruined groceries, before staring down to the tomboy who was purposly avoiding eye contact. It was then the Quincy glanced at the kit to right of him then back at Tatsuki with a smirk, "I'm aware of the contest, but...just what exactly are you saying to me Arisawa?"

"!-!-!.. I'm **saying **Ishida... that if you want that 2000 dollar prize then enter the contest with me." She said in a sort of low mumble. "T-That way when we win, we can split the money and you can get that."

"..."

Tatsuki glanced at Ishida from the corner of her eyes noticing the boy smile genually.

"I like that plan Tatsuki, Its your best yet."

"Whatever." She spoke glancing away yet again only to walk away from the Quincy. "I'll call you so we can plan this whole dressing thing alright?"

"Hold on." Ishida called catching the girls attention.

Uryuu pointed to the road in back of him before smiling nervously. "You see, I have to replace these groceries, but I'm sure I saw this store not to far from it- one that sells traditional robes and such. Why don't we just pick something out now so we can be prepared."

Tatsuki blinked once before walking over to Ishida and setting her now empty slushie cup in his bag of groceries, "Thats a good idea Ishida. You're so smart." she let out in passing him.

"H-HEY! This isn't a garbage Arisawa!"

"Coulda fooled me."

* * *

_Boutique _

Ichigo stood in the center of this fancy looking store of which he never dared to step in previously. So many sashes, Obi's, Garbs, Kimonos and Yukatas- This...wasn't his thing. He never would've imagined his weekend would be revolved around nothing but Ryo and the Festival, he knew he shoulda stayed home when he began to feel ill, all this woulda been avoided if he had! But no..he had to go to school, he had to inadvertinly ask Ryo out, and listen to stupid Uryuu's advice. He smacked his forehead as he looked down at the racks of garbs.

"Someone please kill me." he murmurred.

"Ichigo you find anything?" Ryo voiced from the opposite side of the rack.

"Er- Uh- No! Not yet." he let out turning pink with frustration.

"All right well I'm going to try a few things on. I'll model them to you when you get to the dressing rooms all right?"

"Uh..yeah.." he called turning red with agitation.

He didn't dare to touch any of the clothes he saw, not only were they just ugly but they werent' his style at all!

_'Dammit! Why can't you just wear some jackets and jeans in the damn contest.' _Kurosaki wondered glaring down at the clothes.

From afar two women- one with short hair, and another with a too much make up on, stood just behind their register staring at Ichigo oddly. It was easy to spot the child seeing as he was pretty much taller than most of the racks they had, but they had to wonder why the boy was glaring at all the clothes..

"Is he having a hard time." one of them asked the other.

"I unno...maybe we should help?"

"Not with that face! He looks so...intimidating.."

"But its our job." The other objected.

As the women bickered, in walked Tatsuki and Uryuu. They glanced at the women then shrugged at each other.

"Will you need help in finding something?" Uryuu questioned.

"No..I think I'll manage to find something pretty Ishida." Tatsuki answered walking off.

Uryuu shrugged then went to walk off himself, however he couldn't help but notice some bright orange hair shuffling just below the small gaps of a certain aisle of racks, having the Quincy smirk and make it over. As seen before, previous to encountering Tatsuki he saw Ichigo. The boy was crouching before the clothes and looking through them with the tips of his fingers as if they were dirty, this made the Quincy raise a brow.

"What're you doing Kurosaki?"

Ichigo twitched at the sound of the guys voice but composed himself before glancing at the garments again. "I'm looking for clothes for the festival..but all these look so stupid!" he hissed. "All I'm seeing is flowers, and birds.."

"Thats because you're in the Kimono section Ichigo." Uryuu groaned.

Ichigo jerked leaving Uryuu to walk up to him, grab the collar of his jacket and drag him over to the mens section of the boutique.

It was only seconds after that Mizuiro and an auburn haired girl walked in, Mizuiro on his phone and the girl glaring around the store.

"I dont' think this is the right store Mizuiro.."

The boy stopped texting only to glare at the girl like she was an idiot. "..Are you kidding, this is pretty much the only boutique that sells the best garments."

"No I still dont' think so."

"Well we can go somewhere else and get something cheap and ugly for you.._although its already too late for that_." He mumbled in the end.

"Ugh you're so mean!"

"And you're obviously not 20 like you told me you were when we first met." He uttered getting back to his texts.

"Tch- Whatever, who do you keep texting?"

"A friend..I'm inviting her to help you.."

"O-M-G... **'her'**?... **'her'**?" she scoffed.

"Yes, unless you'd like my guy friend to help you, but I must warn you he has no sense in womens fashion...i don't think.." the boy groaned.

"No, don't send any of them! I can find something cute on my own!" the girl whined.

Mizuiro chuckled to himself. "No...you can't. Besides she's just down the street anyway so have fun. Her names Orihime by the way." he finished walking off.

The girl scoffed glancing at the door behind her. "He must think I'm some sort of idiot if he thinks I'm just gonna stand here and wait for one of his girlfriends to arrive." she mumbled to herself walking off.

The women behind the register refused to stop bickering that is till the one with short hair noticed that Ichigo was gone, with that she held a hand up to her friend.

"Relax he's gone all right?"

"Oh? Where'd he go? Did he leave the store?" the one with too much make up asked glancing about.

"Maybe..."

The women stopped only to look in the doorway seeing a young woman peer in and look around having them blink in wonderment but smile nevertheless.

"Excuse me would you like to look around."

The young woman blinked and rubbed her head, "Oh um sorry, I'm kinda looking for someone..a guy with dark hair, and he may be with a girl?"

"Why don't you check next to the dressing rooms, near the mens section, they might be there." The woman with make up smiled.

"I'll do just that."

With that the girl giggled nervously and laughed, allowing the two women to tear her apart with their eyes. Long strawberry blonde hair, white speghetti strapped top, long black skirt and heels with white laces all around.

"Look at her...just adorable." the short haired woman scoffed.

"And her chest..."

"...thats not a chest Yumi..those are weapons.."

**| Y U K A T A - A R E A |**

Ichigo glanced about, his glare a bit more softer than it was before, whilst Uryuu looked around checking for something he could wear to the festival, but not liking the silence the boy began to speak.

"So, you finding anything to your liking Ichigo?"

"Tch..I told you back at school, this stuff doesn't suit me.."

"Why do I get the feeling that the clothes aren't the problem?" Uryuu spoke glaring at a tacky looking Yukata.

"I'm taking your advice Ishida and I'm not finding any benefit in it." Ichigo whispered, knowing the dressing rooms weren't too far away. "Your stupid plan is a fail!"

"Thats because you're too busy trying to find something to get out of it. Instead of just over-analyzing the fact that Kunieda asked you out, you should just enjoy the fact that you're on a date with her. Enjoy the moment." The Quincy explained.

Ichigo glared looking through some of the racks still not liking the fact he was _shopping_.. but let what he was really feeling take over.

"..I just can't enjoy myself with her.." he uttered making Uryuu glance over his shoulder. "I'm getting a sense..that Kunieda is up to something but I don't know what.."

"What the heck."

"I know right? But I just dont' know what." Ichigo spoke looking to Uryuu.

He jerked however watching Uryuu glance at a yukata's price tag, this made the straberry blonde glare- his eyebrow twitching madly. Uryuu caught this gaze then jerked.

"Oh..Sorry Kurosaki, you misunderstand, I'm saying 'what the heck' at these prices..they're just outrageous- Here take a look.." He spoke extending him a certain garb.

Ichigo slapped the garb away tighting his left fist. "I don't wanna see the prices you dumbass. I was looking for some advice or **something**!"

"Oh um...You're just being paranoid Kurosaki..Could it be because this is your first date?"

"NO- SHUT UP URYUU!" he hissed. "This is the last time I try and speak with you seriously."

"My apoligies Kurosaki, I had no idea you were serious."

"Well I was." he groaned.

"Hey- Ichigo, Uryuu."

The boys looked down the aisle of racks seeing Mizuiro looking positively shocked that they were both in the store but waltzed over to them with a smile on his face, "Didn't expect to see you both here! Whats up?"

"Mizuiro?" Ichigo blinked.

"We're here to get stuff for the festival but all of this looks like cheap garbage." Uryuu let out still looking at his potential yukatas.

"What a coincedence, I'm here for the same thing...with a girl that I might switch up later I might add." He said putting his phone away. "So who are you guys' dates? Ichigo I already know its Kunieda but what about you Uryuu?"

Before Uryuu could even bother to answer Ichigo had blocked the Quicy's vision of the boy only to glare down at him with a point.

"Listen here, I'm only on 1 date with Kunieda, but me taking her to the festival isnt' set in stone alright?"

"Thats not what I heard." Mizuiro let out with a catty smirk. "Keigo told me you dated Ryo just yesterday..so whats all this about?"

"I...!-Tch listen, Like I said I'm not taking Kunieda to the Festival..Its not set in stone." Kurosaki let out with a sigh.

The Quincy glanced at Mizuiro who only chuckled nervously at the angry and somewhat exhausted Ichigo, he then glanced down at the yukatas in his hands, then back at Mizuiro..then finally back at Ichigo..then back at Mizuiro.

"...I'm taking Arisawa." he let out.

"TATSUKI!" Ichigo screamed.

Mizuiro widened his eyes, "Wow, I can't wait to see what she's wearing. Seeing her in a skirt is dandy'n all, but all dolled up. Wow I'm really excited."

"That...That would be something to see." Ichigo admitted calming down a bit. "So what? You guys gonna color coordinate or something?"

"We've yet to discuss it, but I just want to see what she's going to pick, then I'll work with that." Uryuu explained fixing his glasses.

The boys stopped their discussion only to hear heels 'click' and 'clack' in a running like pattern making them look down the aisle and just wait for the noise to show its face. Ichigo attempted to hide himself in the aisle of clothing having assumed the heels were Ryo, whilst Mizuiro stared dully at the end of the aisle figuring it might be his annoying date, however all men were pretty surprised to see Orihime stop in front of the aisle mid-step.

She blinked a little confused while they raised a brow in return, but as if their brains finally woke up they all stated her name in unison which made her chuckle softly and rub the back of her head.

"S-Sorry, I heard someone say Tatsuki's name and I thought she was here."

"Wait is Tatsuki here?" Mizuiro asked glancing at Uryuu.

The Quincy only nodded then glanced at Ichigo who was just staring at Inoue like a moron. Not wanting the boy to look even more stupid- he simply hit his shoulder and captured his attention with a statement. "Kurosaki I have an idea, why don't you take Inoue to the Festival."

"HUH?"

"Oh yeah- I heard you got a few letters Orihime, but you haven't really accepted anyones request." Mizuiro smiled. "You should go with Ichigo that way we can all go to the festival."

Orihime only smiled, a blush slowly fading in on her face. "That sounds like fun, I'd-"

"I bet you would love to go." a familiar and yet annoying voice interrupted.

The boys turned around seeing Ryo stand at the opposite end of the aisle with her arms folded. Ichigo jerked as he watched her slowly approach leaving Uryuu and Mizuiro to stare and watch at what was to happen. She stopped a good distance away from the group of boys while only smiling at Orihime just at the end of the hall of clothes. "Yes, it would be fun to go with Ichigo wouldnt' it? But you can't because he's taking me.."

Orihime lowered her eyes that second leaving Mizuiro and Uryuu to stare at the boy who stood in between the women. He only glanced down at Ryo- the face of strain present, making it obvious to everyone around that he wanted to say something..but just wouldn't.

"Ichigo!" Mizuiro stated angrily. "Tell Ryo what you told us."

"Yes Ichigo, tell me what you told them." Ryo let out glancing up at the boy.

Ichigo looked conflicted, but as soon as he tried to form his sentence Orihime interrupted, making everyone glance at her again. Ryo unlaced her arms only to rest them on her hips and raise a brow. "What was that?"

"I said...that you interrupted me." Orihime let out before stepping closer to Ichigo.

Everyone watched at the princess quickly bowed before him then stood up straight once again with a smile on her face, "It sounds like fun to go with you Ichigo, **but **Keigo, Chad and I already agreed that we'd go there to have fun...but.." she stopped to point at him, her finger tip just centimeters away from his chest. "You make sure you win that prize alright! The whole school will be watching, and..I'd hate it if they made fun of you for losing. So..do whatever you need to do to win alright? This includes beating out the other competitors..W-Well no don't do that..that would be mean! Oh I can't believe I just said that!" she whined holding her head. "My brain is evil Ichigo dont' listen alright! Just win!"

"Orihime-"

"Win Ichigo.." she said composing herself with a smile. "Just win all right."

Ichigo could only gaze, not cause it had felt like weeks since he's last seen or spoke to Inoue, but because..it sounded she was saying else...it felt like she was saying something else rather than what he heard, like there was a hidden messege in her words. It made him..skeptical to what was going on, but nevertheless he let out a, 'Yeah okay..' thinking he was just being paranoid like Uryuu told him before. With that the princess waved, turned and left the aisle.

Ryo scoffed folding her arms again before brushing passed Kurosaki herself, "I'm going to pay for my stuff, meet me in front."

"..Alright.."

Mizuiro watched Kunieda walk away then glared at Ichigo feeling that something bigger than what it seemed was happening here. He didn't have any idea what it was but he wanted to know for Orihimes sake.

"Just what's your problem Ichigo?"

"My problem?" the teen repeated.

"You say you're not taking Kunieda to the Festival then when you get the opportunity to take someone else you blow it. Why didn't you take Orihime?"

"She said she had something else to do Mizuiro, no need to get upset." Ichigo eased.

"She said that after Ryo showed up...Its like..you don't want to be apart from Kunieda..its like she's controlling you or something.. and not only that it seems that no matter what you're out to hurt Orihimes feelings as well."

Ichigo glared. "What the hell are you talking about Mizuiro?"

"When we watched that video long ago...I sensed awkward tension around both you and Orihime...and ever since then you both have spaced yourselves away from each other..." he explained making Ichigo widen his eyes. "I don't know what happened, so I can't say its your fault entirely..but all I know is that I've been seeing Orihime walk around like a gloomy mess in school while you're walking around acting as if nothing happened between you two."

_'How perspective..'_ Uryuu's thoughts let out as he aligned his glasses.

"-Like I said I don't know what happened between you guys but If I could assume I'd say you did something awful to-"

Ichigo quickly grabbed the blazer of Mizuiro's attire with his left hand, making the guy stop mid-sentence but never refrain from glaring.

"Are you implying that I did something to Orihime?"

"Calm down Ichigo." Uryuu spoke stepping closer to the both he and Mizuiro.

"Its out of your character I know..but I can't help but get that feeling." the dark haired boy let out. "and until the situation concerning you two stops getting so confusing to me, then I'll still have the same thought in mind."

Ichigo gripped the blazer tightly before shoving Mizuiro into the racks just behind the boys back. A loud clashing noise echoed through the store possibly capturing everybody within's attention, this made Uryuu intervine and push Kurosaki back before anything else could happen. The Quincy then looked down to Mizuiro who achingly pushed himself off of the floor and back onto his two feet. "You okay?"

Mizuiro glared ignoring Ishida's question, brushing some dust off his clothes and glaring at Ichigo who did the same.

"You should watch what you say Mizuiro and analyze the situation more carefully before you go running your mouth." Kurosaki stated. "I'm in the same boat as you are, I have no idea whats going on between me and Orihime either, but I guarentee you..I haven't done anything.."

"Maybe thats the problem.."

The boys glanced to the the right end of the aisle of clothes noticing Tatsuki glaring. Without words spoken she rushed down the aisle, grabbed Ichigo's shirt then tossed him into the racks just beside them knocking down a few just as Ichigo did to Mizuiro. With that Uryuu grabbed the girl refraining her from doing anything as she strained to get out of his grip. Ichigo sat atop the possibly broken racks and ruined clothes staring up at Tatsuki who writhed all about. As soon as she successfully got out of Uryuus grip she stepped before Ichigo, glaring down at him. "Maybe you not doing anything is the problem Ichigo! Maybe if you said something to Kunieda then you'd be taking Orihime to the festival, Maybe if you just told Orihime how you really felt a long time ago, none of this would be happening!"

"Whats the big deal!" Kurosaki asked standing from off the floor. "Orihime said she was going with Chad and Keigo- so what the hell are you guys getting angry about!"

"She lied you idiot!" Mizuiro answered. "Chads not going to festival! He's staying home, and as for Keigo, he and his sister are heading to Osaka tonight to see their mother- they'll be there all week!"

"She lied to you Ichigo.." Tatsuki said exhausted. "And you didnt even notice.."

"You were too busy thinking about Ryo, of whom you've just begun hung out with, rather than thinking about Orihime.. your friend." Mizuiro explained.

"...Whats wrong with you Kurosaki..Is Ryo that special?" Tatsuki wondered.

Uryuu glared grabbing Tatsuki's wrist and pulling her off of which she strained at first but followed. Mizuiro only stood and glared that is till the girls at the front register ran over and gasped at the fallen racks. With that the boy shook his head and walked off leaving Ichigo to stand there.

**| O U T S I D E |**

Ryo stood near the curb of the sidewalk, texting on her phone but pausing as she watched Uryuu pull Tatsuki out of the boutique. She strained and pulled but didn't win the tugging war as Ishida continued to pull her up the street- this made Ryo smirk to herself, she was like a child and it amused her. She looked to the boutique again watching Mizuiro walk out afterwards rubbing his right arm whilst a few seconds later an auburn haired girl ran out and followed him.

_'Idiots..' _she thought to herself before she noticed a white truck pull up.

It was only then two men stepped out of it and began to grab ladders and buckets of tar of which they argued like children about, but eventually they set the ladders beside the doorway of the boutique and carried their buckets up as they began to climb, however..they were so distracted by each others arguments they werent' really paying attention to what was going on around them. Ryo knew that if they continued to bicker then those buckets would fall.. It wasn't long till that thought crossed her mind that she stared at the doorway again watching Ichigo slowly walk out, but not at all bother him of what was to happen. She just glanced up and watched her guess come to fruition...

* * *

A good distance up the street, Uryuu still pulled Tatsuki along making the young woman scream and still writhe about like a child. It wasn't till they turned an upcoming corner that Ishida let her go and glared down at her.

"Just what's going on with you Arisawa? You were acting crazy back there."

"I was acting crazy?- Way to speak up for your friend back there Ishida." She said slightly shoving the Quincy. "I saw the whole thing! I saw what happened between Ryo, Ichigo and Orihime! And you said nothing!"

"And just what was I supposed to say?" He glared raising a brow. " _'Oh pardon me Ryo, but you see Tatsuki and I had already planned on having Ichigo date Orihime, so go on and search for another guy to like.' _?"

"But she doesn't like Ichigo!"

"But you dont' know that!"

Tatsuki flinched at Ishidas shout, but later watched him compose himself and fix his glasses, "You're running around like a mad woman, making yourself look like an idiot. Calm down and let Ichigo run at his own pace. You can't push him to Orihime if he doesn't want to be with her."

"-but what about Orihime? What about her feelings! Am I supposed to just stand around and watch her get crushed day by day?"

"What else can you do Arisawa." Uryuu asked rhetorically. "If we interfere any more, then all this screaming,blame,stress, and fault will be put on us. We started this mess to begin with.. so now.. we have to lay low for awhile and let things move at its own course..let them make their own mistakes."

Tatsuki's face scrunched as she looked down to the floor, her eyes burning from the strain of holding back her tears. She casually rubbed her eyes as if some dirt got in them making Ishida smile a little wearily.

"Its fine to cry Tatsuki. You don't have to act so tough."

"Shut up! I'm not crying! Its just...allergies.." she let out sniffeling through each statement.

Uryuu shook his head with a smile then turned away from the girl ready to head to the grocery store and replace the groceries he had thrown away previously, leaving Tatsuki to watch him walk away. She glance from him down to her sneakers in one blink, thinking of what she had done so long ago...trying to fix Orihime and Ichigo up was blowing up in her face, and it was far from fixing.

Everything...was going to hell...

It was all wrong.

* * *

A/N: Yeah..all of **that**- Just went **there! **Be prepared for more drama guys :C  
So glad your enjoying it so far though- however I know some of you are wondering whats going on with Ichigo and Orihime  
Well I can't necessarily say what I've got planned- but just know - Ichigo's finally going to wake up, man up and Get to Orihime..just..uh give it a few chapters.. but be totally excited when the **FESTIVAL **comes along :D


	11. Cheat

_Love no Refrain - Chapter 11: Cheat!_

Karin and Yuzu groaned as they held Ichigo's head under the faucet of their bathtub- This was the 5th time they attempted to help the teen but something just wasn't working.

"Damn. We might need to use stronger shampoo." Karin let out as she retracted her hand from her brothers head.

"But there is no such thing as a stronger shampoo." Yuzu let out. "Its like whatever fell on his head has glued itself on his hair."

"What exactly fell on your head again Ichigo?" Karin wondered with a blink.

Ichigo lifted himself from the faucet and ran over to the mirror on the opposite side of the bathroom screaming at his reflection. Ichigo Kurosaki, the local strawberry blonde of Karakura town was a ebony haired-

"FREAK! I LOOK LIKE A FREAK!" He screamed seconds away from crying. "WHY THE HELL IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME! ITS NOT FAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIR!"

"Ichigo! You screaming isn't going to change anything!" Karin shouted.

"Besides you don't look that bad." Yuzu eased. "In fact you kinda look like dad.."

Ichigo looked to his baby sister then shut his eyes about to cry again. "Just great...I look like a freak **and **a loser.."

"Did someone call me?" Isshin asked stepping in the doorway of the bathroom.

Ichigo groaned feeling the tears welling up as he grabbed a towel and covered his head as he whined and complained underneath it, making Yuzu follow him around the bathroom sending him words of consolment.

Karin groaned. "Quit being a baby. Me and Yuzu aren't going to help you if you keep crying like this..its pathetic.."

"No no help me! Find me something to take this out!"

"Ichigo I already told you." His father groaned rubbing his head. "Whatever those construction workers were working on, the tar they held had a special gluetant in it..Its not going to come out with shampoo. You gotta wait for it to just fade or something son."

"I CAN'T WAIT! I'M NOT GOING TO SCHOOL LIKE THIS! I REFUSE!"

"Now you're just being overdramatic." Isshin groaned.

"Ichigo do you see what we see? You don't look too bad with dark hair."

"DON'T JOKE AROUND KARIN! I'M NOT IN THE MOOD!" The teen screamed trudgeing out of the bathroom and running to his room.

The family just stared at the doorway waiting and waiting till finally they heard a door shut. Karin's dull eyes didn't change during any minute as she found the words that described the dimwitted relative of hers.

"...F***ing moron..."

"I know right." Isshin agreed. "!-!-! I mean! G-Go to your room young lady!" he demanded with a point as he watched his daughter fold her arms and pass him. "And learn to control that mouth!" he added.

Yuzu stared sadly at her family figuring...that she just might be adopted.

**| I C H I G O' S - R O O M |**

The Kurosaki teenager only stared, his right eyebrow slightly twitching at the sight before him. Renji was tossing about a screaming/whining Kon, while Rukia sat at the desk area of Ichigos room reading a magazine. He had to wonder why they were here and not with Kisuke finding out about the silence in Karakura but...he was worn out. The teen slowly trudged to his bed of which he fell atop of as Rukia let out a 'Hey Ichigo' to which the boy only screamed into his pillow and punched the matress.

Renji tossed Kon once, but then forgot to catch him as he turned and glanced at Ichigo with an odd stare.

"s'wrong with you Kurosaki?"

Ichigo lifted his face from his pillow and turned over completely as he stared at his ceiling. "Everything in my life...is blowing up in my face... Two of my friends hate me and one of my friends isn't even bothering to talk to me anymore..and this girl thinks I'm her boyfriend...How can my life get any worse?"

"It could get worse if you let Rukia tell you what we found out in the Soul Society." Renji answered.

"What happened?" Ichigo asked suddenly out of his slump. "You find something out about the missing Hollows?- About Karakura and the Soul Society being all queit?" He asked looking to Renji then Rukia.

Rukia only turned a page in her magazine. "We didn't find anything." she answered. "Renji's just messing with you."

Renji snickered to himself as he spotted Kon try to crawl away from him, He then kicked the toy up with his foot then hit him in the air like he was some sort of volleyball. Ichigo glared then groaned. "GAAAAAAAH"

"And just what besides your failing life, is bothering you Ichigo?" Rukia asked not really caring.

"Yeah- and why do you have that stupid towel on your head?" Renji added letting Kon fall to the floor again.

Ichigo sat up and held the towel firmly, "Its just proof that my life is slowly spiraling down into the drainpipes of hell."  
"Well put." Rukia let out setting her magazine on the desk beside her. "We heard screaming earlier.. did your scalp burn off or something."

Ichigo glared at her as he removed the towel and threw it across his room. The Soul Reapers could do nothing but gasp at the pure madness that blinded their vision. Well not really- but they were pretty shocked to see Ichigo's hair jet black. Rukia crashed on his bed landing just beside him, pulling different strands of his hair examining it. "W-What happened? This isn't that puberty thing I've been hearing about is it! Does it do that?" She asked glancing at Renji.

"You act as if you haven't experienced it yourself." Renji let out looking to Rukia dumbly. "However...It could be different for humans..."

"Now that just sounds dumb." Rukia glared.  
"You guys are both dumbasses!" Ichigo let out standing from his bed.

"I must admit that you do look more mature though Ichigo!" Kon spoke throwing the teen a thumbs up.

Ichigo glanced down at the toy at the foot of his bed then stomped on it repeatedly grumbling all sorts of words, while Rukia only stared at him forlornly. Renji couldn't help but notice it, I mean if anyone else were in the room they'd spot that stupid stare as well.

He folded his arms and glanced at the wall beside him figuring the woman needed a minute or two to capture Ichigo's resemblence to her former captain of which the Soul Reaper had no problem with. If that was her wish then he'd gladly abide by it..after all, from the stories he heard- Rukia was very close to her former Captain so she must feel better that a look alike was sitting before her. Renji glanced back at the bed noticing Rukia sit up and open Ichigos closet abruptly. The red head blinked a little confused but before he or anybody could say anything Rukia spoke.

"I'm tired, dont' disturb me."

"B-But wait Rukia! Does this mean you dont' want to go back to the Soul Society!"

Silence was the only answer for the Soul Reaper at that moment. Ichigo glanced from the closet to Renji before walking over to his desk and taking an old jacket placed on there long ago off. He put it on then glanced at Renji who looked at him stupidly.

"How long is your hair gonna be like that Kurosaki..its kinda weird looking."

"I dunno. My dad said its gonna come out eventually though." he answered beginning to leave his room.

Renji looked to him then the closet before following. "I hope it does." he mumbled.

* * *

_Karakura High..._

Days had come and gone and all the while Ichigo had to get adjusted with his new hair color, Ryo being around him constantly, the fact that his only friends at school was Chad and Uryuu, and the comments he'd get from his peers. Most were good some were bad, but that didnt' bother him as much seeing as he punk'd the hell out of anyone who said anything funny to him, he also had to get used to the fact that Orihime was distant from him..just as Mizuiro said. No matter what happened, it seemed that she was avoiding him at all costs, she wouldn't even look at him sometimes and even when they did catch each others glances she'd quickly smile and wave before running off somewhere. It was odd...she was so close from him and yet at the same time..so far.

Ichigo stood atop the school rooftop only staring at the front of the school as he became encased in deeper thoughts. Just what exactly made him and Orihime so distant from one another?..They were nervous being around each other at first all thanks to that video long ago.. but from then on it seemed like **she **pushed herself away from **him!**.

Ichigo glared at the scenery now. Why would she go and do that? Was it because she had a problem with He and Rukia's part? Even if she did why didn't she say anything?

_'...No...Orihime's not the one to look for confrontation..' _his mind answered as he calmed. _'but then..what was up with her and Grimm- er Tetsuya?'_

Ichigo thought on that day, when he searched for her and found Tetsuya so close to her in the hallway leading to the bathrooms. What was up with that? Ichigo was pretty sure that pushed their relationship further apart, after all, he could distincly remember not speaking to her after that..

Kurosaki smacked his forehead before leaning on the railings of the roof. Further and further they distanced themselves from each other... and he knew it was partily his fault, after all him dating Ryo took the freakin cake, but he didn't mean it! He didn't expect that situation to turn out the way it did!- but the problem was..Orihime didn't know that. He jerked as if inspiration stabbed him in the back..In a good way! He leaned off the railings and turned only to stop and see Chad and Uryuu stand there. Chad as stotic as ever and Uryuu just there looking annoying in Kurosaki's opinion.

"Bout time you noticed us. You done sulking?" Uryuu questioned.

"-Do you guys know where Orihime is?" Ichigo questioned.

"..She should be in the Library..helping that Hajime kid with Mizuiro.." Chad answered.

That was the only answer he needed to get his feet moving however Uryuu had stepped in front of him with a risen brow, making Kurosaki look down at him a bit confused. Uryuu just aligned his glasses and glared, "You're not going to do anything reckless now, are you?"

"None of your buisness! What are you my dad!" the teen shouted.

"I just want to make sure nothing bad is going to happen." Uryuu answered. "And with that said, I must say that I can't allow you to see Orihime."

Ichigo's right eye twitched, "You're forbidding me from seeing a friend."

"For your benefit." Uryuu let out.

"This is ridicu-"

"Ichigo- If you go and see Orihime now I guarentee you Tatsuki will be somewhere close by, and nothing good will come out of a situation concerning you, Orihime and Arisawa."

"Even with those _risks_..I have to see Orihime." Ichigo let out, a firm tone present in his voice. "There was a miscommunication somewhere along the line of us hanging out and because of that her feelings are hurt...I have to apoligize."

"Way to man up Kurosaki, but might I suggest something." Uryuu said with a smirk.

Ichigo only raised a brow at the Quincy who raised a finger as he formed his sentence. "-You and Ryo are only hanging out until the festival is over correct."

"Uh..Uryuu..I don't know where you've been these passed weeks but Kunieda thinks we're dating." Ichigo let out.

"Only because you refuse to tell her that you're not." The Quincy rebutted. "Your only intention with Kuneida was to take her to the festival and thats it- however there was a miscommunication and now the girl thinks you're interested in her. But if you just let her know about the miscommunication I'm sure she'll understand and everything will go smoothly with Orihime."

"!-!-! You and Orihime got into a fight?" Chad let out letting the gears work in his head.

"Its a long story Chad." Ichigo groaned.

"Kurosaki." Uryuu spoke getting his attention. "Ryo will only understand the situation if you really mean it. So you've got to tell her...If you really want to be with Ryo then this convorsation is pointless, however if you want just the opposite- You **must **explain to her."

"Right.." Ichigo agreed. "After the contest is done...I'll tell Kunieda that its over between what she thinks is us.."

It was at that moment the boys heard the door leading back down to school abruptly close. The boys glanced at each other before running to said door opening it and catching a glimpse of a girls uniform fly down the stairs. This made all of them groan.

"Just great! We got an eavesdropper ready to tell the whole damn school." Ichigo shouted.

"No wait...Maybe it was Kunieda.." Uryuu said trying to make light of the situation. "If it was then you won't have to wait for the festival to tell her its off."

"Or maybe it was Tatsuki.." Chad guessed.

"Whoever it was they won't stop me from telling Kunieda the truth." Ichigo began. "I'll still go to the festival like I told her I would, but she'll know what'll happen afterwards."

" Hn..Well lets get to the Library." Uryuu said stepping down a few steps.

"Huh why Uryuu?"

"Ichigo, don't you have something to tell Orihime? Or am I mistaking?" The Quincy guessed.

"Thats right."

With that the boy followed the Quincy down the stairs with the intention of making all things right with everyone around him. However, just further down the stairs- reaching the final step was Michiru. She panted looking both ways down the hall feeling confused on where to go, but in the end, she went with the hall on her left feeling the only thing that would protect her from the girls bathroom. The girl bumped into a few people before dashing down a few halls and making it to said lavatory. She ran alongside all the stalls noticing that they were empty leaving her to sigh but rush over to the mirrors on the opposite side. She trembled as she looked at herself in the mirror and thought of the words she heard on the roof.

_'Oh no..Ichigo is going to break up with Ryo..She'll be so sad! What do I do? What do I do?'_ She wondered pacing around in a circle. _'I know! I'll text her, and tell her to break up with him before he can break up with her! YES- thats a great Idea!' _she thought with a smile as she pulled out her phone. "After she takes a look at this she'll be happy."

As the girls thumbs raced across her cellphones buttons she jumped hearing someone slowly open the door. Feeling super paranoid the girl ran into the closest stall of which she slammed closed. She gulped audibly as she heard a girl giggle into the bathroom, "Hey Hana! If you're in here- Suo says to meet her in the girls lockerroom later!"

It was 3 long seconds before Michiru heard the door close and with that she calmed down and reached into the pockets of her skirt for a phone, however the girl fumbled about not finding it.

"Hey- dont' tell me I left it out there.." she mumbled to herself.

As she opened the door of her stall she couldnt' help but notice her phone within the toilet. Her face scrunched as she let out a childish whine and glanced into the toilet.

"Grooossss~...This is so not fair..."

**| L I B R A R Y |**

Mizuiro stared at his phone as he sat at a small table with Orihime and Hajime, Orihime looking at the pictures in a cookbook and Hajime studying more history. The young teen groaned as he waited for his text to send, but he jerked getting one instead. He read, groaned some more then slammed his thumbs on buttons of his phone grabbing Orihime and Hajimes attention. Both glanced at each other before looking back to Mizuiro who rage-texted someone they kinda felt sorry for, however instead of dwelling on it Orihime air-headedly brushed it off as she looked at a picture of a smoothie in her book. Hajime on the otherhand couldn't help but stare. In all the time he's spent with Mizuiro he couldn't help but wonder who he texted constantly. He raised a brow but stopped hearing Orihime beside him gasp as she saw something else in her book. As soon as the boy glanced at her she smiled holding up her book- basically shoving it in his face pointing at a certain food.

"Doesn't that look good Hajime!"

The boy squinted trying to find the name and at least get a good view of the picture she pointed at but said nothing seeing as it was too close, however he did lean back in his chair a bit before looking at a picture of something green with solid pieces of food in it. With that he leaned back to his regular angle in his chair and glanced down at his book.

"...It is not something I'd eat." he finally let out.

"Aww you're just saying that because its green." Orihime chuckled.

"Yes. That would be the main reason Miss Inoue." he answered turning a page in his book.

"Hey if I made this would you try it?" she asked.

"Why would you go and make something I distinctly said I wouldn't eat?" He questioned glancing at her.

"Because I think you'll like it." she smiled. "Besides..when I first saw it, I thought of you."

"Me?" he repeated, his face actually showing shock.

She nodded. "I thought: 'Hey the color of this looks just like Hajimes eyes! I wonder if he'd eat it! He probably would!' then I gasped and asked you." she explained with a laugh at the end.

It was then Hajime's right hand gripped Orihime's book, in which his eyes scanned the pictures but froze over the green 'Gelato'. He blinked one solid time before thinking to himself.. Were his eyes really green? He had never really noticed or took the time out of his life to even focus on that feature. Eye color was such a minor detail to him, so why would Orihime take the time out of her life to take note of such a minor detail. It absolutely baffled him. Orihime gasped once more before clasping her hands together.

"Your face says it all! I'll make you that!"

Hajime glanced up only to watch her laugh then turn her head to Mizuiro and speak. Her mouth moved..but no words came out..nothing he could hear.. The only sound he could get was the sound of his inner thoughts..

_'Why..?'_

He continued to watch Orihime smile and laugh, then rub her head pointing at the Gelato in her book. She then rubbed her head and continued to speak with Mizuiro but..no sound was coming in. Hajime was tuning her out..the sound of his thoughts had taken over.

_'Orihime..Inoue..Why?'_

His eyes shifted over to Mizuiro's general direction of which he saw the boy move his mouth, and wave his left hand about, making Orihime laugh. She stopped however only to look back at Hajime and smile at him once more. It..made the boys head ache..

_'Why are you paying attention..to someone like me?'_

Hajime couldn't stop staring however a sharp pain just above his left eye made him glance at Mizuiro who was glaring.

"Did you hear me, or were you just too busy tuning me out?"

"Mizuiro! That could've poked his eye out!" Orihime let out in a worried tone as she grabbed a nearby pen off the table. "You alright Hajime? He didn't mean it- H-He's just in a bad mood today."

Hajime blinked before looking to his book. "...I'm fine, Miss Inoue.."

"There y'see he's fine, don't cry a river Orihime." Mizuiro let out getting back to his rage texts. "Hajime, pay close attention to the Edo period, our teachers going to base most of the test questions on that. Orihime you can take my advice too if you want."

She only chuckled nervously and went back to her book only to hear the school bell ring and signal everyone to go class.

**| T R A C K & F I E L D |**

Muhana sat in the stands watching Ryo race around the track, breezing passed the other girls like it was nothing having her clap once she saw the dark haired girl make it to the finish in seconds.

Ryo panted looking to her watch only to frown at her time then glanced at Muhana who ran off the stands to her side. She smiled handing the taller woman a water of which she smiled and accepted, making the curly haired young woman giggle.

"You're smiling a lot more."

"So."

"I'm just wondering is this because of Ichigo?" Muhana wondered.

Ryo could only laugh in the back of her mind- Ichigo wasn't even that half of it, if there was a sole reason why she was happy all the time, it only because she finally found herself surpassing Orihime. She played her cards right and took everything from the girl when it seemed to be the most crucial time, and even though that would be considered _mean _or _evil_, she didn't care. The attention she was getting now, it was amazing and this only made the girl smile to herself.

"There it is again." Muhana smiled. "Geez you say his name and you get all bubbly- Kurosaki must be a great boyfriend."

"Yeah whatever." Ryo uttered before walking over to the stands to find her dufflebag and purse.

It took a minute but both items were succesffully found and this only brought a small smile to Ryo's face as she took a seat in the stands now and dug through both bags- she was intentionally looking for gloss or her small black book that she hasn't finished but instead she saw her phone blinking. The young woman blinked slowly watching a red light flash on in off, leaving her to pick up the device and flip it open.

Muhana followed the woman then took a seat on the benches beside her smiling, "Who's that? Ichi?"

Ryo widened her eyes before standing from the stands and racing off towards the school, leaving Muhana to grab her things and chase after her as best as she could.

"Hey Ryo! Wait! What about your purse!"

The dark haired girl ignored her- Just what the hell was going on? She glanced at her phone reading the broken text she had recieved.

_'Heard Ichi! Break up w/him b4 heOI#1'_

She had no idea what the last part meant, but from what she read so far Ryo wasn't going to let that Kurosaki kid go. Especially when she knew exactly who he'd run to if she did! Ryo wasn't going to stand for **that**! **That **wasn't going to happen!

"I tried to play nice with you Ichigo..Now you've forced me to cheat." Ryo let out as she approached the school.

* * *

A/N: Part 1 out of 2 that I will be uploading today! Be prepared B)


	12. Dont Cry

_Love no Refrain - Chapter 12: Dont Cry..._

As the other bell rang, the students smiled, sighed and groaned in relief- thankful that the day was done. Ichigo slowly stood from his desk, as did every other student, then gathered his things in preparedness to go home. Only occasionally did he glance at Orihime's desk to the left of him. She took her time gathering her books, but stopped noticing two other friends of hers approach and speak to her which could only make Kurosaki tighten his fist from afar- This was good, if those girls happened to keep her there for a moment longer than he could finally speak to her. One on one, no one else, just he and her.

He quickly put his books and papers in his bookbag then lifted the bag off his desk ready to head over to hers, however he stumbled bumping into someone- meaning of course with his luck- Tetsuya.

The teal haired teen glared down at Kurosaki but then turned full circle just to cover his mouth. "What the hell happened to your hair Kurosaki? I thought your hair was naturally bright orange."

"Tch- whatever happened to me is none of your buisness, now get outta my way."

"Hold on, you bumped into me dumbass. You could at least be polite."

"Get out of my way.. I'm in no mood for your games."

"Games?" he blinked. "...You think I'm playing!"

Ichigo only glared before he tried to walk around the teens figure, however thanks to his luck the psudo Grimm grabbed his collared shirt and pulled him back. "Don't walk away from me Kurosaki!"

Ichigo glared at the now screaming Tetsuya who refused to step back or get out of his face which made made the boy think... How many times has this guy been in his face, annoying the hell out of him? How many times has it been? Ichigo actually thought about it but lost count as soon as he passed the '20' number count. Everything this guy did, annoyed the hell out of him..and it was like...he was begging to get punched in the face. Thats all Kurosaki could hear in that moment- whatever the boy was actually saying was replaced by words Ichigos rage had translated to him.

"And there you go staring at me with that dumbass look Kurosaki! That really pisses me off!" Tetsuya shouted but in Ichigos mind he said nothing but: **"Hey hit me, right here in my f***ing mouth! Kurosaki Hit me! I bet you can't do it! HIT ME!"**

Ichigo's right arm tensed as his hand slowly balled into a fist as the boy listened on and on to Tetsuyas screaming. Of course this caught most of the students who havent left yet's attention- this included Orihime. The young woman looked to the two sadly but gasped seeing Ichigo's right arm tremble a bit, this made her run to them which made the girls she spoke to gasp and reach for her.

"-The hell are you glaring for Kurosaki? You bumped into **me**!" Tetsuya voiced speaking as if he was somewhat Godly. "Now go on!- Apoligize!"

In a split second Ichigo readied to pull his arm back and raise it however he felt a weight suddenly pull his arm down. This made him tense and glance over his shoulder. He widened his eyes for a second and Tetsuya actually shut his mouth. Silence reigned throughout the classroom as Orihime tugged Ichigo, having Tetsuya's grip on his shirt loosen till he was finally away from him and over to her.

"...Quit messing with Ichigo." Orihime let out as she stared at only Tetsuya. "You're a nice guy..I know this..so stop bullying him around."

The teen only stood frozen as she slowly tugged Ichigo further and further away from him until finally they left the classroom- leaving only a select few students to stare at him. The teen blinked for a few seconds before noticing the two girls Orihime spoke to, grabbed her bookbag from off her desk. Tetsuya flinched before marching over to the said girls and stopping a good meter or two away from them.

The girls trembled. "Wh-What do you want?"

"The bookbag. Give it to me.." he answered extending his right hand.

The girls looked to each other then nodded before handing the guy Orihimes bag- This left the rambunctious teen to grin and walk off and out of class, freaking out the other students in the process. As the boy marched down the halls, he couldn't help but lift the bag and notice some stupid chained accessories hang off of it, but the thing he noticed the most is how the bag smelled... There was a familiar scent emitting from it and it only left the boy confused and yet surprisingly euphoric. He had smelled this scent before just recently..but he had to remember where it was from.. His mind was telling him to stop and wait till he found the answers but the core of his being told him to grin and follow Orihime Inoue.

A few feet ahead Orihime was still tugging Ichigo around, which made the teen still a bit tense, but he calmed only to speak.

"Orihime..I have something..to say to you."

"Not now.." she said still dragging him around. "People are still staring.."

"Staring? Why does that matter Inoue? What I'm going to say is only going to take a minute and-"  
"Not now.."

Kurosaki fumbled on his words still being dragged around by the gentle princess, struggling to find something to say only to fail in the end. He glanced about noticing a few people stop, stare and talk which of course made him look back down to Orihime, then quickly grab her right arm and run off pulling her around school. He didn't have to time to slowly trudge around school and wait for Orihime to stop- he had to talk to her before there were any interruptions like there had been before.

"I-Ichigo!" Orihime let out stumbling a bit.

"Relax Orihime, I just have to talk to you." he spoke still running off.

He knew this would capture more stares then anything but he also knew that he didn't really give a damn. He needed to mend the broken bond He and Orihime shared and the only way to do this was by talking to her. Determination coursed through his veins as he hurriedly turned into a hallway on his left, with that he saw no students and an open classroom just ahead. He stopped in the doorway noticing two male students sweeping and cleaning the room, which made him groan and trudge in. The boys glanced at Ichigo who let Orihime go and glared over to them as he slowly approached.

"H-Hey! Y-You're that Kurosaki kid r-right?" one studdered.

"No way, Kurosaki's hair is bright." the other student corrected.

"Both of you get lost. I'll take your cleaning duties for today."

The boys glanced at each other before staring at Orihime who air-headedly stared back with a nervous smile on her mug. This made the boys smirk and glance at Kurosaki.

"Oh-ho~ All right- we'll get outta your hair." one winked.

"For a price." the other finished. "-Don't want the whole school to know what you're up to, do you?"

Ichigo quickly grabbed the kids collared shirt then shoved him near the door. "It's not like that you morons! Now get lost before I kick your ass!"

"Wh-What?"

"C'mon Keta, before he decides not to clean the class." the other eased pulling his friend out of the room.

Ichigo sighed, but rubbed his head in the end. He never imagined that he had to be that big of an asshole to get what he wanted but, nevertheless, he approached the door and shut it turning to Orihime in the end. The girl kinda jumped to his sudden turn but held her arms behind her back as she returned the stare.

"W-What was it that you wanted to tell me Kurosaki?"

Ichigo glanced to his left almost forgetting what he wanted to say, but looked back to the princess remembering. "I want to know, what exactly happened between us Orihime.."

"What?"

"It seems that lately..all we've done is avoid each other." He explained not wanting to put all the blame on her. "and in the process I feel our friendship is fading. I need you to tell me whats going on Orihime.."

The girl blinked wanting to do nothing but shrug and maybe throw out an 'I unno..?' but that wouldn't be the truth. Deep down she could cope with Kurosaki, she knew exactly what he meant, but before she could explain anything it seemed the boy before her glanced about, rubbing his head feeling conflicted, not even bothering to pay attention.

"?- Ichi-"

"I mean I know its my fault!" he interrupted. "Everything is my fault! I don't know how to act like a teenager so I don't know what to say or how to act- this is the first time in my life stuff has actually happened that didnt' have to do with the paranormal! So...I guess I'm just having a hard time coping..." he sighed. "..Thats probably why Tatsuki and Mizuiro hate me right now..they think I'm acting different..but before when my life was half focused on school and friends and half focused on Soul Reaper stuff it seemed.. everything was perfect..at a standstill, but still perfect.."

Orihime blinked as her eyes stood wide and frozen. Ichigo was still rambling.. but he was saying some things that she's never even heard about.. Since when was Tatsuki and Mizuiro upset at him? When exactly did this happen? She must've been away or something because she assumed they were still friends. And what was this about a video? Was he talking about the video they watched a long time ago? She had almost forgotten all about it.. She blinked, still focusing solely on Kurosaki but jumped as he began to approach her, only refraining a few inches away.

"- I don't know what happened, or what was the reason- I'm lost Orihime.. but I've heard of few things..things about me hurting you..and I have no idea if thats a rumor or not but if I have then, I'm sorry Inoue... That wasn't my intention. I'd never hurt you.." he let out. "

Orihime gasped staring at the serious expression Ichigo's face held- He meant what he said, but what was all this about him hurting her? Ichigo had done nothing of the sort of what she could remember- This was true...No it wasn't..NO it definitly was..whatever happened between them it was all circumstantial... Its not like Ichigo planned for any of that to happen after all it would be pretty messed up to find out that he planned to place her and Ryo on the roof only so **that **whole matter could act as it did..that would be heartless...

Either way, the fact that Ichigo was coming forth to say all this had made the princess a little happy. Most of these things he let out..it didnt sound like it was his fault, and if anything by his tone of voice- which was both serious and stern- made her take these words to heart. In short all this made the princess all warm inside, it made her less confused and overall..happy.

She covered her face slightly, trying to hide a blush she felt rushing to her face and some upcoming tears which totally set Ichigo aback. The teen twitched hearing sniffles which made him flinch before grabbing the girls wrists to remove her hands.

"O-Orihime are you crying! Am I making you do that too!"

"No- Ichigo don't look at me!"

"C'mon Orihime, move your hands!"

"No Ichigo! I don't want you to see my face!"

"Why not? C'mon Orihime!"

"No!"

The boy still struggled to remove the girls hands, however an abrupt opening of the classroom door made him freeze and glance. Orihime removed her hands at that second glancing at the doorway as well noticing the boys gym teacher, Mr. Kagine, and the two boys who cleaned the room stand there with their mouths wide open and their eyes even wider.

"K-Kurosaki.." Kagine began.

Ichigo blinked for a second but glared. "What? What do you want?...and you two-" he said referring to the two boys beside the instructor. "I thought I told you two to get lost."

The men in the doorway all glanced at each other then at the sight. Ichigo, leaning down and grabbing on a innocent Orihime who looked like she was going to bust into tears at any moment. Kagine couldn't stand to stare any longer!

The older man pulled a whistle out of his pocket then blew it loudly, almost blowing the eardrums of the boys beside him.

"KUROSAKI YOU MUST'VE LOS' YO' MIND!" He shouted. "What do you think you're doing!-? Forcing yourself upon another student! You should be ashamed!- WE DONT' TEACH THAT HERE!"

Ichigo and Orihime flinched before glancing at each other then hastily distancing themselves. It was then Ichigo held his hands up in surrender- whatever they were thinking- They had the wrong idea!

"No! Wait Hold on!-"

"Get him before he gets another innocent girl!" Kagine shouted making the boys beside him lunge at Kurosaki.

They tackled him to the ground making Orihime wave her hands about and try to explain, "W-wait! N-No h-he!"

"DO YOU HEAR THAT KUROSAKI!" the coach screamed yanking the boy off the ground by his ear. "SHE'S TRAUMATIZED! THE GIRL CAN'T EVEN SPEAK!"

"You got it all wrong!"

"YEAH I'VE HEARD **THAT **ONE BEFORE! Boys- Take him to the principal!"

"Right!" the boys let out grabbing both Ichigos arms.

Kagine watched as they pulled the struggling teen out of the class, it made the coach grimmace- to see such a good boy go so bad. "Where'd you grow up a cave!" the man let out slightly following. "-You think that just because your hair's dark you could go out and force yourself upon other people? -Think no ones gonna recognize you? -Think all dark haired people are rapists? S'wrong wit'chu?"

"I TOLD YOU-"

"Shut your mouth!- You sad-sick little puppy!"

Orihime could only stand before the doorway at a loss for words...That..was unexpected.

**| P R I N C I P A L' S - O F F I C E |**

Isshin sat outside the principals office sitting just beside his son, who dramatically slumped in his seat. The father could only listen to the screams from within the office the coach would shout- His personal view of what he saw in the classroom. Isshin knew his son down to the core, and if anything from what he was hearing..Ichigo didn't have the cahone`s to do..**that**..

_'!-!-! Plus! My son is good, he's knows right from wrong! Although...getting with that Orihime girl..is that really so wrong? I mean c'mon..that girls a looker... And unfortunatelly..Sometimes a man has to express how he feels and-'_

Before Isshin could think any further Ichigo's foot had landed strongly on his fathers face, making the mans head dent the wall he sat in front of.

"STOP THINKING LIKE THAT!" Ichigo screamed as his father lifted his foot.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I WASN'T THINKING-"

"YEAH RIGHT DAD! I KNOW WHAT YOUR RAPE FACE LOOKS LIKE YOU CREEPY-CLOSET PERV!"

"RAPE FACE? THATS PRETTY PERVERTED TO KNOW WHAT MY RAPE FACE IS, SON!"

"ARE YOU KIDDING, YOUR OVERALL FACE IS A RAPE FACE!" Ichigo objected! "Oh and thanks dad, for not even denying you force yourself on other people!" he hissed.

"You know I-" before the father could finish he had put his son in a headlock, trying to shut up him, whilst Ichigo kept striking him in the face with his elbow.

"No I don-"

The bickering between father and son continued along with the quiet strikes and chokes they threw at each other, however as soon as the principals door opened they quickly sat, crossing their legs and looking around the room casually as if nothing happened.

"Mr Kurosaki, you may come in." Kagine spoke.

With that the father stood with Ichigo quick to follow, Kagine let Isshin pass, but as soon as Ichigo entered the doorway- Kagine's large hand slammed onto his face and pushed him out. Ichigo fell on the floor sitting up with a glare, watching Kagine return the same stare, "You..You're not allowed in youcreepylittlepunk." he hissed before slamming the door shut.

"Tch..whatever." Ichigo mumbled before standing off the floor and brushing himself off.

It was after that little action Kurosaki groaned dragging his feet on the floor before deciding to head home.

* * *

_Kurosaki Household_

As soon as Ichigo got home, it was back to the same old ritual- Grab Karin and Yuzu and have them help get the dark dye outta his hair of which they only sighed doing, Karin more sighing than Yuzu.

"Ichigo, dad said you have to let it dry and crumble out, I think you soaking your hair everyday is keeping it in.." Karin explained pulling his hair and scrubbing his scalp.

"Shut up! He's wrong and You're wrong! So keep scrubbing!"

Yuzu grabbed more shampoo then squirted the gel into her hands, however gasped covering mouth slightly.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked pulling his head from under the faucet.

"Your school shirt! Its dirty! Its got tar all over it!"

Karin blinked, "No it doesn-"

"I'LL GET IT OUT FOR YOU!" Yuzu assured pulling her brothers shirt off then running off.

Karin just groaned rubbing her head. It was obvious Yuzu was sick of washing Ichigos hair everyday as well, but was too passive to say anything. Ichigo blinked looking at the doorway of the bathroom noticing his sister was long gone but glanced at Karin, who just looked down at him with her usual drowsy glare.

"Yeeah~... I'm not helping you either..." she said marching off.

"Good! I didn't want your help anyway!"

**| L A T E R |**

After hours of washing his hair, Ichigo's arms were getting numb, and it was apparent his hair wasn't going to change color anytime soon. He marched to his room only to see the same scenery he has the passed week. Empty bed with Kon jumping around on it and no Rukia. He shut his door then knocked on the wall that barriers the small hall upon entering his room, and provided space for the closet. He waited for a moment, hearing one knock then sighed. Rukia was still in there, and she hardly came out lately...he had to wonder why.

Instead of dwelling on it though he walked over to his bed. He searched under it finding an old dusty shirt that said 'Ghost Bust' on it. He could immediately recall Yuzu and Isshin buying him this of which he refused to wear...till now.

He glared at the closet knowing that if he wanted to get a shirt from the closet he was going to retrieve a few kicks and punches from Rukia if that was to happen.. So- wanting to avoid all that, the teen put on the ghostbust shirt and headed over to his desk, pulling out some homework from his book back while Kon still bounced around.

"Haha this is fun! Haha.." the toy laughed.

Ichigo ignored him, turning on his desk light and pulling out a few books then working on his mathmatics and English howework, slowly getting tunnel vision in the end. He was tired, and he has been this whole time. Lately all he's thought about was what was up with he and Orihime, about how he was going to break it off with Ryo after the festival, why Tatsuki and Mizuiro were so angry at him that one time, and about Rukia acting weird. It made his head ache...why was it that lately all he's thought about were the girls in his life. (Not Mizuiro...well yeah Mizuiro is a girl..No wait...Just no..) He groaned before standing from his desk and heading out of his room to the bathroom of which he checked the medicine cabinet to grab a certain bottle of asprin. He took out 2 pills then headed back in his room only to take them get back to his homework. He sat boredly, his head in his left palm, while his right hand spun a worn out pencil. He stared at a certain problem that contained all sorts of numbers, letters and dashes making his brain ache even more.

"Just great...I hate fractions." he let out before shutting his eyes to think.

Unfortunately the boy didn't think about the problem for long seeing as he fell asleep in that uncomfortable position all night.

**| L A T E R ... L A T E R|**

It was around midnight when Renji leaped down through the ceiling of Ichigo's room and landed in the center. With that he glanced about, staring at Kurosaki but looking to the closet.  
"Hey Rukia..C'mon."

The young woman opened the closet slightly revealing a glaring eye that Renji seemed to jump at, with that the woman spoke, "What is it now Renji?"

"Its Kisuke..he thinks he's found something."

With that Rukia peered her head out of the closet and leaped out, landing softly on the ground. She glanced to her left noticing Ichigo sit there with his desk lamp turned on staring down at his work which the Soul Reaper found kinda odd... It was midnight..so why didn't the boy just go to sleep..if he didn't have his homework finished then so what.

"Yeah I found him lookin like that... Hey. Just what do you think you're doing Kurosaki?" Renji questioned.

Rukia stepped closer to Ichigo finally noticing that the boy was sleep and hadn't heard a word she nor Renji have uttered this made the red head walk over and cover his face to laugh. "Look at that, he's sitting sleep- and he hasn't finished his homework."

"Renji.." Rukia began, a serious tone apparent in her voice. "Go ahead of me.. I'll put Ichigo to bed and catch up."

Renji blinked confused to the sudden demanded but softened his look as he slightly glanced at Ichigo and Rukia. With that he stared at the both of them a bit bitterly.

"Don't be late." He let out before walking over to Ichigos window and lifting it. "I mean it."

After that, the red haired Soul Reaper leaped out of the window leaving Rukia to stare, but ultimately look back to Ichigo. She hunched over slightly getting a good look at his face- the face that reminded her so much of her former Captain...the Captain she failed to save so long ago.. She trembled falling to her knees glancing up at Ichigos face now. As she continued to stare she could feel her insides wrench and face burn..and all the while Ichigo slept..snoring softly..

Her eyes scrunched before tears finally fell and she slowly reached for her Captain. Her arms laced under his and immediatly held him tight as she buried her face into his chest right after.

"Kaien-n...I'm so sorry.." she whispered, her tears now drenching his shirt.

Ichigo jerked a bit, opening his eyes slightly to the blurry vision before him. Not being able to see well, he didn't know who was holding him so tight..but he did hear sniffles and crying. It was at that moment Kurosaki thought he was back at school, watching Orihime cry before him.

He glanced down slightly still being too dazed and half asleep to focus, but without much thought his arms wrapped around the body before him. Rukia jumped lifting her head from his chest- she felt his left arm pull her closer and closer while his right slid up her back to where his palm rested on the back of her head to cradle it. Rukia's eyes widened- this..was unexpected..she didn't know if this was intentional or not, but...it brought her comfort..and for the time being that's all she wanted. Her forehead softly landed on Ichigo's chest again and she cried a little harder, to which Ichigo reacted by holding her tighter..

_'Kaien...'_ Rukia's mind spoke. "I'm sorry..."

Ichigo still stared off, hearing the cries get a little harder and feel the body he held jerk because of it. He wanted it to stop.

_'Orihime..'_ he thought as he pulled the woman closer. "Don't cry..."

Rukia couldn't help but hold Ichigo tighter as she heard those words..even though..in her mind..she heard a direct order..she couldn't help but disobey and cry harder while the half asleep Ichigo just held her..

Outside of the window, standing just beside it, Renji stood. He looked down and away having heard everything..

The fingers of his right hand twitched then slowly balled into a trembling fist as he dashed off into the sky, toward Kisukes..

* * *

A/N: Whooooooooooooooooooooop!~ All right, this will be where I take a mini break.. not a long one, but one that will get my fingers to relax  
Haha jk- I got a new video game though so I'm kinda distracted hopefully you enjoyed this chap and  
**WARNING**- the festival is next chap! Now I want you to think of all the mayhem...drama..and confessions that might be said there..and then..you enjoy those thoughts until I upload the next chapter. B)

Thank you guys so much for enjoying this story so far- and thanks for the reviews :D I am enjoying them and also keeping your thoughts in mind for this oh-so colorfully dramatical story.


	13. Festivities

_Love no Refrain - Chapter 13: Festivities _

Ichigo rubbed his hair that was still jet black and groaned before glancing over to Rukia who sat in his closet and stared. It was then the Kurosaki kid raised a brow and folded his arms.

"Ey...You sure you don't wanna go? It might be fun."

"No I have too much work to do." She answered. "You just go with your friends and have fun alright?"

"Will do." He let out glancing around for his black wooden sandals.

Rukia stared watching how each facial expression, and awkward movement he made reminded her of Kaien- Even the Yukata he picked out was a little bit toward Kaien's style.. An all red one with black patterns focusing more at the bottom than the still bright red top, and a black sash to finish..however-

"Ichigo you're supposed to be wearing the sleeves." Rukia lectured. "The top part of the Yukata isn't supposed to be hanging off your body like that."

It was true, instead of wearing the robe normally Ichigo decided to leave the top part of the Yukata hanging around his waist, while instead he just sported a black tank top he usually wore under his clothes for gym and what not.

"Hey! Its hot alright! Besides I was going to put the sleeves on when I felt cold..but seeing as I don't- then I wont."

Rukia could only stare dully. Looks similar to Kaien he did have, but the voice and attitude were slightly off. The young woman glanced behind him noticing Renji leap into the window then hold up his hand in a salute kind of manner.

"Yo...!-!-!- Kurosaki what're you wearin? A bathrobe.."

"Its a Yukata dumbass."

"I know dumbass. I was just joking around." Renji rebutted. "So what? You gonna walk barefoot?"

"Shut up! I can't find the sandals.."

"You mean these~" Kon's annoying voice let out as the doll crawled from under the bed pulling out black wooden sandals.

He smiled. "Yeah thats it, thanks Kon."

Renji laughed fully leaping into Ichigo's room only to pat his head like a child. "Aww look at Kurosaki, walking around in his yukata..You feel like a big boy now Kurosaki? Huh? Do ya? Do ya?"

Ichigo glared slapping Renji's hand away only to point. "Don't baby talk me Renji!"

Rukia just stared at the arguing boys, with her head in her palms, just wondering when either of them would grow up. Renji and Ichigo shoved and screamed at each other until they heard Isshin's call. This made Ichigo glare toward his bedroom door then glance at Rukia.

"Alright, I'm off, change your mind whenever you feel Rukia." he let out walking out of his room.

He closed the door behind him then walked down the hall and stairs of his home only to be greeted by his clapping sisters and ecstatic father who wouldnt' stop taking pictures. He groaned turning red.

"What the hell are you guys doing? You look stupid!"

"We're just happy that you're actually going out to get a life Ichigo." Karin answered with a genuine smile.

"And- WATCH YOUR MOUTH AROUND YOUR INNOCENT LITTLE SISTERS!" Isshin demanded.

Ichigo glanced down at his sisters, noticing that they wore traditional Kimonos- Yuzu in a peach colore one with warm yellow flowers around, and Karin in a black one with green dragonflies. It was only then the older Kurosaki child looked to his father and raised a brow. "...Just where are they going dressed like that?"

"To the festival of course!" Isshin assured making Ichigo falter.

"Please tell me your not coming.."

"Of course I'm not, they'll be escorted by one of your friends.."

Ichigo twitched hearing the doorbell ring at that moment leaving his father to squeal and fly towards the door. As soon as it opened, Ichigo turned red and hurriedly put on the sleeves to his robe.

"ICHIGO!~ I'm sure you've met...Orihime." Isshin introduced revealing her near the door.

"Hi Ichigo!"

"O-Orihime what're you doing here!-?" Ichigo asked nervously messing with his robe.

"Your father asked me to walk Yuzu and Karin around at the Festival. I told him I didn't mind, after all I think playing games with them would be a bit fun." she explained walking over to his sisters. "Don't worry, I wont get in your hair!"

"OH NONSENSE!" Isshin laughed walking over to Orihime. "You can get all in his hair if you feel like it Orihime, no need to be so nice to him." he spoke grabbing her shoulders. "Now..mind if I call you daughter..or maybe daughter-in-la-"

Orihime blinked making Ichigo dash over to his father and strike him in the face.

"Dad! Why? Why! Why- Do you have to do this now!" Ichigo seethed.

"Relax! I'm only joking around Ichigo!" the dad groaned quickly regaining his balance from the strike.

"What the hell ever!" the boy hissed stepping closer to his father. "Just what the heck do you have up your sleeve?"

"Hm? Nothing, I just wanted you and Orihime to clean the slate, after all from what I heard yesterday in the principals office- You really need this chance to apoligize or make things better son." Isshin whispered.

"Thanks but no thanks. I didn't need your help with this dad."

Isshin blinked but only flashed pictures of his son and Orihime then the group all together as a rebuttle, this made Ichigo groan and push everybody out of the house.

"Be back by 7!"

"The festival doesn't end till 10!"

"10 is the new 7 son!" Isshin called throwing Ichigo a thumbs up.

Ichigo only growled slamming the front door shut. Orihime chuckled watching Ichigo aggrivatedly rub his head then walk off with his sisters running off after him- It was only seconds later did she run after Ichigo herself stopping by his side and walking the backalleys of Karakura. She glanced at Ichigo from the corner of her eye, still seeing the angry teen look a little agitated which made her smile to herself.. She could only remmeber the first time she had met him..she always thought his face was so scary after all back then he never smiled.

_'Oh Yeah..I remember those days..'_ the girl uttered in her head._ 'Everyone was either avoiding Ichigo or pushing him around because of his hair..I'm so glad those days are over..'_

Without really noticing the woman had a happy smile on her face as she continued to pace down the backroads, Ichigo caught this then smiled himself. "And just what exactly has you so happy Orihime?"

"!-!-! Huh? What do you mean Ichigo?"

"You're smiling."

"I AM? Oh well uh, thats cause..I was thinking." She answered looking to the ground bashfully.

"Thinking? About what?" he asked.

The princess glanced from the ground up to Ichigo and in a split second, back at the gravel she walked on. "C-Can I be honest with you Ichigo?"

"Hn? Sure, I don't see why you can't be.."

"Before, when we didnt even know each other..I used to..think you were scary..."

Ichigo jerked as his face soured, That wasn't the first time he's heard that. He could only think back to when he first entered the building of Karakura Highschool...Hearing the utterings and whispers about him. It led to many fights and often led the boy to distance himself from others, that is..till Tatsuki decided to hang out with him, then Keigo up and appeared and then Chad and Mizuiro and ultimately Orihime herself.. Ichigo could only think back to his somewhat lonely preteen years while rubbing his head..

"Heh..thank God those days are over.." he let out.

Orihime laughed, "I thought the same thing!"

"Hey Ichigo!"

Both teens stopped to look in back of them and glance at Yuzu and Karin, both girls refused to walk seeing as they were holding something- Yuzu holding sticks and Karin a lighter. Ichigo let out a low sigh before walking over to them and grabbing the lighter from Karin, then lighting the sticks. Orihime blinked wondering what the Kurosaki family was doing, but she smiled realizing that they were lighting sticks, little fireworks that kids often played with during certain holidays. Yuzu ran around holding her lit stick whilst Karin decided to make smoky circles in the air- It was then Ichigo turned from his sisters and handed Orihime an unlit one making the princess blink confusingly.

"Its a tradition me and my sisters do everytime we're together.." Ichigo spoke glancing away. "We can't do it in front of our dad because he's too afraid they'd burn themselves.. but here..take it."

Orihime did as told and held the stick whilst the Kurosaki boy lit it and waited till it let off a few sparks. Orihime jumped as soon as the sparks began to flare about but she smiled staring at the lit stick. She watched how ith each passing minute, the sparks would change colors which in turn made her jump in place.

"Ichigo Ichigo look! Do you see it changing!"

"Yes, Orihime- be careful though, the sparks could fly anywhere and it could burn you."

"Right.. " she said as she calmed. "Thank you Ichigo.."

"Huh? For what? Its just a firework Orihime-"

"Sora and I...we used to light these.." she began. "I almost forgot how fun this simple thing can be."

Ichigo only glanced to his sisters and watched how they still laughed and giggled at their firework, however stopped and smiled once it dimmed and ultimately faded. He then glanced back at Orihime who smiled a little forlornly making the teen step to her.

"If you don't mind.. We can light these together.."

The princess glanced up at him letting out a "Hm?" while focusing on the serious and yet slightly sheepish face, the Kurosaki boy made.

"Me, You, Yuzu and Karin..You could light fireworks with us when we're all alone and have nothing to do." he explained. "You could...be apart of our tradition Orihime..that is..if you want to.."

Orihime's eyes widened whilst the children ran over to them and smiled.

"That will be fun, You could always join us Orihime." Yuzu let out.

"I wouldn't mind." Karin added.

Ichigo only tucked his arms into the sleeves of his Yukata and smiled, "I know we can never replace the memories you have with Sora, but..I figure, why sulk on the old memories when you could just make new ones to look back on.."

"Ichigo..!-!-!"

The young woman jumped feeling the burn of a single spark, making her drop her light and wince- to which made the Kurosaki family huddle around her.

"You hurt Orihime?" Yuzu cried.

"Relax Yuzu its just a small burn." Karin eased.

"Still.. I told you to be careful with these Orihime." Ichigo said almost as if scolding.

She stared a the family who looked awfully concerned over her hand, which only made her smile softly and hide her arms behind her back. "Sorry.."

"Nevermind. Lets get going, a lot of time has passed.." Ichigo spoke walking off with his sisters following.

Orihime nodded to herself before giggling and following the boy herself once again.

* * *

_The Festival... _

It didn't take the small group that long to make it to the festival in the center of Karakura- eh who am I kidding, It took them a minute or two. Because Ichigos home was located on the west side of Karakura, and he Orihime and his sisters were walking with no other mode of faster transportation, it took them awhile. More or less tired than the usual, the group did arrive at the Festival. It was like any other around Karakura, the usual flying balloons, children running around with dangos, yakitoris, ikayaki's and other snacks, and individual booths that either housed games, sold toys, or sold food.

"I can't believe I'm here." Ichigo let out a little glum.

"Believe it Ichigo!" Orihime let out with a laugh as she watched the other people enjoy themselves. "This is amazing! We should play some games!"

"That's a good idea." Yuzu spoke with a nod.

"Whatever." Karin said with a small smirk.

Orihime smiled then glanced up at the only Kurosaki who refused to speak, by doing this, she made the boy jerk and slightly glance away. "Ichigo?"

"...I'm only here to get into that stupid contest, not to play games."

"Don't be like that." the girl giggled as she grabbed his right arm. "We just got here, and the contest doesn't start until later! Till then lets play!"

"Orihime.." he let out with a slight groan.

"Ah Kurosaki.."

The whole group jerked before glancing over thier shoulder and noticing Uryuu and a girl.. Ichigo couldn't help but widen his eyes as he examined the new face- She wore a lavender kimono with white lilys and black vines all over and a pure white obi and sandals that pretty muched topped it off, her hair was long and straight, and there was make up present..but it looked so natural you couldn't really tell unless you got a good look. Something about the girl was familiar and yet..so different. The Kurosaki boy blinked before glancing over at Uryuu, who wore a dark blue yukata, with what seemed like light blue clouds that spaces around the bottom mostly, his hair was kinda brushed back, which was different from his usual part on the top of his head- and his glasses..they were gone..

"Uryuu..you look like-"

"Like we're going to win that 2k? Yes, I know. However Tatsuki refuses to take off that wig." He said with a certain glance.

"I told you, if we're going to win then we gotta look good- and unfortunately long hair is in Uryuu."

The boy only attempted to align some glasses however flinched realizing he didn't have his on. Orihime laughed at this which brought Uryuu to smile and keep a close eye on the fact that she was on Ichigo's arm.

"Hello, and whats going on here?" he asked smirking at the two. "Orihime, I thought you denied Ichigo's request to taking you to the festival."

"Oh well he's not exactly my date or anything." Orihime answered pulling away from Ichigo that instant. "I'm just here to watch Yuzu and Karin while he wins the competition."

"Wait a minute- you can't seriously think Ichigo and Kunieda are going to win?" Tatsuki let out with a scoff.

Orihime jerked waving her hands about easingly while Ichigo glared. "And what do you mean by that?"

"You know exactly what I mean Kurosaki, dont play dumb." she glared.

"Tatsuki-" Uryuu eased.

"Actually I don't. It'd be best if you just enlightened me instead of acting the way you are." Ichigo let out.

Orihime stared wide eyed at the sudden tension Ichigo and Tatsuki shared, and wondered exactly why they were giving each other such a vibe. Was it their competitive nature? Or was it something else? She didn't know, but something deep down told her to stay silent and let the convorsation go on.

"And just how am I acting Kurosaki? Please tell me." Tatsuki said with a smug laugh.

"I'm saying you're acting different towards-"

"I'm acting different! You've got a lot of nerve!"

"Tatsuki-" Uryuu interceded again.

"You're the one changing your look and acting different towards your real friend Kurosaki- treating us like nobodys while you kiss Kunieda's feet like she's a friggen princess."

"Hey watch it!" Karin let out.

It was then Ichigo turned to his sisters then gave Orihime a glance. The young woman quickly nodded then walked off with the Kurosaki twins and left Ichigo to finish his convo with Tatsuki. The princess couldn't help but wonder just what exactly was bothering Tatsuki though.

Uryuu sighed, "Ichigo, just forget-"

"Hang on Uryuu- I'm not finished!" Tatsuki shouted holding out her left hand before the boy. "Explain yourself to me Ichigo-"

"I have nothing to explain Tatsuki- All I know, is that ever since you and Ryo were in the bathroom of that bakery way back when you've had this attitude with me." he glared. "I think instead of me, **you **need to start explaining yourself. What exactly did she say that has you so ticked off, and why are you so concerned about her in the first place?"

Tatsuki took a step back from the supposed-to-be strawberry blonde and faltered to speak- she had almost completely forgot what ridiculous things Ryo said that day such as Tatsuki having a crush on Ichigo- of which wasn't true at all!...

Uryuu took a good look at Tatsuki and the look on her face, something told him that this event of which he missed, played a big part in her sudden dislike of Ichigo- Either way the Quincy kept quiet and waited for someone to say something. He quickly glanced over at Ichigo from the corner of his eyes of whom only glared down at the young woman in the wig then back at Kurosaki who finally spoke, "Out with it Tatsuki."

"What she said to me..." she began straining. "What she said to me.. is none of your buisness Ichigo.. but just know this.. Kunieda isn't right for you..and you shouldn't be with her."

"Why does everyone think that we have a serious thing going on?-!" Kurosaki wondered holding his head. "Kunieda and I aren't dating!"

"What?" Tatsuki blinked.

"Is THAT why you've been attacking me Tatsuki? Because you thought Kunieda and I were seriously dating?-!"

Before the woman could even nod, Ichigo shook his head and growled. "I can't stand what's been said about me and her and I can't even imagine why everyone is making a big deal out of us being together for this short while!- but our goal was just to make it to this competition together thats it. No more no less." Ichigo explained.

Deep down Tatsuki ached- to think that Ichigo and Kuniedas being together was planned for only a certain while, it completely went against what Kunieda said long ago. Tatsuki indeed facepalmed herself that instant as she thought of the words said that day in the bakery's bathroom. Kunieda said that she _liked _Ichigo but...she never said it was vice versa... Tatsuki could only groan at how she never really noticed that before- how she never really caught the girls words carefully because she was soley focused on the fact that the two were together.

"They just didn't look right.." she mumbled.

Ichigo rose a brow then exchanged a look with Uryuu before Tatsuki straightened up and folded her arms. "...I just don't trust Kunieda." The girl let out staring sincerely.

Ichigo jerked to the look on Tatsuki's face, usually when she had something to say..she didnt sad.. Something she didn't bother to say was bothering her..and it was making Ichigo all the more curious to know what happened between her and Kunieda that led to this different Tatsuki, but instead of speaking- and pressing onto something that he felt he shouldn't press just yet, he stayed silent and waited.

"Something happened with Kunieda that made her change, and because of that I couldn't trust her anymore..I couldn't trust her around Orihime and I couldnt' trust her around you.. I didn't...I didn't want you to get hurt by her in the end Ichigo."

The Kurosaki boy blinked before folding his hands in his yukata- from what he was getting from Tatsuki..it sounded like the girl was saying that she was trying to protect him..but from what? Ryo? What about Ryo was so dangerous that made Tatsuki get so upset? He still didn't know. And if it was something as simple as not trusting her..then why did she just say that in the beginning? Ichigo had many questions, and the only person he could ask now was Arisawa.

"..Why..?"

"Hm?"

"You trying to keep me from getting hurt is fine and all, but why?"

"What do you mean 'why?' I'm your friend Ichigo! This is what friends do! They tell each other how they feel about certain situations, and I don't feel comfortable with you being with Ryo!"

"If that was the case-" Ichigo began. "...Then why didn't you just tell me that before? Are you..hiding something from me Tatsuki?"

Tatsuki jumped before glancing away, she had to come up with something quick. "No..I just..didn't want to get in the way.."

Ichigo rose his brow again- something about that didn't sound right. Tatsuki was always a protective character..so why did Kunieda stop her from being that way- Ryo made Tatsuki more violent than protective.. either way, Ichigo figured Tatsuki wasn't going to tell him so he had to go to the next person that he knew would give him a straightforward answer that sounded better, but..until that time he only sighed before the girl in the wig making her stare at him stupidly.

"Whats with the look Ichigo?"

"I realize that you're still willing to protect me even after all this time.. but we're not children anymore Tatsuki- I don't need protection anymore." Kurosaki let out.

"Ichigo.." the girl groaned resting her left palm on her forehead. "You still dont get it."

"And until you want to make me get it, I'll be close to you waiting, Tatsuki."

The let out an almost inaudible gasp before Uryuu rested both hands on her shoulders and nudged her a little forward. "Sorry Ichigo, but Arisawa and I have a competition to get to."

"Oh! Is it around that time?" Ichigo wondered glancing about.

"Of course it isn't Kurosaki- We have 30 minutes left, however Arisawa and I have to reherse." Uryuu explained as he still pushed the woman off. " We'll catch you later at the competition Ichigo."

"Right, later."

As Uryuu and Tatsuki walked away, Ichigo glanced about at the festival he still couldn't believe he was at. He couldn't believe he was going into a 'cutest couple contest' and he couldn't believe his partner wasn't here! Imean he was near the entrance of the whole area- if she was here he would've saw her..

"She must've came early...I better find her." he mumbled before walking off.

**|G A M E - S T A N D S|**

Yuzu, Orihime and Karin stood in line for a certain game- Y'know that one game where you hold a wand with rice paper in the center and use it to pick up a fish- if the fish falls through the paper then you lose however if it doesn't you win a fish? Well yes- the girls stood in line behind a certain couple- Yuzu and Orihime already eyeing the fish they wanted while Karin was glancing away with a glare on her face. Orihime could sense tension coming from the child so she quickly glanced down at her then smiled hoping an upcoming convorsation would make the girl feel better.

"Karin- just what are you thinking about?"

"Tatsuki...she used to be so cool.. I wonder why she was messing with my brother Ichigo."

"Oh Karin...Tatsuki wouldn't pick on Ichigo unless there was a good reason.." Orihime let out.

"And just how do you know?" Karin asked giving the young woman a glare.

The princess jerked as the finger of her right hand suddenly rested below her bottom lip. "Um..well I've known Tatsuki for a long time and she just isn't the person to do that.." she began while glancing in the air. "After all Tatsuki is very protective of people..she's probably just mad because Ichigo hasn't noticed or thank'd her y'know."

All Karin did was huff while Yuzu laughed softly waving her hand, "Thats just like Ichigo, no matter how tough he thinks he is- he's always got someone looking out for him."  
Orihime smiled, knowing how true this fact was- it was unfortunate however that Ichigo's family didn't know that he was out protecting others as well..he wasn't always the one being protected..

The princess let out a sigh- Ichigo was always protecting..unlike her.. She would try, with all her might she would..but it always turned out dangerous and someone would always have to save her...this never went unnoticed by the princess. She softly lifted her left hand and rested it over her heart ans she stared at the fish-game stand eagerly. While on the outside it looked like she was ready to win, on the inside she was thinking only of what has happened so far.. Even though Karakura has been awfully silent..it seemed that no matter what occassion happened at school it always left Ichigo to be the victim..well of some sorts.. Orihime was often hurt but she knew something was wrong..

_'Thats right..What Ichigo said back at school..when he was so close to me... He made it seem like his life wasn't as perfect as it was before..he made it seem like something was worse..'_ the girl thought- her hand lifting from her chest only to cup her chin._ 'He said he didn't know how to act like a teen...which is kinda funny seeing how he is one- how can he not know how to act like a teen? I guess thats just one of his many funny traits..' _she thought with a giggle. _'but no seriously!- he said he didn't know how to act like a teen so... that means he must be having trouble..and when you're in trouble you need help !*gasp* Thats probably why Tatsuki's been looking so angry when she's around Ichigo..something happening and she knows! Thats why she's protecting him... I...I have to do my best... -I have to protect Ichigo too! I owe him that!'_

She stood straight as the couple before her lost their game and moved on, with that she pushed Yuzu and Karin in front of her and pulled up the sleeves of her kimono to begin to help with the fish catching, however a certain laugh made her freeze, stand, and then turn around. The one who was laughing was Ryo. She was covering her mouth coyly with the right sleeve of her black kimono with purple white and gray lilies- It made Orihime jerk and she watched the other young woman remove said sleeve to reveal some flawless make up.

The girl could only stare wide-eyed and get this gut feeling that she and Ichigo were going to win.

"Sup Orihime, it looks like you've seen a ghost."

"!-O-Oh sorry Ryo...Its just.. Your makeup..its"

"Wonderful? I know, My mother helped me with it." the girl smiled. "Anyway- I thought you'd be here with Chad and Keigo? Where are they?"

"Um..Change of plans." Inoue laughed. "I'm babysitting now! I have to be the watchdog for these girls." she said as she moved to the side and revealed Karin and Yuzu.

Both girls weren't paying attention however, Karin was getting frustrated at the fact that she couldn't catch a fish while Yuzu was in her ear- telling her when to lift the paper and yet at the same time tell her to calm down when the paper ripped. It made Ryo laugh, but she stopped when she looked back to the strawberry blonde teen in front of her.

"So.. Are you going to watch me win the competition in a few minutes?"

"Um- Yes! I just want the kids to play before I have them pay attention to something like that.. Y'know kids- they get bored with stuff like that." the girl laughed.

"Mhm Yeah... Anyway Orihime I have something really important to tell you- care to give a listen?"

"Um..sure Ryo..what is it?"

"Now Ichigo told you, he and I are only doing this contest to win the money right?" she asked with a smirk and folded arms.

"Uh..yes, I uh think so.."

"Alright..well you know that I'm you're best friend, and I'd never do anything to hurt your feelings right?"

Orihime blinked. "um..right."

"So listen to me carefully when I say- Don't let Ichigo fool you." Kunieda let out with a glare.

"!-W-What do you mean?"

"I mean exactly what I say. Ichigo has been running around the school looking like an idiot all because he wants to prove a point to his friends and to you Orihime, but don't let him fool you. Ichigo is more conniving than you'll ever know. You remember back on the roof when he asked me out on a date right?"

"R..Right."

"Yeah well guess what he said to me? Go on Guess?" the girl let out. "-Nevermind I'll tell you.. he told me that he was using me and that he was going to ask you out Orihime."

The princess blushed before letting out a 'what' leaving Ryo to frown and sigh glancing away, "Yeah, he said that he was only using me to win the competition- and that he didn't feel anything for me just you but... I dunno don't you think thats kind of mean Orihime."

The princess blinked some more before nodding, it was indeed a rude thing to say but...would Ichigo really say it? It just seemed sorta out of character..but nevertheless the boy was blunt..who knows.. she'd have to ask.

"I mean if Ichigo felt okay in telling me something so mean.. imagine what hes going to do to you when he gets bored of you.." the girl said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Inoue let out.

"Ichigo buttered me up with some sweet words on the roof that day, then he just smacked me down as soon as we went on our first date... I just.. I don't want him to ask you out and then hurt your feelings too Orihime..he's kind of a jerk." she spoke. "But do whatever you want.. I'm behind you all the way.. I've got your back Inoue." she finished giving the girl a certain 'girl power' look.

"!-And I've got yours.." she responded.

"Good. I'll remember that. You should hurry to the contest though. Its about to start."

"O-Oh! Right! Yuzu, Karin!"

Both girls jumped before glancing over their shoulders, Yuzu fearful at the fact that Orihime shrieked so suddenly and Karin just glancing at the older girl with a flopping fish in her wand.

"What, What do you want Orihime?"

"Its Ichigo, we have to watch his contest." Orihime said with her hands slightly risen. "We should go now."

Yuzu glanced at her sister then looked back to Orihime before running to her side- Karin on the other hand stared at her close to dying fish then dumped it into its tank of water before standing with a groan, "Ichigo always ruins everything..." she let out before standing next to the now giggling Orihime and Yuzu. The princess glanced over at Ryo who stood with a smile and in turn smiled back eagerly.

"Ryo... I trust you..after all you're my friend- so I'll do anything in my power to help you."

"I'll keep those words in mind." she smiled.

"All right! Lets go girls!" Orihime smiled looking down at Yuzu and Karin before marching off with them.

All Ryo did was laugh then look at the night's sky before walking her own path to the competition, "Orihime...you're so stupid.."

**|B A C K S T A G E|**

The competition was close to starting and Ichigo was getting nervous.. he figured after searching for Ryo for 15 minutes around the rather large festival, she'd at least be at the tent of where the competition was being hosted.. but..from all the couples Ichigo saw he could only think-

"DID SHE STAND ME UP!-?"

Because of his comment, everyone in the tent glanced at the teen who only glared and made them all look away. He folded his arms into the sleeves of his yukata, getting used to the comfortable feeling than glared at the ground..how could he be so stupid as to going to agreeing with Kunieda to go to this competition? He knew deep down the girl didn't want to go especially with him so why did he even bother to come here and waste his time? With such thoughts, the Kurosaki teen glared at the ground even harder still waiting for his partner while just a few feet behind him at a small table Tatsuki sat, with Uryuu pacing around her- tending to her clothes.

"Ichigo looks nervous." she let out.

"Who wouldn't be nervous? Theres two-thousand dollars on the line." Uryuu spoke sewing her left sleeve.

"So you're saying you're nervous Ishida?"

"...Somewhat.."

"Thats odd-" the girl began with a risen brow. "You don't look too nervous."

"Thats because, unlike Ichigo, I refuse to let anyone see me falter."

With that said, Uryuu ripped a certain thread then stood before Tatsuki and immediately got the woman on her feet as well. It was then he folded his arms glaring at the girl who only glared back at the look. "...What."

"Take off that stupid wig Arisawa."

"Does it look that horrible?"

"No..It doesn't." Uryuu said with a slight sigh. "But I agreed to come here with a short haired woman, not a wig wearing phoney."

Arisawa groaned before resting both hands on her head and looking down to the ground kinda sheepish, "I'd rip it off and all..but I put a whole bunch of pins in it so it wouldn't fall off in front of the judges.."

That comment made Uryuu flinch, but then chuckle and assist the girl by taking out all sorts of multi colored pins from under the nest. Tatsuki felt like a child but said nothing as Uryuu continued to assist with a smile on his face- with that she hit his chest making the boy buckle, then folded her arms.

"Dont' laugh at me."

"My apoligizies Arisawa." he let out before continuing again. "I just find it.. humorous that you'd think your short hair isn't as good as long hair."

She jumped before looking up to the Quincy, "Are you saying..you like my short hair?"

"I prefer it." he answered. "It makes you different, differences make you unique and people like things that stand out in my opinion."

She looked to her sandals, smiling to herself before her cheeks turned a light rosey color- that was the first time she's heard a boy say something nice about her hairstyle especially someone like Uryuu.. She laughed to herself before staring up at Uryuu of which made the boy stop his assistance and return the girls glance.

All this made Tatsuki feel a light fluttering in her stomach as she smiled, with that she began to speak. "Uryuu... I-"

"Hey guys!" Ichigo interrupted popping up before the two. "Have you seen Ryo anywhere around here? We're going to be the 3rd couple on stage and she's still not here."

Uryuu looked at Ichigo wide-eyed as well as Tatsuki, however before staring any longer the Quincy cleared his throat before speaking up, "..I can't say that we've seen Kunieda.." he began as his hands successfully removed the last hairpin and wig. "The only thing we've seen Kurosaki is you pace around like a nervous wreck." he snapped getting his nerve back while his hands ruffled Tatsuki's hair.

"Tch- Its not like I'm really worried.. I'm just growing impatient. I wanna get this over with." he grumbled looking away. "Oh and by the way.." he uttered looking back to the two. "Did I... interrupt something."

The two jumped before glaring- "Shut up Ichigo- we're preparing!"

"Alright-Alright don't bite my head off!" he eased. "But if you see Ryo let me know alright." he let out before walking off with a slight wave.

The two still glared at his backside until the boy disappeared in crowd of competing couples leaving them to huff in the end and continue preparing for the contest that was still only minutes away. Tatsuki groaned as Uryuu stood in silence messing with her hair- regardless of that curveball Ichigo threw at them, they had more important things to think about..

"We have to win.." the uttered simoultaneously to each other.

* * *

**A/N: **Now i know what you're saying.. "Wheres the dramaWTFH-" Don't worry! I GOOF'D THE DRAMA IS ACTUALLY IN THE NEXT CHAP. Just think of this chapter as the fuse to the bomb thats going to go off! I will be uploading another chapter today seeing as I have nothing else to do and this is just getting too good xD


	14. Contest

_Love no Refrain - Chapter 14: Contest _

A few more minutes had passed and all the while the contest had started, making the Kurosaki teen sick to his stomach. Why did he bother to come to the contest? For a measily 2k? Thats it..

_'Wait a minute- Shut up Ichigo.' _his mind shot._ '2k is a lot of money!'_

Ichigo nodded, Instead of groaning and grumbling some more about the competition he just had to calm down and ease his nerves. After all if thought about simply- it was just a bunch of people judging your looks and giving you money for it... yeah..it wasn't too bad.

_'Wait a minute.. Thats means you're a freaking model!'_

Ichigo hunched over that instant- no matter how you put it or see it this was modeling! Of which- Ichigo didn't do- well technically-

"NO NO NO! I'm not a model!" Ichigo shouted holding his head.

Unknowingly standing just beside him, was Ryo. She had just arrived into the 'backstage' looking area of the contest and now she was waiting for Ichigo to stop acting like a freak.

"You done Kurosaki?"  
The teen jerked before glaring at Kunieda. "Jeez, took you long enough to get here." he spoke standing straight.

"I had things to do, and as you can see- I'm ready to win the #1 prize." she smirked.

"Yeah whatever. I'm just glad you're here so we could finally get this over with." he groaned.

"Which reminds me-" Kunieda began. "I heard some things in school Kurosaki..." she finished giving Ichigo a look.

The only thing that ran through the boys mind was,_ 'That eavesdropper...'- _however he straighted/man'd up and closed his eyes before letting out an aggrivated sigh. Tonight was the night that he was going to break it off with Kunieda and set a lot of things straight and ultimately- get his friendships back into order. He opened his eyes again and noticed Ryo staring at him with a sort of irritated look as if she knew just exactly what was going through his mind, but nevertheless Ichigo spoke.

"Yeah thats true...I was going to tell you after the contest..but I suppose if you want to talk about it now then.. I have time."

She smirked. "You think you're so cool..."

"hn?"

"You're honestly the most entertaining character I've met Ichigo Kurosaki and I haven't had a problem with you...that is..till now." she finished with folded arms.

"Now hold on! I wanna end this on a good note Kunieda- I've enjoyed my time with you too. (_kinda_)- But its just not working out- things are happening and most of it is dealing with me..and I just want it all to stop, but I don't want you to be angry with me or anything."

"...Hm.. too late." she uttered with a casual shrug. "You see I know who you actually want to be with Ichigo..and the moment I see you two together- ...I'm going to make her life a living hell.."

"(!)"

"And you're the only one who could prevent it Kurosaki- so you better make some good decisions back at school.. or else some bad things will happen." she warned.

"..-Just what're you trying to say?" Ichigo uttered with a glare.

Kunieda only smirked leaving Ichigo to boil on the inside.. This Ryo was honestly a different person.. and it was confusing him- He didn't know what to do.

"You've got to be kidding me." Ichigo let out. "Ryo.. Where is this coming from?"

She smiled looking off in the area to the left, "I just figured.. that a lazy person shouldn't get everything.."

"What?"

"I won't let her have you." she spoke up. "If I can't have you then I guess no one will. So it all boils down to you Kurosaki.. You can go out with her, but Highschool will never be the same for either of you."

Ichigo's eyes distended but the boy ultimately jerked when he heard his name being called. He glanced over his shoulder and saw a couple near the curtains point at the exit and smile.

"Hey you're up."

Kunieda smiled before grabbing Ichigo's right hand- of which he tried to tug away but stopped only to supress the feeling of disgust.

"C'mon hun..we've got a game to win." she smiled as she tugged him near the exit.

Before they could even reach the curtains, Ichigo clutched her hand tightly and stopped only inches away from the opening, this made Kunieda glance up at his scowling mug- a face of which she was somewhat familiar with.

"Listen Ryo." Ichigo began. "I never knew this catty side of you..but if you do anything to hurt any of my friends.. I'll-"

"You'll what?" she snapped in a low whisper. "Last time I checked Ichigo, I was the class president of whom is respected by 82% of the student body, I'm number one on my track and field class, I make good grades in honors and I've managed to stray away from trouble my whole Jr/High school life because of this, not a teacher in Karakura High would blame me of anything- while you on the other hand...you're a troublemaker, constant ditcher, socially inept, backwards moron who only knows how to fight and get into trouble.. Didn't you just recently get accused of forcing yourself upon Inoue? Yeah I'm sure no one has looked passed that yet." she let out with a chuckle in the end. "So just what exactly will you do Ichigo? I have all the power at school, not to mention.. I'm good with my words. So what? What will you do?"

"...Whatever you throw at my friends.. I'll be sure to send it right back to you 100 times harder." he glared.

"Whatever hun.. just remember to smile." she laughed before dragging him through the curtains.

* * *

_Home of Hajime & Tetsuya_

Hajime sighed as he opened the front door of his home and quickly glanced over his shoulder to the view behind him. A spacious living room, working tv, kitchen in the distance and even further some stairs... no one was there. If the boy could smile he would..however he'd prefer not to.

He walked outside of his home glancing at the plain yard of green grass with a path of concrete just in the middle that led to the public sidewalk. Even though it looked serene or rather..plain Hajime couldn't help but feel uneasy. He sighed closing his eyes only to open them once more and _slightly _narrow them. "What do you think you're doing?"

...There was no response, with that, Hajime sighed once more and walked out onto the concrete path only to stare back at his home and look directly at the roof, of which he spotted Tetsuya. The teal haired teen was glancing somewhere off in the distance- from Hajimes point of view it looked like the boy was staring at a bright street light or the slow to rise moon, either way he was wondering why the boy was up there and what exactly he was doing.

"...I was talking to you.." the pale boy uttered.

"Yeah Yeah...I heard you." Tetsuya let out.

"...What are you doing?"

"Come up here.."

"I cannot just get up there..I need to find a ladder or-"

"I hopped up here with ease, So just jump up here." Tetsuya spoke up.

"It is physically impossible for anyone to-"

"If I can do than you can to." the teal teen glared as he glanced over his shoulder.

Hajime gave the boy his emotionless stare before glancing around the yard for a few minutes then simply leaping on the roof of his house with ease next to Tetsuya. Feeling a bit paranoid, he glanced about again to see if anyone had seen the sudden action, thankfully no one did. With that the pale boy glanced at his relative.

"...I am up here now. What is it that you wanted Tetsuya?"

"..I had that dream again." the boy grinned at he stared at the many homes in the distance.

Again Hajime sent him an emotionless stare, but after he just glanced at the many houses as Tetsuya did, but mostly looking at the bright light the festival of Karakura held just beyond the homes.

Tetsuya's grin formed into an even wider one before he spoke, "It was the dream..where you died but you kept coming back and kept pissing me off."

"..."

"So in the dream..I went to find the reason why you kept coming back..and low' n behold..I found that Orihime girl."

Hajimes glance suddenly went from the festival in the distance to the back of Tetsuyas head. There wasn't much he could say- but all he did know was that his usual boring dreams had just gotten interesting.. He watched Tetsuyas shoulders began to jerk up and down as an audible laugh was heard. It brought an irritating feeling to rush throughout Hajimes being.

"Tetsuya..?"

"She kept healing you.. I didn't know why.. but before I could even ask I woke up.. and now I'm stuck with this rush.."

Hajime's eyes dulled as he watched Tetsuya hop in place and then back and forth- looking as if he was going to leap on the next roof of the house in the distance. He knew this was going to be bothersome.. everytime Tetsuya said he felt a 'rush' it meant that he was going to get himself into trouble of which he just couldnt' deal with right now.

"Tetsuya, calm down and get inside-"

"Don't tell me what to do!" he hissed glaring over his shoulder. "... I'm going to find Orihime.." he slowly let out, a smirk slowly curling on his lips. "And I'm going to have some fun."

With that Hajimes eyes widened in objection, however before the boy's words could even compute in his brain, Tetsuya had leaped off into the sky and began to hop houses just as Hajime assumed earlie,r however this left the pale teen to watch a spiral of wind like energy encircle around Tetsuya as he continued to leap houses and dash off into the night sky..

_"_Tetsuya..you ignorant-"

Before the pale boy could even try to utter an insult worthy of Tetsuyas actions he followed in order to stop him. He wasn't going to let Tetsuya lay as much as a finger on Orihime, but more importantly he wasn't going to let the boy run off and expose their gifts and make them look like freaks. He just couldnt- not after all the effort they made to fit into this town..

* * *

_Kurosaki Household _

In Ichigo's room, Rukia still continued to text within the closet while Renji just sat on the humans bed and stared boredly with his head in his palms.. and Kon..well the doll was so happy that Renji wasn't tossing him about that he had actually fell asleep beside the redhead. And that of course prevented Renji from messing with the doll.. a jerk he could be sometimes but he wasn't rude enough to wake someone while they're sleeping just to beat them up.. no no..that just wouldn't be right. And so- the redhead was stuck watching Rukia as he always did.. she looked so bored and still a bit bothered or sad.. her experession made the man feel a little.. what was the word.. guilty? Yes- guilty that he couldn't help her, guilty at the fact that even though he was so close to her- she wouldn't even bother to turn to him for help. There was something that he was or wasn't doing that was causing Rukia to turn to someone like Kurosaki for comfort instead of him..why though? What was it? His gaze turned into a stern stare as he kept his vision solely on Rukia and thought of that night with those two... why didn't she turn to him for help? Why did she turn to Ichigo? A guy of whom she hasn't even known for a long time.

He rubbed the top of his head getting aggrivated, this was a question that was boiling in his inner core and was just begging to come up and escape. The Shinigami stood about ready to ask about that night however Rukia sat up on Ichigos dresser glancing at her phone that lit up brightly. This caused her to hop out of the closet then step closer to Renji who raised a brow and saved his bubbling questions only to answer his usual ones. "What is it?"

"There are two forces with high spiritual pressure and its steadily approaching the center of Karakura."

"Isn't that where Ichigo is?" Kon grumbled in his wake.

"Yes." Rukia nodded. "...Renji."

"I understand that you're concerned- but we don't know what that force is. Don't you think we should at least contact the Soul Society first?"

"If we do that we might lose them and people could end up hurt, now are you coming with me or not?" Rukia questioned.

The red haired shinigami frowned before nodding to the woman, "But I'm not just going to leave my gigai here-"

"Not a problem, If you've forgotten Kisuke's is just on the way- We'll run by there get you a mod soul and-"

"Yeah yeah I got it I got it!" the man interupted before lifting Ichigo's window.

"Wait hold on! Why not take me!-?" Kon spoke up.

"No way!" Renji objected.

Rukia quickly picked up the doll then threw it at Renji before leaping out of Ichigo's window- leaving the man to look down to Kon then groan and leap after Rukia with no words or witty comments to throw at her. After all..when Rukia gets determined about something you can't just stray her away from the objective. Renji groaned to himself knowing the woman was getting worked up over nothing, after all..nothing has happened in Karakura so far- so why on this night would something destructive happen? He knew that she was only concerned at the fact that whatever forces that suddenly presented themselves were heading Ichigos way- which in turn made the shinigami a tad jealous.

"R-Renji.." Kon began hoarsly.

"What is it?" the man grumbled refusing to look at the doll.

"You- You mad?"

"!-!-! Of course not you idiot! Why would you say that!" he shouted as he pulled the doll up to his range of vision.

"Y-Your grip-" the doll choked. "its tight-cchc"

The shinigami growled before dashing faster to Rukia's side in the skies saying nothing to the suddenly annoying soul he carried.

* * *

_Karakura Festival_

As the time passed, Ichigo and Ryo stood upon the stage for the contest- standing in front of the slowly growing crowd and 3 judges that covered their faced in decorated fans... Ichigo couldn't help but feel nervous. He was feeling out of place, like he wasn't supposed to be here and he was getting a feeling that the audience was feeling the same way. He grumbled a low one as he sheepishly looked to the wooden stage he stood on and folded his arms into the sleeves of his yukata. Feeling everyone stare at him was just too much- this was just like jr high all over again.

Ryo smiled glancing over at the boy then letting out a giggle she made sure the crowd could hear, with that she covered her mouth in a sly manner with her left hand while her right gently landed on the boys left shoulder.

"Don't blow this for us- Everyone including the judges are looking at us. This is the time to impress not act like a 12 year old girl with stage fright Kurosaki." The girl whispered with a smile on her face. "Now I want you to look at the crowd and smile then do the same to the judges."

Once the young woman finished she leaned away from Ichigo and stared at the crowd with a fox like smile- her left hand still hovering around her mouth. Ichigo looked to the crowd as well with the face of agitation and a tad bit of confusion. He was still wondering why he was here on the stage but refrained his thoughts as soon as he'd seen a head of orange hair run over to the crowd from way in the back. He squinted for a second noticing that it was Orihime holding the hands of his sistes (Well Yuzu) and unknowingly a small smirk formed on his face.

"All Right everyone lets begin!" A loud and overbearing announcer with a curled mustache spoke in a risen microphone. "These 2 are contestants number 3! Ichigo Kurosaki and Ryo Kunieda!"

The crowd clapped and cheered, mostly because the announcer was so enthusiastic and half the people within said crowd went to Karakura high and happened to know them- mostly Ryo.

"Alright like we've done before!- we're going to start with 3 important questions given by the judges!" The announcer began as he stood at the edge of the stage, closest to the judges. "The best answers will be added to the scores the judges have already written down regarding your clothes and your overall look as a cute couple."

Ichigo jerked as he stared at the announcer, "They already judged us?-!"

The announcer blinked for a second wondering if that question was serious, however a laugh coming from Ryo made him quickly forget and laugh as well along with the audience.

"Forgive him, y'see Ichigo is quite the jokester." Ryo chuckled as she began to hang onto the Kurosaki boy.

"All is forgiven!" The announcer shouted turning to the judges behind him. "So judges, you wanna begin with the Q's and A's?"

The judge sitting in the first seat lowered her fan and smirked. It was a fairskinned woman, wearing a neat white suit, of which Ichigo thought was a little unfair, and white sandals to match. She had dark chocolate hair and a piercing gaze that would make anyone nervous. The woman flipped her dark chocolate hair over the right shoulder side of her white suit, before looking to the couple on the stage and beginning to form her sentence. "I've got a question for the girl in the cute kimono." she began with a tone that sounded as if she was belittling her. "How exactly did you approach this boy? He doesn't look like the type to be hanging around your circle of friends.."

"And whats thats supposed to mean?" Ichigo retorted with a risen brow.

"!-! Uh I only meant it how I said it Mr Kurosaki.." the woman began. "You and Ms Kunieda don't look like you hang around the same people.. but thats just me judging from your looks and all."

"Well there's your problem. Kunieda happens to be a friend of one of my friends, so I do know her and I've also been hanging out with her a lot so that just proves you shouldn't judge people based on their apperances." Kurosaki explained. "And as for the way you addressed me, I'd prefer if you just called me Ichigo.. Mr Kurosaki is my father."

This made the crowd jerk, if anything when you're in a contest, you're supposed to do all you can to suck up to the judges and get on their good side, and right now Kurosaki didn't seem like he was trying to do that.

The woman stared at the Kurosaki boy a little intimidated but regained her composure only to ask another question.. "Ichigo?...Isn't that...a girls na-"

"NO! ICHIGO IS NOT A JUST A GIRLS NAME!" the boy objected. " ICHI means one! and GO means guardian which is exactly what I am!"

"O-Ok.." the woman spoke leaning back in her seat.

Ryo just facepalmed herself while waay in the back of the crowds Orihime was getting nervous. Deep down she wanted Ichigo to win, but if he kept acting the way he did then he just wouldn't.. but then again.. Ichigo's defensive attitude, way of speaking and certain mannerisms sorta acted as his charm.. So who knows maybe he would win..

"Im done with my questions.." the woman spoke looking to the person beside her who also had their face covered.

Ryo and Ichigo stood there, Ichigo now getting agitated based on the fact that he felt the woman had offended him while Ryo just felt more embarrassed then anything but played it off with an awkward smile.

It was then the second judge removed their fan, revealing to be a middle aged man who was apparently balding on the top of his head and wore glasses. He wore an olive pinstriped suit and dark shoes which of course made Ichigo even more pissed- Why was it that the judges refused to wear kimono's and yukatas just like everyone in the contest? The Kurosaki boy could only wonder, however thanks to his wandering mind a hard/intimidating glare was forming on his mug which in turn made the judge a little nervous.

"So Ichigo, and Ryo.. Er how would you say you guys relationship is? Or are you just one of those contestants that grabbed anyone in class and entered?" the man asked laughing a bit at the end.

Ichigo opened his mouth readying to answer honestly however, Ryo fell into his chest and giggled making him forget all about his words and focus on slowly pulling the girl off of him.

"Ichigo and I have been dating for awhile, and we just thought it would be fun to enter this contest!~" she answered still giggling.

"Oh I see.." the man answered looking to the final judge beside him.

Again Ryo and Ichigo stared, however this time both were a bit at ease, seeing as it was the final judge. As soon as the fan fell Ichigos face sunk. A blonde man who's face was halfly hidden under and annoying green hat-

"Mr Hat n Clogs!-?"

"Yo~ Hello Ichigo." Kisuke waved. "How ya doin?"

Ichigo couldn't help but feel like he was in the twilight zone or something close to it, however he quickly snapped back to reality and slightly shoved Kunieda off of him as he took a few steps closer to the judges table near Kisuke.

"What do mean how am I doing!-? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Me? Well you see its a funny story really." the man chuckled as he began to fan himself. "-A long one too... Care to listen?"

"Cut it short!" Ichigo snapped.

"Aww... but its really funny because its long Ichigo..."

"I dont' care!"

"Well it had been another quiet and peaceful day in Karakura if you know what I mean, and there was a festival Ichigo- So I decided to bring Ururu, Jinta and Tessai to have some fun, but this guy wasn't looking to well- so he hunched over to me and told me that he had a judging to go to but he couldn't make it so I was like 'Ok I'll do it for you sir' and then he was like 'thanks' and I think he ran to the bathroom or something .. But either way I'm here, Jinta and Ururu are with Tessai somewhere around here and yeah I'm judging you!" he explained in a speedy manner.

"S-So you're-"

"Mhm, although.. I wouldnt imagine that you'd be spending your peaceful time here Ichigo..at a cute contest.." the man uttered in a creepy giggly tone. "Is that your girlfriend." he asked looking to Ryo, still fanning himself.

"What? N-"

"10 OUTTA 10!" Kisuke shouted as he stood from the table and looked to the other judges.

"KISUKE YOU-"

The Kurosaki boy jerked before looking to the area just left of him. There was a huge source of spiritual pressure just to the east and it was rising **fast, **and from what the boy could feel..it was approaching the festival.

"How exciting.." Kisuke let out with his usual creepy smile. "Ichigo~ Orihime~.." he called.

Ichigo looked down to the eerie man before glancing at Orihime who was looking off to the east as well, It was then the boy called her name and then his sisters of which the crowd moved to let them pass. They hussled towards the front and made it near the stage to which Ichigo looked back to Kisuke who nodded and in turn made the boy do the same. It was then he glance at Orihime afterward and began to exit the stage, however was pulled back by Kunieda.

"I-Ichigo!" she let out sounding annoyed. "Where are you going, Its still our turn!"

"I have to go."

"But wait-" she voiced holding onto him. "Ichigo I-"

"I'll listen to it later Kunieda but right now I hav-"

Before the boy could even finish his sentence, Kunieda had done an action that left the crowd to gasp, Kisuke to stop fanning himself and leave Orihime wide-eyed. The ebony haired girl had got on the tips of her toes and landed, what appeared to be, a soft kiss on the Kurosaki boys lips of which left him stunned. Orihime watched carefully as Ichigo only stood there and accepted it.. not doing anything in return.. She wondered why he just stood there... why he was just looking down at Kunieda and not even bothering to push her off or anything... Did... Did he like Kunieda? Was he developing feelings for her? Orihime just didn't get it.. Kunieda said there was nothing between them so.. what was this..?

_'Ichigo...'_

As Orihime stood there and watched, the crowd had suddenly went wild with cheers and jeers; This was going to be the talk at school for a moment. Orihime silently took a step back into the crowd, then another until she found herself surrounded by the screaming/smiling people- with that she turned and left. Kisuke watched from afar- his eerie grin gone and done. He looked to Ichigo and watched the boy slowly lift his arms and rest them on Kunieda's shoulders then pull the girl away.. with that he gave her a glare that looked conflicted. Kisuke could only wonder what was going on in that kids mind..

The Kurosaki boy continued to glance down at the now smirking Kunieda not even bothering to say a word to her.. however.. something had to be said. His hands lifted from her shoulders and fell to his sides before he uttered one thing.

"..Its over.."  
"What?-!"

"I dont' care what you do.. I'll protect them..all of them.."

With that Ichigo took a couple steps back then glanced at the crowd not seeing hide nor hair of Orihime. A troubled expression waved over his face before he rushed off stage and raced where ever he sensed her.

**|B A C K S T A G E|**

Tatsuki stood with her arms folded staring at the curtain the in distance that she knew she would walk with Uryuu momentarily, however hearing the cheers, hoots, hollars and whistles outside made her nervous.

"Wow... Ichigo must've really found a way to wow the crowd.." she began. "You dont' think he and Ryo just made out with each other on stage do you Ishida? ...Ishida?"

The girl glanced to the table beside her of which she saw Uryuu sit. The boy was glancing at the left side of the tent as if something over there was really bothering him. She figured he had spotted a loose thread or something of the kind on covering or something. Instead of yelling to grab his attention she quickly kicked the chair he sat in and eventually got his attention.

"What is it Arisawa?"

"Is something wrong?"

"No.. I dont' think so.." he uttered looking back to the left side.

Her face scrunched, knowing that the boy was lying so instead of pressing on she just looked to the curtains leading to stage and sighed. "Go."

"Hn?"

"Just go and fix whatever you need to fix. I'm not going to stop you." she spoke.

"But Arisawa.. After Ichigo and Kunieda get off stage, then there will be another couple to go out there." he explained while standing. "And after that couple, there's us.. Each of their questions takes about 15 minutes and-"

"I know.. but if somethings bothering you then you should go deal with it." she cut of not even bothering to look at him.

Uryuu jerked looking down at the tomboy who refused to glance at him, but nevertheless still stood before her waiting for at least some acknowledgement.  
"What are you waiting for? Hurry up." Tatsuki uttered before looking to him from the corner of her eye. " I don't want you to be distracted when we get on stage Uryuu. I want you to be focused so we can win this thing." she finished with a small smile.

Uryuu nodded, then ran off leaving the tomboy to groan to herself and stare at the curtains once more. She only hoped that she told Uryuu to do the right thing..

**|O U T S I D E|**

Ichigo panted finding himself near the isolated entrance of the Festival. He figured no one was around simply because everyone in Karakura had already made it inside and didn't bother leaving until the festival was shut down completely. Either way, Kurosaki wanted to find the source of the growing spiritual pressure but at the same time find where Orihime had run off too. He only closed his eyes and focused trying to pinpoint Orihimes exact location by using her spiritual energy as a source, however due to the fact that there were two growing forces just beyond he was getting distracted. He focused even harder finding exactly where she was- she was south of him, which was away from the possible enemies that got closer and closer to the festival.. Kurosaki was stuck with a conflicting decision..

A way's away Orihime had hid herself inbetween two abandoned stands- sitting on the ground and wiping away the tears that seemed to be a neverending stream she sniffled silently and continued to wipe away the tears but to no avail, they just kept coming. She only sat on the cold ground, listening to the still festive people a good distance away while glancing at her hands that were laced in salted tears. She wondered why it hurt this much.. why she was so bothered by the mere image of seeing Ichigo with someone else..

A wrenching feeling twisted about in her stomach making her feel almost sick, but the pain near her heart ebbed it away- This hurt.. hurt more than any fight, any belief she went against, any cut she earned in the past.. it hurt.. a lot. To she what she had always wished to never happen just figment itself before her.. it...

"It hurts..." she mumbled through her tears.

"- What hurts Orihime!"

Inoue jerked hearing Ichigo's voice just a few feet beside her. As she slowly lifted her head and glanced just slightly to her right, a feeling of heat boiled all over sealing off all sound and feeling. Seeing Ichigo try to move the stands he obviously couldn't fit through and calling out to her only made the heat even hotter..and it hurt.

"STOP IT ICHIGO!"

The teen jerked and refrained from talking as he watched the young woman curl within herself and cry harder. It confused him.. why did she want him to stop?

"Orihime, If you're hurt its probably because you're in this small area. Here.. let me help you out." he spoke before reaching for her.

The princess watched his left hand slowly and steadly got closer to her to which she only responded by mumbling to herself, _'Santen Kessun.. I reject'_. With that a bright orange barrier shielded her from Ichigo, making the boy jerk and pull back.

"Orihime what are you doing!-? Quit playing around and get out of there." he voiced.

She said nothing, in turn making the Kurosaki boy become a bit more agitated. "Orihime! Get out of there! I need you to help me see what those spiritual pressures are!"

She lifted her head and looked to the stand that only seemed a few inches away from her, feeling that heat get hotter and hotter. She knew how to relieve it.. but something deep insider her told her that she just didn't have the strength to.. however she knew that was false.

"I dont..."

"What?"

She glanced at Ichigo and smiled weakly. "I don't want to help you.." she let out as her tears continued to run down her face. "All this time.. thats all I've done was help.. but look where its got me.. I'm... I'm hurting Ichigo."

Ichigo jerked as he listened on to the girl feeling something a certain pain in his stomach.. seeing Orihime crying.. hearing her talk about being in pain.. didnt' feel right to him.. it wasn't what he wanted to hear..

"I've noticed lately.. that all I've done was chase you Ichigo.. and even though its fun sometimes.. I realize that by the end of the day.. I'm really tired..." Inoue spoke. "...Ichigo.. I'm tired.. I'm really.. really tired.." she finished beginning to sniffle and rub her face.

"Orihime.."

"But I dont' want to be tired Ichigo.. I don't want to stop chasing you- but it seems like thats my only option.. Every time I try to catch up to you.. I'm pushed further back y'know? And then in the end.. I'm still tired.." she cried laughing a bit.

If anyone else would listen to Orihime, they wouldnt' understand what the hell she was talking about, however.. Ichigo knew exactly what she was saying.. word for word... She was telling him exactly what she was doing and how she was feeling this whole time.. and it made the Kurosaki boy feel nothing but shame. He lowered his head and stood before the tiny gap in the stands refusing to look at the shielded Orihime.. but if there was a time to make things right.. then this would be it.

He quickly gripped the sides of both the abandoned stands then slowly pushed them away making a bigger a opening. This left Orihime to move her hands away from her eyes and stare. It looked as if Ichigo wasn't even strainging to move the huge stands made of wood and other materials- like they were just light weights to him. Either way the girl jumped as soon as Ichigo finished making a big enough gap for him to fit through and with that proceeded to walk closer to her. The girl could feel her heart race as she watched the boy only take 3 steps then kneel before her shield and hide his face under his bangs- She stared hard, her eyes distended and her face revealing shock while Ichigo slowly put his right hand on her shield and began to ready his words, but before he could say anything the girl flinched holding her hands to her ears and curling up even more.

"I-I'm sorry Ichigo! What I said was hurtful! Please don't be mad at me it was just in the heat of the moment I-"

"Orihime.. Put your shield down."

Inoue jerked before staring at Kurosaki.. but sooner than later she let down her shield leaving Ichigo's hand to fall to the ground and make Orihime jerk because of it. Silenced reigned over the two figures before Ichigo's right hand lifted once more and reached for her. The woman watched as his hand quickly rose then decended on the top of her head and rubbed it leaving her to stare a little confused at Ichigo, however before anything could be said- the same said hand slid from the top of the womans head to her left side near her ear, then behind. With that Ichigo pulled the woman toward him, leaving his left hand to pull the girl's whole body closer to his. A numbing feeling completely overcame Inoue as she felt this- a tight embrace mixed with the feel of Ichigo's chest rising and falling and a simple scent that suddenly hovered around her nose of which she could only identify as 'Ichigos'. She couldn't believe it, much less stand it- it was making her nervous and lightheaded however as she began to calm down and pay attention, she noticed Ichigo's breathing pattern.. it was troubled.. not only that she could feel Ichigo's heartbeat and that was beating pretty hard.. was he.. just as nervous as she was?

"Orihime.."

"..Y-Yes Ichigo."

"Don't cry..." he finished as he held her tighter. "Don't ever cry.."

As those words left the boys lips.. he soon realized what he was doing.. He was actually holding Orihime in his arms right now? This was no dream..

He widened his eyes as that thought thoroughly process through his head, only then did he glance down and noticed the fingers of his right hand blanketed in the soft locks of Orihime's... This was making him tense.. What did he just do!-? As he was just about ready to pull away and apoligize for maybe and hour or two, he felt Inoue's small and slender arms crawl up his back and bring him closer to her. It was now the boys turn to distened his eyes even further and feel lightheaded.

"Forgive me Ichigo.." Inoue spoke, sniffeling at the same time. "But I can't stop." she finished laughing softly.

Ichigo was close to laughing himself, however the spiritual pressure in the distance had gotten larger and felt close enough to say 'it was here', this left the couple to stand and stare at the sky. Ichigo could sense something about the energy was familar however at the same time.. different, leaving him to glance down at Inoue who rubbed her eyes for a second but looked to him- eager as ever. With that he grabbed her hand and ran off to the source.

A few feet ahead, just meters away from where the crowd of people were, Tetsuya stood. He glanced at the cheerful characters in the distance getting no feeling that Orihime was there, making the boy scoff while kicking a bit of dirt in the crowds general direction. It wasn't till after that action the boy glanced over his shoulder and noticed Hajime fall from above then stood straight easing his right hand into the pocket of his pants. He gave him his souless stare making the rambunctious teen before him smirk.

"So? What're you here for?"

"I will not let you harm anyone from our school. I also won't allow you to blow our secret." Hajime let out.  
"Tch.. so what if we're different from these fools... It wont matter. They're all weak. Theres' nothing they could do about our gifts in the first place. We could destroy this whole town if we wanted."

"But we cannot." Hajime spoke. "Afterall there would be nothing to gain from that."

"Says you."

"...Say we do destroy this town. Then what? There is no competition here so what would we be proving? To whom Tetsuya?"

The teal haired teen said nothing, just glared at the pale boy behind him then looked to the crowd straight ahead as Hajime continued to speak.

"We're different.. but you overexaggerate our abilities. We're not as powerful as you claim we are-"

"Bullshit." Tetsuya hissed. "We can do so much.. we're weapons.. I've seen it all in my head.."

"Those are just dreams. They are not real." Hajime spoke.

"Rrgh.. Shut the hell up! You know just as well as me that what I'm saying is true! But for some reason you just want to toss my sayings to the side and try and fit in with these morons! Quit playing fake Hajime! As soon as they find out that you're a freak they'll cast you aside and who'll you have to play buddies with huh?" Tetsuya asked rhetorically with a grin. "-Thats right, nobody. Its just you and me in this game.. and until this little contest is over then we'll see who's been right all along.."

"I don't understand what you're saying." Hajime uttered slightly raising a brow. "You think this is all a game?"

"...Everythings a game." Tetsuya answered as he walked towards the crowd of people in the distance.

Hajime watched, but only seconds after closed his eyes and followed. Whether Tetsuya was right or wrong about his feelings.. That still didn't stop Hajime from being completely against what he was saying.. So what if he was a freak.. people would accept him as long as he made a good enough effort... right?

Suddenly a spark of insight shot through the boys mind triggering a blurry memory. He saw a pale hand, his hand.. reach for a frightened Orihime... Then everything went black.

The boy let out an inaudible gasp as he stumbled and held his head for a moment, before glancing up and seeing Tetsuya still walk toward the crowd of people in the distance. Hajime could only shake his head and get his mind right before standing straight and looking to Tetsuya again before eventually following him into the crowds of people who hovered around the stands, balloon carts and contests.

* * *

**A/N:** Awww yeah- stuff just got srs! sorry for the super long break btw guys. Family issues and school got in the way = - =

but dont' worry, I should have another chapter up later on today or tomorrow, depends.. the issues havent' exactly left..


	15. Tension  Springs?

_Love no Refrain - Chapter 15: Tension = Springs? _

Ichigo and Orihime ran down the path that led to the inner core of the festival only to stop a long distance away from the crowd- the part where it was mostly isolated of which Ichigo couldn't understand.. If it was a festival.. then why exactly were the people hovering about in one certain area rather than all around?

The Kurosaki boy didn't quite understand, and so he frowned folding his arms looking about making Orihime blink and look to him. "Is something wrong Ichigo?"

"Well..yeah.." he answered still looking around at the barren area. "This is exactly where the spiritual pressure dissappeared.. but nobody's around.. everyone is all gathered over there." he finished with a point toward the crowd in the distance.

"Hey yeah.. You're right.. but... I think its because that contest is still going on." The princess answered folding her arms as well.

"You can't seriously mean that!... Everyone is still hung up on that contest?"

"Mhm." the girl nodded. "Its the biggest contest in all of Karakura- not only will people see who exactly is the cutest couple, but you'll be recognized as such for many years to come... but..thats just what I heard..."

"You mean If I win then people will-"

"Yep! Pretty cool huh?"

Ichigo groaned loudly to himself as he held his head and stomped about, if he knew the contest was that big of a deal he would've never entered the contest in the first place! Say he did win? Then what would happen? Everybody would know him- not as '_Ichigo_' or _'that kid who fights alot'_ **or **as _'the boy with the girls name'_! He'd be known as _'Ichigo, that one kid who kicked a lotta ass back at school but won a modeling contest so he's pretty cool!..even though he has a girls name..'_

"UGHHHH! Why does this always happen to me!" he whined pulling his hair about.

Orihime only pat his back, unsure if it was neccessary or not..but knew that he seemed like he needed it. She would let out the usual 'its okay' and 'don't worry' but that only made the Kurosaki boy groan even more, that is till a sense told him to shut up and look to the sky. He stood straight and did what his senses told him only to squint in the end and see a slowly landing Rukia and Renji who didn't look to happy- especially Renji. As soon as both their feet touched the cold ground, Rukia pulled out her mod-pez and Renji squeezed the soul capsule outta Kon and with that both of them swallowed and split from their gigai's.

"Alright! Proceed as planned- You two will disperse in the crowd and look for anyone who's spiritual pressure is above the average human limit, with that you'll report back to me and Renji and we'll take it from there." the petite woman spoke.

Both gigai's nodded before turning in order to run off. Kon- of whom inhabited Renji's body idly jogged by Ichigo and Orihime waving and letting out a 'hey' and passing on by with Rukia's gigai just beside him. Ichigo and Orihime blinked 2 solid times watching the two run off before turning back to Rukia and Renji who stepped to them with their stern faces present.

"Alright tell us exactly what happened." Renji started.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked.

"Don't play dumb with me Ichigo! You know exactly what I mean you moron!"

Before the redhead could shout any further Rukia slightly pushed him back before stepping just inbetween the two only so she could finish, "What Renji' means to say is.. We're sure you both sensed that high spiritual pressure not too long ago- What happened with it? Was it a Hollow? Did you kill it?"

"Not exactly.." Orihime mumbled scratching the top of her head with her left index finger.

"You're right, we both sensed the spiritual pressure a moment ago but the trail ended right here." Ichigo explained.

"Right here?" Rukia blinked before looking to the ground she stood on. "Just what exactly made the 2 forces stop right here? ..Unless my spirit tracker was on the fritz.."

"No way.. I sensed the pressures too, as well as Ichigo and Orihime." Renji spoke up. "Don't over analyze things."

With that, the group folded their arms, looked to the ground and thought about what exactly made the two forces stop at that certain spot and suddenly disappear.. It was baffling, but at the same time somewhat exciting.. if these forces were Hollows then that meant that Karakura's peace would soon end and some good ol' soul reaping ass kicking was to come. Ichigo and Renji smirked, sharing this same thought whilst Rukia still pondered the reason why the two forces stopped.

"Maybe it was a ghost!" Orihime guessed, her left palm hitting her right. "Maybe 2 ghosts! And they were going to turn to hollows.. but some soul reapers showed up before us and sent them to the Soul Society!"

"Thats a possibility." Rukia mumbled. "But usually Soul reapers wait for the spirits to either stay a spirit or turn into a hollow.."

"Well who knows.. the spirit could of struggled against its transformation into a hollow making their spirit pressure spike, but in the end turned into a hollow and got destroyed by a soul reaper or it just turned back into a spirit and floated off somewhere." Ichigo spoke.

"We won't know until we find out exactly." Rukia uttered, still annoyed not knowing the true answer. "I guess Renji and I will have to check in on the Soul society again and see if that explaination checks out."

"And just what exactly will we do when we find out that doesn't check out?"

Everyone turned watching Uryuu make his way over to the circle and stand inbetween Orihime and Ichigo- He stared at Rukia and Renji who kinda blinked at his question but shortly realized that the question was directed only at them. Renji huffed before folding his arms and raising a brow to the boy.

"Easy. We just go to Kisuke, and see if he knows anything about it."

"That won't be much help." Ichigo spoke making Renji glare. "Orihime and I were with Kisuke when we first sensed the spiritual pressures. It didn't seem like he knew what they were.."

"Yeah but you were surrounded by people, he couldn't exactly say it was a hollow or not." Renji snapped making Ichigo send him daggers.

"Either way." Uryuu spoke up, grabbing the bickering boys' attention. "I get the feeling that we wont find out exactly what those spiritual pressures are until they appear again."

"-Just what're you saying Uryuu? You want us to just stand around and wait for them to show up again?" Ichigo wondered looking at the Quincy stupidly.

"That is exactly what I'm saying."

"We can't do that! Who knows when they'll show up again- It could be years or even more!"

"It would be better than running around like our heads are cut off." Rukia spoke in agreement. "I think we should go with Uryuu's idea."

"-better than running in the dark." Renji uttered.

"I think we should do it too." Orihime agreed.

"Orihime!" Ichigo voiced.

"No use Ichigo- its 4 against 1." Renji said laughing a bit at the end. "Looks like we wait for now."

Ichigo hunched over letting out his loud groans making Renji laugh and Orihime chuckle, Rukia sighed shaking her head at the boy- figuring that he should at least act like an adult about the sudden poll for the next best action and Uryuu just shut his eyes before turning.

"Patience is a virtue Kurosaki, you'd do best to remember that." he mumbled walking off.

"Rrgh- Shut up Uryuu!"

The Quincy chuckled to himself hearing that comment however halted when he heared the crowd up ahead screaming. This made the whole group of heroes jerk and race toward the populated area of the festival ready to find a fight or a problem to solve however to their dismay all they saw Kon in Renji's gigai and the modsoul in Rukia's dance about on the cutest couple stage, that would defy the law of gravity and put any professional dancer to shame.. and of course.. below at the judges table Kisuke egg'd them on with a slightly embarrassed Yuzu and Karin to stare at the man weirdly.

"MORE! MORE! DANCE YOU CUTE COUPLE YOU! DANCE!"

"_Kisuke_..." Rukia and Renji seethed as they both tightened the fists of their right hands.

Orihime clapped at their dance moves while Ichigo and Uryuu could only stare in both amazement and shock. The crowd was going wild, Kisuke was urging the other judges to rate high scores and in both the Quincy and part-time Shinigami's opinion.. both Rukia and Renji looked ...good..together.. Well at least thats what the mod souls showed. Both the teens looked to the Shinigami beside them- they both looked like they were ready to hack the heads off of anyone who enjoyed the performance presented, and kill Kisuke Urahara.. Which of course left both of the male teens to sigh and look back at the stage and watch the performance.

Kisuke looked to be enjoying himself and so did the mod souls on stage and if looked at closely- Yuzu and Karin didn't look as if they were having a bad time.. this brought a nice easing feeling to Ichigo. He had forgotten that with no hollows to fight, or a powerful boss to stop, this much enjoyment could be brought to the people and/or shinigami of Karakura.. It was.. nice..

A smile that expressed ease slowly painted itself on the face of the Kurosaki boy as he looked down to Orihime beside him who was now cheering for Kon and the other modsoul on stage, however she stopped soon enough only to rub her head sheepishly once she caught the teens stare, but as soon as she left her hand of action, to fall from her head- she tensed having felt it slightly brush passed Ichigo's hand. Both teens jerked before glancing at each other then glancing away- Ichigo folding his hands inside of his yukata while Orihime fiddled with the material of her obi leaving Uryuu, who noticed this, to smirk to himself. Such characters they were...

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! GOOD GOOD! TIMES ALMOST UP THOUGH- SO SEAL THE DEAL AND END THE DANCE WITH A KISS!" Kisuke cheered making the group tense and race toward stage.

* * *

_The Next Day - Kurosaki Household  
_

"You stupid idiot!" Renji growled dragging Kon's stuffed body around the hard bumpy walls of Ichigo's room. "What the hell did you do that for!"

"Enough Renji" Ichigo groaned looking through his math homework at his desk. " I think Kon's had enough."

"Says you!" The redhead screamed throwing the doll across the room. "You didn't watch yourself kiss Rukia on a stage, in front of a-billion people!"

"So what, you're a shinigami, no one in Karakura knows you..." Kurosaki spoke looking through his book-bag now. "Plus its not that bad..you won the cute couple contest-"

"Yeah a contest that I didn't even enter!" the man screamed before glancing over his shoulder.

All he got was tunnel vision when he saw the aching, whining Kon try to crawl under Ichigo's bed for a means of safety, however due to the shinigami's rage, the doll was quickly caught and tossed, kicked, and thrown about the room for a little while longer.. That is till Renji got bored and held up the weak doll.

"So tell me why you did it? Why'd you embarrass me you little bug!"

"It..its wasn't my idea.. it was that other mod soul~.." the doll cried weakly. "I know what I did wasn't okay..but... Renji... you're thinking about it all wrong.. there's a positive to all this.."

"Hm?" the shinigami blinked. "And just what exactly was positive about what you did?"

"Well... If you think about it... You totally kissed Rukia." Kon answered throwing him a thumbs up. "Well I did.. but thats not-"

Renji raged before throwing the doll to the ground and stomping on him multiple times which of course made Ichigo groan.. he couldn't exactly get his homework done if he constantly heard Renji's grumbles and death threats and Kon's cries and whines.. So the teen stood standing away from his desk, opening his closet and removing his school shirt. Renji and Kon stared now curious.

"And just where do you think you're going Kurosaki? Don't you have homework?" Renji questioned.

"Yeah?" Kon added, as if that was just enough.

"I can't exactly finish my homework if all I'm hearing is you guys' irritating voices." he answered tossing his shirt of which Renji caught and tossed somewhere else.

"Okay so we're being annoying, doesn't answer my first question though." Renji glared.

"Where I'm going is none of your buisness. You just be more concerned about where you think Rukias hiding alright."

Renji let out a 'tch' before tossing Kon over his shoulder and waltzing over to the closet he saw Ichigo step and then hop out seconds later in new attire; A black shirt, baby blue sweat jacket, some tan cargo's and black shoes with small yellow stripes. He never knew the human could dress so fast, however instead of focusing on the boys dressing talents he just watched as the teen put on the hood of his jacket and walked out of his room without a word uttered, of which made the man raise a brow.

"Wonder what he's keeping a secret.."

"We should follow him." Kon suggested hopping on the mans left shoulder.

"Maybe next time." the man uttered brushing the toy off. "Right now I'm going to take his advice and find out where Rukia is. Ever since that incident at that festival I haven't seen her.." he finished walking over to Ichigo's window only to lift it seconds after.

**|O U T S I D E|**

As Ichigo closed the front door to his house, he eventually walked the path onto the public sidewalk and headed north. It wasn't really a secret as to where he was going, it was just someplace he was told to go to at a certain time as soon as he got to school. He could only think back to actually showing his face at school not really expecting the reactions he recieved.. everything was normal- not at all what he expected. He thought there would be a few jokes about the fact that he was in that contest, but not a person even brought up that subject. The talk of the school was actually revolved around Rukia and Renji. Seeing as Rukia was pretty much well known at Karakura high and Renji had shown his face there once or twice thats all the kids talked about- they never expected those two to 'get together' at all. Ichigo showed an exhausted smirk as he thought of how little the school knew of those two, but let it pass as soon as he stopped he realized how far he'd gotten from home. Glancing about at the scenery, he realized where he was a noticed a familiar bakery just across the street. He blinked oddly at the huge windows that revealed various couples within then dug into the pockets of his pants before taking a deep breath and running across the street to said shop.

_Inoue Residence _

Tatsuki laughed as she repeatedly smacked her right hand on the surface of the table that kept its ground while Mizuiro, and Keigo joined in on the laughter. Chad was the only one sitting around said gathering circle to keep his stotic face and look to Tatsuki.

"OH-HO! You shoulda saw the look on Ryo's face, when she realized that she got 3rd place! She was devestated!" the tomboy laughed leaving Mizuiro and Keigo in tears.

"Ohoho- Tatsuki- Tatsuki- Tell Keigo what she won!" Mizuiro urged.

"What'd she win?" the brunette asked rubbing his right eye.

"She won a gift card! Pft-ahahaha! She was so mad that she threw it at Ichigo and ran off stage!" Arisawa laughed hitting the table harder. "What a sore loser! But thats what she gets! Thinking she's hot shit when she's not!"

"Wow and here I thought you and Kunieda were friends." Kiego said chuckling.

"We **were**." Arisawa nodded. "But she's too catty for me and apparently too catty for Ichigo.. I hear they're not hanging out anymore."

"Speaking of Ichigo." Keigo began calming down a bit. "Where is he now? Did you guys invite him over?"

Suddenly the room got quiet, leaving Chad and Keigo to notice Tatsuki's face suddenly fall and Mizuiro to fold his arms and lean back on the couch he sat in front of. Keigo then shot Chad a glance, who only shrugged leaving him to turn around and glance at the kitchen in which he saw Orihime struggling to make one of her odd meals.

"Uh..Orihime.. You did invite Ichigo over.. didn't you?"

"Yes I did." she said walking off to find some oven mitts. "But he's a little late.. I told him to make it here at 5:30.. you don't think he got lost do you Keigo?"

"Psh- No way! Ichigo knows his way around Karakura as if it were the back of his han-"

"Who cares if he comes over or not." Mizuiro interrupted. "He changed surely after he started dating Kunieda, and unfortunately for him that showed his true colors. You shouldn't of invited him in the first place.."

A guilty look overcame Arisawa's face.. she had thought because of her attitude towards Ichigo.. that kinda got Mizuiro to have an attitude towards him as well.. She glanced around the table, then at Mizuiro and finally at Orihime who had balanced a large tray of whatever weird food she threw together and walked over carefully to the table to set it on. Once that action was done, she took a seat between Keigo and Chad leaving them all to stare at the oddly... normal looking dish. They all gave each other a 4 second glance before looking at the smiling Orihime who said nothing... just looked like some sort of space cadet as she kept her hands in her lap and waited for everyone to dig in.

Keigo looked to her, then the dish, then to her again before she jumped and walked off to the kitchen again and returned with utensils of which she passed around to everyone with a smile. Mizuiro blinked at her mysterious behaviour as soon as she took a seat again, but nevertheless picked up his fork and stared.

"So... Orihime.. what'd you make this time? Cucumber cabbage pie?" he guessed.

"Nope~" she sang.

"I bet it's that blueberry turnip and garbonzo bean platter huh?" Keigo spoke warily reaching his fork over to the meal.

"Thats not it." the princess smiled shaking her head.

"You're 32 bean and grape jelly cassarole?" Chad threw out.

"Of course not! Thats just gross." she laughed.

"Oh then its your peanut butter and banana- clam bake." Tatsuki blinked.

Again the princess shook her head leaving everyone to cup their chin thinking of what weird concauction she could've thought up and made herself however they had already guessed the top 4.. so what was it? They glanced at the dish seeing nothing but a bronze crust..but what was under there..?

Keigo dropped his fork and raised his hands in defeat. "Alright I give.. What is it Orihime?"

"Its deep dish chicken pot pie!' she answered before grabbing her fork and knife.

Everyone had let out a 'Whaa?' before watching Inoue run to the kitchen and come back to serve everyone a small plate, it was only after that did she carve a perfect square out revealing the ingredients for a pot pie and have the room in which everyone relaxed in smell of savory chicken.. Something was up.

"Are you feeling okay Inoue?" Keigo questioned, squinting an eye at the woman.

"Yeah, you don't have a fevor or anything do you?" Mizuiro added.

"I dont' think so.." she mumbled rubbing her head almost cat-like.

Instead of questioning the woman Tatsuki pulled the dish close to her and cut out a crooked piece before putting the meal on her plate and finally tasting it..

"Its..good." she mumbled widening her eyes and staring at Inoue.

Orihime smiled turning pink. "Really! I looked up the ingrediants online in the library at school, but I didn't think I'd excute it well.. cause y'know its been so long since we were at school.. I didn't think I'd remember all the food to put in it.. Wow I must've really outdone myself huh?"

"more-thab-outdun" Keigo spoke digging in. "You've exceeded outdone Orihime!" he finished basically lifting his face from his plate.

The girl only laughed as she watched everyone eat the meal she made and **not **say they had to excuse themselves from the table. It made her happy and it especially made the people eating happy as well- Keigo in fact couldn't get enough.

"Oh Orihime~ Its like your hands have been blessed by the almighty cooking God!" he said in utter bliss. "Seconds please!"

The girl laughed once more, about ready to pull the dish pan closer to Keigo however a ringing at the doorbell made her freeze and Mizuiro to stop his chewing. Everyone at the table looked to hall of which led to the door, while Keigo often glanced at everyone around the table.. It was obviously Ichigo.. but why was everyone so tense about it? Orihime stood from the table and slowly made it to the door where she paused only to take a deep breath and reach for the knob. As she unlocked it, she turned the knob and opened it slowly, making everyone who all stood from the table only to peer from the hall tense. As soon as the young woman opened the door wide enough they all jumped away from the hall and took a seat at the table eating as casually as they could listening to Orihime giggle and laugh.

"Hey guys look who made it!" the princess announced as she stood in the entryway to the living room- low n behold Ichigo made it into vision, awkwardly standing beside her holding a red box. No one really reacted except for Keigo who waved, screamed and shouted- Chad on the otherhand was just wondering why things were so tense. Mizuiro eyed Ichigo's apparel then let out a loud and rather pompous groan..

"Y'know its kinda rude when you don't remove your shoes upon entering someones home." he let out before taking a bite of food off of his plate.

Ichigo balanced the red box in his right hand as his left eased behind his head, he knew Mizuiro was still upset over that incident that happened so long ago..and hey it was common sense to still be- so he knew not to take what he said to heart.

"Yeah about that.. I won't be staying."

"Aww, why not?" Keigo and Orihime whined.

"I have to meet up with Uryuu in awhile and he'll be upset if I'm late so-"

"Oh how typical- You push us aside to run off with your other friends." the raven haired boy spoke before taking yet another bite out of his pie. "Well we don't want to waste your time and make you late Ichigo. Go on, get going."

"Right.. but I just wanted to drop this off first." he mumbled passing the red box to Orihime.

The strawberry blonde blinked staring down at the box, having no idea what to do with it making Ichigo chuckle softly, "You're supposed to open it Inoue."

"I wanna see what it is!" Keigo voiced standing from the table and rushing over to open it.

Both teens opened the red box together only to stare in awe and be left breathless. This made Tatsuki stand from the table and waltz over casually and stand behind Keigo in order to get a glance at what was in the box- eventually, when she got a good look, her face dropped as well before she looked up to Ichigo.

"Thats-"

"Yeah-" The boy cut off glancing away. "You told me awhile ago that the 'Karakura couple' bakery had the best shortcakes.. and you guys only buy it when you're going to watch a new episode of that Don Kanoji Ghost show thing.. so I figured-"

"You'd buy our love through a shortcake?" Mizuiro let out with a glare. "Sorry but no thanks-"

"Know that he doesnt' speak for all of us Ichigo." Keigo laughed trying to ease the tension.

The dark haired boy only shook his head and went back to eating his pot pie, of which only made the air in the small apartment awkward..however to lessen the bad air as soon as possible Keigo looked back at the shortcake and laughed.

"But really Ichigo, you shouldn't have." he drooled.

"Eh..I know, but I was passing the bakery and I just figured you guys would want it.. plus that giftcard Ryo threw at me was for the place. So I was just killing 2 birds with 1 stone." Kurosaki explained.

"Ohey about that contest!- I heard Renji and Rukia won the 2k." Keigo spoke. "Wish I coulda seen that..."

"Heh.. Yeah- but they said they didnt' need it so they gave it to me.. and I don't really know what to do with it so-"

"HOT SPRINGS!" Keigo shouted hopping from Orihime to Ichigo.

"Hot springs?" he repeated.

"In Osaka! My sis and I went to these really cool hot springs there when we went to visit our mom! Aw it was the best! Relaxing spas', totally big hotel to sleep in, and hot chicks as far as the eye could see!" the brunette explained. "You could use your money to take us all there!"

"Wow... a spa sounds like it'll be really fun." Orihime said in almost a gasp. "We should all go! We can invite Uryuu! and Rukia! and-"

"Now hold on- don't you think we should stay in Karakura for awhile Orihime." Ichigo suggested, inadvertantly refering to the plan made the other night- to stay in Karakura and wait for those 2 spiritual pressures to show up.

Orihime blinked once before cupping her chin and looking to the floor in thought, "... No.. I think we should really go to the hot springs." she mumbled making Ichigo falter.

"Its a plan then!" Keigo announced. "Tomorrow morning we ditch school and head for the train stations to go to OSAKA!"

"Wait hold on-" Ichigo eased. "You said nothing about ditching!"

"Oh don't be such a stick in the mud Kurosaki." Tatsuki grinned. "We'll ditch school tomorrow, go to the hot springs and be back in Karakura early the next morning."

Ichigo folded his arms, as if not sold by this sudden plan however a sudden memory of the other night made the Kurosaki boy change his mind instantly. Remembering the sight of everyone enjoying themselves made him smirk to Tatsuki eagerly and pretty much want to take the risks.

"Fine.. Lets do it."

"ALRIGHT!" Tatsuki, Keigo and Orihime cheered with a fist in the air.

Mizuiro only reached for the tray of still warm pot pie, till Ichigo called his name. The boy sighed and glanced at the Kurosaki just knowing that with everyone suddenly friends with him he was going to rub his wealth in the boys face and no one would think wrong of it. He blinked once before letting out a, "What is it Kurosaki?", of which only made Ichigo raise a brow.

"Are you coming with us? I don't think the trip would be the same without you." he spoke, his face as serious as ever.

Mizuiro just looked to his plate, not wanting that to be the words to hear but had to play it off. He was still upset..and a free trip to an expensive resort sounded way better than school.. The boy shut his eyes then scooped some more of Orihimes meal onto his plate before shrugging nonchalantly, "..I have nothing better to do.. so sure...but I need to get my books."

"Not a problem, we'll wait for you." Ichigo assured.

"Yes Yes Yes! Its all coming together! We're going to be at Osaka in no time!" Keigo cheered_. 'Not only that.. I'm sure the spa's will ease all this tension away.' _the boy thought before laughing to himself. "Alright lets dig into that shortcake!"

* * *

**A/N**: This goes to show that shortcakes heal all wounds and bring friends closer together C: and if this isn't true.. then you're around the wrong friends guys xD No just playing-

I realize the ending to the last chapter was a bit... _'ehhh~' _but I was rushed that whole day im sorry im sorry im sorry _ i'll totally make up for it though don't you worry ;D


	16. O S A K A

_Love no Refrain - Chapter 16: O.S.A.K.A _

It was a early 'peaceful' morning in Karakura, as it always was- and School was just minutes away from starting. Outside, just before the gates of Karakura High, Ichigo, Tatsuki, Chad, Keigo, Orihime, and Uryuu stood in wait for their final teammate. Tatsuki couldn't help but tap her left foot as she stood in between Chad and Ichigo.. she hadn't exactly ditched before, seeing as there was hardly a reason to when it came down to it, but this was making her fidgety.. She glanced around at everyone who was wearing either a coat or a sweater to cover their shirts while they wore tan slacks or their skirts, to give the impression that they were in their uniform of which they werent, and carrying overstuffed backpacks that were filled with snacks or another set of clothes. The tomboy glanced at Keigo who gave her a serious look before looking back at the school waiting for their final teammate which only made the girl more fidgety and nervous.. however she was also getting agitated, because in the corner of her eye Uryuu kept glancing at his watch..

"Tch- will you stop that Ishida!" she hissed.

The boy looked to her, his left brow quick to rise as his right wrist of which was accessorized with a black strapped watch still stay in the air. Tatsuki scoffed putting her hands into the pockets of her gray sweat jacket before glancing back at the school and tapping her foot even more rapidly.

"Whats taking him so long?" she asked getting irritated.

"Calm down Tatsuki we still got a minute or two before class actually starts.." Keigo eased. "If he doesn't make it then we'll just leave him behind."

"I hope he makes it." Orihime let out clutching her right arm tightly. "Imagine how sad Mizuiro would be if we did leave him..."

"We wouldnt' have to leave him if he'd just hurry the hell up." Ichigo groaned feeling just as impatient as Tatsuki. "He said he just needed his books right? So what the hell?"

"I know right." Tatsuki growled.

"My my.." Uryuu let out aligning his glasses. "Ichigo, Tatsuki.. are you both nervous?"

"NO! NO WE'RE NOT!" they made clear.

"Just wondering." the Quincy mumbled pushing up his glasses from the bridge of his nose.

"What about you Uryuu?" Chad asked making the boy glance up at him. "You keep fiddeling with your glasses and your watch... does that mean you're getting nervous?"

"What?-! N-NO! I'm just checking if that time is right and if my glasses are broken!" the boy answered removing said glasses and analyzing them.

"Listen guys theres no need to worry about anything! Nothing's going to happen and we're not going to get caught." Keigo made clear.

"What makes you so sure?" Chad wondered.

"Remember what I said back at Orihimes 'If we get caught and end up going to the principals office then we just use attack plan **O.S.A.K.A**!' Remember?"

"Sure.. but run that by us again. Y'know for the people who don't recall." Uryuu spoke.

"Oh yeah right...** 'Attack plan O.S.A.K.A' **means that if we're caught and the teachers are yelling in our faces or using any way to intimidate information out of us then we must always keep in mind, no matter what- 'ONE SHOULD ALWAYS KISS ASS!' **O.S.A.K.A**!" the brunette explained.

"Right... I still dont' get why you named that 'attack plan' when we won't be attacking or anything." Ichigo spoke.

"SHUT UP ICHIGO- YOU'RE ALWAYS SO LITERAL!" the boy whined.

"And how exactly are we supposed to use **O.S.A.K.A** as a means to get us out of trouble?" Uryuu wondered.

"Easy." Keigo smiled raising an educating finger. "When we get caught- the only people who'll be scolding us is Ms Misato- the principal and _cant keep his nose outta anyones buisness_, Kagine. So when Misato gets all up in your face you say- '**What' **ICHIGO?" Keigo asked pointing his finger at the Kurosaki boy.

"Uh... _'Those are..really nice glasses instructor'_...?" he answered.

"Correct! And when the principal decides to question you.. you say **'What' **CHAD?" Keigo asked shifting glances as well as his point.

"..."

"CORRECT!" Asano cheered. "And finally! When Kagine scolds you.. you say **'What' **ORIHIME?"

"Oh! Um.. _'Wow thats a really nice tie you have on- Mr Kagine sir!'_ " she answered making Keigo falter.

"Nooooo~" he groaned softly beating his left fist on the girls head. "Orihime you have to think of your kiss ass complement first before you just throw it out there.. Kagine is the gym teacher- so he doesn't wear a tie.."

"So thats our plan, kill them with complements?" Uryuu wondered.

"Exactly! They'll be so buttered up by the end of it all, they'll forget why we we're even in the office to begin with." Keigo chuckled rubbing his hands together. "But- thats' only if we get caught.. of which we wont." he assured.

"I see nothing but success beaming from this plan." Uryuu uttered sarcastically.

Ichigo opened his mouth ready to say something however the school bell had chimed across the area, making the teens hide behind the wall of the property and look to Keigo.

"We've got to move on without Mizuiro. He's too late."

"Hey guys!"

Everyone jerked peering from behind the wall only to see Mizuiro casually jog over to them as if nothing was wrong, this made them gesture the boy to get a move on of which the raven haired boy surely did. As soon as the boy made it behind the wall, he held up his book bag full of homework to his friends which only made Tatsuki strike him on the head and walk off with Keigo and the others quick to follow, however, unknowingly to the group below- above on the schools roof, Hajime and Tetsuya stood watching the teens run down the road. Tetsuya squinted his eyes before pulling away from the edges of the fenced roof and easing his hands into the pants of his uniform.

"And just where do you think they're going?" he mumbled getting suspicious.

"I have no idea." Hajime answered glancing at the road the group ran.

He was just as suspicious as Tetsuya but he wasn't going to dare show it. Yes, he was curious as to where the group was headed but he was more focused on the fact that Orihime was with them. Why would she go out of her way to follow that bad crowd and do something that was strictly against the rules? Didn't she know that if she was caught she would get into trouble just like the rest of them? Hajime had read the schools rules and guidelines plenty of times to recite them to anyone if he had wanted- so he was well aware that what was going on wasn't right. His emerald eyes looked from the cemented sidewalk below only to take at look at Tetsuya who had turned to his side and looked as if he was seconds from walking to class..of which the boy just couldn't allow.

"... Lets follow them."

Tetsuya jerked before facing his pale counterpart, "What did you just say?"

"I said lets follow them." Hajime repeated before walking to the door on the roof that led to the classrooms and such.

"-And what's got you so ready to break the rules you cherish so much?" the boy smirked getting suspicious. "It can't be, because that Orihime girl is with the group.." he finished making the pale boy refrain from walking. "Oh-ho thats it isn't it? Hajime's gotten a little crush on the schools princess.."

"You must be joking." the boy said in utter disgust as he turned. "It is not that I have feelings for the Orihime girl, It is only because I am concerned of her well-being."

"Oh?"

"Do not make assumptions." Hajime warned. "Orihime Inoue is my tutor, and because of her I am doing well in my classes. I will not have her make foolish decisions that could in turn, ruin my future. That is all."

"Really?" Tetsuya laughed. "You can't just get another tutor?"

"Orihime Inoue knows of my flaws when it comes to learning, this is due strictly to the fact that I explained them thoroughly to her. Why waste my breath explaining these flaws to a different tutor who could possibly do the same thing she is doing and have me repeat that process?" Hajime questioned. "I'd much rather stop her from making a foolish mistake so that I may keep my grades up at a reasonable level and also save my breath."

"Psh.. whatever... Fine I'll go, but it's only so I could watch you." he let out, his smirk getting wider.

"Watch me?" the dark haired boy repeated.

"Remember Hajime." Tetsuya said in passing the boy. "I know your mannerisms, I know the way you talk to people and I also know how you act. If I see you acting different in the slightest.. I'll take over."

Carefully Hajime eye'd Tetsuya who returned the boys stare as he slowly passed and made it over to the doorway, then turned and stood in wait for the boy to lead. If one saw this, they could say that Tetsuya was calling Hajime's bluff however the pale boy knew how to play this game, and he wasn't going to falter just because Tetsuya had a hunch on something that was completely false. Hajime made a step toward the doorway and another until he eventually found himself near the door- holding the knob and eyeing Tetsuya down who still held a confident grin. The dark haired teen shut his eyes before opening the door and waltzing through it as if he wasn't affected, making Tetsuya jump in place behind his back then follow. Something exciting was going to happen- he could feel it in his bones.

A ways away from the High school and now midway from the Karakura train station, the group of teens ran most of them already out of breath and panting- that being just Keigo.

"Aww how much further!"

"How can you even ask that! We just began to run awhile ago!" Ichigo shouted looking over his shoulder.

"But still~" the boy whined.

"Hey Ichigo-" Uryuu spoke up obviously ignoring the whiny brat behind him. "Don't you think the adults around here will find a group of teens running down the road a tad bit suspicious? I mean what If they call the school and warn them some students might be missing.."

"You're right Uryuu. We should split up- that way we'd look less suspicious." Ichigo agreed.

"Alright lets go Orihime!" Tatsuki called running passed the boy.

"Coming!" Inoue laughed following.

"Hey I'll go with you guys too." Mizuiro smiled tagging along.

Ichigo stopped for a second only to watch Chad carry a wheezing Keigo over his left shoulder and cross a street- pretty much taking his own way to the Karakura train station. Uryuu took a few steps closer to the Kurosaki only to stop just beside him and align his glasses.

"Guess that leaves you and me."

"Yeah whatever." Ichigo uttered before smirking. "I don't exactly mind though seeing as I have a quicker way to make it to the train station."

"As do I.." Uryuu let out removing his glasses, setting them in his left pocket, and putting on the hood of his jacket.

"And just what exactly are you going to do? Rob someone for their car?" Ichigo guessed as he removed his backpack and began to dig through it.

"You may not know, but the Quincy are very agile, not only that we're able to manipulate the spirit energy around us to our benefit- this being jumping to extraoridinary heights."

"So you can leap 10 feet in the air- Last time I checked that wasn't too high." Ichigo mumbled being slightly sarcastic and pulling out Kon.

Before the doll could even struggle or whine about being crammed into Ichigo's small carrying case, the teen had already shoved half his arm down the dolls throat and retrieved the capsule within.

"Kon?" Uryuu blinked.

Ichigo nodded before swallowing the soul and splitting into two halves- his soul reaper form and his human form of which was now inhabited by Kon.

Uryuu smirked, "I see you're going to use your soul reaper abilities to flash step.."

"Not only that, Kon' is pretty fast on his feet." Ichigo spoke.

"Oh so thats why you brought me along." Kon smirked cupping his chin. "You want to race me huh?"

"Not likely- I just want you to make it to the train station." Ichigo spoke. "Now come on, we're wasting daylight."

With that- the three males dispursed and began a race to the Karakura train station, Ichigo by air, Uryuu by road, and Kon by leaping buildings. Whether or not they would seem abnormal, the 3 didn't care they just knew they're way of making it to the station was quicker than running at a normal pace. Ichigo didn't exactly flash step to make it to the train station after all he knew that if he made it there too quickly then the others might find that suspicious- the others being Tatsuki and Mizuiro. And so, the part time soul reaper idly dashed in the area above seeing a small stem of gray smoke tunnel from below in the northern part of Karakura, he knew that was the train for Osaka, just waiting for its passengers to make it on board and head for their destination.

It made the boy smirk as he approached closer and closer to the station however a chill rose up from the core of his spine making the boy stop in his tracks and turn around. All he saw were the many buildings of his hometown stand tall, along with some trees and valleys in the distance.. but something was telling him that he was being watched. He cautiously glanced around and focused to find some heightened spirit energy but to his surprise he only found a single person, in all white, standing on the roof of a gray building that was 45 degrees to his left. It was pretty far, and the person was almost the size of an ant, but if Ichigo could guess.. he'd say that the figure was staring dead at him.. but how? He was in his soul reaper form..so he couldn't exactly be seen by the human eye.. He squinted just to get a better look but the figure turned and with that faded into a blur making the Kurosaki jump. As he readied to dash near the building he stopped feeling someone pull him back of which made him quickly look over his shoulder.

It was Renji, and he looked to be a suspicious of the boys jumpy attitude. "Here I am patroling Karakura again and I find you... Whats up Kurosaki? ...You look tense."

"Renji.. Did you.." the boy cut his sentence short in order to look at the gray building he was sure he saw a figure stand on, however thanks to Renji's sudden move in front of the boy, it made him lose focus.

"Did I what?" the man glared. "What's got you so on edge Kurosaki?"

Ichigo tried to look over the slightly taller figure but Renji was moving at the same time he was, still making his vision to the building blocked, which was irritating Ichigo.

"Dammit Renji!- Move!"

"So you could see what?" The man asked turning to his side and glancing at the plain scenery before him. "Theres nothing there but buildings Kurosaki."

Ichigo's eyes distended before he rubbed his eyes and shook his head, he wasn't seeing things.. was he? Renji could only raise a brow and fold his arms at the boy.

"Hey.. now that I think about it.. Shouldn't you be in school Ichigo?"

Ichigo shot the man a glance before hearing the train at the station just north of town bellow across town, making Ichigo shift his vision over to the station, however the forever overbaring Renji blocked his vision again before glaring, "Alright Ichigo- I'm sick of asking questions and hardly getting answers! Tell me what you're up to!"

"Not now Renji, I have to-"

"No, You're not going anywhere until I get the answers I want." the soul reaper explained. "First question- Why aren't you in school?"

"Thats none of your buisness." Ichigo glared as his right hand eased its way onto the hilt on his sword.

Renji smirked, "You'd rather fight than answer a few questions? ...Thats fine by me." he finished unsheathing his weapon.

Ichigo returned the same smirk before removing his sword over his back and pointing it to Renji. As the cloth that wrapped around his weapon cleared off his blade and wrapped around his arm, Ichigo made sure to raise his spiritual pressure, having already found a way to get to the trainstation without a fight.

"Lets hope your fighting skills have improved since the last time." Renji spoke refering to the battle at Kisukes. "Cause like that time, I don't plan on holding back Kurosaki."

"Don't worry- I'll end this quickly." Ichigo assured.

Renji jerked never figuring Ichigo would use his strongest attack at the beginning of a battle- especially in his hometown of which he could damage. The red haired shinigami wondered just what exactly was running through the boys mind that was making him so reckless but nevertheless stood his ground, and watched the boys spiritual pressure continue to rise.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing Kurosaki- If I move then your attack could endanger everyone below!"

"Exactly.. Thats why I won't do it- See ya-" he waved using his the energy he gathered to create a powerful flashstep.

Renji shielded himself for a second feeling a rush of ferocious wind pass him, however as soon as it was gone he flinched realizing just what happened making him fume.

"Ichigo Kurosaki! You son of a- rrgh!" he growled before racing after him. "I'm going to kill him!"

* * *

"Did you find them yet?" Hajime questioned following Tetsuya down the road.

"Will you give me a minute!" the boy growled shifting his eyes and sniffing about.

Hajime only stared at the back of Tetsuya's head as he found himself still following the ignorant fool. He only glanced over his shoulder for a second hardly being able to see the Highschool and now finding himself in an area of which he's never seen. He wondered how it was so easy to walk off campus without having any sort of security stop them, but in the end shrugged feeling that matter was only mediocre compared to the matter he was dealing with now. He didn't exactly know where Orihime and her group of friends ran off to so Tetsuya obligated himself to find them.. with his sense of smell. Hajimes eyes dulled as he remembered Tetsuya saying that he could find the group by using his nose.. but he was no dog? Who exactly did the boy think he was fooling? It wasn't till after those thoughts processed in his mind that another thought replaced the other and made the pale boy look to Tetsuya once more.

"Tetsuya." Hajime began making the boy ahead stop and turn. "Who's scent are you using to find the group?"

"Hm? It doesn't matter.. Stop your worrying and just follow." The boy uttered turning to lead once more.

"I was only asking because Eiji told me he found something interesting at home." Hajime spoke now following.

"Hm... Eiji.. Oh yeah.. that guy.. I forgot he lived with us." Tetsuya spoke beginning to J-walk across the street beside him.

Hajime faltered watching cars swerve and honk at the boy but nevertheless shut his eyes and followed the boy closely. "As I was saying.. Eiji found something interesting at home.. A girls bookbag to be exact."

Without giving the boy any eye contact, Tetsuya glared from the corner of his eyes- he knew exactly where this was going but was prepared to explain all of that. Hajime only kept his stotic look on as he paused in the middle of the road to let a black car pass, then idly walk on to still follow Tetsuya.

"Do you have any idea, why a girls bookbag was at our home?" he pressed on.

"Yes.."

"...?... Do you plan on explaining the reason as to why it is there?"

"Sure..."

"..." Hajime could only silently sigh and glance down at the side walk he made it on before looking back to the teal haired teen that led. "...Today?- Tetsuya.."

"Its Orihimes bag." he answered smirking over his shoulder. ".. You're not.. _bothered_.. by it being there are you?"

"..No. But I find it odd that you have this mild obsession with Orihime Inoue."

"Well thats a pretty serious accusation." Tetsuya let out. "She forgot about her bag in class last week, and I was going to return it to her... thats all. Why would you go so far as to say that I'm obsessed when I'm only trying to be nice."

"If you were going to return it to her then why don't you have it today? Why is it still at our home?" Hajime questioned.

"I simply forgot it.." Tetsuya spoke with a shrug. "Gee.. for a guy who isn't bothered at all by the bag, you seem to be quite agitated about it.."

"That is not it at all. I just believe that if your true intentions with the bag were for it to be returned, then it wouldn't be at home.. thats all." he explained.

"So.. you think I'm lying?"

"I don't exactly think you're telling the truth.."

Tetsuya only shrugged as he continued to lead however flinched looking to an area to the northeast. There was a strong force that he felt in the distance and this only made the inside of his body quivver with excitement- He grinned looking to Hajime who was looking in the same area, but as soon as the boy made eye contact Tetsuya spoke.

"Well come on- do it!"

"Not out in the open.."

"Theres an alley up the road, do it there." he demanded.

Hajime shut his eyes, rather then replying back like he usually did. He figured he might as well use his 'gift' to find out what exactly that heavy pressure he felt was rather then take his time to run to it.. after all.. that pressure.. it made the boy realize that maybe there was someone else in Karakura that had a 'gift' just like he and Tetsuya and that gave him a bit of.. what was that feeling...

Hajime couldn't recall, but nevertheless the boy followed Tetsuya into said alley up the road then limply rose his right palm of which made the jumpy teen beside him growl.

"C'mon why are you taking so long, that heavy pressure could get away!"

"Silence. I've only done this once, and I don't want to make any errors." Hajime replied cutting him a glance. "Why don't you make yourself useful and see if anyone is watching."

"No ones watching! Now do it!"

Feeling to exhausted to bicker with the boy Hajime focused and lifted his index finger slightly before tapping a certain area of air before him. The teens waited and waited seeing no results, making Tetsuya glare at his pale counterpart however before any words could come out, the space in which Hajime quickly touched began to disassemble and slowly shape into a box-y form of gray. As soon as it distended to the ground and became accessible for the boys to enter, Hajime shut his eyes and walked through while a suddenly grinning Tetsuya followed.

* * *

"Alright~!" Orihime cheered throwing her fists in the air. "We're first~ We're first! Weeee'ree first!"

After her sudden jeers, the princess began to dance about leaving Tatsuki and Mizuiro, who were standing not too far from her, to chuckle.

"Orihime seems to be excited." Mizuiro stated.

"She's just excited about the trip." Tatsuki let out before turning around and looking to the train behind her. " I can't believe we made it here and didn't get caught.. We're really going to Osaka.."

"Don't forget Ichigo's paying for it all." Mizuiro added with a laugh.

"..Speaking of Ichigo." the tomboy smirked before playfully shoving the boy. "You still mad at him, or did you suddenly forgive him?"

"I could ask you the same thing Arisawa. Last time I checked you shoved him into a rack of clothes, but just the other day you were all buddy-buddy with him." Mizuiro uttered smirking coyly.

"What can I say, he brought that shortcake over... but other than that.. I realized that I was just thinking of the wrong things when he was with Ryo.. I forgot that **she **was the enemy..and not Kurosaki."

"You sure you werent' just jealous of their relationshi-"

Before the boy could finish, the tomboy had struck him over the head leaving a large lump and a reminder to never speak of that nonsense again. Soon after Chad and Keigo made it over- Keigo still perched over the taller boys shoulders, however once they made it close to the train Asano hopped off and hopped about.

"Guys Guys Guys! We're going to Osaka!" he giggled holding his hands before his mouth.

"I'm pretty sure that was stated before we ran off here." Uryuu spoke suddenly appearing making everyone flinch.

"Nice entrance Ishida." Tatsuki groaned.

"I try." The Quincy uttered before taking his glasses out of his pocket and putting them on. "Where's Ichigo? I thought he'd be here before me.."

"Don't ask us, we just got here a minute ago. We haven't seen him." Mizuiro spoke looking about.

"He should hurry!" Keigo voiced. "If he doesn't we'll just leave without him."

"But isn't he paying?" Mizuiro blinked making Keigo hunch.

It wasn't till that comment was said that Ichigo landed at the gateway just a ways away from everyone and the train, groaning as he noticed that Kon wasn't around and Renji was still on his tail. He glanced about in his surrounding area seeing nothing but benches, concrete, railroad tracks and trees and then eventually an exhausted Kon running over about 20 meters away. Ichigo quickly flash stepped over to the soul who was groaning and panting as he helped him up-

"Goh Ichigo.. I'm not as fit as a used to be.. Uggh.. I'm so tired.. I-"

"Yeah whatever Kon!" he interupted striking him in the stomach, catching the dolls pill and inhabiting his body.

Ichigo groaned feeling the sudden pain in his stomach and took a mental note to stop hitting himself however his thought was cut short by a screaming Renji who landed behind him, making the boy dash over to his friends while the still angry Renji persued. Of course Ichigo had to ignore the shinigami seeing how he wasn't in a gigai and was therefore invisible, but damn it was pretty hard to ignore a figure that was screaming in your ear.

"Oh so you faked me out to run to a train station Kurosaki! Once I catch you alone, I'm going to kick your ass-"

Uryuu, Chad and Orihime had to play it cool but eventually spoke to Ichigo as if Renji wasn't there, making it easier for everyone to move on and turn to the train just behind them.

"Alright! Osaka here we come!" Keigo cheered waltzing onto the train first.

"Don't get too excited, we could still get caught." Mizuiro mumbled a little wary as he followed.

"Way to jynx it Mizuiro." Tatsuki groaned following the boy.

"My thoughts exactly Arisawa." Uryuu spoke aligning his glasses as he made it onto the train.

"Alright lets go guys." Ichigo sighed with a still screaming Renji to follow.

Chad said nothing, as he usually did, once he stepped onto the train however Orihime just behind him could not stop giggling.

"This is so exciting! I can't wait!" she smiled skipping onto the train only to stumble afterward.

Once the woman regained her balance she tensed feeling a hand grip her right wrist- figuring it to be a teacher who had followed and caught her in the act she was ready to put 'attack plan O.S.A.K.A' into action. She slowly turned ready to throw complements however flinched seeing Hajime hold her wrist with Tetsuya standing just a few feet in back of him.

"Hajime?" she blinked.

"Orihime Inoue, I cannot allow you to go onto this train." he said tugging her back a bit.

At this time everyone, who had already taken their seats, had noticed that Inoue was still at the door which was dangerous seeing as the doors would shut soon. Ichigo raised a brow before Uryuu who sat beside him reading a magazine nudged him, making the boy hurry to stand and make it over, however.. he was shocked to see the Ulquiorra and Grimmjow looking characters stand before the door. He quickly noticed the psuedo-Ulq grabbing a hold of Orihimes right wrist causing a searing heat in his core. He stood beside Orihime, grabbing her shoulder with his left hand as his right held onto the arm Hajime tugged at, before glaring.

"Let her go, she's with us."

"I will not allow Orihime Inoue to proceed on this trip with you. All I see is trouble down the road if she goes through with this." Hajime spoke before tugging the woman closer

Ichigo scoffed before tugging her back, "You moron, she can do whatever she chooses to do- What are you? Her father? Let go!"

"Do not be Ignorant- I am not her father." Hajime let out pulling her to him once more. "And I agree with you.. she can do whatever she wants, but I will not allow her to make foolish mistakes such as this- that could ultimately alter her future as well as others around her. I also will not let individuals such as yourself lead her to a path of wrongdoing.."

"Tch- I won't repeat myself again. Let her go!"

"You let go, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Ow guys!" Orihime whined.

"Hey whats the hold up?" Tatsuki called waltzing over to the scene only to groan.

Without warning the train issued its final call, and after a horn bellowed- Ichigo and Hajime continued to strain pulling Orihime back and forth, however thanks to Tatsuki and eventually everyone else who wondered what the hold up was, Orihime was easily pulled into the train with Hajime who still refused to let go. Laughing for only a minute, Tetsuya hopped onto the train before the doors closed.

Unfortunately this left left Ichigo to pay for 2 more passengers.

* * *

**A/N**: Aha! Now lets see what a vacation with the pseudo Ulq and Grimm turns out like. Notice how both boys happen to be using their powers a bit more? Or did you just notice cause I stated it? Eh it doesn't matter, just know that their is a reason as to why they're doing such things that will unfortunately.. be explained in later chapters.. :B

Also! I will be updating another chapter in like a minute.


	17. The Other

_Love no Refrain - Chapter 17: The Other_

As the train to Osaka headed out of Karakura town without any troubles, within the train there was a passenger fuming, this passenger being Ichigo. His right brow twitched as he glared at the seats just across from him, seats of which were occupied by Hajime, whom sat comfortably and Tetsuya who happened to be sitting in his seat relaxed as well. He couldn't believe that these two characters were tagging along in the trip to Osaka and he also couldnt believe that they weren't going to leave unless Orihime came along with them back to school of which Ichigo wasn't going to allow for even a second. He glanced at the seat to the left of him, the window seat, seeing Orihime simply smiling at the two across from her which made the Kurosaki boy quesy.. If anything.. he planned on sitting in a single seat so that he could fall asleep, but since the two Arrancar look alikes tagged along, he just couldn't see himself doing that as well as see them sitting with Orihime just by herself.. it was unthinkable..

Tatsuki of whom happened to be sitting in the seat behind Ichigo, turned around and hovered above the boys chair to get a good look at the students she can recall as being new for a short period of time. Her arms rested atop Ichigo's chair as she sunk her head atop and blinked at the two. It had been awhile since they left the Karakura train station and yet neither one of them refused to speak which of course bothered Ichigo.. making the tense air turn into an awkward one.. She glanced over her shoulder seeing Keigo and Mizuiro ease her to speak while Uryuu just beside her wanted no buisness in talking with the new faces, if anything the Quincy wanted to read his magazine and maybe catch some Z's before getting to Osaka, leaving the tomboy to glance back at the former new students again before speaking.

"So..how exactly did you know we'd be here..?" she began.

"We didn't know you'd be here exactly." Hajime responded. "We just saw all of you standing around the front of the campus which we found suspicious."

"Yeah- usually you guys are in the hallways waiting for class to start, not to mention this was the first time we'd seen you guys wear coats that wasn't from school." Tetsuya added with a smirk. "It just seemed fishy.."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "And just why in the hell were you guys watching us in the first place?"

"It is not like we planned on watching you guys as we awoke this morning Ichigo Kurosaki." Hajime answered. "We just happened to be atop the schools roof when we saw a group of teens standing before the entrance.. It seemed odd. So we continued to look."

"Hm.. I knew we should've stood behind that wall.." Tatsuki blinked.

"And here I thought we didn't look that suspicious." Keigo mumbled to himself.

"Well it was **your **plan." Mizuiro let out. "We should've got caught as soon as we walked on campus."

"So you guys were gonna ditch school to go to Osaka huh?" Tetsuya spoke resting his arms behind his head. "And just what were you guys going to do there?"

Ichigo glared. "None of your-"

"We're going to Osaka, cause Keigo said there were some pretty cool spa's there." Tatsuki answered making Ichigo falter.

"So you decided to ditch school on a weekday in order to relax.." Hajime mumbled closing his eyes in the end. "How.. interesting."

"Well it doesn't matter if its interesting or not-" Ichigo spoke leaning a bit in his seat. "You're not coming with us to the spas! As soon as we hop off 'n outta here you guys are going right back to Karakura you got that!"

"You want us to go back to Karakura?" Hajime wondered reopening his eyes. "..If we do go back.. do not blame us if Misato suddenly knows where you went."

This comment made the whole group jerk and huddle around Ichigo, everyone except for Chad and Renji who sat in seats just across from the group. The shinigami couldn't care less about the trip Osaka much less the fact that the dark haired kid was pretty much blackmailing the whole group for their mishap- if anything they shoulda thought of this happening to begin with maybe then they wouldnt' be in this predicament. As for Chad, well he knew that he'd just stay home and play sick as soon as he got back from Osaka so there was nothing to worry about for him.

Ichigo squinted an eye before folding his arms and leaning a bit closer in his seat towards Hajime. "Are you..blackmailing us?"

"Not exactly_ you guys_." Hajime made clear. "Just you Ichigo Kurosaki."

"You-"

"Now now- before you blow a spark plug or two Ichigo, I'm sure me and Hajime can forget all about this trip if you just pay for our train tickets and offer us a room in Osaka." Tetsuya assured.

"No way!"

"Alright, then you're all royally screwed when we get back to school." Tetsuya smirked looking out the window beside him.

"Take the offer Kurosaki." Uryuu demanded as he aligned his glasses and hovered over Orihime's seat.

"What? Uryuu!-"

"The deal is clearly obvious- Either they walk away with Orihime, or you pay for their rooms in Osaka and we dont' get in trouble when we return to school." Ishida explained making the Kurosaki boy jerk. "Make a decision. Now."

"Uh... Fine." he mumbled falling back into his seat. "You can come with us.."

"And?" Tetsuya added making the boy growl.

"... and I'll pay."

"Alright." he uttered looking out his window again with a nonchalant shrug.

Ichigo muttered all sorts of things to himself hating the fact that these two characters were tagging along, which only made Tatsuki who was still hanging over his seat laugh as well as Mizuiro, however Keigo wasn't looking to confident making Mizuiro stop his laughter to take notice.

"Something wrong Keigo?"

"Yeah.." He mumbled before standing from his seat and squeezing inbetween Tatsuki and Uryuu. "What're we going to tell Ms Misato when we all get back to class?"

"What do you mean Asano?" Uryuu questioned inching away from the boy.

"I mean it how I asked! When we all get back to class at the same time Ms Misato is going to wonder where we all went. What exactly do we say?" he wondered.

" 'attack plan O.S.A.K.A'?" Ichigo guessed.

"THATS ONLY WHEN WE'RE CAUGHT!"

"You're telling me you didn't think of this before we left?" Arisawa wondered glaring at the brunette beside her.

"Well I didn't have to, seeing as they weren't here." Keigo answered pointing at Hajime and Tetsuya.

"You idiot!" she hissed striking him over the head. "2 more people don't make a difference! There would still be a lot of people missing in class!"

"Oh well guess we're screwed." Ichigo mumbled with a shrug.

"No we can't give up!" Keigo voiced.

"But just what do we say?" Orihime wondered cupping her chin in thought.

Hajime watched as the teens before him acted as if it were the end of the world which only baffled him. Did they honestly not think about this outcome? Or was it just natural to go with one plan and not think of each decision thoroughly and guesstimate just how each action can affect the future? Was he the only one who did such a simple thing? Either way before pondering such a mind numbing question, Hajime glanced over to his right seeing Tetsuya glance at him. The boy looked disappointed, figuring that this outcome wasn't what he planned when he sensed that energy awhile ago..

"(!)" Hajime jumped looking to the group before him who continued to bicker with one another on a successful lie to tell the teacher on their return to Karakura, wondering just who exactly obtained that much heavy energy he felt earlier... was it.. one of these people? Thats exactly where his portal led him.. He thought back to that moment- the moment where he focused solely on tracking the heavy energy that suddenly burst somewhere northeast of Karakura, and with that thought alone he opened a portal that eventually led him to the train station of which he found Orihime but.. the heavy energy was gone..

Hajime could only sit up more firm in his seat as he glanced at the teens before him making Tetsuya wonder what was up, but suddenly get the same thought in his head.. who exactly in this group of people had that pressure? The teal teen sat in his seat differently now, he smirked as he leaned a bit more forward, his arms resting on his legs as he eye'd each of the characters before him.. Things were getting interesting now..

Orihime looked up from her deep thought and noticed the two boys sit as if they were alerted by something making her look to her right and watch Ichigo, Tatsuki, and Keigo bicker while Uryuu would throw out certain points in which he agreed with, having the girl think that maybe in their household they never really saw bickering as intese as that, making her chuckle and rub the back of her head.

"Hajime, Tetsuya." she began getting the teens attention. "Don't mind them.. this is just how they make plans." the girl assured. "Just give them a minute and they should have a plan for all of us in no time."

"...?...!" Hajime only relaxed as he leaned back into his seat and folded his hands across his lap. "You misunderstand.. We were just-"

"Don't worry about it." Tetsuya interrupted relaxing in his seat as well, making Hajime glance at him then back to the princess.

"..I have already formulated a plan that will avoid our getting into trouble upon returning to school."

"Really!-?" everyone sitting before the teen managed to say.

"Whats the plan?" Keigo wondered.

"Yeah.. I'm _dying _to hear this." Ichigo said in a somewhat groan.

"Eiji." Hajime answered as if that was enough.

"Yay! Eiji! You hear that everyone Eiji will get us out of trouble." Orihime cheered before grabbing her backpack from under her seat and pulling out a sandwich and a bag of chips. "Here you go! Its the least I could do for your help!" she smiled handing Tetsuya the bag of chips and Hajime the sandwich.

Tetsuya blinked examining the bag. "...uh.."

"This is hardly necessary Orihime." the pale boy explained.

"Nonsense." Orihime laughed waving a nonchalant hand to both boys. "You gave us Eiji!"

"Who's Eiji?" Keigo blinked.

"Yeah- Who's that?" Orihime added remembering she didn't know an Eiji.

"Forgive me I should've explained in further detail." Hajime spoke sounding more annoyed than apoligetic. "Eiji is both Tetsuya's and I's older brother-"

"Wait hold on-" Tatsuki began. "I thought you two were cousins? So how exactly do you guys have an older brother?"

"Oh I'm **dying **to hear this too." Ichigo smirked.

"Again forgive me.. You see-"

"Eiji is just some guy who takes care of us! He's not exactly our father or any sort of family member, but he looks after us and provides us a home- We respect him like he's kin, therefore we refer to him as our older brother." Tetsuya explained, aggrivated by Ichigo and Tatsuki's reaction to the simple wording.

Ichigo's smirk quickly faded as he heard this- feeling that Tetsuya spoke too quicky and too passionately for that explaination to be a lie which of course bummed him out. He thought he caught the wannabe human Arrancars in the act of lying thereby giving him more of an edge in his explaination about the two being dangerous and only trying to fit in with everyone in order so they could pull a sneak attack on Karakura... but.. unfortunately.. Tetsuya sounded too legit.. unless..

"That Eiji character sounds like a nice guy." Ichigo spoke, smirking a bit. "But just how exactly will he help us?"

"I'm sure I can get Eiji to write us a letter of excuse, for our absence.." Hajime assured looking to the Kurosaki. "He is not the kind of person who will mind doing small tasks such as that."

Ichigo whistled sarcastically, however intentionally giving everyone around him the impression that he was somewhat 'amazed' that Hajime would go so far as to keep everyone out of trouble.

Orihime smiled. "Wow.. If Eiji can do that for us, then please thank him for me Hajime."

"If it is needed then I will do that." the boy assured.

"Eiji sounds like one swell guy." Ichigo added folding his arms. "If he does make us that note, and it does get us out of trouble then we should throw a party for him.."

"Great Idea Ichigo!" Orihime gasped clasping her fingers together.

"A party hardly seems like a necessary way to show gratitude to someone who did something as mediocre as writing an excusal note." Hajime spoke. "You shouldn't waste your time."

"Fine, no party." Ichigo spoke not wanting to waste money or time on gather supplies. "How's about we meet him instead and y'know shake his hand and tell him face to face how.. _indebted _we are to him for his.._selfless _act."

"Thats even better." Orihime agreed. "It would be nice to meet him."

"Thats too bad cause he's hardly home." Tetsuya spoke glancing out his window again.

"Yes. He works at 2 establishments of which takes up most of his time." Hajime agreed. "He doesn't get home until late in the evening or early in the morning."

"How..convienant." Ichigo uttered making Hajime and Tetsuya glance at him.

"And just what's that supposed to mean Kurosaki?" the impulsive teen questioned.

"Just exactly what it meant. Its convienant how this Eiji guy is hardly around until late at night or the early morning when we want to meet him. It sounds to me like you just made the guy u-"

Before the Kurosaki could finish Tatsuki had covered his mouth before chuckling nervously, "Ehehe.. Before you respond, just know Ichigo hasn't exactly had a full nights' rest.. so he's really cranky- Just ignore'im." she eased.

" I assure you Eiji is real." Hajime spoke. "If you wish to meet him, then I'll arrange a gathering between you two Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Can't wait." the boy answered after removing Tatsuki's hands.

With that, Keigo, Tatsuki and Uryuu sat correctly in their seats while Renji and Chad finally looked away from the group.. Seemed Ichigo still didnt trust those guys who did oddly enough, look like the fallen Arrancars.. but they didn't show any signs of being abnormal.. Their spiritual pressures were average just like any other humans and they didn't appear to be bad people.. just normal teens.. So why was it that Ichigo was still so hung up on the hunch he made so long ago? Renji could only sigh to himself and shut his eyes hoping the Kurosaki could get a grip before he just appeared crazy to everyone.

_'What an idiot..'_ he thought to himself before letting out a yawn to stretch.

Unknowingly Hajime glanced at the shinigami for a split second before returning his vision back to Ichigo who was looking at Orihime and whatever items she would pull out of her bag to show him leaving the Ulquiorra look-alike to shut his eyes and wait for the stop to Osaka, all the while thinking that this was going to be an interesting trip.

* * *

Approximately 2 hours later the train had stopped and loaded all passengers off for the destination to Osaka. Ichigo handed off some money to one of the workers who happened to gather money while outside the train before he and the others had made it off only to look at the station before them, there were many people on their phones and carrying briefcases, making it apparent that they were heading to work or well.. no.. it just looked like they were heading to work. The Kurosaki boy gripped his backpack securely before stepping off the train and leading the others out of the station and up to a busy city. There were tall buildings, and cars that seemed to race down the street and only stop for a moments notice so buisness men and women could hurry in. It was stimulating to see such people in a rush however at the same time, the group couldn't help but be intimidated by the fast paced lifestyle. Tatsuki glanced over to Keigo who looked around at each building as if he'd never seen them before making her flinch.

"Keigo, did we get off at the right stop?" she wondered.

"Yeah I think so..when me and my sister arrived I kinda followed her around so I didn't really take in the sights." he spoke. "We went in a taxi and next thing I know we were at the hotsprings with mom."

"Wait! So you're saying you dont' know where the hell we are?" Ichigo voiced turning around to the teen.

"I-I'm not exactly saying that, I'm just saying that... this place... doesn't exactly look familiar y'know?"

"Oh... Keigo." Tatsuki groaned facepalming herself.

"Putting our faith in him to lead, was this biggest mistake of our lives." Uryuu spoke up with a sigh.

"No hold on! I might know where we are if we walk to some places for a bit." Keigo assured.

"No way, we're not going to move around and get even more lost because of your stupid idea." Ichigo objected.

"Would you all just relax." Mizuiro eased pulling out his cellphone. "I got a GPS on my phone, we'll be at the springs in no time alright. Just tell me the name of the spa and we'll get moving Keigo."

"Uh... well.."

"Please don't tell me that you don't even know the name of the spa you went to." Ichigo groaned.

"..uh...okay.. I wont tell you."

"ARRRRRRRGGGH!" the group groaned.

"Why don't we just ask someone the name of the springs we're looking for?" Orihime suggested trying to get everyones spirits up. "We can get Keigo to describe the place and maybe they'll know."

"No way." Ichigo let out. "Thats the number 1 way murderers track you down, I'm not going to put anyones life at risk because Keigo got us lost."

"Don't be so morbid Ichigo.. we might just get kidnappers to follow us instead of murderers." Uryuu let out making Keigo whine.

"You mean I could be kidnapped!"

"If you were kidnapped Asano, I'd believe in miracles." Ishida mumbled aligning his glasses.

"Alright Alright! So I made one mistake guys! No need to be so upset about it!" Keigo screamed. "Mizuiro can't you access the internet on your phone and find the springs I'm talking about?"

"Uh.. sure lemme try." the boy responded tapping a few buttons on his phone.

It was literally 3 seconds later a 'power off' jingle echoed into everyones ears making the group groan yet again.

"We have the worst luck ever.." Tatsuki mumbled hunching a bit.

"Tch.. you guys are so pathetic." Tetsuya scoffed. "Instead of just giving up, lets try and do what we havent done in the last 20 minutes of chatter-"

"And that would be?" Hajime spoke up.

"You idiots.. Hey! Boy who got us lost, get back into the train station and get some magazines. Make sure its one of those travel or vacation ones."

"B-But that costs money.. I don't have any.." before Asano could finish, Ichigo grumbled before pulling some dollars out of his pocket and handing it to the boy who ran off after the action.

Hajime glanced at Tetsuya for a second before grasping an idea of what he was doing, "I see, you are trying to find the spa within the local media."

"-I figure if the idiot can't find out what the name of the place is, he'd find somethin familiar in those type of magazines..I mean its popular right? So it should be talked about."

A few moments of standing around and groaning eventually led Keigo to run up the steps from the station with a smile on his face while he read a small pamphlet book with a picture of cherry blossem trees and a yelolow border around it. Everyone glanced at the now smiling boy who opened the book to his friends that showed a picture of a hot springs resort and spa.

"I think this is it!" the boy assured.

"Are you sure?" Ichigo wondered leaning closer to the picture. "It looks nice, but it could be the wrong one."

"Who cares Kurosaki, right now I think any spa will do." Tatsuki spoke.

"Guys I'm sure this is it- After all look at the sign! Theres a pink tree on it with huge rocks just beside the sign that look like huge ta-ta's"

In that moment Ichigo struck down on Keigo's head with his right leg, making Keigo bite his tongue and cry. As soon as the Kurosaki liften his leg, he began to shake his head as the others began to walk away from the now falling brunette.

"I'll take that.." Mizuiro mumbled casually, snatching the magazine as Keigo fell.

"What a moron." Tatsuki groaned.

"I do not think I like that Asano boy." Hajime uttered aloud in passing.

"Neither do we." Ichigo muttered sarcastically with everyone following.

The now crying brunette rolled about the ground massaging his tongue and making noises a whining child would make slightly embarrassed the group of which didn't really pay attention, however the only one in the group to give the boy.. sympathy.. was Chad, of whom grabbed the collar of the boys shirt and dragged him along as he followed the others who happened to be following the now leading Mizuiro.

* * *

It took the group a good hour or two of wrong turns, wrong directions, reading wrong signs and just debating with one another about who was wrong to eventually find their way to the right Resort. Keigo cried tears of joy as he glanced around at the many sakura trees planted around the property of the resort, then eventually ran up to the sign just a few feet ahead of them, rubbing the huge 2 rocks he spoke about hours ago.

"OH this is it! We're at the right place!~" he sang rubbing his face against the rough spheres.

Ichigo was too pissed to speak.. he was walking around bickering with his friends for hours on end.. Hajime and Tetsuya were with him.. and he was tired... The only thing the teen knew he was going to do as soon as he made it into the resort, was take a shower and go to sleep..

"C'mon, lets go and pay for this thing." he grumbled as he forcibly moved his aching feet.

The others said nothing, just followed Ichigo up a steep hill before making it inside the establishment of which they were instantly greeted by twin women.

"Hello!~" they sang. "-how many rooms!"

"We want single rooms." Everyone behind the Kurosaki spoke.

Ichigo sunk his head before shaking it, "If anything we're sleeping in groups. Its cheaper that way."

"Says the guy with 2k." Keigo groaned putting his hands in his pockets.

"Are you forgetting I was the one that paid for you all!"

"Psh, he gets a load of money in his pocket and he thinks he's Jesus or something." Mizuiro mumbled to Keigo who snickered.

"Pick your roommates, cause I'm not paying for seperate rooms for all of you." Ichigo made clear.

"Me and Orihime. Thats one room." Tatsuki spoke resting her right arm over the girls shoulder.

Everyone else glanced at each other, unsure of who to buddy with making Ichigo rub his head in aggrivation, "Mizuiro you're with Keigo!"

"-But I'm always with him.." he groaned just knowing Keigo was going to get him into trouble or something.

"Hajime, Tetsuya-" he announced pointing at the two. "And Chad Uryuu and I will share a room. So thats... 4 rooms lady." Ichigo spoke with a turn.

"Now hold on- why can't I get my own room?" the Quincy objected.

"HuH?" Keigo let out with a glare. "If Uryuu gets his own room, then I-"

"4 rooms.. Thats it." Ichigo made clear glaring over his shoulder.

Uryuu raised his hands in defeat as did Keigo, they knew when Ichigo wasn't kidding around. And so, after Ichigo paid, Renji surely left- having known where Ichigo was going to be for a day he simply figured he didn't need to stay, after all he could return if he wanted..(!) Also- each group was led to their own rooms leaving them to do whatever they wished. Ichigo hurriedly made it into the shower as Chad and Uryuu unpacked their backpacks and already chose where they were going to sleep- Things were going.. _great_.. so far.. but deep down in Ichigos gut he knew something about this trip was going to head further downhill.. and it all revolved around the two new characters that suddenly joined the trip.

He sighed before running the water for his shower and slowly disrobing- slowly thinking of the talk on the train, the talk that revolved around a third character that Hajime and Tetsuya knew so well.. Ichigo could only wonder what Arrancar was the embodyment of this.. Eiji character and wondered if he or she'd be just like Tetsuya and Hajime.. Seemingly harmless..

Either way the more Kurosaki thought about it, the more he got that feeling of cautiousness.. it felt..stronger than it had ever been.. and it told Ichigo to even more wary of the characters.. not only them.. but their hidden counterpart too.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh now I wonder who this new character can be? Telling by the name alone, its obviously a male? Right? Ohoho-

Oh by the way I'd like to apoligize for this chapter.. I feel its more of.. a filler or something rather than a chapter thats relevant.. I mean I just explained the groups trip to Osaka and Ichigo's paranoia.. not to mention Keigos stupidity but still. I'll make up for this one in the next chapter.


	18. Uncomfortable

_Love no Refrain - Chapter 18: Uncomfortable_

As it was previously told, Ichigo and the others had made it to the Hot springs in Osaka and so far there weren't any troubles- meaning, no knocks at Ichigos door explaining that Keigo had snuck into the girls bath area and got caught, Orihime hadn't gotten herself into trouble meaning Tatsuki didn't have to do anything that dealt with her being a blackbelt, and Hajime and Tetsuya didn't suddenly suprise everyrone with a sudden transformation and admitted that they were arrancars... Ichigo rubbed his head vigorously with a towel before freezing... Had that last statement actually happened he could only think of pointing a finger in Uryuu, Renji and Rukias face saying**'I friggen told you so!'**

However seeing as it didn't the Kurosaki only groaned rubbing his towel harder on his head before completely removing it and taking a look at himself in the mirror. His hair that was once black had now faded.. well not completely.. Instead of the bright orange hair the boy was so fond of, he got a really golden brown.. or Hazel.. which wasn't so bad.. but still wasn't the same. He groaned once more before grabbing a robe that was neatly folded in a steel basket that hovered above the toilet, and wrapped himself within before opening the door outside the bathroom only to be struck in the face by a rolled up magazine Uryuu had thrown at him.

"Ichigo you selfish moron! Didn't I already tell you not to use all the hot water! You were in there for hours! Surely my shower is going to be cold now!"

"If you dont' like it, then bathe in the bath house." the teen grumbled before waltzing over a white bed with his backpack on it.

"Right, go in the bath house where grown men will swim up to me, rubbing their old hands all over me offering to wash my back in a means of help however they're sole purpose for doing so would all be because they'll mistake me for a woman- which is ironic of them seeing as I'll be in the male bath and **not **the female one-..."

Uryuu stopped only to take a deep breath from his rambling and shake his head getting the bad thoughts out only to catch the distended faces of Ichigo and Chad- their facial expressions revealing pity and yet surprise.

"I WAS 12 AND HAD SLENDER SHOULDERS ALRIGHT!" Uryuu explained turning red.

"As..._interesting _as that is Uryuu... Yeah.. Wow that's pretty interesting." Ichigo mumbled taking Kon's modsoul capsule out of his old pants.

"Did you file a police report?" Chad wondered still showing a face of shock.

"You have to if that happens to you." Ichigo answered digging through his backpack now.

"Enough!- We never speak of this again alright!" Uryuu made clear.

"Right." Chad and Ichigo saluted before going back to their buisness.

Ichigo eventually pulled out Kon's doll before shoving his soul inside, animating the doll and quickly regretting the action.

"So this is the hot springs huh!" Kon voiced running around the room to examine all sorts of things. "Wow this looks better than your room Ichigo."

"Its supposed to- and would you keep it down, there are a lot of people here and they could hear you."

"Oh alright." the doll mumbled as he fell on his bottom and folded his stuffed arms.

It wasn't till that action that the door to the boys room had bursted open with a giggling Orihime and Tatsuki leaving Kon to play possum and stay still until Tatsuki left. The girls ran all around the boys room, hopping on each of their beds making all sorts of noise- Ichigo had no choice but to lift his backpack and hold it close in a means of covering(even though he already had a friggen robe on..)

"Just what the hell do you guys thing you're doing?" he let out watching the girls still run about. "Hey- Stop moving!"

Orihime froze in the stance of running, while Tatsuki leaped on Ichigo's bed and eventually flipped onto her back to make blanket-snow angels(?) in the sheets. "Well lookie here, someones still a bit tense after making it the springs."

"Of course I am." Ichigo spoke backing away from the girl still feeling nervous. "I just got here, and outta the shower now get out."

"You're in a robe so hold your horses." the tomboy spoke rolling about in the boys bed.

"You both came in here to ruin our rooms?" Uryuu wondered beginning to fix his bed.

"No, we just came to tell you that we're all going down to the buffet area to get something to eat." Orihime explained still frozen in a running pose.

"Orihime! Ichigo-says: Un-freeze!" Tatsuki called out turning over on her stomach in Ichigo's bed.

Orihime let out a sigh of relief as she fell onto Uryuu's bed of which made the Quincy groan and still attempt to fix the ruined bed. Ichigo jerked glancing at Inoue before looking down to Arisawa before him, "Hey dont' you mean Simon-says?"

"Simon-says, Ichigo-says.. same dif." she replied.

"No it's not!"

"Oh-ho Ichigo.. Is your face pink?" the girl asked smirking.

Ichigo faltered before covering his face a bit, leaving Chad, who finished unpacking to look at both girls, then the open doorway, "If you guys are going to eat, then why don't you go now?"

"We're waiting for you guys." Tatsuki answered.

"Yeah, everyone is downstairs, and we're all waiting to dig in, but we cant' exactly start without you guys there." Orihime added sitting up.

"Regardless if you're waiting or not-" Uryuu began sweeping away the creces in his bed. "We're not done unpacking.. so eat without us."

"Can't you just stop what you're doing for a second to come eat with us?" Arisawa wondered. "After all we're supposed to be having fun here, and eating together at this fancy place seems like fun so lets just get that outta the way."

Uryuu let out a loud sigh before standing straight, aligning his glasses and folding his arms, which in Ishida-world meant 'fine let's go'- making Orihime and Tatsuki somewhat cheer. Ichigo groaned before digging into his backpack for his spare clothes feeling that the girls weren't going to leave unless he, Chad and Uryuu went to the buffet area now.

"Fine, we're going, but can you get out- I gotta change."

"Why?" Tatsuki blinked.

"Oh- I dunno Tatsuki! Maybe because I'm wearing a robe?" Ichigo let out.

"So, its a resort dummy.." she laughed. "Do you know how many people are walking around here with just robes on?"

"Fortunately, No." Ichigo answered grabbing his backpack and waltzing to the bathroom. "But I'm not going to be one of those people- one wrong gust of air and your life is all over."

"I don't think adults take their lives as seriously as you do Kurosaki." Tatsuki said beginning to laugh again.

Ichigo slammed the door to the bathroom making the tomboy do nothing but laugh whilst Uryuu just stared. Why was she so giddy all of a sudden? Did coming to the restort cause this? The Quincy could only wonder. He shut his eyes before waltzing to the door leaving Orihime to stand and do the same and finally Chad. Tatsuki stayed figuring she'd be the one to guide Ichigo to the heavenly buffet area downstairs.. even though she knew the boy was good with directions she didn't want him getting lost and eventually upset only to ruin this trip. This was exactly why she was playing the happy card- she knew Ichigo didn't want Hajime and Tetsuya to show up, but seeing as they did it's left a thorn in his side, and so.. the tomboy had to play it peppy to show the boy that regardless who was here, this trip was going to worth the ditch.

She blinked having seen a small doll on the ground of which she was sure she had seen before. She rolled off the Kurosaki's bed walking over to it only to pick it up and stare. Orange lion doll that looked like it had been through hell and back... yep.. this was definetly Kurosaki's stuffed animal. As soon as the girl turned to place the toy on the boys bed, she stopped having heard the bathroom door click and then open. With that Ichigo walked out in his usual wear- that oddly colored purple shirt with the text 'Nice Vibe' stitched on top, tattered jeans and the same black shoes with yellow stripes he wore at school. Even though it hardly matched the boy seemed to pull it off as he did all his apparel. Ichigo tossed his bag onto his bed then flinched noticing Arisawa just stand and stare with a smile on her face... it gave him chills.

"Whats up with you?"

"Nothing.. although.. I didn't know you didn't like to sleep with your stuffed teddybear." she spoke tossing the boy Kon.

He easily caught the doll before tossing'im over his shoulder and proceeding out the door of his room of which Tatsuki left as well to follow. Once they both made it out, he shut the door and headed down the hall that lead to the main entrance of the place leaving him to raise a brow and stop in his tracks.

"...Wheres the buffet area?" he questioned the tomboy.

She said nothing, just continued to walk with that eerrie smile on her face, down the hall and eventually to an elevator of which both stepped in and waited as they slowly decended to the lower level. Tatsuki's arms raised and rested at the back of her head leaving Ichigo to show a sour face. "Arisawa.. is something wrong?"

She only glanced at him. "Not really.. Why."

"You just seem different.."

"I'm not the only one." she said giving the boy a coy glance making him twitch.

"And.. thats supposed to mean?"

"What exactly happened between you and -hime huh?" she wondered as she glanced at the ceiling of the elevator.

"Huh?-!"

"I'm only wondering because the girl is acting a bit different' now." the tomboy added.

"its not a 'different' that makes you want to throw me into a rack of clothes is it?"

She laughed. "About that.. I'm sorry Ichigo.. I just didn't trust Kunieda.. She was nice awhile ago but now.. well you've seen her for what she really is.. so I guess I don't have to explain."

"Yeah.. I could recall." Kurosaki began looking to the elevator doors now. "It was weird.. she acted one way, but then she pulled a 180.. I just didn't understand the purpose for it."

"I'll find out." the girl assured with a smirk. "Just you wait.. I'll tell you exactly why she's acting this way.. just give me a minute."

"Don't go doing something stupid Tatsuki." Ichigo warned. "Kunieda isnt' even worth it."

"I know.." the girl uttered. "But she was just so catty for all that time..."

"Still, its not worth it."

"I'm not going to beat her up or nothing." The girl eased making Kurosaki raise a brow.

"So just what exactly are you gonna do?"

"Wait till we get back to school... you'll see.. " she smirked.

After that comment the elevator froze and the doors slowly opened revealing a large room of buffet tables, stands, the whole enchalada and even better!- there were hardly any lines. Even with such a sight before him, Ichigo couldn't get distracted.. after all, Arisawa left him to be slightly concerned over Kunieda's safety.. but if she wasn't going to harm her.. then he couldn't actually.. worry...

"..I'm still worried." he mumbled.

"Like I said Kurosaki its nothing to worry about." she assured walking out of the elevator and over to a counter of which a woman stood behind. "Lets just say I have a catty side too, so I know how to play Ryo's game.. Two please! And put it on room 827's tab!" she smiled holding up 2 fingers to the woman. "If she thinks that she can hurt my friends and get away with it.. she's gotta 'nother thing coming." the tomboy assured.

The woman behind the counter pressed a few buttons on her register then handed both Kurosaki and Arisawa trays of which they took and began to walk around- Ichigo mostly following Tatsuki to hear her plot against Ryo rather than eat.. After all he wasn't really hungry.. he was more tired than anything..

"Anyway-" the tomboy began. "Don't think that I forgot about our earlier convorstation. I know you and Orihime did something back at the festival."

"W-What makes you say that?" Ichigo wondered grabbing a few bread rolls just for the hell of it.

"Well.. she seems happy... well happier-er.. Like, so happy that its..I dunno bubbly.. so bubbly its kind of contageous." Tatsuki explained stopping before a salad bar. "Theres a reason behind it.. and I think you're the reason. So tell me what happened Ichigo." she finished looking to the boy.

"Oh look soba noodles, be right back Tatsuki." he uttered before walking away.

"H-Hey! Kurosaki!-"

As Ichigo ran off on the opposite side of the buffet, he was quick to see Uryuu, Mizuiro, Keigo and Hajime sitting at a round table, so of course he ran over and took a seat between Keigo and Uryuu before looking around to see if Tatsuki was anywhere close by. Keigo took his eyes off his own plates only to look at Ichigo's to see that the boy only had 2 rolls of bread, making him slide over one of his plates to him.

Ichigo blinked. "Whats this?"

"A beef 'n broccoli stir fry! Go on try it!"

"I'm not that hungry." Ichigo mumbled sliding the dish back to Asano.

"If you are not that hungry then why did you make your way down here?" Hajime questioned.

"Same reason why you did, because I was called down here." Kurosaki snapped.

Hajime lowered his eyes for a split second before shutting them completely and leaving the others to stare at him and then Ichigo.. why there was bad blood.. Mizuiro and Keigo could only wonder, Uryuu on the other hand was more concerned as to why his pot stickers were so dry.

"So.." Ichigo began only glancing at Hajime. "Wheres you're cousin?"

"Tetsuya should be walking about the establishment." Hajime explained, revealing his eyes and looking down at his plate of rice. "-He isn't really comfortable being in a new environment without having to actually get a look around.."

"Hm? So is that why he's usually walking around Karakura?" Keigo questioned lifting his face from his plate.

"If you've seen him walking about then, Yes Asano."

"You've watched Tetsuya walk around?" Ichigo wondered giving Keigo a certain glance.

"Its not like I watched him- Its just I caught him walking passed my house when he like first arrived in Karakura. I was out buying a soda, I look over my shoulder and there he was just across the road taking a walk."

Ichigo could only blink and utter a 'wow' before Mizuiro had finished his plate of food, pushed it away and dug into his pocket for his phone and began to text.

"I guess it could be some part of OCD y'know, like maybe its a ritual for him to know his territory before actually relaxing in it.." he explained.

"What the hell are you talking about, a lion on the Animal Planet or a friggen jerk with weird habit?" Ichigo questioned breaking his bread.

"Tetsuya has.. some weird habits.." Hajime admitted. "But I assure you he is completely normal Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo's eyes shifted that instant, as he straighted up in his seat. "..I didn't say he wasn't.. I just said his **habits **were weird.." he corrected. "Why would you go so far as to say that overall he was normal?"

Hajime gave Ichigo a solid stare leaving the table quiet and giving Mizuiro and Keigo the same thought of why there was tension between the two when it was apparent they haven't known or hung out with each other long enough to even be consider enemies- Uryuu was still concerned over his meals dryness. Keigo blinked 4 solid times before opening his mouth however before anything could come out, Tatsuki and Orihime had approached.

"Here I got you this Ishida." Tatsuki began handing him fresh potstickers. "I saw you poking at yours from afar."

"Thank you Arisawa but your generosity wasn't needed. My... dry ones were just fine." he assured lying to himself.

"Psh just take them Ishida." she smirked.

Ichigo looked from the two over to Orihime who happened to be standing in between Mizuiro and Keigo balancing plate upon plate in her hands as if she had had some experience in waitressing- leaving the Kurosaki to idly stand from his plate of bread and attempt to assist. As he reached for a plate, Orihime quickly danced around the table over to Hajime setting down a plate of green jello before him, then spun over to Keigo and Mizuiro placing plates of cake and then finally handing Ichigo a plate of what seemed to be kimchi.

"..Orihime?"

"I thought you might like it." she giggled before looking down at her own plate of kimchi. "I tasted it back at the buffet and I figured our tastes are pretty similar you'd enjoy this too."

"You're too much." he mumbled rubbing the back of his head.

At that moment, Tatsuki took a seat between the Quincy and psuedo Arrancar smirking at the budding couple before her... Uryuu was definitely right about this one.. if they were to form a relationship then they had to form it on their own- without the help of outside forces but regardless.. Tatsuki wanted to know just what exactly happened to make them close again..

_'I wonder..'_ her thoughts began as she began to bite on her plastic fork. _'could they have admitted- !-!-!'_

The tomboy jumped at the thought dropping her fork that instant- figuring her only assumption was **the **assumption to go on. Obviously Ichigo had confessed to Orihime of his fondness for her- _or vice versa_ and now the couple was going about life carefully making sure they if they were to build a relationship they wouldnt' make any mistakes or put themselves in the predicaments they encountered last time.

Tatsuki tighted her fists and curled in her seat, holding in the excitement that felt like it was seconds from releasing leaving Hajime to stare at the woman questionably and then to the dark haired boy beside her. Uryuu only gave the boy a slight shrug before looking back to his plate of new food, in which case he began to cut with his fork then look back to the couple.

"So Ichigo-"

"WALKS!" Tatsuki shouted smiling at the two.

Mizuiro, Orihime, Ichigo and Keigo looked to the tomboy at that moment wondering just what exactly she was going on about leaving the girl to stand from the table and stare eagerly at the troupe before her, "In the pamphlet to this place, just out back passed the bath houses, theres a small acre of land where we can take walks. Lets do it." she urged.

"I read the same pamphlet Arisawa and I must decline." Uryuu spoke aligning his glasses.

"But you have to come!" she let out, her right arm quick to grab the boys shoulder. "Trust. Me."

"...? Arisawa as.. interesting as a walk in the acres of this spring sounds I must say we shouldnt' go."

"Why is that Uryuu? A nice walk after eating sounds like a healthy thing to do." Orihime spoke.

"Eh I know what the guys trying to say- Me and my sister already saw the walking acre's out back.. theres nothing but cherry blossom trees, tall green grass and some fireflies floating about.. its pretty much a place couples go to make out.. its nothing special." Keigo spoke reaching for his cake.

"Make out?" Hajime repeated confused. "What exactly would you be building out in a simple acre?"

Everyone stared at the pale teen who decided at that moment to keep the questions to himself, then finally they all glanced back at Tatsuki.

"I think what Hajime means to ask Tatsuki is- why the sudden interest to go on a walk out in the romantic backyard." Mizuiro asked with a smirk.

"What!-? D-Dont take it outta context, I just thought we should all burn off the food we ate by walking!- Just like Orihime said!" She explained.

"In case you both've forgotten we've done our share of walking here in Osaka thanks to Keigo here, If you guys are going to do it then I'm out." Ichigo groaned handing his plate back to Orihime. "After all I came here for one thing- Sleep.. so you guys just enjoy yourselves.. but wake me up tomorrow mornin-"

"You can't go to sleep!" Tatsuki objected. "Its only the afternoon! And its just a simple walk Kurosaki! We've got enough time for sleep later!"

"She's right Ichigo." Mizuiro agreed.

"If anything Im taking a bath after I eat." Keigo spoke folding his hands behind his head. "I'd rather sit down and soak in hot water than walk around."

"But if you take a bath then you'll get tired and go to sleep earlier. We should take a walk and then take our baths and sleep." Arisawa persueded.

The group looked around as if they werent' convinced, leaving the tomboy to fold her arms and glance down at Hajime, the only one in the group who did actually have an opinion. "What about you? What's your plan?"

The pale boy gave her a glance before looking down at the green jello Orihime gave him, he blinked before glancing at the princess that instant. Was this really a discussion? Why was everyone so divided on whether they wanted to walk or not? The boy just didnt' get it.. either way he glanced up at the tomboy and opened his mouth for a response, "...You... want to know what my opinion is?"

"Yes. That's what I want- now talk."

"I ...I must agree with you and Miss Inoue." he spoke standing from the table as well. "Taking a walk after eating a meal is good for your health.. at least.. that is what I've learned.."

"Great. Me and Orihime will take a walk with you then." Tatsuki let out walking from the table leaving the boys heads to jerk.

"Wait what?" Every male including Hajime himself uttered.

The tomboy stopped smirking to herself however hid it before turning. "I said that Orihime and I will walk with Hajime. There isn't a problem with that is there?"

"Hell yeah there is!" Ichigo voiced. "I'm not just going to let you and Orihime take a walk with that guy! Especially since now I know certain actions go on back there!"

"Ichigo- you did say that you wanted to rest." Mizuiro pointed out.

"Whoa.. Hajime with Orihime and Tatsuki?... I've got to see this!" Keigo laughed. "I'll join."

"If he's going then I'm going too- I'm suddenly awake.." Kurosaki spoke glaring at Hajime that instant.

"Great! Everyones going!" Orihime cheered.

Tatsuki folded her arms and nodded before looking down at Uryuu who seemed to be sending her a questionable glance with a risen eyebrow, leaving the girl to shoot a quick glance at Ichigo and Orihime making the Quincy smirk as well standing from his table and hold his plate of food.

"Well well well Arisawa, seems you've got us all to change our minds. C'mon lets take that walk now."

"I hear its a pretty sight at night. What do you say we wait till then?" she suggested.

"Awww- What was the whole point of this conversation then!" Keigo groaned, "Just what're we going to do till night?"

"You could go take your bath." Mizuiro suggested.

"Yeah! I'll go get ready!" Keigo laughed standing from the table and beginning to run in place.

"A bath does sound nice." Orihime laughed with Tatsuki quick to nod.

It was then the brunette stopped his hyperactive actions and froze making everyone jerk. He said nothing, just stood in silence till he finally glanced at Ichigo who faltered at the boys eerie gaze. "Ichigo.. mind meeting me in my room for a second. I have to talk to you about something."

"Uh...Sure?"

"C'mon Mizuiro, Chad, Hajime.. Uryuu.." he uttered before walking off.

The boys did nothing but walk off, especially Hajime, he was shocked on how the boy had included him into the little trip, but regardless he followed leaving Orihime and Tatsuki to blink and wonder what exactly did they miss there, but rather than think about it, they shrugged and headed to their room.

**| K E I G O & M I Z U I R O 'S- R O O M |**

Everyone stood near the doorway of the room while Keigo dug into his bags on the opposite side of the room, only to eventually pull out a black back. With that he turned to the group with a rather serious face.

"What're you guys doing near the door? Get comfortable.."

Ichigo was the first to shrug off the boys odd behavior and make it over to a bed on the left side of the room that looked almost similar to his own. As soon as he took a seat, Uryuu leaned on the wall not too far from the Kurosaki boy, Mizuiro took a bed to the right side of Keigo, Chad only stepped a few feet away from the door and Hajime just stood near Mizuiro. He had no idea what Keigo meant by comfortable.. after all he was pretty fine when he stood near the doorway, but.. if this made the brunette calm.. then what was he to do.

Ichigo blinked, "Alright, I'm starting to grow impatient, just what'd you bring us here for?"

Keigo quickly turned lifting the black bag slightly. "Gentleman, what I have in this bag here is something of dire importance. It is something we cannot leave this spring without at least pulling this off!"

"Alright- Get on with it." Ichigo groaned.

Keigo smirked that moment. "Gentlemen...I present to you.." he began, his right hand digging into the bag now. "THIS!" he finished pulling out a slightly crumpled piece of paper.

Uryuu blinked. "...Its garbage."

"Not just any garbage! This garbage shows us each and every peep hole, large crack, and broken slab of wood around the girls hot spring area!" he announced holding the paper high, making Mizuiro drop his phone. "We can't miss this!"

Uryuu facepalmed while Ichigo groaned with a tint of pink across his face. "You can't be serious."

"Yes I AM! I investigated every ounce of area around the womens bathing area! If follow these plans about carefully, I'm sure we all will get in a good look! See- I marked each peep hole and crack from good to bad so we'll have no problem-"

"Absolutely not!" Ichi objected as he stood from the bed with a blush still on his face. "I'm outta here, I'm not that kinda guy!"

"I must agree with Kurosaki.. I'm not that kind of man either." Uryuu let out fidgetting with his glasses frequently than usual.

"I'm with them, Keigo." Chad spoke up. "As much.. _'fun' _as that seems, Orihime and Tatsuki will be in there, and they're our friends. Plus we could get into trouble and-"

"And we might get kicked out blah blah blah! Who cares! HELLO- this is what going to a spring is for!" Keigo groaned.

"I thought we came here to relax." Ichigo let out.

"Who's to say watching a woman clean herself isnt' relaxing!" The brunette spoke.

Mizuiro glanced at the group of 'noble' guys before looking to Keigo.. He noted the serious face the brunette had, giving him the idea that crumpled piece of paper was full proof in amazing peeping holes. This made the boy let out a sort of distraught groan before picking up his previously dropped phone and standing.

"...I'm in." he let out with a blush.

"WHAT MIZUIRO!" Ichigo spoke.

"Orihime and Tatsuki are our friends! But I'm not going to be looking at them! I'm going to be looking at the other girls! And as desperate and pathetic this may seem, I wouldn't mind taking in one peep!" he announced. "Besides I could totally take a few pics with my phone.." he grinned.

"Make sure its fully charged alright?"

"Right~"

"HEY ENOUGH!- I'm not going to let you guys do it!" Ichigo objected making Hajime raise a brow.

"I do not understand.. What is the purpose of looking through these.. 'cracks' and 'holes'?" he let out.

Ichigo glared, "Tch- there are walls separating the womens and mens bath area, and Keigo knows where the gaps lay- you do the math Einstien."

Hajime lowered his gaze as he cupped his chin and actually thought on this. It kinda ticked Ichigo off, because to him, he thought the jerk was being sarcastic, however as soon as he saw the enlightment of an idea paint over Hajimes face, he jerked.

"You plan on looking at the women when they are undressed?" he answered looking to Keigo who threw him a thumbs up.

"Thats right!~ Now are you in Hajime?"

The psuedo Ulq jerked that moment. There it was again, another invitation to go somewhere with these people. Regardless if he found them confusing and awfully inarticulate he liked the feeling of..feeling accepted.. however this was a tough choice. As much as he liked being apart of ordeals that didn't include he and Tetsuya, he didn't like the thought of this one. Staring at nude women as they bathed and thought of themselves to be protected by privacy.. he didn't like the thought of defiling that...however.. if Orihime was in there... maybe... he could watch... Not get pleasure out of it like he was sure Keigo and Mizuiro had planned, but just to make sure that she'd be alright.. after all.. he had read that too much hot steam could leave people light headed.. and what if Inoue had gotten light headed and sunk into the water. That wouldnt' be good.. If that had happened, and he had been watching, he could save her- which would be good!

"I.. see.. nothing wrong with this.." he uttered feeling his blood boil.

"NO NO NO!" Ichigo hissed stepping to him. "You're going to find your cousin and do whatever it is you both do normally."

"I cannot do that Ichigo Kurosaki, too many dangers lie ahead." Hajime objected.

"Dangers?" Kurosaki blinked.

"I will go with you Asano." the pale teen let out.

Ichigo growled to himself, however stopped as soon as he felt a hand rest on his right shoulder. With that he glanced and noticed it was Uryuu, of whom withdrew his hand that moment and stared at the boy rather stoic.

"So what're you going to do Kurosaki?" He wondered in a sort of mutter.

"What do you mean?-! I'm going in there!"

"I see." the Quincy let out folding his arms. "...Well...Good luck with that." He finished with a turn.

"HEY WAIT! You're not coming with me!"

"As much as I'd love to, I'd rather go back to my room and see if the shower got its heat back." Uryuu answered.

"As for me, I think I'm just going to head back to the buffet area." Chad spoke. "I'm still pretty hungry."

"Guys!"

"HA- Finally! Keigo - 1, Ichigo NONE!" Asano cheered. "You might as well come with us and enjoy Ichigo!"

"Yeah, after all you know what they say- If you can't beat'em join'em." Mizuiro nodded.

"If you think I can't stop all of you from peeking, you've got another thing coming." Ichigo groaned.

"That will be an interesting sight." Hajime let out making the Kurosaki boy glare. "There is 3 of us and only 1 of you.. Whatever way you plan on stopping us will be.. interesting.."

Ichigo glared that moment getting a feeling that was literally making his blood course, however due to the fact that Mizuiro and Asano were staring at him oddly he backed off and eventually left the room. He had a plan to stop them, and even though he'd still be outnumbered he figured his plan was more than enough.. although.. something about this whole situation made him Very uncomfortable..

* * *

A/N: So sorry for being away forever guys, Family issues dealing with the hospital.. you know how that goes. :C


	19. Paranoid

_Love no Refrain - Chapter 19: Paranoid_

"WHAT!-? What do you mean you want me in your body!-?" Kon asked disgusted.

"Get your mind outta the gutter idiot!" Ichigo began choking said doll. "I need you to inhabit my body while I try to stop the others from taking a peek at the girls."

"OH-HO! You could totally trust me to do that!" he assured throwing the boy a thumbs up.

"I'm serious Kon, I'm only trusting you because you're the best mod soul I know-" he uttered lying to the doll.

"Y-You really mean that Ichigo." The doll wondered getting teary-eyed.

He nodded. "You've always had my back when it came down to it Kon, so I know you'll do a good job doing me this favor."

"Oh Ichigo!" Kon cried diving toward the boy.

The teen easily moved to his side watching the stuffed toy hit the headboard of his bed, while at the same time the door to the bathroom opened with a newly dressed Uryuu quick to hurry out. The Quincy couldn't help but catch the hard glare the Kurosaki boy sent to him as he headed toward his bed. As soon as he had, he took a seat and grabbed his backback beside the surface and lifted his gaze to his glaring opponent.

"Something wrong?"

"HOW THE HELL CAN YOU ASK THAT!-? KEIGO AND MIZUIRO AND HAJIME ARE GOING TO PEEK IN ON THE GIRLS AND I'M GOING TO BE THE ONLY ONE TO STOP THEM!" Ichigo screamed now in Uryuu's face.

"I'm sorry, but what do you want me to do?"

"Come with me and do whatever it is you can to stop them!"

Uryuu stared for a moment, and then a moment longer till finally he lowered his eyes to shut them. There was always something about Kurosaki that irritated him, but regardless he did always bring some form of entertainment to him whether it was intentional or not. This just happened to be another unintentional one.

"Fine, I'll assist you Kurosaki."

Grinning, Ichigo stood straight cluching his fists tight. "Great, you, me and Kon will be just enough."

"Kon?"

Ichigo nodded, "Thats right, Kon will be inhabiting my body, and-"

"You plan to stop everyone in your soul reaper form?" Uryuu blinked feeling this wasnt' a good idea.

"Yeah... What? Whats wrong?" Ichigo asked rising a brow.

"Nothing..Nothing.. If you think thats a good idea then don't let me stop you." He sighed.

"Alright I wont.." Kurosaki spoke rather skeptical.

All Uryuu could do was just imagine the troubles Ichigo would get himself into if he had continued on with his stupid plan. Stopping people in his Soul Reaper form? Wasn't it possible that from the very beginning Ichigo's spirit energy rubbed off on Keigo Mizuiro and the others, and it was possible that they'd be able to see him or something?... Ishida only shrugged.

"Yeah, do it." he let out making Ichigo raise a brow.

"So when do we go on this little adventure Ichigo?" Kon questioned, making the teen fold his arms and think.

"...Uh.. Should be pretty soon now.." he answered. "We should get ready.."

"But I already took my shower.." Uryuu murmured.

"Tough shit! You agreed to help me, so now you have to bathe again." Ichigo snapped.

Uryuu said nothing, only watched as Ichigo hurried over to Kon, took out the dolls pill and quickly looked to him.

"I'm counting on you Uryuu, do whatever you can to get Hajime to back off."

"Will you calm down- You make it seem like we're going to war.." he groaned waving a dismissing hand all the while.

Ichigo only glared as he watched the Quincy calmly grab his glasses off a certain nightstand that sat next to his designated bed. As soon as the dark haired teen put on the optical enhancers, he folded his arms and glanced at Ichigo.

The strawberry blonde did nothing but take a deep breath before inhaling the pill in his hand and split from his body. He only watched his body -of which he knew was inhabited by Kon now- land on the floor but slowly get up, turn, and salute.

"Ready when you are captain!"

"Yes, lets just get this over with Kurosaki." Uryuu added sounding slightly irritated.

Ichigo nodded, "Now before we do this we have to go over some rules.." he let out making both Kon and Uryuu groan.

"Why!-?~" The Mod-Soul whined slumping to the floor while the Quincy beside him hunched and aligned his glasses.

"You couldn't of said this before you got us all pumped up?"

"OH SORRY! YOUR GROANS AND WHINES GAVE ME A COMPLETELY DIFFERENT IMPRESSION URYUU!" Ichigo voiced before straightening up. "I was just going to say..: Kon.." he began making the artificial soul straighten up. "...Don't talk alright?"

"What?" he jerked.

"You heard me. You're voice is all whiny and nasily- everyone's going to know that I'm not myself. If you just keep quiet and glare at everybody especially the pale kid then you're good." he explained. "And Uryuu, all you have to do is have my back alright? Stop Hajime from doing anything funny.."

"Lets move on with this before I completely change my mind." Ishida groaned.

The figures stood in silence that moment before nodding and heading out of the room.

* * *

**|T H E - H O T S P R I N G| **

As mist and the aroma of hot liquid vapor filled the air, 4 teens stood before a glass door that prevented them from entering the empty bath area. Keigo let out an audible gulp before looking down to his chest, shutting his eyes and breathing heavily. His heart was pounding against his chest and the adreniline was coursing through his blood like a raging stream, all the while as time flied it was making him breathe harder.

"If I didn't know any better Asano, I'd say you were close to having a heart attack." Ishida spoke with Kon nodding in agreement.

"You have no idea how big of a deal this is.." Keigo uttered in an all too serious tone.

It was Mizuiro's turn to gulp this time. "He's right Uryuu.. Whether we get caught or not.. Tonight will be the night that we see...well...-"

"Nude women correct?" Hajime let out walking to the group- making them flinch in turn.

The green-eyed boy did nothing but stoically stare at the group as he watched them regain their composer with their leader, Asano, quick to nod.

"But its not just any bundle of women.. these are Hot girls!" he let out before turning back toward the glass door with a red face. "Well.. lets get g-going."

. . . . .

The group stood before the glass before Ishida, Kon and Hajime glanced at the boy who refused to open the door.

"Well.." Uryuu began.

"You **are **going to open the door correct?" Hajime questioned close to raising his brow.

"GOD WILL YOU GUYS JUST GIVE ME A MINUTE!" the brunette flinched.

"You act as if this is going to be your first time seeing a girl naked." Uryuu let out, a condescending tone present in his voice. "Just open the door so I can take my bath!"

"Wait what did you say?" Keigo began, staring wide eyed at Ishida along with Mizuiro.

"Have..Have you seen a woman naked before Uryuu?" The raven haired boy asked getting a pink tint on his cheeks.

"Well-"

"What did she look like!-? Who'd you peep on?-! Was she an older woman!-?" Mizuiro asked, craving to know Uryuu's answer.

"Forget that! What did **they **look like!-? We're they huge!-?"

All these questions made the Quincy pink himself. No, he's never seen a woman naked before but weren't these two perverts aware at all of what a woman looked like? I mean.. seeing as they formulated this whole idea for peeking in on the girls spa- you would assume they would've seen a few naked women in their time right? Uryuu blinked once before looking to Keigo who was eyeing him like a starving man, and he was the last piece of food on Earth. And Mizuiro.. his eyes looked as if they were going to fall out of his skull if he had opened his eye sockets any wider, his mouth was slightly open and his face was borderline red. It was as if he were no more than an innocent child who was yearning to know what the adult world was like..

What would Ishida do? Lie to them? Try to impress these children of whom he was sure they're ultimate goal in life was to live through this and tell the tale when they get back to school- or be honest and tell them that he hasn't seen a lick of bare skinned women in his life...Hm..

**"Well of course I have! What you haven't!-? How lame! You guys are LAME!"** Is what Ishida **wanted **to say, mind you. But in actuality he had devised something more craftier to say.

"Hmph- weather or not I've seen a woman naked is none of your buisness, but I assure you if that's you're goal then go for it." He spoke turning to his side- glancing away from the two.

Kon smirked, how clever.. he knew the Quincy's vague answer was a means to make himself seem cooler to these guys, but what a wasted effort- The group knew he was lying.

"Well if he says its worth the wait then maybe we should go!" Mizuiro voice making Kon falter.

"Don't rush me!" The now nervous Asano let out as he faced the glass door.

"What're you waiting for?" Ishida snapped.

"Yeah C'mon Keigo!" Mizuiro whined.

"JUST HOLD ON!"

Uryuu huffed before folding his arms. "Listen as much _fun _as it is hanging out with you guys, I must say; standing with a group of males in just my towel is at the bottom of my things to do list in life alright!"

"And it is starting to get quite cold in here.." Hajime muttered hoping that would get the boys to move.

"..Maybe this is a bad idea... we might get in trouble.." Keigo uttered to himself.

"You did not just say what I think I thought I heard you say!" Uryuu voiced feeling he was wasting his time all this while.

The boys continued to bicker and argue leaving the part-time Soul Reaper who happened to be standing just behind a wooden gate that surrounded the male only bath area- to groan.

"Whats taking them so long?...Are they... arguing?" he muttered to himself.

Kurosaki did nothing but fold his arms and look away from a conveinantly placed hole in the wooden wall for a moment before groaning. "Just great, this is going to become a big waste of time.." he began squinting his eyes in irritation."-not to mention I wont hear the end of it from Uryuu." he finished rubbing the top of his head.

The silence of the night that surrounded him, mixed with the sound of singing crickets and cicada's made the Kurosaki boy groan and sink his head. Just what was he thinking getting so amped up like he did about Keigo's bluff? He knew as perverted as that guy was he didn't want to get himself in trouble especially at this resort. After all what would his sister or parents say if they found out that their relative was caught peeking on women on a school day, at a place that happened to be 30+ miles away from Karakura High?  
Ichigo showed a small smirk that moment- seemed Asano was finally using that big head of his.

"Good now I can finally get some sleep.." he uttered before walking down the path just left of him- he stopped however..when he heard some giggling.

Just a few feet ahead and to his left, was the women's only bathing area, and within there he could swear there were possibly 4 or 5 girls splashing around in there laughing and enjoying themselves. This unfortunately made the boy's mind wander- Just who was in there at this time of night.. I mean it wasn't exactly late.. and they weren't the only people who happened to be at the Resort.. So it could be just about anyone. Were Tatsuki and Orihime in there already? And did they find some friends to join them? What did they look like?...What did they all look like right now?

Ichigo glanced about for a bit before taking a step closer to the area- He wasn't peeking or anything! He was just..getting close to take a listen..  
At that moment Kurosaki retreated back to where he once was- What the hell was he thinking? 'To take a listen!-?' What the hell!  
"I'm a man of dignity.. I'm not going to stoop so low and peek in on some girls!" he growled to himself. "I mean.. especially if they think they're by themselves..and stuff.." he uttered looking to the fence once more.

He could only imagine who was in there...It had to be Tatsuki, Orihime and few others...bathing...probably washing eachother..and examining one another..seeing.. what each other looked lik-

"No what the hell am I thinking!" he growled before rubbing his head vigorously. "They wouldn't do that! They'd do what we guys would do if we were bathing or something!" he hissed trying to convince himself.

The boy stared at the fence for a moment before folding his arms and glancing away with a scowl, " I will not be tempted by this." he mumbled beginning to walk off- however the boy had to stop once more. He was sure he heard something moving in the grasses.

He glanced around at the area of trees, tall grasses, and bushes before diving behind the closest tree he saw, and waiting.

"Tatsuki! Where are you taking me?" Orihime wondered.

"Don't worry about it."

These voiced made Ichigo flinch. These voices were supposed to be within that fence! Why did it seem like they were close to him? In the bushes?

Ichigo peered behind a certain sakura tree before watching Tatsuki pull the bright haired princess with her. As Ichigo looked closely he saw the tomboy hold Orihime's hand with her left as her right carried what looked like duct-tape?

"Wait Tatsuki!" Orihime gasped pulling the girl back. "Be careful, the guys bath is right there!"

"Will you relax." The girl sighed before dropping a few rolls of tape, however keeping one roll in her hand.

"Sorry...So.. what're we doing out here again?" The princess wondered looking around.

"We're covering these holes. The last thing I need is for Keigo to run around spying on us while we're bathing." she spoke keeping her voice down. "Tch- knowing that guy, he probably got Ichigo, Uryuu and the other guys to join along in spying on us...And he probably grabbed Mizuiro's phone to take pictures and sell them to the perverts at school at the highest bidder now that I think about it!"

Orihime giggled. "I don't think Uryuu, Mizuiro or Ichigo would do that." she spoke before raising a finger. "Oh and neither would Chad! Before we left outside I coulda swore I saw Chad walking to the elevators. If you ask me he was getting something to eat!"

"Will you keep your voice down!" Tatsuki snapped making sure she whispered. "The last thing I need is for the guys to run about thinking I wasted my time spying on them." she finished turning pink. "And knowing Ichigo.. he'll hold it over my head forever..and don't even get me started on Uryuu.."

This made Orihime laugh, however Ichigo who was hiding not to far away glare. He would not hold it over Tatsuki's head!...Well he would tell her that was out of character or something...for awhile...okay maybe he would hold it over her head but not as long as he was sure Uryuu would!

"But only because we'd never expect her to be a pervert." He mumbled to himself.

"Alright I think we're done here."

"Hm?" Orihime hummed looking at the cracks and spaces she patched up. "Tatsuki.. do you think we should get something more than tape to cover these?" she wondered holding a single finger to her bottom lip. "After all..it would be easy to remove tape right?"

"Not sticky tape." The tomboy smirked before putting her fists on her hips. "Take a good look at the wood Orihime. See how its all jagged a falling apart out on this side, but in the spa its all nice? Thats a sure sign that this resort buys' cheap wood. And the only reason that would be is because when cheap wood gets soaked, it expands." she explained ever so genuinely. "But because of that, the wood peels leaving anyone who dares to claw at it to get a splinter- and believe me, you've got to put in some real effort if you wanna take off this tape."

"Ouch~" The Princess hissed holding her finger tips. "That's awful!~ We should tell the manager of this place to get better wood!"

"No way! That would just allow future guys to peek in on girls!" the tomboy objected.

"Well if thats the case.. then why don't we tape the holes on their side too.." Inoue mumbled. "I mean.. there are girls out there who might peek on innocent guys too."

"Tch'yeah right. If the guys don't want to be watched, then they'll cover their own holes."

"No need, I'll do it for them!" The Princess assured picking up the extra rolls near Tatsuki's feet and heading over to the boy's spa.

"Orihime!" Tatsuki blushed.

Ichigo couldn't help but shake his head with a weary smirk on his face. Tatsuki was mistaken to bring such a selfless princess along with her.

"Orihime put that down!"

"But Tatsuki."

"Orihime quit being so nice!~" The tomboy whined.

"I'm just going to cover this hole alright, then we'll go back to our side kay." The berry blonde pouted.

"Fine.. but make it quick." she spoke folding her arms and turning away. "I already told you: The last thing I want is for those morons in there to think we're-"

"Hey Tatsuki look!"

The dark haired girl couldn't help but turn and twitch as she watched Inoue carelessly look into the boy's bathing area as if nothing was wrong with the action. Ichigo couldn't help but twitch and blush to this. Did the princess he knew so long as being innocent- have a perverted side to her?

Arisawa pulled the girl away that instant. "Are you crazy? Or were you just ignoring me this whole time! You can't stoop to their level and peek on them!"

"But no one's in there.." Inoue let out.

"Really?" Tatsuki wondered peering through the hole that moment.

This made Ichigo falter in the background.

"Well whaddya know.. Looks like they're still inside.. huddled together? Why?" Tatsuki mumbled before pulling away from the fence to fold her arms. "You don't think they're trying to stop Keigo do you?"

"I can imagine them doing that." Orihime smiled.

"Well looks like we have nothing to worry about." The tomboy let out with a smirk as she began to walk off. "Lets get going Orihime."

"Right~" The Princess sang following her leader.

Ichigo only watched the 2 women run off before he removed himself from behind the tree of pink flowers. He sighed before bashfully rubbing the back of his head. He couldn't help but think of what Orihime could've possibly saw if the guys had just taken their bath. What would she say..or think?

It was then he scoffed, "Why the hell would I even think about that?" he uttered before pacing himself back to the Inn.

* * *

**|I N S I D E - B U F F E T|  
**Mizuiro groaned as he planted his face onto a single table the group hung out at. Ichigo did nothing but mimic Mizuiro's action of groaning as he slumped in his seat while Uryuu occupied his time sending daggers to the miserable Keigo who looked as if he was seconds from crying- this only left Hajime, who sat as composed as he always did. He eye'd the group the whole while until Chad FINALLY showed up to the large table with a plate of food.

"I can't believe the buffet stay's open for 24 hours." he let out as he took a seat between Ichigo and Mizuiro.

"Yeah. . . . . convienant. . . right?" Keigo spoke, his voice beginning to break.

Uryuu soured his face that moment. Even hearing this guy speak was making his blood boil. How dare he waste his time even trying to help this guy...

"Wait a minute.." The Quincy uttered before glancing at Ichigo.

"Huh.." Kurosaki let out, noticing Uryuu glare at him now. "...What?"

"You owe me Kurosaki." Ishida mumbled before standing from the table. "Big time.." he finished in a grim tone.

Hajime blinked once before moving his vision from Uryuu to Ichigo. What did he mean by that?

Ichigo shook his head before groaning some more. He slumped so low in his chair to the point that he used the top as a pillow- He couldn't believe Keigo didnt' go through with the peeking...after all of that.. Every minute was wasted...

"Ugh..Just great.." he grumbled.

"Did something go wrong guys?" Chad wondered looking around at everyones bothered mug. "Was the water bad or something."

"It was nothing Chad." Mizuiro mumbled through the table and his smushed face.

"Uh, Y'sure?"

"IT WAS NOTHING CHAD!" Uryuu let out slamming his tray of food on the table. "WE **BATHED** AND HAD **FUN**! RIGHT EVERYBODY!-?"

"Yes." everyone groaned.

Ishida huffed as soon as he took his seat, only to fight with his napkin and angrily tuck it into the colar of his shirt. It was after that everybody had to watch him violently stab his salad with his fork and chew it like some sort of angry cannibal.

Not one minute passed without the guys keeping to themselves and on occasion glance at one another.

"There you guys are!"

Orihime and Tatsuki laughed as they approached the table. Tatsuki wearing a baggy white t-shirt and some athletic jogging shorts while she repeatedly rubbed a pure white towel over her head. Orihime on the otherhand wore some yellow pinstripe pajama's with a pink towl around her neck. Both girls slid over to the only occupied table in the area

"Did you guys enjoy your baths!" Hime asked; an aura of happiness surrounding her.

". . . It was great..." they let out trying not to sound too pathetic.

"So was ours!" Inoue laughed as she held the towel around her neck. "There were so many people in our bath, they said the funniest stories."

"Good to know you enjoyed yourself." Ichigo mumbled while Keigo beside him smirked.

"Were you splashing each other and washing each other down too?"

"Yes!" Inoue answered smiling wide. "Although all they did was wash my back!"

The guys perked up paying attention to the rambling princess- all they heard was soap, lather and rinse- making the boys imagination run wild. Just how many hands were all over Inoue? How many young, smooth, soft hands were trailing all over the princess. Ichigo was getting red as she still rambled along about her bath while Mizuiro and Keigo grinned or smirked. Hajime did no more than listen while Uryuu was still focusing on his salad.

"And then I dropped the soap in the water and-"

"Don't get them too excited Orihime-" Tatsuki groaned wrapping her hair up in her towel. "Tell them how there were ladies old enough to be our grandparents in there."

Right then everyone's face soured. The images of what was going on in there heads was now replaced old saggy, wrinkled images.. with dentures.

Mizuiro slammed his head onto the table once more while Keigo slid out of his seat and cried. Chad didnt' feel like eating any more and Ichigo was now fearing the nightmares he would have later tonight. Hajime still listened.

Orihime flinched, "Oh I guess I didn't think that was important."

"Thats a **KEY **factor when your telling a story like that!" Keigo whined flailing about on the floor.

"I'm done." Ichigo groaned standing from the table. "I'm going to bed. This has been a long night.."

"Hey wait! The night's still young, why not go outside for a walk." Tatsuki suggested.

"Huh?" the group of boys let out glancing at the girl.

"Its really nice out there, and the whether is cool. Lets just take a short walk outside for a minute before we have to leave for school tomorrow." she explained.

"That sounds pretty good." Mizuiro let out lifting his head. "It'll get my mind off the disappointing day I'm having."

"Great! Lets get going!" Tatsuki smirked now eager.

Uryuu stood from the table that moment, "Arisawa, you're not up to anything are you?"

"Of course not!~" she sang, waving a hand to him.

"Are you going Ichigo?" Orihime asked.

"Uh...Might as well." he spoke with a shrug. "I paid for this trip didn't I?"

"Jeez throw some money in our faces why don'tcha!~" Keigo cried still writhing on the floor.

Hajime stood from the table as well, before proceeding over to the girl in yellow pajamas. "Orihime Inoue. You aren't.. hurt are you?"

"Hm? No I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"I was just.. concerned." he spoke lifting his left hand slightly.

The back of his index and middle finger led his palm over and onto the princess' forehead. Inoue widened her eyes a bit while Hajime lowered his in return and examined the woman. She felt warm.. but not as warm enough to assume she was almost fever ridden.

"Do not push yourself. If you are feeling lightheaded or tired, then you should regain your rest."

"Oh- okay.." the girl let out.

Ichigo instantly made it over to the two and grabbed Hajime's wrist. "You're getting too touchy-feely for my tastes Hajime. If you got something to say, then say it with your mouth, not your hands."

Hajime looked from Orihime to Ichigo in a single blink before narrowing his eyes only slightly. "Does this..bother you? Ichigo Kurosaki.."

He glared, "Don't change the subject."

A second of glaring left Ichigo to release Hajime and put his hands in his pockets. The pale boy did nothing but stare leaving an awkward air in the buffet giving Tatsuki all the opportunity to lighten up the mood.

"Hey calm it down Mr Bad Man!" Tatsuki laughed stepping inbetween the two. "Try saving the attitude when we get back to school."

Ichigo gave a look to Tatsuki however he couldnt' help but glance over her at Hajime who continued to look his way.. but due to Tatsuki grabbing the sleeve of his shirt, he surely snapped out of his rage and looked to her.

"Make sure you bring your jacket Kurosaki, I hear it gets pre-tty cold outside due to the mist from the baths." she warned.

A few minutes after the warning, the Kurosaki boy walked off and the group dispursed into their rooms to get ready for their evening walk. Hajime of course was the first to be ready, seeing as after the bath incident he changed back into the only clothes he had and just waited until he found the perfect time to leave. He stared into his empty, dark room that housed two beds, one of them of which he sat on and another that was a few feet beside his- the one that was for Tetsuya.

Hajime did no more then sit in the dark room occasionally glancing at the empty bed beside him, wondering where his cousin could be- however a sense told him to look to a certian curtained glass door which happened to be no more than inches away from the edge of Tetsuyas bed. The dark haired teen stood from his mattress and paced himself over to the glass door hidden in drapes, before moving them aside and stepping out to a balcony that showed a painting before him. Dark green grasses, trees and foliage spread for what seemed like miles, and beautifully placed cherry blossom trees were in the middle of it all. It was a sight to see that only left Hajime quite disappointed.

To him this sight was simple, yet a plesant sight to see.. but to Tetsuya.. this painting would be more beautiful if it were ashes. Hajime could see it now.. the sight of burned life in the place of grass and bushes, and burned trees scorched in the flames of destruction. What was with Tetsuya and his odd desire to destroy things? It confused Hajime.. especially sense there was no need to destroy something that didnt' cause any harm.

The pale teen leaned on a red rail of protection as he gazed harder into the picture before him, however a sense told him to lean off, and step back which is what he did and to his surprise Tetsuya landed on the rail almost as graceful as a cat.

Hajime only stared while the teal-haired teen smirked down to him before standing straight on the rail- looking as abnormal as ever.

"Well well well looks like you had a good time hanging with your friends." he said almost in a laugh making Hajime lower his eyes slightly.

"We're at a resort. I only did what you're supposed to here."

"You can feed me that bullshit all you want, but I'm just gonna spit it back at you." Tetsuya let out crouching down on the rail. "Admit it.. you're enjoying yourself... you think you're fitting in with these people."

"Stop saying _'these people_' when we are nearly similar to them."

Tetsuya growled before grabbing the collar of Hajime's shirt. "You really are an idiot. The way you think is sickening."

Green eyes glanced at the tightened palm before it, previous to looking at the owner of said palm. "I could say the same for you." Hajime began. "You think that just because you are different, you are better than others. It makes no sense. What exactly gives you the right to think such things-"

"Because I'm stronger! And when you're strong- no one tells you what to do! You're being weak Hajime! Quit getting close to those people! They're just going to break you down in due time and turn their backs on you!"

"How do you know that?"

"...**Stop **backtalking me..." Tetsuya made clear lowering his eyes in anger now.

Hajime stared for a moment before shutting his eyes. "They invited us on a walk." he uttered making the angry teen raise a brow. "They want us to walk with them.. before this trip is over." he added opening his eyes. "...Not to mention.. they've been asking where you've been all this time..."

Hajime watched Tetsuya blink once, before letting him go and leaping off of the red rail he stood on as if it were solid ground. After, the teen scoffed putting his hands into his pockets. "Tch- who cares... Thats none of their buisness." he mumbled before walking off.

"Where are you going?" The green-eyed boy questioned.

Tetsuya stopped from walking only to glance over his shoulder, "-Do you listen to yourself? They said they invited us somewhere right?"

"You are going?"

"Dammit what do I have to do? Spell it for you! C'mon!" The teen screamed.

* * *

It felt like minutes Ichigo confronted Hajime then walked himself back to his room. There he was laying on his bed with an annoying Kon hopping about yelling at him that he didn't see any naked girls- then next thing you know Uryuu comes barging into the room explaining that it was time for the walk.

Kurosaki groaned getting his jacket and following the Quincy out of the room and across the whole freakin spa just to meet with everyone else near a sliding glace door with Keigo standing just in front of it.

"all right guys lets get this walk over with." he spoke sounding more happy than bothered.

As soon as the brunette turned to open the doors, he led the group of the the establishment into a wide open area of tall green grass, cherry blossom trees and fireflies just like what he had said before leaving the teens at awe at the sight. As cheesy as it seemed when it was explained it was a pretty sight to see. Keigo shoo'd the bugs away from his face as he led he group on an already laid out path before them, pointing at certain places he saw certain couples make out at, explaining what places were good hiding places to make out at, and the memorable places to make out at and get your picture taken! ( :D)

"Hey- as much as I'm loving all the info about making out and stuff Keigo, can you tell us something else about this place?" Mizuiro wondered.

"Hm? Well I dunno anything except for the fact that a lot of people were making out here when me n my sister were walking around."

"The grass is so tall." Orihime spoke up with a smile on her face. "It looks like you could hide in it and no one would find you for days... Hey! I know what we can do right now-"

"Please dont suggest hide n seek." Ichigo groaned beside her.

The princess sunk her head leaving the Kurosaki boy to smile and shake his own while Keigo continued to lead the large group through the grasses. Tatsuki and Uryuu walked a pace behind the whole group in order to have their own conversations and more importantly stop listening to Keigo and his rather repetitive and uninteresting facts. Tatsuki sighed looking passed Hajime and Tetsuya seeing that this walk wasn't working.. she had thought back in the lunch room that if she had offered everyone to take a walk they'd all separate and then she can see Orihime and Ichigo in action and finally see if her assumption had come to terms however... **this **was happening..

The tomboy groaned holding her aching head while beside her Uryuu watched, "Something gone awry Arisawa?"

"If you must know yes." the girl whispered straightening up. "..Y'see.. I think Ichigo and Orihime did something back at the festival..." she spoke covering her mouth a bit.

"I coulda told you that."

"You knew?-!"

"No, but they're behaviour around each other had changed slightly.. I could only assume that the festival is responsible for that seeing as that was the only time they were actually alone together." the Quincy explained in a hushed tone.

"I was thinking the same thing!.. But I need to know if they actually like.. confessed to each other or something.. but seeing as both of them are shy they wont' tell me anything so I figured this walk would isolate them and I could spy on them.. but you could see how well thats going.."

"I thought you weren't going to _help _them Arisawa." The Quincy spoke refusing to give her a glance.

"Its not like I'm helping Ishida! Its just I want to isolate them so I could see if what we did actually kinda helped." she whispered harshly. "Besides.. dont' act like you dont' wanna know whats up.."

The Quincy paused for a second before actually taking a second to wonder about both Orihime and Ichigos relationship.. Even though he had agreed with Tatsuki to end their interfering he figured spying on them some more wasnt' so bad compared to listening to Keigo.. with that Quincy cleared his throat and got the group to stop and glance his way. Ichigo being the first to address the act.

"Whats up Uryuu you need some water?"

"No.. I was just thinking of Orihime's idea.. We should play hide n seek in this large piece of land." he spoke.

"You're kidding." Tetsuya spoke rhetorically.

"I- I was thinking that the game could be some fun too." the tomboy spoke taking a step closer to the group. "I mean.. c'mon you're never really too old for a game of hide n seek."

Mizuiro raised a brow before glancing at everyone then back at the two who were.. acting odd. "You seriously stopped all of us to suggest that?"

"Uh.. yeah." they both nodded.

As the raven haired boy stared upon the two he was quick to fold his arms and smirk, ".. Hide n seek is for babies. Lets play tag!"

"TAG!" Orihime voiced getting excited.

"Not only tag- but tag-team freeze tag!" Mizuiro cleared up making Keigo excited now.

"Yeah! One person could be it and the teams could run around and stuff! And hiding is acceptable!" he let out with a lecturing finger.

Tetsuya scoffed before turning to his side. "Theres no point in this. We're all going to be running around like idiots- for what? Shits n giggles?"

"How about because we can?" Mizuiro spoke with a smile.

"Not to mention this will be a great thing to talk about later on." Orihime added. "C'mon! Play with us Tetsuya!"

The teal haired teen glared at the young woman, taking her for some sort of idiot as well as the rest of the group.. What the hell was wrong with these people? Playing childish games made them so excited that they were close to pissing their pants? Seriously?

"Lets do it." Hajime spoke up sending the teen a glance.

"You're joking?"

Hajime shut his eyes leaving Keigo to throw his fists in the air and cheer, "All right! Tetsuya- seeing as you think you're so big and bad! How about you be it. If you can capture all of us you can have anything you want!"

"Anything?" he blinked glancing about before stopping his vision on Ichigo.

Kurosaki raised a brow in response leaving Tetsuya to smirk and glancing down at the annoying talkative one once more, "Fine. I'll be it.. but If I catch all of you then I get to fight you Kurosaki.."

Ichigo instantly stepped to him, "Instead of wasting time, lets just get it over with now-"

Orihime and Mizuiro blocked the boys path that instant, stopping anything from happening before the situation could get out of hand leaving Keigo to ease the sudden tension, "Now hold on- no fighting alright! We're all here to have a good time and be friends!"

"A foolish choice." Hajime uttered under his breath making Tetsuya glare and ready another request.

"Fine- If I catch all of you then I get Orihime."

Hajime and Ichigo jerked that instant catching the grinning teens shoulders jerk up and down as he kept inaudible laughs to himself.. Was.. he serious? Uryuu and Tatsuki could only wonder just where exactly that request came from while Chad Mizuiro and Keigo looked to the group in utter confusion.. that.. was a curveball. Orihime blushed watching Tetsuya approach her only to stop a few feet and grip a lock of her hair.

"..You've got a lot of explaining to do when we're done with this game Inoue." he uttered before letting the soft strands go.

She jumped to those words watching him idly brush passed her and walk a distance from the group before stopping and turning.

"I'm supposed to count right? And then you scurry off like mice?"

"Uh.. Yeah.." Mizuiro let out before running off with Keigo hesitant to follow.

Hajime took a step back still staring at Tetsuya before making a break for it into the tall grass to his right of which made Chad look to Ichigo. The Kurosaki boy quickly nodded before Sado chased after him, while Uryuu sent Ichigo a somewhat wary glare. Ichigo shut his eyes that instant before glancing at Tetsuya over his shoulder who only uttered 'one... two' and then eventually began counting leaving the boy to grab Orihimes wrist and head off into the grass just beside them, while Uryuu grabbed Tatsuki's and did the same. Something about this game had just gotten eerie.. not only that.. Tetsuyas request had made the part time Soul Reaper, and Quincy... very.. paranoid as to what he was up to...


	20. Confusion

_Love no Refrain - Chapter 20: Confusion_

Hajime raced in the grass that seemed to get taller and taller the further he got from the flattened path made out for people to follow- ready to make a complete U-turn and talk to Tetsuya about his unreasonable terms for a prize in this game however, other footsteps caught the pale boys ears making him stop and glance over his shoulder. It was seconds after his legs stopped moving that he caught Chad pace through the grass and stop before him.

Hajime stared. "... Why are you following me?"

"Hm? Well I figured since Tetsuya was it, we'd be patners in this game." he answered. "After all you're the only one without a partner."

"As are you."

"Right- which is why I followed you, I figured we'd team up."

As Hajimes emerald eyes shifted, this allowed Chad to bring up a conversation of which he'd never done prior- but due to the fact that Ichigo was intent on hating this guy.. he felt that this was a pretty good opportunity in getting to know him.

"Say uh Hajime, what is it with Tetsuya? He seemed pretty confident that he was going to catch us and go out with Orihime."

"Go out?" the teen repeated looking back to him. "We are already outside- there is no point in him doing such a worthless action seeing as its already been done."

"!-!-! Er.. what I meant to say was, it seems Tetsuya is interested in Orihime in more of a relationship worthy manner.."

"Unlikely." Hajime objected with a firm tone of voice. "Tetsuya's interests with Orihime Inoue is more complex than you will ever understand. He is not trying to form a relationship with her, he is trying to..."

Hajime shut his eyes ceasing his conversation at that moment... He carefully slid his hands into his pockets and thought about what exactly he was doing.. He was just seconds from actually admitting their secret to this person.. but why? Why was he being so careless? He's never spoken to him before besides now, so what exactly made him want to admit their secret to him?..

He looked to the tall figure once more noticing a slight difference in him than in other people he's spoken to prior- the obvious difference was the fact that this person never seemed to have a glare on his face when speaking or rather his facial expressions towards him were never odd like the others seemed to give.. and the way his spoke.. there was no malice or the tone of confusion present.. the conversation actually seemed genuine.. as if.. this person figured both Tetsuya and he were.. normal.

He shut his eyes once again and took a few silent breaths before hearing the figure before him speak once more, "Hey Hajime? You didnt' finish.."

"I did not want to finish- ... You are.. Chad correct?"

"Uh yeah.."

"Chad.. forgive my cousin's rash behavior, I'll be sure to talk to him once this is all over."

"Uh.. okay sure.. We should probably split up and get to hiding.. Im pretty sure you wouldn't want him to win this game so let get going."

"Do not worry about me. Tetsuya would have a better chance in catching a falling star rather me for that matter."

"Glad to hear that, well.. I'll be off. Good luck Hajime."

With that Chad was quick to turn and run off- He still didn't see why Ichigo didn't like the guy.. sure he was a little distant.. but who wasnt? Chad figured that maybe in Hajimes mind he still considered himself the 'new guy' and for that kept his distance from people.. but rather than thinking too hard on the subject, Sado ran figuring Ichigo had already thought of that assumption and there was just something deeper or bigger that had him wary of the two and he could only figure that asking Ichigo would be better than trying to think like him.

* * *

In a completely opposite area Uryuu was tugging Tatsuki along of which she wasn't necessarily used to however the Quincy was quick to stop and glance around for any good hiding spaces that he could leave the girl and then join Ichigo.

"Arisawa.. what do you think about hiding in that tree?" Uryuu spoke in whisper.

"What? You're not just going to leave me are you?"

"Just until I figure Tetsuya is away from base."

"Yeah right! This whole idea of Hide n Seek Tag was your idea! You're just trying to leave me so you can take a glance at Ichigo and Orihime." she whispered harshly.

"You've got it all wrong." The Quincy spoke letting her go only to rub the temples of his head.

"Really now? Well then enlighten me Ishida... Tell me just what exactly you plan to do."

"I plan on preventing Tetsuya from tagging us both and getting us out of the game."

"Tch- if we get eliminated out of the game then he'll go on a date with Orihime- big deal."

"It **is **a** big deal **if we're trying to get Ichigo and Inoue together, Arisawa." Uryuu groaned. "Don't forget, we intervined in their relationship once again with this idea, and if we all get tagged we'll be the reason they'll be further apart once more. I don't plan on letting that happen."

"Well you're not leaving me." she spoke folding her arms and walking idly. "Remember Ishida, Im a blackbelt which means if I see hide nor hair of anything teal- I'll be sure to kick its ass across this backyard and give us enough time to protect the others and lead them to base." she spoke with a smirk. "That would be way more beneficial then you running around like a chicken with its head cut off."

Uryuu stared at the young woman stupidly before lowering his head and allowing a smirk to form on his lips as well.. the things this girl said.. they were.. humorous..

"Fine." He spoke beginning to walk off. "But don't be mad at me when you get tagged and I don't unfreeze you."

"You better unfreeze me!" she hissed catching up to him.

* * *

Further away from the group almost on the opposite side of the whole yard, Ichigo was looking up at a huge tree with Uryuu's same thought in mind. He wanted to hide Orihime up into the thing until the game was over or at least until he figured the base was unmanned, however.. there was a huge problem with the whole _**'putting Inoue into a tree'**_idea... Kurosaki glanced over his shoulder at the woman noticing her simple white button-up blouse with a.. floral patterned blue and pink skirt..

This made the boy groan and rub the top of his head while Orihime just behind him wondered what exactly was going through his mind.. It was at that moment the girl looked up the tree before them then glanced back at Ichigo finding out exactly why they were at a standstill. She hurriedly ran in front of the tree then laced her fingers together as she hunched a bit and readied for Kurosaki to place his foot into her hands.

"C'mon Ichigo- its not that high! You can do it- I'll just give you a lift!" she laughed making the boy jerk.

"Orihime- I'm not going into that tree you are!" he made clear. "Why'd you change out of your pajama's anyway?" He added with a groan.

"Huh? Well I couldn't play around in my pajamas. They'd get dirty." she laughed making Ichigo hunch and groan.

"..Can't you use your fairies to help you in there.. or.. something."

She airheadedly stared at Ichigo as both her hands eased to the clips in her hair, with that she turned and glanced up at the tree for a long minute then back at him, "...Ichigo I can't use my powers.. especially when I don't need too. I can get in the tree just fine I think... Come here and give me a lift-" she spoke looking to the tree confidently.

It was a tall tree but it was nothing compared to the large pines she'd climb with Sora when she was younger- Yep, Ichigo was definitely overanalyzing things.. there was no need to use her fairies to help her into this fairly small tree after all what if Baigon and Lily got carried away and actually flew her passed the tree and into the skies! What if they went even further than that and made her reach the stars! Or maybe further than that and made her go to space!-?

Orihimes eyes widened with wonderment as she simply uttered to herself, 'Oh wow... space would be awesome..' leaving Ichigo to squint and glance to the sky for a second then back to her.

"Orihime enough playing around lets get in that tree." he spoke walking over to her.

"But wait-" she spoke taking a step back. ".. Shouldn't we look out for the base instead or-"

"Orihime this isnt' a game to Tetsuya! Whatever hes trying to do it isn't good! You need to get to a safe place before he tags everybody and gets a hold of you-" he spoke before straightening up. "-No...now that I think about it.. we're not playing this game.. we're out. Come on, lets go back inside." he finished reaching for her of which she easily evaded.

Ichigo blinked for a second then reached for her once again only to watch her evade once more and run behind the tree she stood in front of making Ichi groan. He quickly walked around the tree as well only to jump noticing that hime wasn't there.. this of course made him glance about and waltz around the tree to make sure that he hadn't missed her or anything.. however he surely stopped once he realized that he had paced around said tree more than three times and he no longer wanted to look ridiculous. He rubbed the top of his head wondering where exactly Inoue ran off to, however he was quick to turn to the tree and glance up, noticing she had been sitting on a thick branch watching him. She covered her mouth to silently laugh making the boy groan and mutter words under his breath until he decided to climb up the tree and hold out his right hand to her. "Come on Orihime.. We're going back inside..."

"Ichigo.. Why don't you like Tetsuya and Hajime that much?" She questioned.

He jerked for a second before glaring and leaning closer to pull'er out of the tree, however she simply leaned out of his reach, making him sigh, groan mutter and do whatever he usually did before climbing even further into the tall plant and taking a careful seat on the branch she sat on.

He groaned before looking at the sight before him, the tall green grasses, the starlit night and small circular moon in the distance before glancing at the woman beside him from the corner of his eyes. "..Why is it that you like them?" he spoke avoiding her question.

"They're nice."

"You only **think **they're nice.."

"And you only think they're mean.." she said in a sort of whine. "But I don't see why..They've been nice to me the whole time they've been here.."

"Thats because!" The Kurosaki had to pause for a second to calm himself.. What Orihime hadn't gotten out of the whole time she's been on this earth is that she was gullible.. which was what Ichigo had to make clear for her. "...You're too.. _trusting _Inoue.. and Hajime and Tetsuya know that.. thats why they're being nice to you so they can get what they want.. which mostly means.. **you**.." he finished giving her a glance. "They're trying to take you away for some reason.. and because I know this.. we dont actually get along... I wont let them take you away so.. we're at the point that we're at.."

Orihime stared hard for a second then looked to the grasses just below her, feeling an idle breeze pass by before she shivered. The Kurosaki boy noticed this, and so he removed his own jacket and gave it to Orihime. As she offered, Ichigo quickly helped her put it on then inched himself away feeling awkward after doing such an action leaving Orihime to smile and still look down at the grasses.

"So.. why are you nice to me Ichigo?" she wondered.

He jerked before rubbing the top of his head, "Because we're friends Orihime- You know that... and.. as your friend I'm here to protect you.. from anything.."

".. I ...I still don't think you're right about that Ichigo." she mumbled making the Kurosaki's face change tint.

"W-What do you mean?"

"Well I am too trusting.. You're right about that.. but Hajime and Tetsuya are genuinelly nice.. I know this for sure.." she spoke making Ichigo relax. "- as for their intentions.. I think they want to be my friend.. because I think I'm the only one in school who was actually nice to them you know?"

"So was Tatsuki but I don't see them hovering around her all the time." he spoke with a tone.

"They aren't around me all the time Ichigo."

"You only say that because you see them as potential friends."

Orihime shook her head before feeling another breeze. She pulled the jacket closer to her as she glanced at the sky, "What.. do you think Tetsuya meant back there...?"

"He's trying to kidnap you." the boy glared.

"..Honestly.." Inoue spoke glancing at him.

The look she gave made Ichigo feel sick.. not like hurling in a bucket sick but more of a different feel he could only classify as sick.. His stomach was feeling light in other words.. But rather him focus on the odd feeling in his stomach he paid attention to Orihime and what she was saying. She asked.. about what Tetsuya meant.. what was his answer..

He glanced away for a second before actually giving her his honest opinion about Tetsuyas intentions.. "I think he's focused on being with you Orihime.. At least.. thats what I think.."

She smiled, "See- I told you. He's just trying to be my friend and hang out with me Ichigo."

"Orihime.. you still dont understand..."

"Yes i do."

"No.. you don't." he glared.

As the 2 bickered, just a few feet away Tatsuki and Uryuu were crawling through the grass silently and sleuthly- Tatsuki being agitated that she had listened to Uryuu's stupid advice.. It was too cold and muggy to be crawling through grass! Now she needed another bath.. She groaned almost inaudibly before she caught a sound Ishida made that almost sounded like a gulp and a gasp. With that she lifted her head and allowed both her mouth and eyes to distend. Two figures were sitting in a tree.. was it-

"Ichigo and Orihime.." Uryuu whispered.

"-sitting in a tree-" Tatsuki blinked. "Are they-"

"If you spell out 'kissing' Arisawa I'm never speaking to you again." Ishida made clear.

The girl covered her mouth tightly to laugh however nudged Uryuu that moment feeling a rush of energy flow through her. The plan had actually worked! She folded her arms onto the ground and stared up loving the slightly distant view however said nothing, that is till Uryuu smirked to her that instant.

"Lets get a closer look."

"But-"

"They won't spot us, now come on." The boy whispered carefully and quietly mowing down a path of tall grass. It took a minute or maybe more for the two to get close enough to the tree, almost being at its base however being carefully placed in the grass the two positioned themselves. The view of Orihime and Ichigo was simply amazing.. not to mention everything that was being said was heard. Both Arisawa and Ishida cut each other a glance that instant before looking to the act play out before them.

"Orihime- The only thing Tetsuya wants to do is-..er.. pretty much uh.. ki- uh.. erm.. do.. inappropriate things.. to..uh you." he spoke speaking to her as if she were Yuzu or Karin.

"You're wrong." she blushed glancing away. "You only think about weird things Ichigo."

"Im thinking of the most logical things." he spoke. "I'm not going to let them take advantage of your trust and eventually you Orihime."

"Stop saying that-"

"Its the truth."

"No its not." she let out carefully sliding out of the tree and landing gently on her feet.

Ichigo jerked before following her out of the plant and examining her to make sure she was okay, however stopped noticing her action to ease her arms through the long sleeves of his jacket, with that he raised a brow, "What're you doing?"

"I'm going to prove to you that they're not as bad as you say. Hajime is nice and Tetsuya.. well you guys both act the same sometimes so you bump heads.." she spoke beginning to walk off.

Ichigo quickly ran in front of her preventing her from doing such a reckless action while Uryuu and Tatsuki ducked under the grass some more making sure they werent' seen. At that moment Ichigo glared down at Orihime, noting the serious look on her face as well.. she was eager to prove him wrong but.. why?

"Why do you like them so much?" he questioned.

"!-!-! Why... Why.. did you like Ryo so much..?" she asked in wonderment as she glanced away.

"What?.."

Uryuu and Tatsuki widened their eyes that instant- since when was Orihime quick to question others? That definitely wasn't in her nature.. However both dark haired teens were quick to pay attention to the topic at hand. Ichigo narrowed his brows before lifting them and sighing.

"Orihime I never liked Ryo.. I thought you understood that.." he finished wondering if he had told Orihime that fact.

"But.. if you never liked her then why did you kiss her at the festival?"

Again Uryuu and Tatsuki's eyes distended- Since when did Ryo and Ichigo kiss each other!-? And more importantly where the hell were they when that happened? Both quickly covered their mouths to avoid letting out any gasps or **OHMYGOD's** and guiding their attention back to the conversation of which they listened to **very carefully**.

As everything in Kurosaki's very being went red, his right arm was quick to rise to his mouth and rub his lips- He did kiss Kunieda...No wait a minute-

"I didn't kiss her! **She kissed me**!" he objected. "Orihime why are we even talking about this- What does Ryo have to do with anything?"

"Well.. if you think Tetsuya likes me.. then.. I think its fair to say that I thought you and Kuneida liked each other.." she mumbled before waving her hands easingly. "Wait a minute- No Im sorry Ichigo.. Im being childish.. I shouldn't be saying these things.."

"Then why are you?"

It was Orihime's turn to jerk. She looked up to Ichigo taking a step back and resting her left hand over her chest that was constantly being beat by her heart inside.. Why did she bring that up?.. She looked to Ichigo and noticed how serious he looked.. well.. he always looked serious.. but he seemed interested in the conversation now. Orihime quickly glanced away and thought of something to say to get her out of this awkward predicament like a lie! She could say she was curious or joking around.. but.. something deep in her core told her to just be honest.. And lay all the cards out on the table.. however something else was telling her what did cards have to do with anything and another part thought she should definitely suggest playing cards on the train ride home but thankfully before she could be anymore distracted by her thoughts- she was quick to see Ichigo glance at the area to the right of him and rub his left arm. With that Orihime took off his jacket and handed it back but the boy was quick to shake his head and wait for his answer.

Orihime bashfully put on the coat again before looking to Ichigo sadly.. "I'm confused..."

"About what? The question? Orihime I'm only asking why you brought up that situation with Ryo."

"I know Ichigo.. I was just answering your other question.. I was answering why I was saying those things to you before.. and I think its because I'm confused.."

"By what?"

Uryuu could only facepalm himself in the grass, was Ichigo really this blunt when it came to a girl almost confessing her feelings to him? Arisawa could only shake her head disapprovingly at the boy.

Orihime giggled, "To be honest Ichigo.. Im confused about you."

"About..me?" he spoke blinking inbetween his pause. "Why are you confused about me?.."

"I don't know.." she spoke looking to her feet. "I think its because.. everytime I saw you with Ryo.. you made it unclear whether you liked her or not.. I mean after all.. you went on a few dates with her and plus there was that whole time we were avoiding each other.. I thought we weren't close because you were interested in her, but then that one day you approached me and told me that you wanted to hang out with me again.. but then a few days later at the festival I saw you and Ryo kissing and I wasn't sure what to think..I'm confused with what you do Ichigo." she chuckled rubbing her left eye a bit. "Its funny.. cause there are times when we hang out that I think.. for maybe a second.. or maybe a second shorter than a second that you.. well...Y'know..like me-" she laughed some more rubbing both her eyes now. "But.. I can see you aren't.. well I don't know.. I can't really see anything because Im so confused.." she laughed.

Ichigo's eyes stayed agape as she continued to watch Inoue chuckle and rub her eyes making Uryuu, in the grass, want to groan and smack the boy upside his head. I mean come on, this is the moment where he's supposed to say something cheesy and then sweep the girl off her feet- or at least thats what he'd do in that predicament. The Quincy continued to stare at Ichigo getting angrier and angrier by the moment as he just watched him- watch her basically begin to cry. If anything he wanted to throw a stick at the doof and tell him to caress her! Hold her! Something! All the while beside him Arisawa was thinking the same thing well more or less thinking of what Orihime was doing.. She was wondering why the girl was crying before him like that- If anything she thought Orihime should be punching the boy around the land telling him how hurt she was the whole time he was with Ryo, but then again the tomboy knew that was more her style rather Orihime's. Either way both she and Ishida watched the play closely- wondering who would make the first move.. and who exactly would be the one spilling their guts.

It was a quiet minute before Orihime straightened up and folded her arms behind her back, however her eyes were still watery. "Well!.. thats my answer!" she laughed as she began to brush passed him. "I'm glad I got that off my chest and all but boy is it freezing! Come on Ichigo! Don't wanna catch a cold now do we-"

Before the girl could get within a few feet of passing, Ichigo was quick to grab and hold her from behind, taking both she, Uryuu and Tatsuki by surprise. The couple in the grass extended their necks higher in the air to get a better view of this, however made sure that they were still undercover. Uryuu was left impressed by the way Ichigo was holding the little princess, his right arm was securely fastened across her to where his hand firmly gripped the small womans left shoulder while his left arm simply laced around the area of her abdomen however his hand gripped the right side of her waist.. Impressed Uryuu was indeed.. he was seconds from whistling in surprise. Tatsuki beside him could only feel the area of her throat seer with a heat that was unexplainable.. she was seconds from choking up.. she had to wonder why though? Shouldn't she be giddy this was happening to Orihime rather than on the verge of rubbing her eyes the same way the princess was.. What was this unexplainable feeling? She only wondered as she still stared at the couple a few feet ahead of her and Uryuu.

"Im sorry." Ichigo let out. "I didn't know I was making you feel that way Orihime... I didn't know I was the reason you were sad..that whole time.."

Orihimes face expressed the emotion of shock, however she was quick to calm herself and shut her eyes.. this was just another moment where for a quick second.. She thought Ichigo actually liked her. But rather staying bummed out, she played the part.. still deep inside.. hoping that he did.

Her arms lifted to where they rested securely over the boys right arm, making the boy widen his eyes and realize what he was doing this was just like that time at the festival.. except this time.. that feeling he could only define as 'sick' was fuming..

His eyes narrowed as he tried to define exactly what that 'sick' feeling felt like..It was like a white flame had kindled in his stomach or rather the center of his very being and began to grow as he held this girl.. And rather let her go to make the feeling fade.. he held her closer.. more tighter..

"Ichigo-" Orhime began, blushing now. "What're you doing?"

With that question asked, the princess was quick to turn her head and glance up at the teen, again leaving their audience at a loss for words. Tatsuki's eyes looked as if they were seconds from falling out of their sockets- The vision before her was just.. it was just.. unbelievable. Was this moment actually happening!-? Unconciously the tomboys left hand slithered over to Uryuu's right to which she began to softly hit in a means to tell the boy to pay attention. This vision was just too exciting to just look away from! She didn't want him to miss it.

As she continued to watch, but this time she quietly gasped as she noticed Ichigo lean in!-? Right after gasping the woman gripped the Quincy's palm tightly still wondering if this was actually happening all the while making Ishida stare at both their hands and then the tomboy. Was she that excited that their plans had succeeded? He could only wonder as he glanced back at Orihime and Ichigo from the corner of his eyes and at the same time tighten his grip around the girls hand as well.

Ichigo glanced down at Orihime's face feeling the flame within grow stronger, taking over every nerve in his body and ultimately control. The boy could feel himself inching closer and closer down to the princess' face of which made her red and confused. This wasn't supposed to happen! Or at least not now! Not in reality! Only in this womans dreams was this to happen.. This was a dream right?- Inoue could only wonder as she watched Ichigo inch closer and closer to her unknowingly exciting the audience in the grass.

Ichigo wanted to stop- for this was actually scaring him.. he hadn't actually kissed a girl before much less a woman he liked, and now that the opportunity was just centimeters before him- he was paranoid at how he'd perform, however the flame that had taken over his body was pretty persistant in finishing the job of which Ichigo could only give complete and total control and lean closer until he had actually done it.

If Tatsuki and Uryuu could gasp about like a fish out of water they would, but they still had to keep silent even though the image before them was un-friggen-believable. Ichigo.. was kissing Orihime..

The Kurosaki stared into Orihime's eyes never hesitating to look away, while Orihime did the same still amazed that this was happening and their audience were just left completely captivated. It was then the flame in Ichigo's core eased and gave him control of the situation of which he gladly took. He altered his soft kiss into a harder more firmer one before shutting his eyes leaving the princess in his arms to accept it and eventually shut her own.

If Uryuu could clap and throw roses he would but he still had to lie low of which he couldn't bare doing anymore he had to talk about this or something. He glanced down at Tatsuki who was still captivated at the sight looking as if she was taking mental notes which only made the Quincy smirk and look to the budding couple before them. Finally this was happening and fortunately enough- Keigo's loud voice was heard in the distance, making Inoue and Kurosaki pull apart, stare at each other for a brief moment then awkwardly space themselves from each other. Orihime being the first to turn away and hide her cherry red face then take a few steps toward the direction she heard Keigos voice derive however something made the girl stop and shyly glance over her shoulder at Kurosaki once more before she completely ran off, leaving Ichi to blush as well, rub his head and walk the path she ran. Seconds passed leaving Arisawa to finally calm and take in what had actually happened before smiling to Uryuu.

"Did you see that?" she wondered a growing grin quick to appear on her face.

"No Arisawa, I was just lying here asleep." Uryuu spoke up staring at her.

"Your sarcasm is always envied by me Ishida." she let out glaring.

Uryuu was quick to smirk at her before glancing at the now open area before them, "Glad to hear somewhat is envious of my unique and likeable trait..."

The tomboy rolled her eyes before looking at the same view Ishida did, "Well we better get going.. Don't wanna be the last ones at the base.."

"Quick question before we do that." Uryuu let out making the girl look to his still smirking face, "Do you plan on holding my hand there or are you done here?" he wondered giving their hands a quick glance.

Tatsuki looked from his face to their palms instantly freeing her hand and pushing the boy away by his face. It was then she rolled over (Like a grade-A assassin) and stood on her feet, rubbing her hands together as if they were dirty in the end. "Wh-Why'd you do that!"

"Me?-!" He questioned. "You were the one who grabbed me first!"

"Yeah right I would never do that! Just admit it! You got into the moment watching Ichigo and Orihime and you tried to put the moves on me!"

Uryuu stared at her dully, "You're not serious are you?"

Tatsuki's face flushed the color of roseatte before the Quincy cut his gaze from her short only to search the grass for his glasses. Feeling guilty the tomboy searched about still on her feet instantly finding them just to the left of her. Quickly, she grabbed them, tossed them closer to the boy then hesitently ran off and away of which left Uryuu to grab the ocular tool, rise from the ground and put them on and eventually watch the tomboy disappear behind the blossom trees and tall grass. He shook his head as he still stared at the path she ran before thinking about that girl and her odd mannerisms... He only shut his eyes and shook his head once more before aligning his glasses and sighing at Tatsuki's confusing behaviour.

* * *

Keigo and Mizuiro ran back onto the path he previously led the group on- the path of which he knew base was located. He only panted with a smile on his face with Mizuiro following close behind. Both boys became nearer and nearer to the path however a tree blocked their way- Keigo instantly crashed his back onto the plant before holding up his right arm, making Mizuiro stop.

"Is he there?" The polite boy whispered, watching Keigo peer behind the tree.

After that action Keigo smiled and shook his head making Mizuiro and him dart from behind the tree and run to the spot they remembered Tetsuya being exactly.

"We're almost there!" Mizuiro let out excited.

"Yeah buddy! Just a few more feeeeeet!~" Keigo laughed.

Both boys allowed their laughs and giggles to escape through the barrens of grass and trees, however, just centimeters away from where they knew Tetsuya stood- something tight gripped around the collars of their shirts and pulled them to the hard earth below.

Both boy's shut their eyes and hissed holding the back of their heads as they heard a cackle echo all around them.

"What.. the hell is that?" Keigo let out opening his left eye.

Mizuiro grinded his teeth before opening his right eye. "I think it was-"

"Heh... that was too easy."

Both boys looked up- the image of Tetsuya grinning down at them the first image to see.

"Such a shame.. and you both were so close." He mumbled with a laugh.

Both boys sat up still rubbing their heads watching the aggresive teen take exactly 4 steps ahead of them and mark an 'X' with his right foot, before he turned with his usual smirk. "So now you guys have to sit on your asses while I pick off the rest right?"

"Not exactly." Mizuiro mumbled still rubbing his aching head.

"We can stand too, but I think we'll do that after the area stops spinning." Keigo groaned. "Damn.. do you think you coulda just touched us? You didnt' have to shove us onto the ground Tetsuya.."

The once permanent smirk, dissolved into a repulsive scowl. What was it that Hajime found so likable about these weaklings.. All they did was complain or whine.. It was disgusting.

"2 down... 6 to go." he mumbled to himself as he walked off.

Mizuiro and Keigo stood that moment, watching Tetsuya stride off the path and into the grass to the left. It was then the two boys glanced at each other- Keigo being the first to smirk.

"Heh- we should just move onto the 'X' anyway."

"Are you kidding? I'm not going to get beat up by that guy because he found out we cheated. No way- Its just a game." Mizuiro spoke turning away from the teen he was now convinced was an idiot.

* * *

Crickets and Cicada's sang into the night while a few fireflies breezed by the bright haired teens who idly made there way to where they heard Keigo's voice. Orihime led, being a few feet ahead of Kurosaki- keeping to herself as she stared at the ground and rubbed her hands together compulsively. She couldnt' get the feeling of Kurosaki's arm out of her head. It was so.. tight.. and.. muscular.. not at all like her soft, plushy arms.

She let out a soft hum as her left hand trailed up her right arm and stopped at where the most muscle was found..

_1 squeeze... then another... then another.._

Nope! Not at all like Kurosaki's...  
She stopped for a moment making Ichigo stop almost instantly as well. He watched the princess before him hesitently glance over her shoulder with a rosey face. Ichigo stared alert at her, waiting for her to say something... anything!- but.. the young woman's only action was to quickly look back ahead and keep walking, leaving the boy behind her to rub the back of his head as if confused, before following.

Orihime silently squealed to herself- however this was no happy squeal.. no.. this was that embarrassing squeal where you just wanna scream, but you keep your mouth shut cause you don't want others to think your crazy. That squeal.

She was seconds from asking Ichigo to feel his arm again! How embarrassing! How awkward! How weird! Surely that's what Kurosaki would think if she just requested that out of the blue!

Her hands instantly raised to each side of her face as she felt her body get hot.

"I'm so weird.." she uttered as she continued to walk.

From afar Ichigo did no more than groan to himself. Why did he kiss Inoue?-! He was too quick! Too rough or something... right? No or course not! He was soft...

_In the beginning..._

And the way he held her- it was caressing..

_You almost squeezed her to death!_

Kurosaki's right hand instantly slapped over his face, then slid down to the lower half, as he felt the blood of his body rush and spread all over. Even though he was sure Orihime didn't like what happened... he was.. happy..? Was that the word? He wasn't sure, but the feeling he got when he..'connected' with Inoue.. it was.. nice.. No thats not an accurate way to explain it.. it was... it was...? ...Just right..

"God that sounds so corny!" he hissed under his breath.

Kurosaki still held his face as he watched the smaller woman before him continue to walk without a word uttered- It made him nervous.. Just what did she think about what happened? He needed- no...**wanted**to know.

The sound of tiny grains being crushed under the couples feet was all Ichigo could hear at the moment, not the crickets, not the wind around him- just footsteps. Inoue's feet moving at an idle pace while his moved even slower, but their feet still moving in sync. Ichigo lowered his hand maybe seconds after having enough of the sound of smashed ground- before he made a quicker step and then another one and another until he felt he had accelerated to a quickened pace. Not that quick walk that was close to a full on run, but a brisk powerwalk if you will.. All the while thinking of something to say to the woman still ahead of him.

He jerked, "But.. what do I say?.."

_SOMETHING!_

Ichigo flinched at his own thoughts before he raised his right hand in a reaching manner, "Uh Orihime!"

She turned instantly, "Y-Yes Ichigo!"

Both teens blinked 2 times before scratching the back of their head, or in Orihime's case, twiddle with a few strands of her hair. Ichigo shut his eyes before he took a quick breath and gave Inoue his usual miserable stare.

"Orihime I-"

"ICHIGO!"

The Kurosaki boy hissed to himself as he turned a full circle to see who he called his name. To his surprise Ishida approached looking slightly concerned.

"Oh just great, you two are still! Does that mean you got tagged!-? Great that means he's after me- Way to go Kurosaki!"

"Shut the hell up! No one got tagged!" Ichigo voiced with a glare, before calming. "What're you doing here? Shouldn't you be hiding or something?"

"Well after walking about, I figured I'd just make a break for Home Base." he answered aligning his glasses.

"Orihime and I were going to do the same thing.. well till you stopped us."

"Oh Orihime's here?" Ishida spoke looking over Ichigo's shoulder.

Inoue did no more than nervously chuckle and wave leaving Uryuu to chuckle to himself. "Well whaddy'a know she is..(!) Say Orihime, is your lip busted or something?"

"WHAT!-?" she gasped covering her mouth. "I-I don't think so!"

"Ichigo what happened?" The Quincy questioned with a cynical look.

"Wh-What makes you think I did something!-?" he voiced turning red.

"I didn't. I just asked you what happened." Ishida uttered making the boy shudder.

"W-Well I didn't do anything alright!"

"It's true Uryuu my lips are fine! I don't feel anything!" Inoue vouched from afar.

Uryuu glanced over his shoulder and stared at the princess, trembling due to her nerves. This made the Quincy blink; a baffled expression painted over his face. For the moment he just continued to look at the 2 other teens with him who didn't dare look him in the eye. This made him cup his chin and wonder what they were acting so weird about... ... ... NOT!

Uryuu wanted no more than to laugh out loud at the children he was having so much fun messing with, but not now.. no.. that would have to wait till he got home. After all he had to act like he hadn't seen the couple in however long it had been since they all ran from Tetsuya.

He sighed before removing his glasses, holding them up and eyeing them from afar. ". . . .Well whaddya know. There was just a smudge. Sorry guys."

This made Inoue and Ichigo twitch- Ichigo oh-so quick to glare at the Quincy and Orihime on the otherhand to giggle nervously while she fiddled with the folds of her skirt.

"Well with all that said, lets get back to base guys. If at least one of us makes it there Tetsuya won't get his rather intersting prize." Ishida spoke as he motioned his hand to allow the others to walk ahead of him.

"Woah there."

The group of three glanced just north of them- and to their dismay, Tetsuya peered out the dark..slowly and carefully making it over to the 3, however staying at a nice even distance.

He shut his left eye, while carefully scanning the 3 before him then like he always did, he laughed- a smug one to himself of course. "Well well well... I never expected you idiots to gather in groups and make it **that **much easier for me." he uttered opening his left eye and glancing at only Hime. "No doubt this is your doing... you're too sweet."

Inoue gasped softly. Not out of shock, but more out of confusion, why did Tetsuya keep talking to her like this? Like she knew something he didn't? It was making her feel guilty.. but why?-! She had nothing to say. But something deep inside told her she did, its just her mind couldn't run the gears to generate an idea at the moment. Orihime quickly snapped out of her thoughts when Ichigo took a step closer to Tetsuya, glare-ready.

"You think you could catch all of us?" he wondered with a risen brow.

"Heh.. Y'know I've been thinking.." The aggressive teen let out. "Why the hell would I go through this game.. when I see my prize right in front of me?"

Uryuu quickly grabbed Orihimes hand and pulled her back away from Kurosaki and Tetsuya, in the end pulling her in the grass where he was sure he'd find a shortcut to the base.

Tetsuya smirked watching the two before looking to Ichigo who side-stepped into his vision.

"So you're gonna stop me?" The Grimm look-alike wondered.

Ichi let out a low laugh, "Doubt you'll get passed me."

"Heh, y'know...I've been waiting for this.." Tetsuya laughed turning to his side.

Without a moment of hesitation he slid his right leg back, and lifted his left arm before him. Figuring this to be nothing more than a fighting stance, Ichigo smirked raising his left hand and pointed to Tetsuya. The teal teen watched as the index finger Ichigo used to point suddenly flipped and moved in a gesturing motion. Kurosaki wanted Tetsuya to make the first move.

"Hn? HA! Bad move Kurosaki!" The alternate Grimm laughed rushing to him.

* * *

Tatsuki huffed as she trudged herself out of some grass only to notice Keigo and Mizuiro playing a game a tic-tac-toe in the dirt. This of course made the tomboy raise a brow and approach. As she got close enough she was surprised to see a giant 'X' just behind the boys.. mostly behind Keigo.

The brunette jerked peering over her shoulder. "Oh Tatsuki... seems like you made it to base. Lucky you." he muttered drawing a 'O' in the ground.

"Surprised Tetsuya didn't beat you up." Mizuiro added blocking Keigo's circle with one of his 'X's.

"What're you talking about? You're not on base?" she wondered.

"NO! Tetsuya slam-danced us on the ground before we could even reach it! Then he laughed in our face like the psycho asshole he is!" Asano whined. "And because he got both Me n Mizuiro we can't tag eachother out of freeze-mode so we're outta the game!"

"Huh...thats interesting.." she spoke crouching down to the boys. "...So.. we just gotta wait here?"

The boys nodded however as a sudden rustling in the grass made itself known, the group looked to see Hajime run out of the grass and stop on the dirt path only to stare at the children emotionlessly.

Tatsuki blinked. "Hajime?"

"Was Tetsuya here?" he questioned.

"Just a moment ago." Mizuiro answered making Keigo smile.

"You just missed'im! But hey if you get on the 'X' here you'll be saf-"

"Where's Orihime Inoue?" he interrupted.

Mizuiro and Keigo shrugged for a moment but turned to Tatsuki, she lowered her eyes and prepared to speak in a groaning manner, "She ran off with Ichigo."

Hajime lowered his eyes looking to the young woman who looked... irritated for the moment. It sparked interest. He glanced down at the area the woman crouched above, seeing a little 'X' just below her. An area he was safe to assume was base..

"With Ichigo?" Mizuiro repeated looking to the girl.

"Heh~ They're totally making out." Keigo grinned.

Tatsuki groaned some more, compulsively rubbing her left hand at the same time. After splitting with Uryuu, Arisawa clearly remembered Ichigo and Orihime walking off again somewhere.. no doubt they were doing what Keigo assumed.

"Making what?"

The group looked to Hajime again letting out their 'Huh's, while the pale boy repeated his words once more. "Making what?"

"What?" Keigo groaned getting confused.

"Making what?" Hajime repeated. "What are Ichigo Kurosaki and Orihime making? Especially out here?"

Keigo blinked before laughing along with his raven haired counterpart, "Hahaha! They're not actually making anything Hajime!"

"He means they're kissing each other and stuff- but he's only joking. They're probably hiding or running away from Tetsuya." Mizuiro spoke.

"Yes.. you are probably right.. Kojima, Mizuiro." Hajime uttered.

"Well! Then get over here and get onto base before Tetsuya gets you!" Keigo warned.

As told, Hajime began to walk toward the group, however an sudden pressure weighed down his right side for a little less than a minute- which made him actually widen his eyes a bit and glance toward the area he sensed the energy.

Keigo, Mizuiro and Tatsuki looked about for a moment, feeling the air in the area had suddenly gotten too eerie, but before a word could be spoken Hajime bolted back into the grass, leaving the teens to glance at each other and shrug.

"Hey guys.." Asano began.

"Hm?"

"Why didn't he make it to base?" Keigo wondered aloud.

"..."

_It was there an air of confusion surrounded each child._

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! Glad you're liking the story, and so sorry for the super late update a few days ago.. life's been hectic.. I've never been to the hospital so much in my life-regardless everythings fine! Couple things I wanna address though!

Okay now I don't believe I'm good at explaining romance at all, but I must say I'm quite proud of myself for this! n_n; I think I explained everything pretty well, not only that- I feel its about time Ichigo and Orihime acted out what they've secretly wanted to do for awhile.. So yeah theres that!

Oh and for the questions that I failed to answer- "SORRY :C , but allow me to answer them now! c:"

EverybodyLovesNiley - the new game I got was Infinite Undiscovery! Its was a great game I loved it! It was hilarious and at the same time serious with an abundance of fantasy and amazing graphics- which is what I love and happen to be a fan of! 3

Sorakun9 - Grimm/Tetsuya is referring to the dreams he's had or.. has been having(But addresses them now) back in... uh.. chapter 14. Where Hajime/Ulq keeps dying, but Orihime continues to heal him or bring him back to life. So basically his intentions are for Orihime to explain to him what his dreams are about. Sorry if it seemed vague..

Um I think thats about it... I should have another chapter up by tomorrow or Sunday.. it all depends if my aunt or brother won't hog my laptop :S


	21. The Resulting Relief

_Love no Refrain - Chapter 21: The Resulting Relief_

Fists were thrown, Kicks were flying and Hits were landed as Ichigo and Tetsuya went all out in their scrap. Tetsuya quickly pulled back his left arm as he readied a strike, making Ichigo prepare to duck or dodge. This only made Tetsuya smirk- as his left fist darted toward Ichigo, he instantly pulled back and swiftly hit the boy with his right instead- faking him out. Ichigo had no choice but to roll with the punch and look to his right for a moment, quickly spitting out a copper taste in his mouth he assumed was blood, take a few steps back then glance back at Tetsuya who was smirking down at him as if it were a funny sight. Ichigo rubbed his mouth with his left arm as he sent daggers-no, swords to his opponent just a few feet away from him.

Kurosaki knew his fight with Tetsuya hadn't lasted more than a couple of minutes, but something was off about him... Just a moment ago.. he could've sworn Tetsuya had emitted some spiritual energy.. but it only lasted a second, as if it were just a random spike of power.. This to him, only proved that Tetsuya and Hajime weren't as human as everyone seemed to think.

Ichigo glared as he stood straight and rubbed his mouth once more, eyeing Tetsuya who continued to snicker.

"Heh... I never thought of you as being so fragile Kurosaki." he let out with a slight laugh at the end. "Im starting to think my desire to fight you was just a waste of ti-"

Ichigo smirked to himself as he slowly pulled his right hand back, then hastily directed his left across Tetsuyas jaw. Ichigo pulled back a bit hoping to God that he broke the asshole's jaw- at least then he wouldnt' talk so much, but to his dismay, Tetsuya was slowly looking back to him, making him glare and swing his right arm.

With little effort the teal haired teen caught the boys arm with his left and grabbed his hair with his free hand. Barely giving Ichigo time to react, Tetsuya had slammed his head onto his- letting him go in the meantime. Kurosaki backed away holding his forehead that moment hissing to himself all the while attempting to recover- but his head was throbbing! Who the hell even headbutt's anymore!

"KUROSAKI!"

He lifted his head that moment however the air within his body was knocked out seconds after the action. After the call, Tetsuya had directed his right arm right into Ichigo's upper abdomen- an area he was sure the lungs weren't too far away from. An unexplainable jolt of pain surged through Kurosaki's upper body as he struggled to get air back into his lungs which of course made the boy with his fist damn near in his body to do nothing but watch. Tetsuya lowered his eyes looking down to the pathetic bleach haired boy of whom he slowly watched hunch on him to try and catch his breath.. It made him cringe, not with disgust, but more anger. This made him pull away and take a couple steps back- leaving Ichigo to hunch even more and cough for air.

Before Kurosaki's mind could even attempt to remember the function of breathing, a strike with unreal amount of force landed on his side, making him almost fly several feet back, and roll on the ground.

Tetsuya let out an inaudible scoff before he lowered his left leg and stared at it. He tapped his foot on the ground a few times before hopping on said foot, then finally composing himself and looking to Kurosaki in the distance who was coughing almost dramatically.. well in his opinion.

He looked down at his leg again before shutting his eyes for a moment then glancing back at the area Kurosaki still lay on. He'd admit it.. He put a little too much power in that last hit.. But if anything he thought the Kurosaki boy could handle it..

Louder and louder Kurosaki coughed, possibly spitting up blood all the while making Tetsuya raise his left brow then sneer. This was pissing him off.

The whole time he's exchanged words with Kurosaki and allowed the little bug to get under his skin made him actually **want **to beat his skull in, but this was pathetic. He was so weak. Coughing and whining sounding similar to a woman in labor- well maybe that's a bit far- the point was, that he figured a fight with Kurosaki would make his blood boil and allow his adreneline to coarse through his veins... but instead... it was just flowing through as it normally did. Nothing about this was exciting. At. All.

Ichigo held himself for a moment glaring at the small specks of blood he hacked up on the ground beside him- thinking of what just happened... That was unreal and it only proved the point he was showing the others before!

No normal human being could kick a person and damn near rip their body in half! That was bullshit! Ichigo took a few deep breaths before slowly and steadily rising to his feet and turning to Tetsuya who stood so polished. Ichigo let out 'tch' as he cradled his left side with his right arm and balled his right hand. Oh if he could only go Soul Reaper on this dude and wipe him all over this land!

Ichigo jerked that moment, shaking his head afterward. Just what was that!-? Why the hell would he think that!-? It wasn't that long ago he was stomping around Karakura and kickin all kinds of ass that approached him! Why the hell did he have to depend on his Soul Reaper powers now?- Especially against a guy who was hardly using his powers!

"Tch...forget that.." he mumbled.

Tetsuya rose a brow as he watched Ichigo take slow steps to approach, all the while feeling a pressure that made him squint an eye...

Ichigo clenched his fist tighter- almost breaking the skin of the palm. This was it, forget everything that was said before! This guy was no human, and right now Ichigo was going to prove it.

* * *

Uryuu raced through the tall grasses just in this Spa's backyard- tugging Orihime along with him. He knew that if he hurried and allowed Inoue to be with the others than she'd be safe. Yeah! Leaving her with Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizuiro would make everything better!

The Quincy stopped for a moment, figuring his thoughts were being sarcastic just a moment ago, which made Inoue pant for a second.

"Uryuu you run too fast.." she breathed.

"Oh sorry Orihime.. " he let out, letting her go.

She shook her head and stood straight before smiling goofily. "N-No its fine. I'm sorry I shouldnt' of complained like that!"

She laughed even harder before standing even straighter (if its possible) and raising her right arm- curling it afterward to look like some sort of scrawny muscle man. "See look! I'm just fine!" she assured.

". . .I dont' see how the muscle in your arm proves that your breathing is fine." Uryuu mumbled.

Orihime jerked before giggling nervously and scratching the back of her head, which of course made Ishida wearily laugh along with her. She seemed nervous and awfully more airheaded than usual, no doubt that whole incident between her and Ichigo was on her mind. She was like those girls who've never been kissed before, but out of the blue their prince charming appears and lands one smack-dab on the lips..It was kind of adorable when you think about it..

Ishida stopped his laughter only to cup his chin. Now that he thought about it... that was Inoue's first kiss right? He rose a brow before looking to the princess who blinked in a confused manner. He returned the same stare before shaking his head and getting back to buisness.

"Maybe we should sit out of this game Inoue." he began.

"Hm? You mean the hide-n-seek tag we're playing?"

"Of course.. Tetsuya seems awfully eager to get close to you, and to be honest, I don't think his intentions with you are appropriate." Ishida explained aligning his glasses.

"Funny..." she began. "Ichigo said the same thing."

Out of the blue the princess twitched catching Ishida's attention. He was concerned- wondering if maybe something bit her or slithered over her foot or something. There weren't any snakes in the area or anything right?

"Inoue?" he mumbled taking a step closer to the woman. His eyes widened a bit in suprise when he noticed the woman smiling to herself, turning pink all the while as she fiddled with the ending folds of her shirt.

This made Uryuu shake his head- with a small smile on his face of course. Just by uttering Kurosaki's name made the woman giddy. It wasn't suprising though, after all this would be Inoue's first boyfriend right? Ishida just stood in silence and waited for Inoue to recoup, all the while thinking of how happy she actually was.

He figured however joyed she was, it must've been nice. To get the person you've been eyeing for what seems like forever, must have its unexplainable feelings.

Uryuu shut his eyes, leaving the woman to her silence, however it was sadly short-lived when a sudden weight pushed both figures down. It was a heavy and slightly unique weight that made both Inoue and Ishida widen their eyes and look bath to the path they already travelled. That unique energy was no other than Ichigos, and the fact that they could feel it from so far away was scary.

Uryuu glared, no doubt Ichigo got pissed off by that Grimmjow look alike for the last time, and now he was doing something idiotically reckless just for the hell of it. This only made Ishida facepalm. What he knew that Kurosaki couldn't and/or wouldn't comprehend was the fact that if there **was **a chance that the Arrancar look-alikes **were **in fact **human**, then what would be the point of exposing his spiritual pressure? Just what the hell would he say when they ask him what he had just exposed to them?

Uryuu could only imagine the kind of position Kurosaki would put himself in and possibly the others if he continued this any longer- All the while knowing that Ichigo would pull him into his problem that he created, because he has no friggen idea how to handle his own issues.

Ishida growled to himself while Orihime locked her hands together and glanced down the path to her left.

"Ichigo.."

"Orihime, head back to the spa and make sure to take Keigo, Mizuiro and Tatsuki with you." Uryuu spoke before racing off.

Inoue blinked for a moment, hesitantly taking a few steps back to uphold Uryuu's demands, but she stayed. She wanted to know what was causing Ichigo to unleash his spiritual energy like that. He wasn't in trouble.. was he? He couldn't of been, after all he was left with Tetsuya... ... ... .. . . !

The princess gasped that moment before following the same path Ishida did. Inoue figured it all out now!

Ichigo was obviously upset because he got tagged by Tetsuya, and now he was standing around frozen waiting for anybody to unfreeze him, but because it was late he didn't want to scream out for help and disturb the possible sleeping others within the spa, so he used his spirit energy to call out to anyone to untag him, unfortunately she wasn't quick enough to understand, but Uryuu was, which is why he raced to go save him. BUT Uryuu isn't Ichigo's partner in this game, so that wouldnt' work! Orihime had to unfreeze Ichigo! BUT because Uryuu had already ran off, who knew where Tetsuya was. He might be lurking about waiting for someone to unfreeze Ichigo!

She nodded before narrowing her eyes eagerly. She knew that if it came down to it... she might lose the game and become tagged.. but she'd risk that.. after all she had to save Ichigo.. he'd do that for her, she knew that much.

"Don't worry Ichigo. I'll un-freeze you, and then we'll make it to base. Then this game could finally be over." she mumbled as she hurried toward the source of the spirit energy.

* * *

Tetsuya's eyes distended as he watched Kurosaki stare at him from a short distance, while an aura of blinding blue erupted around him. He was.. confused.. No...shocked.. Yeah that was it.

Never had he seen this before- this was different from the power Hajime and He would emit... but wait!

Tetsuya's shocked expression slowly corrected and morphed into a wicked smile. Now that this was happening, this would explain the power he felt before!- when he and Hajime were racing to the train back in Karakura- that power was no other than Ichigo Kurosaki!

This made Tetsuya smile even wider. All this time, he was stuck with Hajime, a boring moron who was out to fit in with weaker individuals and cast away his gifts for the sake of being 'normal'- Hajime.. a being that he couldn't even fathom to understand or even begin to respect... Now... there was someone else, someone who was boldly exposing his abilities before him, letting his power be known even if it meant becoming an outcast to the pitiful society surrounding him.

Tetsuya clenched his fists, feeling the blood and adreneline rush now.  
Out of everyone in the boring town of Karakura, there was someone else just like him! And he was standing just before him, staring him down like an equal, not like a different being.. The teal teen smirked. He respected that.

Ichigo turned his head left slightly only to spit out more copper tasting fluid in his mouth while still keeping his eyes on Tetsuya.

"Congradulations." he started, turning his head toward Tetsuya now. "Not only have you left a bruise on me, but you also loosened a tooth.. You're pretty strong Tetsuya."

Still smiling, Tetsuya widened his eyes looking to be like an eager student or something of that nature. Those words... even though there was a hint of sarcasm in Kurosaki's tone, it didn't bother him much, which was odd. Had Kurosaki said something like that to him back at Karakura High or before this predicament, Tetsuya would have to beat him down till he lost all 5 of his senses, but right now.. it didnt matter.

Ichigo turned to his side and lifted his fists only slightly as his spiritual energy spiraled- this was it. He was going to kick the living hell out of this human looking Arrancar just for the hell of it.. and if it turned out Tetsuya was just a really strong human who just happened to look like Grimmjow..well... he'd deliver him a card and some flowers at the hospital he'd send him to.

"Come at me Tetsuya. For real this time." Ichigo spoke.

The teen pointed to himself childishly, still with his excited grin on his face. However rather than charge at him like he would've done, hadn't he seen Kurosaki's power, he just stood and chuckled.

"It's funny.." he began.

Ichigo rose a brow watching Tetsuya pull his shoulders back and rest his hands in the pockets of his pants- looking more relaxed then ready to fight. It was then the teen tilted his head a bit, squinting his right eye at Ichigo as he readied his sentence.

"-Just a moment ago, I wanted to beat the blood outta your face Kurosaki- like literally, I wanted to beat the hell outta you. I wanted to bruise, cut and gash every inch of skin on you, and watch you bleed out as you struggled to fight me. I wanted you to approach me, unyielding.." he explained pulling out his right hand and holding it out to the boy in the distance. "-And I wanted to knock you down each and everytime, till the land around us was painted in your blood." he laughed as his tighted his risen hand. "Just seconds ago- this hand was going to beat the life out of you and break every bone in your goddamn body.. but now.. I'm far from pulling that action... Its funny-"

"You talk to damn much."

The teen jerked watching Kurosaki narrow his eyes. "All this time I've allowed you to run your mouth- thinking maybe you'd say something of value. And all this time all you've done is ramble.." he uttered before standing straight. "How about you say something useful for once. Tell me what the hell you and Hajime are doing in Karakura, and what the hell you plan to do with Orihime."

" 'You've...allowed'...'Ramble'... 'Useful'... 'Plan'?..." Tetsuya repeated before snickering. "What the hell are you talking about Kurosaki?"

"Don't play dumb with me." Ichigo made clear. "This whole time I've stayed quiet- keeping my assumptions about you and Hajime to myself, out of respect, but mostly sheer will, and to be honest.. I think its about time I got the answers that I wanted. Now I'll only ask this once more: What the hell are you and Hajime doing in Karakura, and what do you two plan to do with Orihime?"

"Orihime..." he repeated before grinning. "You sure do talk about that woman a lot Ichigo. Just what is it about her that has you so..paranoid?"

Ichigo glared even harder at Tetsuya who was seconds from holding his sides to laugh out loud. The Grimm look alike did nothing but eye Ichigo and watch his once swirling energy now dwindle. Everything was coming together now. Since the very beginning, all the animosity he felt Ichigo had for him and the whole reason the Kurosaki boy had been around that Inoue girl was because he thought that Hajime and he were up to something?

Laughter escaped through the lips of Tetsuya for a moment, before he composed himself and looked to Ichigo stupidly. This was kind of pathetic... Ichigo was working himself up over some plot that didn't even exist.

"And to think.. for a second I actually respected you." Tetsuya spoke before glaring.

Ichigo blinked, allowing his spiritual pressure to completely vanish, and giving Tetsuya all the opportunity to speak.

"You're getting all worked up because you thought that Hajime or me had something we wanted to do with Orihime? How dumb does that sound?" he questioned rhetorically. "I wouldn't waste my time, nor my breath on Inoue or any woman for that matter!"

"...What about Hajime?" Ichigo asked making Tetsuya smirk.

"You got something to ask? Then go to him. I don't know what his intentions are with Orihime.. but let me just say you're both wasting your time."

"What?"

"You heard me. I don't understand how you're so hung up on that pathetic woman when you have so much power at your disposal. Is she your only goal?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ichigo let out. "You're not making any sense."

"She's nothing but a woman. Who cares about her? She's just like everyone else.. weak." he began, before holding his hands out. "There is no one else on this Earth that can compare to us.. We are on a higher platform than these worms. Why waste our time catering to them and listening to them when we're are of the highest power! We can make them beg on their knee's and worship us!- To praise us for our power!" he voiced, putting his hands back in his pockets. "...**That **is my goal Kurosaki! I want all these roaches to praise me for how powerful I am. I want them to know how insignificant they are compared to me. I want them look upon me with reverance, and be grateful for it!"

Ichigo blinked once before feeling the odd air of Deja Vu wrap around him. This conversation was almost familiar to the many rants Grimmjow would preach on about back in Hueco Mundo, except this time, this speech was solely focused on him being praised and respected rather than him being the strongest.

A laugh snapped Ichigo out of his wandering mind, making him glance at Tetsuya once more and notice him snicker to himself.. then stop... then send a dark stare Ichigo's way.

"...Tell me Ichigo Kurosaki... With all that power that you hold.. Is everything you want in that woman?"

"...What-"

"**Stop **saying that dumbass word." Tetsuya seethed. "You've said it twice already, and it doesn't take a scholar to understand what I'm saying."

"I'm only saying it because you're not making any sense, moron." Ichigo glared. "You're rambling on about your power and goals, which in my opinion don't mix."

"-And you're avoiding my question.. but its fine.. I'll explain it to you as simple as I can.." He laughed. "I have goals, very big goals, and the only way I could achieve these goals is through my power. You understand now?"

If Ichigo could groan and walk away, he would. All this talk was starting to bore him, due to the fact that he's heard this before so long ago. Nevertheless.. he sighed and just nodded- hoping that if he continued this action Tetsuya would stop talking.

"Well, nice to know you're with me so far." The arrogant teen uttered. "Now back to you. What do you plan to do with that power of yours?"

Ichigo dulled his eyes. "What do you mea-"

"Ichigo Kurosaki, if you say 'what' one more time, I'm going to beat your friggen skull in." The psuedo-Grimm hissed. "If you want me to dumb it down for you some more then I will! What do you do with your powers? Why do you hide it? Why dont' you show everyone your gift?"

"...Why show it?"

"-The hell kinda question is that?-! You and I are living proof that we are greater beings with an even greater purpose! We don't have the same limitations as these insects around us!" Tetsuya voiced. "Why are you hiding your abilities and trying to blend in with these insignificant- things!-?"

"Like I said: Why show it-"

"I'm asking the questions here, Kurosaki! Now answer me or so help me- I'll kill you where you stand!"

"...Just because we have unique traits doesn't mean we-"

"Unique traits?" Tetsuya repeated, cutting Ichigo off. "Why are you downgrading your own abilities? Are you trying to appear normal?"

"No..." he answered quickly forming another sentence. "You call them powers, and I call them traits. Regardless, if you have them, that doesn't entitle you to flaunt about and act like you're better than others. We're all the same, its just our backgrounds and personalities that make us different."

"Disgusting. You're saying that beings as powerful as us, and people with the power equivalent to at bug, are the same?" Tetsuya questioned.

"We are." Ichigo answered firmly. "You're just being to bigheaded to see or comprehend that."

"No! You're just being to stupid to understand how important you actually are!"

"Get your head outta your ass you idiot! You're not better than anybody!" Ichigo snapped.

He was really starting to get annoyed by this.. Tetsuya..no Grimmjow, was still as arrogant as ever.  
The arrogant teen only stared before shutting his eyes and turning his head away. He wasn't going to debate on a subject he knew he was absolutely right about, and he wasn't going to listen to Ichigo's banter on 'being the same'. No.. if anything, Tetsuya knew that Ichigo Kurosaki was just like Hajime.. They both knew what they were capable of, but because they saw that they were outnumbered in this world they figured themselves to be freaks and now they yearned to be just like everyone else.

Tetsuya scoffed, feeling beating the boy's face in would've been better than trying to understand him.. but he also felt that he didnt' exactly waste all of his time.. after all.. he learned that both Ichigo and Hajime had something else in common beside's their obvious abilites.. and that was their interest in Orihime Inoue. He looked to the ground for a moment.. just thinking before looking back to Ichigo- glaring at him with much malice.

Ichigo returned the same look to Tetsuya. Thinking back on the words they exchanged, it was clear that Tetsuya had powers- even though he didn't bother to show them. As for Hajime.. he wasn't here, but Tetsuya seemed to put all 3 of them in the same category for being 'different' or 'powerful', and honestly that was enough to allow Ichigo to be on edge again just as he was way back in the beginning. Instead of being human, both Hajime and Tetsuya were something different.. and so far, he could assume that Arrancars weren't it. Ichigo quickly examined Tetsuya- noticing he had none of those bone looking things covering his body- that was a trademark trait in Arrancars right? Regardless, Ichigo knew that If Hajime and Tetsuya werent' Arrancars then they were something else that could possibly be more dangerous. It was a scary thought.. but Ichigo had to keep it cool.

He blinked once, before finding something to say. "So, what now?"

Tetsuya rose a brow.

"We've made it blatently clear that we're different.. So what do we do now?" Ichigo let out.

"Simple." Tetsuya began, smirking and turning to his side. "Absolutely nothing. You'll continue to do what you were doing, and I'll do the same."

"Nice to hear." Kurosaki mumbled before hearing a rustling noise just behind the arrogant teen before him.

Tetsuya quickly glanced to his right, eventually seeing Hajime stride out of the grass and instantly look to the figure closest to him, that figure being no other than his cousin.

"Tetsuya..."

The teen groaned, shutting his eyes, but acknowledged the call of his name by uttering a 'What'. The pale teen said nothing, just looked to Ichigo who eyed both of them from afar, saying not a word, however what cut off the short time of silence was another rustle in the grass, and then movement of a figure that turned out to be Uryuu. The dark haired teen examined the 3 figures in the area before travelling a short distance to make it next to Ichigo. As soon as the action was done, he aligned his glasses and looked to Hajime and Tetsuya who were glancing back at him from the corner of their eyes.

Hajime shifted his vision back to Tetsuya. "...The game is over."

"I'm aware." he uttered shutting his eyes.

This made the pseudo Ulq glance over in Ichigo and Uryuu's direction once more. "Ichigo Kurosaki... I apoligize for this."

The Kurosaki boy only rose a brow- he didn't quite understand why an apology was given but nevertheless he stayed silent, figuring that was better than discussing a reason for the action.

"Ichigo!"

He jerked along with Hajime and Tetsuya. All the boys glanced to their left seeing Inoue spring out of the area of grass Ishida previously travelled. Once they saw her, they all stood in silence.

Inoue looked at all four of them, feeling the air around them was a bit overwhelming..not only that.. pretty awkward. It made her scratch the side of her right cheek before she gasped making Ichigo jerk once more, and Uryuu, Tetsuya and Hajime to blink at her.

"Oh no! Tetsuya's tagged you all!" she yelped making all of them slump slightly. "D-Don't worry!" she voiced, a bit frantic. "U-Um! I'll get Tatsuki, and uh.. Hajime who's your partner!-?"

"Inoue-" he began.

"Are you some kind of idiot!-?" Tetsuya interrupted. "The games over! We're done!"

"Wait what?.." she gasped before looking at Ichigo and Uryuu cluelessly. "So... that means... you all quit?"

"As a matter of fact we did." Uryuu spoke aligning his glasses. "Looks like you're too late Orihime. We just got done talking about how tired we were."

She blinked twice before lacing her fingers. "Oh...Well then I guess..we should go inside."

"Yes, lets. C'mon Ichigo." Ishida murmurred beginning to walk off.

"Oh right." he uttered following the boy.

Inoue still looked at the two confused as they approached, however Ishida quickly grabbed her left arm and pulled her with them as they headed back to the Resort, leaving Hajime and Tetsuya to themselves.

Hajime couldn't help but turn Tetsuya, however, as soon as he did, he refused to say anything due to the fact that Tetsuya was holding up his right hand as a means to tell the boy not to talk.

If Hajime wanted to raise a brow, he would. But a smirk quickly formed on Tetsuya's mug indicating that the boy was going to say either something stupid or something really interesting.

"What is it?" he wondered.

"Heh... Looks like I'll be sticking close to Kurosaki from now on...After all..we're the same."

"Kurosaki?" Hajime repeated before distending his eyes a bit.

Before a word could be uttered, Tetsuya laughed to himself, walking off and away toward the Resort, giving Hajime the idea of what just happened only moments ago..

He thought back to when he felt Tetsuya's energy spike awhile back. He remembered that when he was attempting to make it to this area, that he felt another familar pressure emit. Never did he think that certian energy was Ichigo Kurosaki's.. This only made him curious.. Ichigo Kurosaki was just like them.. and yet he fit in so well that it took Tetsuya and Hajime, himself this long to find out about the boy's power..

It made Hajime feel.. almost hopeful. If Ichigo Kurosaki could fit in so well and hide his abilities without worry, then why couldn't he?

"...It looks like.. I'll be sticking close to Kurosaki as well.."

The pale teen looked to the area of grass he knew Ichigo took along with Orihime and Uryuu. He then took a step back and travelled the path Tetsuya did to get to the Resort..

_The Train Ride_

As the next day surely came the ride back home to Karakura was awfully quiet. Everyone was pretty upset at the fact that the game ended so early, the only ones actually a little miffed being Keigo, Mizuiro and Arisawa. However the teens were fine, after all, they knew that if they stayed up any longer and continued to play that game, then they would've missed the train back to Karakura.

Mizuiro glanced about noticing how even though it was the early morning- the majority of the group looked wide awake.. Tetsuya and Hajime of whom were sitting just across from him were looking rather lively more than sleepy, Tetsuya smirking to himself as he glanced out of the window beside him, while Hajime if anything looked a little airheaded if he could say so himself.

The raven haired boy then glanced at the seat beside him noticing Ichigo stare into his lap rather depressingly while in the seats just across from them, Tatsuki sat with the an almost similar look as she looked into her lap.. except she seemed more.. embarrassed or shocked.. Keigo still had an irritated face on due to the fact that he wasn't over the fact that the game of tag ended so soon and across from them Chad pretty much sat. Whether he was awake or sleep nobody knew.. but he was the only one who seemed relaxed on the train. In the booth just behind him, Orihime and Uryuu sat.. which was interesting seeing as the two were sitting in seats that weren't behind Chad but rather the seats just across- Mizuiro could only sit up in his seat slightly and look to his own booth before wondering what exactly was wrong with this picture.. but rather being concered with that, the boy felt his phone vibrate and he was back to texting.

The sounds of buttons pressing while making certain sounds was all that was heard, well.. that and the train chugging all the way back to Karakura- but that soon wasn't the only thing. Keigo was quick to sneeze and then sit up in his seat and look at everyone with a tired smile.

"So- How was the spa guys?"

No one said a thing, leaving the brunette to blink and wonder just what exactly went sideways with the trip, but nevertheless he sat in his seat and kept quiet.. something about this air.. was different and rather than it being the usual tension he sensed something close to sheepishness which left the boy in wonderment.

The train eventually stopped at the Karakura train station and the teens were quick to jump off and make it to school- most of them still feeling bothered, but overall just relieved.

* * *

A/N: Just got better from a nasty cold! Sorry I didnt' update sooner guys.

Also I apologize if the chapter was too short ( I dont' get a lot of time on **my** computer thanks to my aunt), but be excited for the next chapter..**seriously**. c:


	22. Finally

_Love no Refrain - Chapter 22: Finally_

In Misato's class, the fragment of students looked about in their books while Misato herself looked upon the empty seats that remained studentless since yesterday. She wondered where the students were, better yet what they were doing ditching school on a weekday, however she knew that as soon as they showed themselves they were in for a quick trip to the principals office. Not wanting to seem too upset, as she damn well knew she was, she took a quick breath before turning to the board behind her and grabbing a piece of chalk, of which she used to write a few Historical facts, however just before she had actually finished Ichigo, Tatsuki, Keigo Mizuiro, Orihime, Chad, Tetsuya and Uryuu waltzed in and casually took their seats, opened their bookbags and took out their papers and other materials.

"Excuse me, but just where have the 8 of you been! No need to take your seats! You're going straight to the principals office-"

"That won't be necessary Ms Misato." Hajime let out walking through the doors of the room only to approach the teacher. "Here, This is a written letter explaining just where exactly we have been, not to mention what we've done up till now." he finished handing the woman a folded paper.

The woman simply took it leaving the boy to usher himself between the aisle of desks and make his way to his own. Misato unwravelled the note only to read upon the neatly written words of which she knew were neither of the students who walked in especially Hajime's.. rather his usual old english cursive, this was just simple lettering that was brilliantly wrote.

"I assure you it is not forged." Hajime spoke up refraining to look away from his history book. "I'm only saying, simply because it only takes little to no effort to read the fact that we all went on a trip to the museum of Osaka to study up on the facts in the further chapters. We were simply trying to get ahead in our education about our history.. " he explained. "If you have any doubts please contact the number on the bottom right hand side of the paper Ms Misato."

Keigo shut his eyes only to cough leaving Ichigo to jerk and look to the woman standing before the class that instant, "..Thats a nice pair of glasses instructor. Are they new?"

Misato blinked twice before aligning said optical tool and nodding her head, "Uh..why yes they are..Thank you for noticing Kurosaki... b-but there was no need to take an unneccesary trip, although I'm glad you guys are passionate enough to learn about your history.."

The troupe nodded before looking in their books and listening to Misato begin to speak about a certain chapter, even though most of the words she uttered went into one ear and out the other. Ichigo fiddled with a pencil between his fingers just glaring at the book before him. The other night was a complete disaster all thanks to Hajime and Tetsuya, but fortunately enough he learned that their intentions with Orihime weren't what he expected..well..at least Tetsuya's weren't.. Hajime was still an issue. But one thing for sure was, Ichigo needed to watch Tetsuya closely. Because he made it absolutely clear that obtaining Orihime wasn't his objective, he did say that making everyone bow to him was..and knowing him just by his former actions in Hueco Mundo.. he'd be crazy enough to blow this town to bits just to get what he wanted. And still, Hajime's objectives were a mystery.

Kurosaki hadn't seen Inoue with the look-alike Ulq at all, except for maybe the first day he up and appeared at school.. but still.. Ichigo had to know what the boy's intentions were..

If anything he knew that it was time to tell the group of what he had learned the other night when he exposed his spiritual pressure, but he knew if he did, then he probably wouldn't hear the end of it from Uryuu- and thankfully Ishida hadn't said anything about it since the ride back to Osaka...  
Ichigo groaned to himself glaring harder at his book and desk before shifting his vision to glance at the back of Orihime's head, stressing over the possible dangers that awaited her, but another thought popped into mind making the boy look back to his book and change tint in his face. Right now he was thinking about what he did the other night and whether that was wrong or not.. he was assuming wrong seeing as they left on a pretty awkward note, not to mention he was sure he crossed the _'we're just friends' _line.. but what she said.. She said she wanted him to like her right? He did.. so...what? Did he have to say it or something? Is that why things were awkward right now? He could only wonder as he stared back at the princess and figured just what was going on in her mind and what he had to tell her.. but rather think on it for a long time, he sighed inaudibly and.. attempted.. to pay attention in class.. It seemed no matter how close the two would get, the actions they had done would send them further apart.. and he didn't want that to happen.. but he still wanted to know what she'd think..

It was then a simple idea sparked in his mind.

Orihime on the other hand was fiddling with her pencil as well while writting down what notes she had to take and maybe in the meantime sketch down some odd doodles off to the side of her paper all the while turning pink at the memories of last night. She and Ichigo had shared their first kiss, and it was nothing different from what she had imagined from time to time however.. the problem now was her confidence at the moment.. She knew that if she and Ichigo were to ever to do.. well.. the whole kissing thing again.. that would only mean that they had to date right? And when you date, you have to be eachothers girlfriend/boyfriend right? Inoue's mind boggled as she thought of herself being Kurosaki's possible girlfriend- what would she do? How would she act? She didn't know how girlfriends were supposed to act or be like seeing as she's mostly led the single life her whole..life..? She shook her head as she began to squiggle down cutesy hearts and stars at the corner of her notes now, what was there to say to Ichigo? 'Sorry'?, 'Lets do that again'? Inoue just didnt know.. but she wanted to..

Hajime refused to look from his book as he wanted to catch up on the information he missed, however, there were things that Tetsuya said the other day that left him feeling pretty wary of his counterpart.. How exactly did he get Ichigo Kurosaki to expose his powers? And what was it with his sudden obsession for Orihime Inoue? Why was it that he used her to get under everybodys skin? Was it that he knew that she was pretty much everyones weakness? Even so Hajime still pondered as to why he always did so.. he also pondered about the fact that Ichigo had allowed he and Tetsuya on the trip regardless even though both werent' on the same terms.. it was obvious that he didnt have a like for them and because of that fact the feeling was mutual but Hajime found it odd that he still allowed them onto the trip. He could only figure that if Ichigo Kurosaki hated both of them so strongly then wouldnt' he just get angry and fight them or do something to distance himself away from them? It was odd.. seeing as during the whole trip he didnt' bother separating himself from the two.. did it mean.. that they were slowly becoming friends? The pale teen could only wonder.

Across the room Tatsuki was quick to jot down notes and race through the chapter she missed the other day, however she stopped every now and then, taking a 10 second break to rub her pained hands- this only led to the thought of her and Uryuu holding said hands- GAWD did she seriously reach for him like that? It only made the tomboy run her hands through her hair and hunch in her seat. She gave herself a split second to take in a breath or two and stretch in her seat before performing a certian stretch that allowed her to turn in her seat slightly and glance at Uryuu. It was unfortunate for the girl, that he had sit at the desk in back of some unknown girl, in the aisle to the left of her, but wait- why was this unfortunate for her? Why was she even trying to stare at Uryuu? Why couldn't she look away. She wondered these thoughts as she still glanced at him, watching him flip through a page in his book then lift his head from said information source making her turn in her seat and take notes again... This was just.. too much.

* * *

The class all paid attention to the lesson at hand- thankfully the time flew by, the bell rang, and it was lunch- which meant, socializing time or rather.. _gotta clear up what was said and/or what had happened the other night_- time :D

Orihime quickly grabbed her burgundy bookbag she hadn't used since middle school and stuffed her notes and other work within, then headed towards the door like everyone else however gasped bumping into someone. She jerked glancing up at Tetsuya who was giving her a menacing stare of which left her to stand still and gawk at the boy like some sort of airhead of which he found annoying. He quickly scanned the girl before he had actually kept his eyes locked on her bag, which he found to be a quick convo starter.

"You left your other bag here a long time ago." he uttered glaring at her.

"Oh I did- I figured y'know, seeing as I couldn't find it for days!" she laughed rubbing the back of her head. "So where is it? The lost and found or-"

"I have it." he cut off before turning and walking off. "You'll have it by tomorrow Orihime Inoue."

The girl blinked watching the grumpy teen make his way out of the room with the rest of the class however she was quick to widen her eyes and remember to make it to the school roof with the rest of her friends.

**| T H E R O O F T O P |**

Ichigo was quick to groan at the tuna sandwich Keigo offered him, all the while wondering why the hell he and his sister never seem to make the same peanut butter and jelly- however as if reading his mind, the brunette was quick to snatch his sandwich slice and stick out his tongue.

"Hey- I was going to eat that!" Kurosaki shouted.

"You don't glare at food you're going to eat Ichigo!~" the boy sang before taking 3 to 4 bites out of the slice then handing the boy the remaining crust. "Ther- thah'll teesh yuu tah glar at yur fohd."

"Please stop talking with your mouth full Keigo." Mizuiro begged fiddeling with the buttons on his phone.

Ichigo glared at the crust he held then simply tossed it into the center of the circle he, Keigo, Mizuiro and Chad seemed to make, then in the end, left to stand and stretch.

"I'm going to get something to eat, you guys want anything?"

"A burger!" Keigo announced..

"I'm not getting you anything." Ichigo let out before looking to Mizuiro.

Keigo whined while the raven haired boy beside him held up a hand and shook his head in a means of saying 'he was fine' while Chad shook his head as well eating his cup of noodles. This made Ichigo shrug before heading towards the door of the rooftop however he stopped watching said entrance open and reveal Tatsuki who seemed to be glancing about as if lost.

"Tatsuki?" The boy blinked.

"I-Ichigo!" she gasped. "Where's Uryuu?"

"I dunno, I thought he'd be here but-"

"Dammit!" she shouted running back down to the school.

This left Ichigo to glance over his shoulder and look to the guys who only shrugged making him shake his head and eventually wonder what the hell was up with Arisawa?

**| S C H O O L Y A R D |**

In the schools quad, Uryuu sat on a bench reading simple black book before quickly taking in the sight before him. The peaceful scenery of students walking about in the school yard talking about simple things that made the Quincy yawn, the jocks of the school kicking around a soccer ball while making it pretty apparent that they were popular and then... there he was.. sitting under a nice tree while reading his book. There was something about this mediocre scene that made the Quincy.. really bored of Karakura.. sure everlasting peace was fine and all but without something to focus his abilites on he was feeling caged or... what was the word..

"confined." he groaned before thinking Keigo that instant.

Wanting to get the annoying character out of his head, the Quincy quickly looked back to his book however an eerie wind breezed by giving the boy and odd feel and telling him to look back up, to which he surely did, only to realize Hajime was standing just before him. Ishida narrowed his brows, remembering that he hadn't seen the boy around the scenery just a second ago and quickly figured that his sudden Hoodini trick wasn't eerie or slightly weird at all... (sarcasm intended all up in that sentence.)

Hajime blinked once taking in the image before him then finally speaking, "This is new. I haven't seen you out in the school yard since the first day I saw you with Ichigo Kurosaki, Orihime Inoue and Tatsuki Arisawa.."

"...Just changing the scenery." Ishida let out glancing down at his book again. "What about you? Arent' you usually in the library studying, Hajime?"

"That I am, however, I spoke with Ms Misato when the students left the classroom and asked her of our future assignments.. she told me that we'll be having a test on chapter 7 in our history books and chapter 13 in our Math." he spoke. "I have already studied both chapters, so I feel that there is no need to read them again."

"A wise choice." Uryuu mumbled still continuing to read his book, however due to the fact that Hajime was still standing around, the Quincy was quick to close said book and glance up at the boy again. "Is there something you want?"

Hajime jerked before straightening up, "Well yes. I wanted to warn Ichigo Kurosaki, Tatsuki Arisawa, Keigo Asano, Mizuiro-"

"Why are you addressing everyone by their full names?" Uryuu cut off standing from the bench now.

"..It is.. respectful."

"Respectful it may be, but its also annoying. Address them by their first or last name. Its that simple. Now.. what were you going to warn Kurosaki about?"

"I wanted to warn them of the test." he answered honestly.

"Why?"

"I am only trying to be nice. After Ichigo politely allowed Tetsuya and I to join the trip to Osaka even though it is evidently clear that he isn't fond of either of-"

"The only reason Kurosaki added you to the trip was because you wouldn't leave other wise. There is no need for you to go out of your way to earn a place in the guys heart over something so ridiculous." Uryuu explained beginning to walk off.

"Well then what do I do?" The pale teen asked making Uryuu glance over his shoulder and raise a brow. ".. What do I do.. to earn a place in his heart? Whether or not we all have a completely different understanding or rather opinion of each other, I would like for us all to be friends.."

"Friends.." Uryuu repeated before facing the Ulquiorra look alike.

"Thats right. I would like for us to be friends.. despite our differences up till now."

Uryuu smirked before silently chuckling to himself, "Ul- er.. Hajime.. your differences have only been with Kurosaki and maybe your own cousin. As for you and I- Well, we havent' even bothered to get to know each other the whole time we've crossed paths." Ishida cleared up.

"I apoligize for that." Hajime stated.

"Theres no need, if anything it was partily my fault too, for never actually attempting to know you either." The Quincy explained. "But on a completely different note, I'm glad you approached me Hajime.. after all you might be the one to make my days less boring."

The pale teen only raised a brow before he watched Uryuu raise his right hand and shake his head, "Forget I even said that..Just know that the others pretty much see you as friends as well. Your only challenge really is getting this by Kurosaki.."

Hajime looked to the ground for a moment, trying to contemplate how to get this by Kurosaki. After all, even though he was aware of how strongly the boy disliked him- it was the fact that he learned that Kurosaki had abilities like he and Tetsuya and yet had so many friends, that made him want to actually want..to attempt to be somewhat like him. However, the thought of Uryuu's words quickly came to mind.

_'The others pretty much see you as a friend-'_

He glanced at Uryuu before watching the boy turn and raise his right hand as a sort of wave of which the boy analyzed and slowly copied. He raised his own right hand in the air as if waving, before quickly easing the arm into the pockets of his uniform.. Was making friends.. really that easy? He glanced around at the others students who walked about wondering just how many friends he could actually make if he had just simply asked for it, however a sense made him turn and notice Tatsuki running into the open area, glancing about of which made the boy want to test this theory. He approached the girl carefully planning on what to say while she, on the other-hand, was more concerned as to finding the too elusive Uryuu Ishida.

"..Tatsuki Aris-...Tatsuki. You look troubled."

The tomboy jumped for a second before glancing at Hajime and raising a brow. She groaned looking about once more all the while forming a sentence of her own, "Yeah- have you seen Uryuu.. I have to talk to the guy..Its very important..."

"Uryuu-.. and I had just finished speaking exactly 3 minutes ago. He headed towards the Southwest area of school."

"Southwest?" the girl blinked.

"...Near the Cafeteria." the boy cleared up watching the girl smirk.

"Hey thanks Hajime!" she let out before smacking his shoulder and running off.

The boy flinched, in the end watching the girl run off toward the cafeteria. It was then he rubbed his right shoulder wondering why friendships were so..physical.

**| C A F E T E R I A |**

Ichigo stood in line of a certain student store, rummaging through his pockets for spare change all the while wondering what exactly he was going to eat.. He didnt' want to buy a simple sandwich.. no.. right now he definitely wanted a hamburger or something. The Kurosaki boy continued to search for his pockets until a certain dollar bill was waving about at the corner of his periph. He quickly turned and glanced at the source for the waving dollar grimacing as he saw Rukia with Renji and Rangiku behind her.

"Well if it isn't the R squad." he spoke sounding agitated. "What exactly are you guys doing here?"

"Earth to Ichigo- We were sent here silly." Rangiku let out.

"As if I'd know that!"

"Meet us at Kisuke's after school we've got to talk." Renji let out with a solemn look on his mug.

This of course made Ichigo return the same glance.. If Renji had that look, this meant that something big was happening or was about to go down, however Kurosaki had to know before he proceeded closer to the counter of the store before him.

"Is it serious?"

"We'll call it 'informative' for the time being." Rukia let out folding her arms. "In the meantime, You'd best bring Uryuu, Orihime and Chad with you. This will require the whole team's attention."

"Got it, I'll go get them right now." Ichigo let out quickly waltzing out of line and now on the hunt for the others.

If 3 soul reapers showed up at his school this usually meant something important was happening of which the teen couldnt' be more excited about. Could it be that Karakura was going to go back to normal and this eeire peace would cease to continue? Ichigo didn't know for sure, all he knew was that he needed to find Uryuu, Chad and Orihime.

As soon as he ran out of the cafeteria he was quick to stop before a faltering Uryuu of whom quickly composed himself and glared. "Jesus Kurosaki- any faster and you would've collided into me!"

"But I didn't.." Ichigo answered quick to glare back. "Listen- Rukia, Renji and Rangiku just told me that we all should go to Kisukes after school.."

At that moment Uryuu distended his eyes, "Go to Kisukes?" he questioned as if he didnt' hear correctly.

Ichigo nodded making the Quincy quickly smirk, "Why wait after school? Why not just go now?"

"...Yeah.. why not." Ichigo agreed sharing the same look.

With that both boys rushed down the halls of the school quick to make it to the roof where they knew they'd find Chad- to their surprise and luck Orihime was with him on the roof as well. It was then both the Quincy and part-time Soul reaper grabbed the two and eased them downstairs while assuring Keigo and Mizuiro they'd be back in a moments notice. The group of four were quick to make it back to the cafeteria that instant where they were happy to see Renji and Rukia groaning at Rangiku and her fascination by some random girls charm bracelet, however thanks to their arrival all of them were quick to leave the schools campus and make it to Kisuke's at record breaking time.

"Oh ho- and to what do I owe this lovely visit?" Urahara asked fanning himself as he stood on the porch of his store. "Could it be that you guys are interested in buying my newly manufactured..."

The group watched as the man paused for a second, only to raise his left hand and snap making the group wait and eventually watch Tessai quickly open the front door of the store and idly waltz out carrying Jinta by the collar of his shirt and pulling Ururu along- It was then the mustached man placed the red haired boy to Kisukes left while Ururu stood on his right making Hat n Clogs snap once more with his left hand and make Jinta and Ururu look at him for a second before glancing at the group and wriggling their fingers.

"...-SPIRIT FANS!-?" The blonde man questioned wriggling his fingers along with them.

Ichigos face sunk with so much annoyance and agitation.. Why was this man so friggen weird? Orihime just blinked before folding her arms behind her back and fiddling with the strands of her hair before speaking, "Mr Kisuke.. what're spirit fans?" she wondered, allowing everyone to share the same thought.

"Oh you're interested? Well come on my kiddies-" he spoke in mid turn. "Follow me inside and I'll show you."

The group all threw each other a weary and/or wary glance, mentally preparing themselves for Kisuke's strange creation, before actually taking their steps inside his shop. They all eventually gathered in his small and rather cramped living room before surrounding the small table stationed in the center. Ichigo was the first to take a seat, beside him Rukia, behind them a glaring/standing Renji, beside him Chad, sitting at the table before Chad, Uryuu, sitting next to the Quincy was Orihime, and next to her Rangiku- leaving enough room for Jinta and Ururu to sit on the left side of the table and leave the front open for Kisuke's presentation.

"I swear.. I feel more like this guys audience then a guy learning something important from'im." Ichigo grumbled, unknowingly making Orihime smile.

It was just then Kisuke walked into the room with Tessai close to follow while at the same time holding a medium sized box into his palms. As Kisuke took a seat in front of the crowd Tessai took one as well sitting maybe a few inches behind the man, opening the box all the while.

"All right... Ichigo..." he began as he pulled out a fan with a floral print on it and began to conjur breezes. "Tell me... Do you believe in demons?"

"What the hell kind of question is that?" The boy questioned raising a brow. "-No.. I dont'."

"Good I dont' either.. I just wanted to get your opinion." he smiled. "Although I figured I should believe, seeing as ghosts are indeed real and-"

"Is that a spirit fan you're holding or not?" Uryuu question getting to the point.

"Oh- I'm glad you noticed Uryuu!" the man smiled. "However.. no its not.." he finished with a frown. "But these are!" he finished holding out his hands to Tessai.

The mustached man quickly opened the box and revealed a small folding fan in his huge palms which to be honest, left Kisuke's crowd unimpressed.

"...Thats it?" Renji questioned.

"They look like the fans you hand to your babies or something.." Rangiku pointed out.

"There has to be more to it.." Uryuu spoke expecting so much more.

"Don't be so quick to belittle. This thing is way more powerful than you guys might think it is." Kisuke warned before looking to the open doorway to the right of the room. "O- Yoruichi!~"

At that moment everyone watched the cat run into the room before hopping onto the table and sitting in front of Kisuke. The man giggled holding out his hands to her making Ichigo begin to shake his right leg in agitation.

"Okay okay I'll get to the point." Kisuke sighed, putting away his own fan only to grab the child-like one.

"Thank you." Rukia, Uryuu, Renji and Ichigo muttered.

Tessai dug into the box once more, pulling out what seemed to be a polished ebony stick, however with one tug it revealed to be nothing more than a small scroll. Everyone peered at it, now suddenly curious as to what relevance that had with the 'Spirit Fan' however instead of asking the questions, they just let Kisuke explain.

"Notice how Yoruichi looks like a normal kitty to the forever judgmental eye, No one would know that secretly she's a ninja soul reaper agent thing- Oh you know." he explained beginning to fan the cat. "But watch as I caress this lovely kitty with idle breezes, you will see otherwise."

"I'm flattered Kisuke." She uttered sarcastically, making the man chuckle.

The group leaned closer watching how with each flick of the wrist, the scroll behind Yoruichi of which Tessai held, began to turn a different shade of color.

"Its like a mood ring." Orihime smiled.

"Exactly!" Kisuke let out fanning the cat faster. "You see everyday no matter how hard you try to lower or hide it, you always exude spiritual pressure. This 'baby's fan' as you guys call it unknowingly heightens and centers the low pressure you exude so that it could hit its target, which is the receiver Tessai is holding. When angled just behind your target, you're able to catch said pressure the fan has focused and Presto magico, you're able to know just exactly how high a persons, or animals in Yoruichi's case, spiritual pressure is." he finished looking to the receiver Tessai held.

Everyone glanced from Kisuke to the receiver and the seizure worthy colors it would show, until it actually stopped and changed the scroll into a dark shade of black.

"It usually turns 1 of 3 colors, White meaning you're against a fairly weak enemy, Gray meaning fight worthy and Black obviously meaning powerful." He explained making everyone widened their eyes at the simple looking tool. "However I also have these fans in Cherry Red, Vibrant Orange, Forest Green, Mellow Yellow and Safehaven Blue." he added opening his hand toward Tessai, allowing the man to hand him the scroll-ish receiver and ultimately leave him to set the item(s) on the table next to Yoruichi who only flicked her tail. "All right, I'm going for the highest bidder."

"Quit playing around- You know we're not going to buy that thing! And what the hell kind of use does that have in a battle?" Ichigo voiced over the table.

"I must agree, I find it difficult to think that If I wanted to check how strong my enemies are by determining their spiritual pressure, I'd have to ask them to stop for a second so I could fan them." Uryuu spoke.

"Listen if you guys don't think that you're going to use it then just say that... don't hurt my feelings." the man frowned.

"A brilliant item it is Urahara, but I must say I agree with Ichigo and Uryuu on this one.." Rukia let out.

"Oh you guys are just being Debbie downers." Rangiku let out, reaching over the table and taking the fan and receiver. "This could actually prove to be some use." she finished in the end fanning Orihime who only chuckled covering her face from the breezes.

At the last second of fanning, Matsumoto held the scroll behind the woman and waited it begin swirling different colors- to everyones surprise it ended up black.

"No Friggen way." Renji let out.

"What do you know.. Our peaceful princess is a lean mean wrecking machine." Kisuke smirked.

"No way its just broken or something!" Jinta objected.

"Jinta, Ururu, make us some tea." Kisuke spoke fanning himself with his own normal fan. "-leave the adults to talk about our own matters."

Ururu nodded while Jinta scoffed and groaned leaving the room, allowing Urahara to look back at the others who were all still glancing at Orihime and her result. "So.. what is it that you guys came here to tell me?"

Renji and Rangiku looked to Rukia that instant leaving the small woman to shut her eyes for a second to gather the information in her head quickly then quickly reveal them, "We were sent here under strict orders of the Soul Society to keep a close watch over Karakura. Recently there had been flare ups of unknown spiritual energy that I'm sure we all sensed the night of the festival, however the energy quickly disappeared alerting Renji and I as well as the Captains we revealed this information to."

"Which is exactly why Im here." Rangiku revealed. "Captain Hitsugaya isn't fond of the thought that there are powerful spiritual pressures that can easily disappear before actually being seen-"

Ichigo continued to listen, even though he knew who's pressures- Rukia and Renji were referring to he felt... that it was too soon to tell them it belonged to Hajime and Tetsuya.. Which was weird to him! Wasn't it he, who wanted to expose Hajime and Tetsuya for longest?-! This was his chance!

Kurosaki grunted to himself staring into his lap before jerking to a certain gaze that he just felt. He shifted his eyes to the corner of his periph noticing Uryuu doing the exact same thing- looking only to him. The two shared the stare for a moment, before Ichigo shut his eyes and acted as if he didn't hear anything, which of course made Uryuu do the exact same, however ready to take part in the immediate conversation.

"Did you guys tell them of our assumptions about those pressures?" Uryuu asked looking only to Renji and Rukia.

"Of course we did, but seeing as no Shinigami has claimed to patrol Karakura for this passed month we're all kinda on edge up there." Abarai explained.

"We're too busy seeking the source for this silence in the Soul Society that we've pretty much forgotten our obligations to Karakura." Rukia added. "Luckily for Hitsugaya we've got some assistance."

"So as of right now, here are the orders we're passing on to you- 'Keep a look out for even the slightest ounce of heightened pressure. If you find the source, investigate, if its hostile bring it to the Soul Society even if you risk losing an eye or a limb.. Nothing more.' " Renji spoke.

"So we're working for you guys now?" Ichigo wondered squinting his left eye.

"Better than doing absolutely nothing Kurosaki." Rukia let out.

"This includes you as well Urahara." Renji spoke up watching the man continue to fan himself.

"Interesting.." Yoruichi began. "The Soul Society must feel very uneasy if their searching for their problems in the Human world."

"Like I said things are very on edge up there." Renji sighed. "We want to find the source for this problem as soon as possible.. this isn't normal."

"Who's to say that peace isn't normal?" Kisuke wondered before noticing Ururu and Jinta make it into the room with a pot of tea and cups.

Ichigo sighed. "Whether or not the Soul Society is antsy, I'm... excited... So what.. we patrol at late hours?"

"Not likely." Rukia objected. "Renji, Rangiku and I well be the ones out all night, this leaves you guys to still make it to your classes, however its during lunch that 2 of you will take a 15 minute patrol."

"2 to patrol, 2 to lie and say the other 2 are out getting snacks from home or something." Rangiku let out.

"-Once your classes are actually over, all 4 of you can patrol until night begins to fall. This leaves you guys to your homework and sleep for the next day." Rukia finished.

"Sounds exhausting." Orihime sighed.

"Just imagine it being back to the way it was before Karakura got all quiet." Renji spoke.

"Well I'm guessing we're done here?" Uryuu asked glancing about.

"I'd like to think so." Kisuke spoke standing from the table and looking down at Ururu and Jinta. "Good news you two- we don't want the tea."

Yoruichi's tail flicked back and forth as she watched the group before her stand and ready themselves to leave, She shut her eyes figuring this to be a good time in giving them words of encouragement for finding this new possible threat, however, instead she preferred a nap on Kisuke's bookcase down the hall or rather on the table. She laid down a bit blinking slowly before watching the team leave.. All she could think about was what Kisuke happened to say.. was peace in Karakura actually considered abnormal? She could only wonder, however her thoughts paused as she felt a palm roughly rub her head and pull at her ears.

"Aww look a little Yoruichi~ She's getting sleepy.. who's getting sleepy? You are.. You a-"

"Kisuke, get your hand of my head or I'll claw your eyes out." she let out making Kisuke hold his hands up in surrender.

* * *

Outside of the shop the group had huddled close before sending each other certain glances that only meant 'hey go home'. With that Ichigo sighed and stretched before looking to the Soul reapers before him.

"I'm guessing patrol for us starts tonight?"

"Don't get too jumpy Kurosaki, we've got it handled for today. As for you and your friends consider your time for employment tomorrow afternoon 6 o'clock sharp." Renji explained with a point.

"Yeah Yeah alright alright." the teen yawned before leading his group off and away from Kisuke's property.

The sky had already turned a bright yellow and orange, indicating that it was too late to even bother going back to school, plus it was dinner time at home, making the teens all the more eager to make it back to their houses.

"So what do you guys think of the Soul Society telling us what to do?" Chad wondered glancing down at his group.

"When are they not telling us what to do?" Ichigo questioned rhetorically.

"They do seem to inadvertently get us to assist them in their jobs.." Uryuu mumbled aligning his glasses.

"Yeah and they always make it seem like its our fault stuff happens so they make us feel responsible." Ichigo groaned. "...but even with that said I'm glad they're just as concerned as us when it comes to the silence here."

"Some of them. From Rangikus explanation I'm only assuming Hitsugaya is concerned." Uryuu corrected.

"I'm guessing Byakuya and Ukitake too seeing as Renji and Rukia are always around." Ichigo guessed.

As the guys spoke, Orihime silently listened taking a glance at the skies wondering what exactly was going on in the Soul Society.. she could only imagine from the news she had received that everything was on fire people were running around screaming, and all the captains were upset that they didnt' place any bets on Karakura being this quiet for this long.. but that was only a thought..

"Hey Orihime!"

The girl stopped realizing the boys had all stood and stared making her rub the back of her head and laugh nervously, "S-Sorry.. I didn't hear what you were saying..What was it again?"

"I said isn't this your stop?" Ichigo spoke. "You turn left at this corner right? To get to your house?"

"Oh yeah.." she mumbled glancing at the road to her left. "... Um.. before I go.. what do you guys think about us doing this Soul Society stuff again?"

"Chad just asked that Inoue." Uryuu stated.

"Are you feeling alright Orihime?" Ichigo asked.

"Uh yeah.. I'm fine.." she spoke before raising her right hand. "I'll see you guys later."

"I'll walk you." Ichigo let out before turning to Uryuu and Chad. "Which reminds me, I have some **interesting** facts to tell you guys tomorrow."

"Be sure not to forget." Uryuu muttered.

Ichigo only nodded allowing the two boys to return the head gesture before going their own way, whilst Ichigo hurriedly followed Orihime in a means to taking her home safely. Being the two still felt awkward around each other, not much was said as they eventually reached the young womans home and even later her doorstep. Orihime dug inside her burgundy bag, revealed her keys and easily unlocked the door to her home leaving her to smile up at Ichigo and later giggle softly for no apparent reason making a certain numbness ache in the boys stomach.

"Thanks for walking me home! I guess you could tell I wasn't really thinking straight back there huh?"

"Yeah... Don't tell me I'm the reason." he said leaning on her door frame.

She shook her head before turning around and looking to the still orange sky in the distance. "To be honest.. I'm upset that we have to work again.."

"Really? You aren't bored?" he wondered raising a brow.

"I've never been much of a fighter... and I've never been the person to question what happens.. I figure.. that whatever happens usually happens for a reason.."

"Like Karakura?"

She nodded. "We've fought for so long.. I figured everything just stopped because we needed a break.. " she finished looking to him. "...And.. I was kinda happy to know that we'd be relaxing.. all of us..I thought we'd go on many trips and just enjoy ourselves.. but I guess I was the only one with that thought in mind.."

Ichigo sighed before facing the scenery in the distance as well, "You're not the only one.. but you have to realize that everything just suddenly stopping isnt' normal.."

"But maybe the abnormal... **is **normal!" she spoke trying to lighten up the mood.

Ichigo smiled. "I expected you to say something like that."

She laughed, "So..were you thinking what I was thinking?"

"Hn? About what you just said?"

"No!" she laughed. "About Karakura being quiet.. were you thinking what I was thinking? Did you think we would go on lots of trips and stuff?"

"Not exactly.. but I did think of those things for maybe seconds at a time.."

"I'd like to think that if Karakura naturally stayed normal.. and there was nothing abnormal about it.. I'd see you smiling and laughing a lot." she uttered before flinching. "N-Not that you dont' already smile and laugh a lot Ichigo! I-Its just I figured-"

"I get it." Ichigo eased before taking a step away from the property. "Listen.. Orihime.. I know this isnt' the way you want things to be.. I know you want a lot more.. but just give it time, eventually your thoughts will be a reality..." he explained leaving her to smile. "however.. If you feel its taking too long- then I'll change Karakura and make your thoughts a reality." he finished glancing over his shoulder. "You just tell me, and I'll change everything for you.."

Orihime glanced away feeling unbelievable heat rise to her face, however she was quick to play it off and extend her arm to pat the boys shoulder and laugh, "Oh Ichigo- it would be impossible for you to make **my **thoughts a reality! After all most of them deals with space and underwater adventures and-"

"I meant the possible ones." He cleared up with a groan.

"Oh~ Then why didnt you just say that." she laughed rubbing the back of her head.

"I thought you'd understand what I meant-" he voiced before looking to her sternly. "I'm serious Orihime."

"I-I know." she stuttered hoping to ease him with her nervous laughs.

Ichigo let out an inaudible sigh before heading down the stairs of her housing complex, however once he found himself on the middle step he stopped feeling this was a good time than ever to express what he wanted to say in class this morning..

"Hey.. Inoue.."

"Hm?" the girl blinked.

"If I told you.. that during the times we hang out... I would think for maybe a second.. or a maybe a second shorter of than a second, I'd picture us together.. What would you say?" he wondered aloud.

She blinked twice feeling as if she'd heard that before, however, actually understanding/hearing what he had said- the woman instantly rose her hands to cover her mouth and stare, rather than ponder on the question.

"In class.. I would think of these things.. and I'd wonder what you'd think about it.. but.. today in school.. I was kinda tired of thinking and just thought that I'd ask.." Ichigo explained glancing over his shoulder. "So whats your an-"

He stopped watching the princess cry on her doorstep- not really bawling her eyes out or anything but.. it looked to be as if she probably didnt' know she was crying.. The liquid was pouring and dropping atop her hands and all, but its not like she was still aware of it.. Either way Ichigo jerked, hurriedly running over to her and wiping her tears away all the while freaking out.

"H-Hey! I-Inoue stop crying! Seriously! If I knew this would happen I would've kept the question to myself!" he rambled.

Without words, the princess simply fell into his chest and wrapped her arms around him, her eyes still as wide as before- leaving Ichigo to simply stare down at the head of strawberry blonde locks and hold her in return, his left hand quick to rise and rest atop her head.

"..I'd say... I'd say..."

Ichigo inched away a bit, still looking down at the girl who now began to slowly and steadily lifted her head from his chest and look to him. She stared for a second before actually smiling, "I'd say.. I'd think the same thing..sometimes..for a second.."

He blinked feeling that 'sick' pressure in his stomach again, however he easily brushed that feeling aside before getting himself to lean down to the woman and place a kiss on her lips that left her shocked.. but simply in bliss. As the seconds passed and they pulled apart, they stared at one another as they did last time with faces of red.

"I-Ichigo.."

"..Yeah?"

"Does this mean...We're..t..together?" she wondered.

He glanced at her for a second figuring that was a question only Orihime would ask, nevertheless he smiled and shut his eyes. "Yeah...Finally."

* * *

**A/N**: Finally indeed! D:

Well guys! They finally made it official! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!~ -throws confetti!-  
I bet half of you were like 'About f***ing time!' but hey at least its finally confirmed now right?

We've made it this far guys! But the happiness and drama are just beginning! Be ready!

Oh and by the way nypsy.. I love you xD **seriously.**


	23. Be Ready This is Real

_Love no Refrain - Chapter 23: Be ready; This is Real_

"Oh My God.. So You're..."

"Mhm..Y-Yeah.."

Arisawa stood in the middle of Orihimes living room that instant staring down at the girl before boldly skipping around the living room laughing, giggling and singing about the news she had just heard. "Orihime's dating Ichigo~ Orihime' dating Ichigo!~"

"Huh! Tatsuki stop!" the girl whined quick to follow her around the small area. "Dont' say that so loud!- Tatsuki!~"

"So! What's next?" the tomboy wondered getting a little too excited.

"H-Huh? What do you mean?"

Arisawa actually giggled before trailing over to the couch in the main room of the small apartment, then fell upon it- back first, with her arms behind her head. "I mean, Orihime, What's next with you and Ichigo? You're dating him right? So~ What happens next?"

"I...I don't know." the girl answered raising her right finger to scratch her cheek.

"What?" The tomboy shouted sitting up on the couch now. "What do you mean you don't know?-!"

"I-I don't know.."

"You've been dreaming about this moment your whole life right?-!"

"Not my _whole _life.." the princess mumbled.

"How do you expect to be all lovey dovey with Ichigo if you dont' know what to do with'im?"

"I-I don't know!" Orihime spoke getting a little nervous. "Y-You think Ichigo will be mad if I don't do anything or something?"

"...I dunno." The tomboy admitted falling back on the couch. "After all I dunno what its like being in a relationship."

"Well neither do I Tatsuki!" Inoue whined hopping on the couch as well, unfortunately landing on Arisawa. "Tatsuki I don't know what to do! I'm scared!"

"Relax Orihime! Its not like I know what to do either!"

"How can I relax if I don't know what to do and you don't know what to do!-?" Orihime panicked. "We're sitting ducks Tatsuki! Sitting ducks!"

"What?"

"I don't know!" The girl cried, falling atop the girl.

Tatsuki did nothing but groan and stare at the ceiling as her left hand stroked the back of Orihime's head. She knew that even though she didnt' have any experience of her own dealing with relationships, she should at least give advice to the frightened girl..

"Orihime.. don't worry about it so much.. If you think about it.. Ichigo didn't exactly fall for you because you were doing lovey dovey stuff so... who say's you have to do that now of all times? ...Listen.. if anything, just do what comes natural to you alright? Don't listen to me.." she laughed.

Inoue lifted herself from Arisawa, blinking at her as if she had already forgotten what the woman said, however a curling smile on her mug made Arisawa sure that wasn't the case.

"You're right Tatsuki.. I shouldn't be worried. If I just keep doing what I've been doing then everything should be fine.."

"Exactly!" Arisawa let out sitting up. "Well, with that, I'll be headin home Orihime- Its getting late, and God know's I can't be late to school tomorrow."

"What's happening tomorrow?" Inoue asked as she watched the tomboy lift herself from her couch.

"Hm? Nothing really, I just have to get to school bright 'n early and intercept some weasels!" The tomboy smirked as she landed her right fist in her left palm.

Orihime gasped for a split second before she and Arisawa made it over to the door and she politely opened the door. It was then the princess cupped her chin, making the passing tomboy stop and raise a brow.

"Orihime?"

"Weasels...they dont' have rabies or anything do they? If they do we should probably warn the other students and teachers.." The girl mumbled as if she were thinking of a strategy to tell each and every one of the students at Karakura High.

Tatsuki blinked 2 solid times before sighing with a smile, then pat the girl on her head. "Oh boy.. Ichigo's got a lot on his hands.." she muttered beginning to laugh.

"With the weasels?" Hime wondered.

Tatsuki only laughed and waltzed through the door leaving Inoue to blink like the airhead she was before watching Arisawa wave and walk off, leaving her to mimic the woman and do the same before shutting her door and cupping her chin. "...I wonder.. what she meant by that?"

The Princess only thought about it for a minute before eventually looking around her living room and seeing a hovering clock in the distance. It showed the time of 8:30, making her gasp and run toward the television; Don Kanoji was on!

* * *

_The Next Day _

It was a sunny type of day as the tomboy, Tatsuki Arisawa, took a slow pace down the sidewalks heading for school with a disturbed look on her mug. Recently she had passed by a certain bus stop that she and Orihime would usually rendezvous to head to school together however today there was no sign of Inoue. Tatsuki could only wonder what happened to the princess, after all she looked fine last night when she was over.. so she couldn't be sick could she? Arisawa could only wonder as she eventually approached the campus of Karakura High. Lots of students were hanging about the yard of the campus, some of them heading inside the school and the others just loitering about.. however..  
As Arisawa's sneakers stepped onto the property, the girl jerked and narrowed her stare to a certain male figure in glasses who just happened to be idly reading a book beside the schools doors as if he had always done such a thing. This made the tomboy hiss and race over to him with a tightened right fist that was ready to strike.

"ISHIDA!" she voiced approaching the boy.

Uryuu only raised his right hand making the girl glare and stop. This led him to put away his book and look down to the slightly shorter woman. "Arisawa. I expected your arrival."

The girl blinked for a moment haveing been hit by a curveball. Uryuu.. was looking for her? She blinked a few more times before channeling the rage she felt before she had stomped over to him, raising her right fist once more in the end making Ishida raise his own right hand once more.

The girl groaned watching the boy controlling said hand to align his glasses. "I bet you're wondering why I'm out here of all places." he muttered making the girl nod.

The Quincy quickly chuckled to himself before pointing to the fence in front of the school. Tatsuki rose a brow as she watched the boring iron bars stand still as they always did while in front of the gates was just a few buildings used for an assortment of buisness'.

"To your left Arisawa." Uryuu uttered, as if knowing the woman was looking in the wrong direction.

As told Tatsuki began to look another way, more to her right which gave her a few groans complemented by Ishida behind her- This made her look to her left now, to a few bushes on the side of the school that kind of blocked the view's of what was there. If the girl could raise her brow any higher she would however an all too familiar groan coming from those bushes made her jump. She took a step toward the area, as if trying to hear the voices she could swear were familiar to her in the distance.

Given a minute, Arisawa was granted with the image of Orihime and Ichigo approaching with Rukia just behind them and the bright haired brother of Ichigo's of whom's name she couldn't grasp.

Ichigo looked as angry as ever, which was different from his usual irritated look, while beside him Orihime marched with a huge blue scarf on around her neck, giving Kurosaki entitlement to look confused if he wanted.

"I'm not understanding your way of thinking Orihime.." Kurosaki started.

"Ichigo.." Inoue groaned, stopping her movement toward school. "-I told you. They said on the news this morning that there will be Winter winds approaching. We're still in a warm kind of Fall, So that means such winds could cause our bodies to react in a negative way and weaken."

"And you're wearing the scarf because?" He mumbled, urging her to make more sense.

"Ichigo if you don't understand it now then theres no point in her telling you for the 3rd time." Rukia groaned passing the two.

Renji only shook his head at Kurosaki in a snarky manner, making the teen scoff, hunch and glare at the two Shinigami passing, however a certain laugh from the woman beside him, made him straighten up and shake his head as she playfully pat his back.

"Don't worry Ichigo, sometimes people don't get these sort of things." She laughed.

"You're making me sound like an idiot.." he mumbled.

Still watching the two in the distance Arisawa just..stood. This was kind of different.. Ichigo and Orihime walking to school together...

Now that the tomboy thought about it.. Orihime did confirm that they were dating now.. So... did that mean the school days going to continue on like this? The girl could only wonder as the couple approached them.

"Tatsuki!" Inoue let out stepping closer to the girl. "I didn't think you were going to get to school so early."

"Uh.. Well I told you I'd be here early yesterday right?" the girl let out with a chuckle.

"Is this going to become a habit Kurosaki?" Uryuu uttered only to Ichigo.

The teen jerked knowing exactly what the Quincy was refering to, but rather than say anything he just scoffed and glanced away, making the boy laugh. Orihime noticed this making Ishida react.

"Lovely scarf Orihime."

"Oh Thank You! I've got to wear it! The winter winds are coming!"

"Ah I heard about that this morning. Funny, I forgot my coat." Ishida mumbled.

"You should be more careful." Inoue spoke with a saddened look.

"What the hell are you two talking about with this winter winds stuff?" Ichigo spoke, honestly getting agitated.

"A sudden change in weather could make a person ill, Kurosaki. Didn't you know that?" Uryuu spoke making Ichigo sweat.

That was honestly a fact that he wasnt' aware of.

"Maybe I should start watching the news.." he mumbled.

"Good idea." Uryuu spoke before turning toward the schools doors. "Now shall we get inside. Wouldn't want those cold winds to get any one of us sick now would we Inoue?"

"Thats true!" The princess gasped. "C'mon Ichigo! Lets get inside!"

"Okay Okay.." he groaned.

And just like that, Kurosaki, Inoue and Ishida headed into the doors of school. Arisawa lowered her eyes, contemplating the moment that played before her. If she remembered correctly.. she didn't get a word in that conversation just now. Well yeah she was greeted by Orihime, but after that who exactly turned to her to talk?

Arisawa scoffed before actually landing a punch on the right side of her head with her free hand. Why the hell was she thinking this way all of a sudden!-? So what if no one spoke to her! It wasn't like she was actually being proactive in that convo herself!

The girl straightend up that moment before glancing at the student doors. Even though she was aware of her sudden mopey thoughts.. she couldn't help but cling to them.. It had been a moment since the group ran into the schools building.. so how long would it be till Inoue realizes that she wasn't following? Will Kurosaki notice? What about Ishida?

She clenched her right fist again, ready to strike those negative thoughts right out of her head, however she resisted the urge, and only sighed.

"Why the heck am I thinking like this?" she uttered.

"Is something wrong Tatsuki?"

The tomboy actually let out a yelp before turning around to see Hajime and Tetsuya. The girl pat her chest a couple of times to steady her heartbeat, but afterward she stared at the pale boy before her who actually looked at her quite confused.

"Is there something wrong with you Tatsuki? You seem ailed."

Arisawa blinked twice before shaking her head. "Its nothing big Hajime, I was just out of it."

"Out of it you say?" he repeated.

"Yeah.."

". . ."

He honestly didn't know what the next step here was.. This was the first time he ever played the 'concerned' role with his aquaintences- NO- Friends! So what did he have to do now? The boy stared blankly which made Arisawa jerk.. This..was awkward.

Tetsuya had no idea what his cousin was up to, but in his honest opinion, he thought the moron looked like a true blue moron. Why the hell hadn't he asked her why the woman was feeling 'Out of it?' Hell why didn't he just say 'Who the hell cares' so he could move inside the school building already? The teen could do nothing but glare daggers at the Tomboy who was actually waiting for Hajime to respond to her. This was ridiculous.

Hajime blinked once- still staring at Arisawa who he was sure was feeling about as awkward as he did. All he wanted right now was to drop this convo and leave.. but how? His mind only flashed the quick image of Uryuu yesterday- when the boy had ended a conversation by waving a hand and walking away- giving Hajime the incentive to shoot his left hand just slightly above his shoulders and move it left to right almost mechanically.

"Well I'll see you in class." he muttered heading for the door with Tetsuya following, leaving Arisawa to glance at the passing two with the most perturbed face.

**|C L A S S R O O M|**

"ICHIGO!~" Keigo sang as he leaped into the air.

The teen did nothing more than step to his left as he watched the brunette dive into a few desks along with his own, before raising a brow to his hyperactive counterpart. "What is it Keigo?"

"DOH! Why do you have to greet me like that Ichigooooo!~ Its never, _'Hey buddy how you been?'_ or _'Gee it's nice to see ya Keigo!' _ When will I ever be greeted like that I ask you!" the boy shouted from the pile of toppled desks.

"I'll tell you what- I promise to greet you like that for the rest of the school year if you don't talk to me for a couple of weeks alright?" Kurosaki sarcastically bargained.

Keigo smirked. "You're on! Starting now I wont' talk to you Ichigo Kurosaki! You better not forget our bet!"

"Well whaddya know, looks like you've spoken." Ichigo muttered walking off to another desk. "You lose Keigo."

"NO WAIT! RE-DO!"

"Uh Keigo, you might want to clean up those desks before the teacher comes in." Mizuiro mumbled to the boy making him scream even more.

The Kurosaki boy did nothing but groan, wishing for a bottle of asprin as he took a seat between Uryuu and some nameless girl he hedn't really bothered to get to know, leaving the boy to notice Ishida reading that tiny book he seemed to sport lately. This made Kurosaki hunch in his seat and rest the lower half of his face in his right hand all the while waiting for Ishida to notice him.

To Ishida's dismay and Kurosaki's luck, the Quincy gave Ichigo a glance. "What?"

"I'm just thinking of what you've been reading.. I'm thinking its either Mozart or a story about Wolves and Vampires." he muttered.

Ishida chuckled to himself before setting the book down and facing Kurosaki now. "Clever." he began. "You must think you're really funny Ichigo.."

"Yeah, took me all night to write that one down." he answered sarcastically.

"Well I must say all of that was a wasted effort." Ishida mumbled getting back to his book.

"Why would you say that?"

"Well, simply because Mozart was no more than a brilliant composer of music." The Quincy spoke before turning a page in his book. "Now surely you couldn't of meant him when you were saying your utterly silly joke, after all, I have no music classes and I haven't been studying music of the classical variety. Surely you meant someone like Shakespere or maybe you were refering to an autobiography or-"

"Okay I get it you smug bastard! You're smart! Shut up!" Ichigo groaned, before setting his head and arms on his desk.

As if by coiencidence, Rukia and Renji travelled through the socializing class and made it to the front where Uryuu and Ichigo sat. With that Rukia lifted her cellphone/Hollow tracker while glaring at the boys.

"Alright, Renji and I are heading out. Remember, Lunch and tommorrow morning you are on patrol duty."

"Hey say it a little louder Rukia. I don't think the whole class heard you." Ichigo hissed.

"I'm just reminding you Ichigo!" she snapped.

"More like talking to much! Just go already before people start wondering where you guys are."

The little woman jerked before Renji stepped to Ichigo, "Listen Kurosaki, I know manners is like a 2nd language to you, but you listen and you listen good. We're only here so that you don't slip up on your job you got that! We're babysitting **you **moron!"

"I dont' need to be babysat. So get lost." Kurosaki groaned with a glare. "...Didn't you guys say you wouldn't show your faces around Karakura anymore anyway? I'm pretty sure people haven't forgotten about that contest Kon won for you both."

The two flinched that moment before both simeoultaneously uttering words that were both inaudible and incomprehensible.

Uryuu chuckled before looking to the Kurosaki boy, "Speaking of Festivals, how is Ryo taking things?"

This made Ichigo cringe. "..I guess she's still mad at me.." he began. "But we haven't spoke in so long I forgot all about her.. "

"I've noticed." Uryuu spoke before shifting his vision to Orihime.

Ichigo copied the Quincy's action, in the end noticing Inoue talk with a few friends and share a few sheets of paperwork. It made Ichigo only flash a small smile before lifting his bookbag onto his desk and begin to dig through the contents within.

"Can't believe you guys actually made it official after so long." Ishida muttered going back to his book.

Ichigo nodded almost childishly before taking out his school supplies and work- This convo alone was making him a bit bashful.

Ishida laughed to himself before stopping shortly after hearing the door to the classroom swing open. Rather than see the teacher he assumed was ready to walk through the doors, he saw Hajime, Tetsuya, Tatsuki and a few other students from the class. He rose a brow, wondering why Arisawa took so long getting to class, and Tetsuya was carrying 2 bags to class, and why Hajime looked..less.. less...emotionless today.. but rather than ponder, he just went back to reading... however..something made his body tense and spine to chill.

"Good Morning Uryuu." Hajime mumbled passing the boys desk.

The gears froze in the Quincy's head as he looked from his book to the passing pale boy and his rambunctious cousin. What prompted the pseudo Ulq to say such a thing?-! _'Good Morning'_?-! Renji and Rukia blinked for a moment, however a certain beep from their cells made them shake their head and head out. They had work and had no time to ponder what that odd kid was talking about.

Ichigo unknowingly felt the same chill before looking to Ulquiorra and Grimmjow standing before his desk as if they were going to ask you something.

This made Ichigo stand almost instantly. "What?"

"Good Morning Ichigo." Hajime began, while Tetsuya smirked.

"Sleeping are you? What are you doing? Regaining lost energy or something Kurosaki?"

Ichigo tensed hearing that. What the hell was Tetsuya doing? Was he..trying to spill some secrets this morning?

"...What do you want Tetsuya?" Kurosaki glared.

This made the boy laugh to himself before holding his hands up in surrender. "Relax.. I just have something of Inoue's I'd like to return."

"Inoue?" Ichigo repeated, before watching Tetsuya step from his desk and across the room Orihime's.

The simple action of handing Inoue one of the boys bags, instantly made Ichigo furious. Why the hell was he giving her a bag? Wait.. he said he was returning something to Inoue.. so.. that means that was Inoue's bag! But why did he have Orihime's bag!-?

The Kurosaki boy couldn't stop glaring as he watched Tetsuya walk from Orihime's desk to his own. As soon as the pseudo Grimm took his seat, he did nothing but shrug in an arrogant manner as he smirked to Ichigo, leaving the teen who was watching to tighten his fists, but eventually calm. He knew that at the moment he was only falling into some sort of ploy Tetsuya cooked up to piss him off, which he knew he couldn't play into.. not like last time. Besides.. Inoue never really had the time to be around the Tetsuya long enough for him to have her bag, at least.. not to Ichigo's knowledge.

Kurosaki only glanced down to his desk for a moment, before shaking his head. Those thoughts were swarming around in his head now.

"Ichigo Kurosaki?"

Ichigo jerked, forgetting about the remaining Arrancar before him.

Hajime stared for a moment before raising his right hand in a wave like manner, "How are you doing Ichigo?"

"What?" the boy flinched getting another chill.

"I was asking how you were Ichigo. I'm assuming well because the day has only just begun." Hajime let out.

"What?"

"It is only morning and school has barely begun, meaning your day can get worse or anything of the sort.. well I suppose that would exclude your homelife..Everything is good at home right Kuro- Ichigo?"

Ichigo flinched once more easing an inch or two away from Hajime. What the hell was he doing?

"Ichigo?" The pale boy began.

"-What?"

"I have something to tell you." Hajime spoke before glancing at Uryuu who was wide eyed at the moment. "I actually have news to tell both you and Uryuu here. Do you mind?"

Kurosaki blinked confused; Hajime was speaking German to him now and he just didn't understand what was going on here. This would be the first morning to where he didn't have a blood boiling altercation with Tetsuya, and the usual glare/stare fest with Hajime. It was kind of a curveball.

Ishida snapped out of his own stupor instantly jumping to Hajime, but still stayed a bit composed. "Wh- What is it?" he asked.

"When we were taking the train back from Osaka, I couldn't help but contemplate the promise that I informed you about. The promise involving Tetsuya, Myself and Eiji."

Both the part-time Shinigami and Quincy jumped. They had forgot all about Eiji- That other possible Arrancar!

"What about him?-!" Ichigo questioned.

"Yeah, what about Eiji!" Uryuu added.

Hajime looked at the two for a moment before pointing to Kurosaki. Ichigo easily turned to his side, avoiding the boy's point as if it were nothing more than a Hueco Mundo reflex, but froze feeling stupid as Hajime blinked almost confused.

"..Well.." he began. "I scheduled a meeting. You can meet Eiji now."

"...I don't think I'm ready for that." Ichigo mumbled looking to Uryuu.

Hajime blinked. "What?"

"What he means to say is: Tell us the day and time and we'll be there." Uryuu let out.

Hajime nodded, and not long after that, Ms. Misato marched into class with a tote full of books. This left the students to eventually listen and get on with her lessons.

* * *

The school bell rang and with that the students put away their stuff and headed out of class for lunch. On the roof, Ichigo sat with Chad, Mizuiro, Keigo and Uryuu as he usually did to eat, unknowingly the boy was looking a little suspicious to his not so talented peers. Rather than look angry or bothered, he looked eager to do something.

This made Keigo and Mizuiro glance at each other for a second but look back to Kurosaki. As it would turn out, Ichigo was excited. Today he and Chad would go patrolling, and with a little luck maybe a Hollow or two would appear.

The boy rushed to finish his sandwich, however stopped as he began to choke.

"Jeez, what's the hurry Ichigo?" Keigo wondered.

Kurosaki coughed for a moment before shaking his head. "Nothing...Chad.. Lets get some more sandwiches." he let out tapping Sado's shoulder.

"Oh..uh..Alright."

Without any hesitation, both boys stood and ran to the door leading down to school. This left Mizuiro and Keigo to blink several times, in the end looking to Uryuu who took the final bite of his sandwich, then silently stood brushing off any dirt from his uniform.

"...I'm going to the library...to study." he let out.

With that he turned and walked away from the now even more suspicious Mizuiro and Keigo. As soon as the door leading to school shut, Keigo glared at his partner in crime.

"...What is it Keigo?" Mizuiro groaned.

"Are you suspicious as I am about those 3?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, they're always acting weird! First on the train ride back to Karakura and now this! I know Uryuu's always been weird but whats up with Ichigo and Chad's sudden sandwich cravings? Don't you think thats odd!-?"

Mizuiro looked to sky for guidance for a moment...

Then another...

and another..

before looking to his sandwich.

"...Nope. These sandwiches are really good Asano."

Keigo did nothing but whine and writhe that moment.

* * *

Running away from Karakura High, Ichigo and Chad raced down the barren streets of the town- Ichigo a little more excited than he needed to be. Sure nothing was going on in Karakura that moment but who knows what he'd find if he just ran around on the hunt.

"Ichigo..Don't you think we should take it easy?" Chad uttered catching up with the Kurosaki boy.

"Huh? Why? The quicker we run around this town, the quicker we might find something linking to Karakura's silence."

"But Ichigo.. I thought you made it clear that the disturbance was Tetsuya and Hajime.."

Kurosaki froze in mid-step with the stupedist of faces. How could he have forgotten?

The boy face-palmed that moment. "Dammit.."

"So what's the plan now?" Chad wondered.

"I don't know!" Ichigo groaned. "Dammit! I'm really slipping, how could I forget about Hajime and Tetsuya!"

"Maybe you're too distracted by Inoue." he muttered making Ichigo flinch and turn red.

"Wh-What the hell are you talking about!-?"

"Huh? Well.. Uryuu told me yesterday when you were walking Orihime home that you were dating. He didn't lie did he?"

Ichigo flinched before raising a tighted right fist. How the hell did Uryuu know that he was dating Orihime at that moment!-? How dare he assume! Even though the half of it was slightly true it wasnt' accurate! Inoue and Ichigo only stated they were together after he finished walking her home! Not when he had actually done it!

"THAT DAMN URYUU!" he shouted. "He thinks he's so smart!"

Chad blinked. "What?"

"I'M GOING TO KICK HIS ASS!" Kurosaki swore as he raced back to school.

Unknowingly the boy left a trail of dust behind him, leaving Chad to do nothing but scratch his cheek awkwardly. Did this mean.. that they weren't going to patrol today?

**|A T - S C H O O L|**

Tatsuki groaned as she held her arms in the back of her head, making Orhime next to her chuckle.

"Tatsuki, you seem so fidgety."

"Huh? Well.. I guess you could say I am.. I got a lot on my mind today." she muttered.

Inoue blinked before blocking Tatsuki. The tomboy suddenly halted, however rose a brow to the princess before her. "Inoue?"

"It's not the winter winds is it?"

"Huh?"

"You're not feeling sick are you?-!" Inoue gasped.

"Orihime I'm fine!" Tatsuki eased, before moving around the woman and continuing to walk.

Inoue stared for a brief moment before following Arisawa down the hall, around the hall, through a group of people and eventually into one of the womens restrooms in the school. It was then Inoue watched Arisawa grab a paper towel, rinse it and cover her face as if she were washing it.

Once she lifted her face from the we sheet of paper she stared at herself within the mirror feeling honestly shitty. Even though Orihime was with her now, she knew that she wouldn't for long. Surely after Ichigo eats his lunch he'll be looking for the princess and they'll be off to leave her alone..

The tomboy groaned before submerging her face in the rag once more...

Why was she thinking like this! Shouldnt' she be happy for Inoue? Wasn't the goal to get Ichigo and Orihime together in the first place? What was the issue here?...

The door to the restroom clicked, making both Orihime and Tatsuki glance to it. Within a matter of seconds the door swung open and revealed an entering Ryo, Michiru and Mahana. The girls suddenly halted as the door slowly closed leaving the 5 to glance at one another.

Ryo did nothing but narrow her eyes at Inoue who in return timidly looked away. Michiru on the other hand ran over to the Princess.

"Orihime! You never told me you were going on a trip to Osaka! How was it? Was it nice?" she wondered.

Orihime chuckled. "Mhm.. It was very pretty and busy all at the same time."

"So you went there with the new kids just to study?" Mahana wondered with a skeptical smirk. "C'mon Inoue, spill! Tell us what you really went to Osaka for. It was so you could hang out with that bad boy huh?"

"Who?" she blinked.

"Tetsuya!" Michiru let out worriedly. "Orihime, bad boys are fun and all but they'll get you in a lot of trouble."

"I didn't go there for Tetsuya.." Inoue spoke with an airheaded look.

"She went there for Ichigo.." Ryo spoke with a smirk. "Isn't that right Inoue? Couldn't miss the chance to be around Kurosaki so long as he's not around me.."

"N-No.. that wasn't it." Inoue spoke making Tatsuki glare from afar.

"Theres no need to lie. We're all adults here Inoue." Ryo let out with a feint laugh. "I saw you two walking to school this morning.. did you happen to hold hands along the way?"

"N-No.." Inoue jumped.

"Oh Ryo...thats right.. You were with Ichigo weren't you.." Michiru mumbled before stepping away from Orihime.

Mahana only mimic'd Michiru before folding her arms. "Rather than get with any of the single guys on your trip you had to hang out with Ichigo?"

Kunieda laughed pompously, covering her mouth with her left wrist before flipping her hair and smiling down at Orihime. "How sad. You can only summon the courage to hang out with a guy when you're aware that other girls like him." she spoke before taking a step closer to the princess. "So what? If I didn't ask him to go to the festival you would've still been watching him from afar like you've been since High school began?"

"Oh come off it Ryo!" The tomboy hissed stepping away from the sink. "Ichigo never liked you as much as your implying. Did you even know that he couldnt stand being around you?"

"I didn't ask for your 2 cents Arisawa. If Ichigo didn't like being around me then he had a hard time telling me so." Ryo spoke cutting her a glance.

"So he didn't want to hurt your feelings. Big deal, doesn't mean he liked you moron." Tatsuki let out folding her arms.

Ryo laughed, shut her eyes, then sighed. "So sad.. Here I am in a bathroom with the 2 most pathetic girls in Karakura High. One who's so desperate, she has to target the guys I'm after, and another who's so sadly jealous of her friends relationships that she tries to break others up." she spoke looking to Orihime and Tatsuki in that order. "Word of advice Inoue. Ditch that loser behind you, no doubt she's jealous of you as she was jealous of me when I was with him."

"You wanna say that to my face!" Tatsuki shouted charging over to Kunieda.

"Tatsuki don't-" Inoue spoke stepping in front of her. "Just.. leave her alone."

Ryo laughed once more before shaking her head. "I'll tell you this though Orihime. Even though your all over Ichigo now, it won't mean much in the end... How long do you really think your fling is going to last?"

Orihime strained to understand what Kunieda was saying, making the long haired woman a distance away hit her head in a comical manner.

"Oh thats right..I forgot.. You're kind of slow arent' you? Let me be a bit more clear." Ryo began before folding her arms. "How long do you think you and Ichigo are going to be together before he runs back to me?"

Tatsuki and Inoue jerked that moment, what the hell was Kunieda implying? Ryo looked to Michiru and Mahana that moment, gesturing them to leave of which the hestitently did.

Mahana and Michiru glanced at each other before looking to Inoue..

"Sorry Orihime.." Michiru let out before leaving.

"You just shouldn't of went after Ichigo... You knew Ryo liked him." Mahana added following.

"YOU IDIOTS!" Arisawa screamed. "She liked him FIRST!"

Ryo sighed. "Listen..I'm not the kind of girl who's willing to fight over a guy, but I do have my ways to make things correct and to put girls like you in check. Unless you forgot Inoue, I'm class president, and I've made honor roll several times since grade 1. If I say one tiny thing about what I've found out just now, your reputation at Karakura High will be ruined." she spoke before glaring. "Heed my words Orihime.. you better make things right, or I'll ruin your name so drastically, you'll need to transfer schools. Don't you forget that.."

Kunieda smiled shortly after her sentence before waving cutely and heading out of the bathroom, this made Tatsuki tense and ready to chase.

"KUNIEDA! YOU BI-"

"Tatsuki!" Inoue voiced. "Calm down.. Its not a big deal-"

"What do you mean_ 'its not a big deal'_?" The tomboy repeated. "Ryo basically spit in your face and made us look like fools! We should've kicked her ass!"

"No..." Inoue let out shaking her head. "Thats what she would've wanted."

Tatsuki hissed before stepping away from Inoue. "Stop playing the peace keeper Orihime! If you like Ichigo as much as you say you do, then you have to fight for him! Stop letting Ryo push you around!"

"But I'm not." Inoue smiled.

Arisawa jerked.. What did Orihime just say?

"...I'm not afraid of Ryo... I'm not afraid of what she'll do to me..and I'm not afraid of what she'll say about me." The Princess muttered looking down at her shoes with a smile. "I'm not afraid, because I know my friends will protect me. That includes you Tatsuki."

Arisawa flinched as she watched Orihime take a deep breath. "I never thought Ryo and I would be like this.. I kinda wish we can just be friends again.. like we were before.. but.. if she likes Ichigo so much that she'll threaten me for him then that only proves that he's worth something to her.. but.. Ichigo means a lot to me too...I.. love Ichigo.." she spoke smiling in the end.

Arisawa's core melted that moment.. She knew the princess had strong feelings for the Kurosaki boy for a long time, but she would've never guessed it was love.. Thats a strong feeling for a kid to have about another kid!

Tatsuki glanced to the floor that moment however looked back to Inoue having heard the Princess gasp. "Hey! Now that I think about it! Ryo and I are kinda like those girls that fight over one guy in that one cartoon show! You know what I'm talking about right, Tatsuki!-? Its the show where 2 girls continuously fight over one guy to win his love but in the final episode 1 of them wins!" Orihime let out. "The name escapes me.. but this is just like that show..."

"Orihime-"

"Oh no Tatsuki! We've spent so much time here that we forgot to get ourselves lunch! We should hurry!" the girl let out. "Come on lets go!" she spoke grabbing Tatsuki's left arm and pulling her out of the bathroom.

Tatsuki barely reacted.. just allowed Hime to pull her out of the bathroom and through the school. The tomboy couldn't help but notice the sudden looks and glances she was sure Orihime was getting.. no doubt the students were staring at her thanks to Ryo or what they overheard.. but.. all Arisawa could do was watch Orihime pull her along and act like she didn't notice the staring faces.

Arisawa's face scrunched.. What she and Orihime both knew.. was this wasn't like a cartoon.. this was real, and they had to be ready for whatever Ryo was plotting.

* * *

A/N: Let the drama ensue!


	24. Difficult Requests

_**Note:**_ SORRY GUYS BUT I'M ALIVE! I've been extremely busy with unexpected troubles.. and it turns out i've found myself extremely interested in web design, and comics and whatnot.. So I've been trying to build and site and work on projects with friends, however still... the break I've put myself on is unforgivable! I should've at least let you guys know why I left so suddenly and for that I'm sorry~!

For those of you who forgive me! Thank you for understanding!

For those of you who don't... Well I'm going to win your love back!  
Please enjoy the story!

* * *

_Love no Refrain - Chapter 24: Difficult Requests_

With a scowl about as sour as usual, Ichigo trudged through the campus of Karakura High looking for the newly found blabber-mouth, Uryuu Ishida. From what was recently told by Chad, Uryuu told him about he and Orihime's relationship, which wasn't really a big deal..no..wait.. it was!

To Ichigo, that was a topic to keep to yourself no matter who knew- it wasn't exactly Chad's buisness to know whether he and Orihime were dating or not, and it shouldnt' of been up to Uryuu to tell him about it! Yeah! They're all friends, but he and Orihime just made it official just a day ago! Why did everyone have to know?-!

He groaned, crashing his left hand on his face trying to calm himself.

He was making a big deal out of nothing... so far, Chad was the only one who knew..and Uryuu as well.. but that's about it. There wasn't anything to really worry about, but..still..

He lifted his head from his palm and continued to trudge down the halls, catching glances from the students as he passed, making him all the more paranoid.

Did... everyone know?

Kurosaki immediately became flustered as he dashed down the halls to hunt down Uryuu- that asshole wasn't going to get away for opening his big mouth!

* * *

Ishida flinched for a moment, getting a random chill down his back, but ignored it as he went back to his book out in the open field. He glanced over the pages however, looking at the students walking about, lazing in the decent weather or enjoying a game of soccer or some sport.. It made the Quincy dull his eyes and wonder if he could actually find something like that to do rather than sit around and read a book as he usually did.

A long winded sigh escaped his lips after he shook his head, answering his own question of the mind. Uryuu Ishida was a Quincy not an athlete and definitely not a socialite!

"..Though I might as well try to be.." he mumbled to himself. "It's not like there's anything else to do in Karakura.."

"Who are you talking to Uryuu?.."

The dark haired boy flinched, glancing to his right, immediately seeing Hajime stand. The boy was very still, like a statue, and his eyes didn't even falter like they were going to blink anytime soon.. It was honestly creepy to Ishida, but he knew he had to speak.

"Uhm.. I'm...talking to.. myself.."

Hajime lowered his eyes only slightly. "...Yourself?"

"Well yeah..Everyone does it when they think.."

Hajime finally allowed himself to blink, making the Quincy cough away the awkward air and look back to the book within his hands.

This left Hajime to examine what was before him and what was said. He had never heard of that before, nor had he read that within the books he would read. People speak aloud when they think? That was an interesting fact that he knew he had to store in the back of his mind..for now though, he had to contemplate what to do next. He had approached Ishida..so now he had to hold a conversation, if he did this.. he'd be normal, at least in his own right.

He immediately glanced at the lengthened bench Ishida sat upon, then looked back to him. "Is it alright if I have a seat?"

"Suit yourself." Uryuu mumbled as he tucked his book away. "I was actually going to head off anyway.."

Hajime faltered- he was going to sit, but now this was a different challenge. "...!... Where are you going?"

Uryuu stood, but gave the pseudo-Ulq a glance before clutching onto his bookbag.

"...I was going to head to class early.."

"But we still have 24 minutes left." Hajime let out, barely flinching to look at the watch on his right wrist.

Uryuu narrowed his brows for a moment before aligning his glasses and sighing. "..I know that, but it's not like there's anything else to do out here.. So if we're done here, I'll be off-"

"I will follow you." the pale boy slightly announced, fumbling to take a step.

He stopped however as he watched Uryuu only squint an eye at him, but that was something to be expected. Hajime knew that this sudden _need_, to attach himself and be '_friends_' with everyone would be..difficult to process, seeing as there was a bit of an issue since he and Tetsuya arrived.

It didn't take too long for Uryuu to understand exactly what Hajime was thinking- seeing as he was pretty much the cause. A tiny convo about how easy it is to make friends..

_'Ugh.. still..I thought he'd go after Ichigo rather than me..'_ his mind snapped.

"Is something wrong? Am I bothering you?" Hajime questioned.

"Uh, No! No don't worry about it.. But I am curious about something.."

"What is it?"

Uryuu aligned his glasses once more, keeping his fingers slightly on the frame as if he were posing. "I was just wondering.. why you're so keen on being friendly all of a sudden.. You and Tetsuya seemed to distance yourselves from everyone when you first got here, now it seems that since the trip to Osaka, you're all gung-ho for friendship."

"...I guess you can say that the Osaka trip was part of it, but it was also my talk with you that had me almost eager to become..friends.." Hajime explained. "Unlike Tetsuya, I am not aggressive, I steer clear from confrontation, and I didn't seek others in order for my benefits.. I did not want to get involved in various actions because I felt that was not the necessary way people were to fit in. Believe it or not Uryuu, I did have hopes of being accepted by everyone at this school, but you have explained to me that friendships..mean I have to be involved somewhat...so.. that is what I am doing."

Uryuu almost cringed- This was all supposed to happen to Ichigo not him! Why did Hajime or Ulquiorra or whatever this guy was going by, have to approach him! Why him! Out of all people! If anything, Uryuu knew he tried his hardest to look unapproachable! And if he could remember clearly- he had wanted Hajime to approach Kurosaki and bother him with all this! So whhhyyy!

Uryuu stopped his wandering mind by clearing his throat and shutting his eyes for a brief second.

"...I respect your honesty.. Like I said I'm heading to class.. You're free to follow.."

Hajime neither smiled or frowned, he stayed as stoic as he usually would.. though, within him he felt like he was burning or..being charged with energy.. He couldnt' actually describe said feeling thoroughly, but he knew that it wasn't a bad feel.

As Uryuu suddenly began to walk off, Hajime instantly followed, that feeling still lingering inside, however just as soon as the pale boy followed Ishida for a few steps, a sudden jolt made him glance over his shoulder and notice Tetsuya standing a good distance away with a stoic look that almost rivaled his. The two exchanged their glances, however Tetsuya was quick to shove his hands into his pockets and slowly walk off, allowing Hajime to watch..

Suddenly that lingering feeling had left, and a burdensome air was now hovering around him. That look Tetsuya gave him.. it actually bothered him.

"Hajime, are you coming?" Uryuu called, snapping the boy out of his thoughts.

"..Yes.." The boy answered eventually following.

Only a few seconds passed before Hajime stood beside Uryuu and the two began to walk to class in silence..though Ishida felt he should break it for only a moment.

"...So when was it that we were allowed to see Eiji?"

* * *

Marching down the schools halls, Tatsuki moved on only to basically take a walk and a breather. She had recently dropped Orihime off at the Library and now was continuing her travels through the halls of the school, all the while wondering what the hell was up with her friends all of a sudden. Michiru and Mahana suddenly didn't have minds of their own and Ryo was acting like she spazzed out on crazy juice. Just what was her problem all of a sudden?

Arisawa glared as she had to think on it- It all pretty much started way back when the festival was coming up and Ryo wanted to be Ichigo's date..

"Alright there's nothing wrong with that." The girl thought aloud. "Sure you can go to a place and have fun with the guy but it's not like you have to actually date or anything.. And besides.. Ryo's known for ages that Orihime liked Ichigo.. so for her go as far as she did is just insane."

Tatsuki blinked before standing in the middle of a populated hall and folding her arms, still deducing what was up with Kuneida's outlandish behavior. As a few students passed, the tomboy was sure to cup her chin and then begin to walk once more.

"..She could've apologized, then I'd forgive her... but she's playing around like this is some sort of game.. *sigh* and Orihime is acting like it isn't a big deal.. What the heck is going on in her head.."

The tomboy froze in midstep before shaking those thoughts out of her head. To think of whatever was in Orihime's head was the challenge of challenges.

"Still.." The girl groaned rubbing the back of her head. "Ryo needs to pay and get a taste of her own medicine.. Heh and I think I have just the plan.." she spoke letting out a soft snicker afterward.

"What the hell are you mumbling to yourself Tatsuki?"

The girl flinched and glanced over her shoulder, basically seeing Ichigo slightly hunch and give her a sour look. It was enough to make her nervous.. nervous enough to let out a few timid laughs and rub the back of her head compulsively.

"Ichigo... How long you been standing there, man?"

"Long enough to hear you mumbling and laughing to yourself."

"Eh...What did you hear?"

"I said you were mumbling, I could barely hear you." he let out straightening up. "Just what were you saying? You looked awfully happy."

"Heheh.. it was nothing.. just a joke..I heard on TV earlier.. Uh.. so what're you up to? You headin to class.."

"Yeah, I figure Uryuu would be hiding in there.."

"Uryuu? Why do you need to find him?" Tatsuki asked with a blink.

"Because he has a big mouth." Ichigo mumbled walking off.

"Big mouth?" The girl repeated before letting the gears in her head work.

As Orihime was to her, Uryuu was to Ichigo.. It was obvious to the tomboy that Uryuu told someone about Orihime and Ichigo suddenly dating but.. she had to wonder.. who? And why was Kurosaki bothered by that?

To say you're dating the princess of Karakura High was pretty much a bragging right- hell, it was almost like saying '**I'm president for life!**'...almost..

She followed Ichigo as they walked down the hall, however she nudged him with her dominant elbow and snickered making him squint and eye down to her.

"What?"

"Why're you so embarrassed? You should be happy."

"About wha-"

Kurosaki froze that moment, before covering the lower half of his face. "Did.. Uryuu tell you too?"

"Uryuu!-? Are you forgetting I'm friends with Orihime, you dork?"

Ichigo groaned, however tried to compose himself and look as unimpressed as possible, but the blanket of red on his face made it impossible to do that.. It also made Tatsuki laugh.

"So?" she sang, still laughing. "What're you gonna do?"

"What're you talking about?"

"You and Orihime are a couple now, so what kind of couple things are you going to do?" she asked getting a little excited.

Ichigo only groaned looking away from her- there was no way he was going to tell the friend- no.. BEST friend of Orihime what he was going to do with her.. N-Not that he had anything planned mind you!

Kurosaki groaned holding his head however. He could feel his thoughts flooding about like a reluctant wave of water.. and as if his hand were the dam, he tried to stop it, though he failed.

He was worried now, was there special things he had to do now that he was dating Orihime? He couldn't even begin to count how many issues he was having with that. It wasn't like he didn't want to date Orihime or anything!- it was just he didn't exactly know how to date.. yeah.. given the fact that he had to take Ryo out shopping and to bakery's and whatnot.. he was sure that wasn't Orihime's thing.. though it's not like he exactly asked.

He covered his face again as he now thought of how to ask her..

_'Hey where do you wanna go?'_

That was too casual right? Now that they were dating he had to be a bit romantic right?

_'Orihime.. what is it that your heart desires? Whatever you want, just tell me, and I'll be sure to do it for you.'_

"THAT'S EMBARRASSING!" Ichigo voiced.

He flinched however noticing all the students in the common hall stare at him oddly- hell, even Tatsuki gave the boy a wary look. He stood awkwardly still glancing at the baffled eyes that looked to him in the uncomfortable silence he created, but thankfully the bell rang, making everyone move again.

"Ichigo.. you alright?"

He only groaned covering his face with his right palm. He couldn't believe it.. Before all of this.. he was worried about how to be close with 'Hime, now.. he was stressed because he didn't know what to do with her? Would.. she get bored of him or something close to that? He wasn't sure..

Tatsuki squinted her left eye at the boy before glancing over his shoulder to see a sight that was just interesting enough to get her to distend her eyes a bit. This triggered Ichigo to glance over his shoulder as well and perform the same actions as Tatsuki.

Uryuu and Hajime.. were walking together?

Ichigo's face soured, but as if his soul seeked vengeance, he glared remembering why exactly he was searching for that four-eyed dork. He marched, leaving Tatsuki to follow.

Within approximately 7 steps, the group stood before one another- neither one saying anything, however sporting tense expressions that made it seem like a fight was going to break out. Tatsuki had suddenly gotten tense due to the fact that she still hadn't spoken to Uryuu with a few things that, in her opinion, the boy brushed off, and everyone knew why Ichigo was angry.

Uryuu paused to stand more firmly if possible. "..Is there something wrong?" he began, directing his question to Kurosaki.

"Yeah.. as a matter of fact there is.. For a person who likes to play the silent guy, you sure do talk a lot Uryuu."

The boy blinked but he was sure to smirk as he understood what the boy was saying.

"What's wrong? I only told Chad.."

"Yeah and that's the problem-"

"What? You can't trust your closest friends with that small bit of information. You act as if the whole school knows.."

"How do I know! What if they do?"

"Oh that's right, I forgot Chad and I were known as the school gossips." Ishida muttered sarcastically.

Ichigo flinched but sent the Quincy daggers as his mind tried to cook up the best possible comeback for that witty line, but as the time passed, Arisawa found it to be her time to speak up.

She took a step toward Uryuu before folding her arms and lowering her eyes. "I have to talk to you, Ishida."

He rose a brow, but groaned as he proceeded to class. "I'll call you.." he mumbled almost inaudibly.

She let out a huff in response.. What was up with his arrogant and dismissive attitude all of a sudden? Was it because of the whole '_hand'_ thing in Osaka? Her left shoulder twitched as she thought back to that certain incident that made her toss the boys glasses somewhere in the tall grass and push him away.. UGH! Did this mean she had to apologize!-?

Ichigo blinked. "Call?.. Tatsuki.. You and Uryuu talk on the phone?"

The girls shoulder twitched again before she stomped off to follow the boy to class, leaving Hajime and Ichigo to themselves. The air was silent and awkward, but Hajime broke it with his new.. personable.. attitude.

He turned slightly and rose his left hand to wave. "See you in class...Ichigo..."

After another awkward pause.. he trotted after Arisawa and Ishida, leaving Ichigo to shudder. For some reason, being _somewhat_ friends with a guy who looks like the guy who almost killed you in Hueco Mundo wasn't comforting..

He shrugged off the cold feel he suddenly got, but proceeded to follow the others to class.

* * *

Though the bell had rang only minutes ago, Orihime hurried down the halls, just so she wouldn't be late to class. But it was tough! After being in the Library and reading interesting cook books through the whole lunch period she got distracted and ultimately lost track of time! It wasn't anyones fault but her own, but could you blame her? She was reading up on cook books for a good reason..

After the whole Eiji get together, she planned to ask Ichigo over her house for dinner.. though it would be different. Rather than make her usual meals, like her Red bean jelly casserole with tartar made of hotdogs and carrots, she actually wanted to make a meal that she was sure Kurosaki liked.. the only problem was.. she didn't know what.

_'Here Ichigo! I made you soup!'_

No no no, that was too plain! And it was too hot to eat soup for dinner! Maybe something more difficult- something that would surely impress Ichigo?

_'Ichigo.. I made you this classic styled cheese gratin, with chicken and vegetables, and for dessert, a triple layered chocolate cake with strawberry filling and whipped frosting that was handmade..'_

"THATS TOO HARD!" the girl whined holding her aching head.

Though she quickly looked up to see if anyone had heard that, and thankfully no one did.. With that she proceeded down the hall and readied to turn, though she was sure to yelp as she felt a hand grip her wrist.

She tensed, but actually flinched a bit as she noticed Tetsuya. The boy gripped her wrist pretty tightly as he held it above, closer to his range of sight rather than hers. He examined the skin he held inquisitively before looking down to her- she flinched to this.

"Tetsuya?"

"..Why did he think I was interested in you?" he questioned rhetorically with a disgusted look on his mug.

She blinked making him cringe slightly. It was disgusting... What in the world was Ichigo thinking when it came to Tetsuya and this woman? That idiot, seriously thought that he and his cousin had come to town in search of this woman? This pathetic thing? He couldn't understand or nearly fathom the thought of ever needing or being close to this woman..though.. She was interesting.

For some reason, this woman alone had captivated Hajime and Ichigo- the only two others beside Tetsuya, who had power beyond belief, and he was curious as to how? He didn't sense any sort of energy like Kurosaki's emitting from her, nor could he feel strength in her frail arm.. so what was it?

He tugged her to get a better look at what was before him, though he didn't see much.. just another bug. But he will admit, he did see something he liked..

It was faint, but as he looked into the womans eyes, he was sure to see a small amount of fear instilled within them. It was kind of humorous, he had hardly done anything- barely flashed any amount of power and yet her eyes exposed her intimidation which made the boy smirk and quickly remember another interesting trait that had interested him..

Orihime suddenly winced as she attempted to get out of his grip.

"Ow- Tetsuya, you're hurting me!" she whined.

He simply let out go, leaving her to stumble and massage her aching joint, however she flinched seeing the boy step to her.

"I just remembered.. but you still have something to explain to me."

"Explain to you?" She repeated. "..You mean.. from Osaka?"

He laughed before walking ahead of her by only a few steps, then glancing over his shoulder. "Follow me."

"I can't.. I have to get to class-"

"Stop being annoying, and just follow me." The boy groaned walking off.

Though she knew she shouldn't have, her feet led her to follow. She had no idea what was going on with Tetsuya.. but she was curious.. not only because of his outlandish behavior but because of the statements he made back in Osaka.. though they didn't bother her to an extremity.. she was.. simply curious. She wanted to know what he wanted, what he was talking about and to simply understand him..

Besides, all he wanted her to do was follow him, and eventually ask her some questions. That didn't seem like difficult request she couldn't help him with...


	25. Prevent

_Love no Refrain - Chapter 25: Prevent_

The school bell had rung and class was over.. students rejoiced, teachers sighed with relief and Ichigo stressed. The weeked was just the next day and all he could think about was what Tatsuki had said earlier.. Apparently when you were dating someone, you were officially a **'couple' **with said person, and when you were a couple with someone, you had to do couple things..

Ichigo groaned as he slowly trudged out of the schools doors and stood just above the steps of stairway down the path that eventually led home. ...Technically, he was dating the princess of Karakura High, that was nothing to be ashamed of- hell it was a flaunting factor! But Ichigo wasn't that type of guy, he honestly didn't give a damn who or what kind of status the person had, he just cared about the person.. but still Orihime.. she was a different case. She made Kurosaki feel like a completely normal..

During certain times.. well all the time- Ichigo had to always, **always **put on an act around everyone around him. He was different, his bright orange hair made that obvious, and because of that, growing up he was often targeted and sometimes even bullied, and that left him to do nothing but simply defend himself and take on a role that pretty much told people that he wasn't the person to ever be messed with.. Yeah.. even though that started as a role he eventually grew into it, realizing that he wasn't like his old self at all, but he didn't mind because he liked what he had become.. But Orihime slightly changed that, he felt that even without the role, she'd accept him, still like him.. and that was different.

Kurosaki covered his face slightly as he felt heat within his body, scorch his skin especially his face. Just thinking about her accepting him, or simply just her, he felt hot and honestly.. that sick feeling from Osaka began to act up again.

His hand moved to cover his mouth however he flinched as he noticed Inoue wasn't in class for the final period.. That was odd, considering she rarely missed class for any reason.. he wondered if she was alright.

"Did she get sick after lunch?" he wondered aloud before instantly assuring himself that he would walk to her house today.

As he took a step he was sure to hear a loud and drum-shattering call that could only be made by one student in all of Karakura High. He groaned before feeling the weight of a body crash against his back and hold him for dear life making his sigh.

"Keigo.. get off."

"How can I do that when I know the weekend is coming up! What're we gonna do Ichigo! We don't hang out anymore! We should go to a park or something or some place fun! I know! Lets go right now! You still got money on you don't you!-?"

"Sorry I can't.. I'm heading to Orihime's now."

Keigo and Mizuiro, who stepped onto the scene but paused as he decended down the steps, froze hearing those words. Simeoultaneously, Kojima's cellphone and Asano's whole body had crashed onto the hard Earth- leaving to be nothing less Ichigo could expect from them.. though.. he assumed Keigo would do a bit more screami-

"OHMYGOD ICHIGO ICHIGO ICHIGO ICHIGO ICHIGO!"

"Keigo! Shut up!"

"Ichigo, you're going to Orihime's on a Friday evening? What in the world do you have planned?" Mizuiro wondered with a smirk on his face.

"Nothing you're thinking of that's for sure. I'm just going to check if she's alright... geez.."

"You make it sound so innocent! But we all know you plan on doing more than that- and who can blame you! You're a growing boy and Orihime is hot!" Keigo spoke making Ichigo land a fist atop his head.

"Will you shut the hell up! I told you it's not like that!"

"If it isn't then why is your face so flushed?" Mizuiro teased.

Ichigo flinched, however he was sure to scream, shout, and rant at the two who were laughing and pointing out his embarrassing flaws to which would only make the strawberry boy redder.

"What's all the noise for?" Tatsuki wondered approaching with Hajime just behind her. "You guys makng plans for the weekend or something?"

"No! We're just talking about Orihime and Ichigo's date!"

"Keigo I swear if you keep screaming that I'm going to kill you!" Ichigo threatened as he choked the boy.

Tatsuki let out a nervous laugh, but looked to Mizuiro for assurance. The boy only smiled as he quickly picked up his phone from the ground and eased it in his pocket looking to her.

"Seems Ichigo wants to go over Orihime's later tonight."

"Oh-ho!" Tatsuki laughed.

She paused however as she noticed Uryuu breeze pass her and the others without so much as a word. This made the girl glare and wave before chasing after him and leaving Hajime with the group of three, though he was hardly paying attention to what they were bickering about. Instead he thought about Orihime.. As if her name alone had caused him concern, he thought back to being in the classroom and noticing how she wasn't in her seat. Naturally he thought food poisoning of some sorts seeing how the last few classes were after lunch, but he more he thought about it, the more he also realized that Tetsuya wasn't in class either.

He paused... Could Tetsuya had gone off and lured Orihime as well?

Hajime seriously wanted to doubt that, seeing as on some occasions, Tetsuya wouldn't show up to class because it didn't interest him, but.. this was just too conveniant.. The pale figure lowered his eyes slightly as he tried to metaphysically feel or sense where Tetsuya had gone.

Since the beginning, he had long remembered being able to locate the troublesome boy by doing this. Even though he found it irking before, he was actually eased to know he had this ability.

Ichigo held Keigo tightly in a headlock, but froze as he glanced at him and felt.. something... It was spiritual pressure and he could see it faintly exuding off Hajime's body as the boy looked off in a certain direction as if he were looking for something. This only made Ichigo glare.. Just what was he looking for?.. and why was he releasing his pressure so openly? Didn't the guy know that he'd be able to sense it?

Keigo blinked within Ichigo's grip as something didn't feel right.. The air around the group had suddenly gotten depressing that or too grave in his mind. This only made him glance at Hajime for a moment then blink again.

"Hey Hajime? You okay-"

Before the questioning tone in Asano's voice could even be shared, Hajime sprinted off, breaking away from the group and leaving the campus in a flat second. This left Keigo and Ichigo to stand and stare with eyes agape. What was he in such a hurry for?

* * *

_Karakura Town_

Tetsuya trudged through the streets of the city he grew to hate each and everyday. His glare piercing the eyes of anyone who dared to give him a glance, or perform those ugly and awkward gestures such as a wave or unwanted smile.. He grimmaced, no one that below him- beneath him should've disrepected him in such away.. In his mind, if you werent on your knee's praising him and the ground he walked on, then you were no one to bare a thought about.. You were someone worth killing.

He sneered as he glanced at yet another awkward glance a person offered in passing, making him scoff. ... These people.. they looked to him as if he were one of their own, and that pissed him off. He was higher than these things...

Pausing in his advancement, he turned, taking over his shoulder and glancing at the woman who followed. She was distracted looking at the watch on her right wrist to check the time making the teen glare. She was another one of those unnappreiciative bugs that didn't understand just who the hell he was.

Though he kept staring, Inoue didn't notice, she was still looking at her watch, realizing that the time had passed and it was too late for her to ever consider going back to class. How could she, when school was already out.

She lowered her wrist and her eyes as well as she could only imagine how worried Ichigo might've been, that or disappointed. The woman flinched to the thought as she looked to her feet timidly. Now that they were together officially, that meant that they could take more walks together and.. spend some time..

She got flustered at the thought, but immediately flinched as she realized Tetsuya had stopped walking and instead was glaring at her as if she had offended him in a way. It made her tense, she didn't mean to ignore him! O-Or show any signs that her mind was wandering..still.. she had no idea how long he had been staring, so the time for apoligy had been overdue.

"S-Sorry.." she mumbled.

The boy rose a brow for a moment before turning to head off once more and go to the destination of choice, to which, Inoue made sure she followed. It wasn't long after that she found herself in a park mostly made for kids, it had long been abandoned though as it always had on days before the weekend. She glanced at the scenery a bit wondering why Tetsuya would want to be here of all places, but jerked as he called her name, making her pay attention.

"Stop staring into space..It's staring to piss me off."

She flinched but nodded before rubbing the back of her head slightly. Though he was new to Karakura with his cousin, he was nothing at all like Hajime.. He was more intimidating and that took her back for a moment..

"Sorry." she managed to say before looking to him. "Tetsuya, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I'm wondering at all if you know yourself.." he spoke shoving his hands in his pockets.

"!-!-! Well.." she began in a hushed tone cupping her chin. "Back at school.. you said it had to do with the Osaka trip.. Hmm.. but now that I think about it, you had something to tell me there too didn't you?"

"I said nothing about that stupid trip you and your friends took."

Orihime flinched before easing her hands behind her back and fiddling with her fingers nervously. "Oh right.. I guess.. I'm the one who assumed.."

"Tch.." It was all Tetsuya could say at the time. His mind was on fire when he tried to talk to this girl, not only because she was so disrespectful, but because he just wanted to get to the point of all this necessary babble..

"Are you aware at all of how powerful Ichigo is?" he questioned bluntly.

Orihime's eyes distended for a moment before she nodded almost robotically which actually surprised Tetsuya, but at the same time got him excited.

"I see I was right.. so this whole time you've been around him, you've been aware.."

Orihime nodded. "Mhm! Ichigo's really strong, sometimes it surprises me!"

Tetsuya flinched growing curious. "How strong?"

"Hm? Well.. really super strong I'd like to think.."

"Stronger than me?"

She blinked but instantly looked to the skies for assurance. "Hm.. I dunno Tetsuya.. I guess you could be than him.. but I'm don't really know.."

"And that doesn't bother you in the slightest?"

She shook her head to which made Tetsuya dull his eyes. In reality, they were both being very vague with their questions and answers. Even though the boy was talking about Ichigo's spiritual powers Orihime was interpreting his questions about physical strength he'd display at school most of the time. Had Tetsuya known this, he'd probably strike her for being so stupid, thankfully he didn't.

"Explain yourself.." He grunted making the girl raise a brow. "Explain to me why you don't fear us- Ichigo and I are in the same boat when it comes to being powerful.." he questioned before tightening his right fist. "You even said that I could be stronger than him, so why don't you fear me, when you're clearly aware of what I am? Tell me exactly what is preventing you from cowering when you know what I'm capable of."

Orihime blinked twice before smiling to which made the boy squint an eye at her. She said nothing for the first few moments, but she was sure to answer his questions in a way only she could.

"I never knew I was supposed to be afraid of you.. I thought we were friends in a way.."

The male actually flinched before grunting once more. "-Are you.. What.."

He hissed these words as he couldn't find himself to form an appropriate question to ask. What did she mean by that? Friends? How the hell could she have possibly considered being something that was of no real worth to him?

She scratched the side of her cheek nervously with a single finger. "Whoops.. I guess.. I assumed we were friends too early.. well still.. if you want me to answer you honestly.. um.. where do I start.." she hummed before remembering. "You said I'm supposed to be afraid of you and Ichigo right? Well.. I can't say I'm afraid of Ichigo now. I mean I used to be, but I realized that Ichigo was actually a good person when it came down to it. No matter what I heard about him, dealing with his fights or the fact that he was different, it didn't bother me. When it came to his fighting.. well I was never really comfortable with anyone who was so violent, but I soon realized that he fought to protect things not really because he just wanted to hurt someone.. And when it came to him being different.. well you can't really control how you're born to be, so to me Ichigo is just Ichigo, no more, no less..." she explained before hitting her head playfully. "Hehe, y'know in some lights you kind of remind me of Ichigo.. you're both are quick to get a little angry, whenever you both speak- it's always loud and proudly.. like you're never ashamed in what you say.. and you're both brave, you never back down from anything even when it comes to fighting with arguing with one another." she laughed but eventually began to ramble.

As she kept wording her thoughts, Tetsuya never allowed them to reach his ears. He was too stuck in thought.. He was.. distrubed, at Inoue's choice of words and her feelings toward his own questions.

Ichigo and Tetsuya were the same.. and she was comfortable with that. She wasn't at all feign about the fact that she didn't mind being around people who were different, it seemed she accepted them no matter what.. Not at all what he expected.. if anything.. Tetsuya expected Orihime to be just as the other poeple he was sure judged him with their certain glances. But it all could've been a lie right? She was just saying that because she knew if she had said anything different he'd hurt her right?

The answer wasn't clear.. but he was sure to pay attention now to what she was saying- she was still rambling and this time, moving her hands about to explain her wording, as if the boy was too slow to keep up with her words.. she was still disrespectful..

"-So in a way I look to you both in the same light as Don Kanoji! He's different but he made a lot of people love him for it, including me! I'd like to think that it's the love of someone else that keeps another person going- makes them stronger in a way! It's all about the heart! Y'know what I mean Tetsuya?"

"A person's heart makes another person stronger?" he questioned, really thinking hard on that sentence.

Orihime nodded before allowing her cheeks to turn a lighter color of pink.

"Sometimes.. I'd like to think that my heart is what makes Ichigo so strong.. He's important to me and I think he knows that so he's able to get through any and everything y'know?"

"... I think I'm starting to get it now.." he mumbled, taking careful steps toward her.

"Glad to know!" Orihime spoke saluting for some reason. "I thought you'd gotten lost with what I was saying! I've been told I speak a mile a minute so I was kind of concerned when you-"

She paused as she felt an almost disturbing energy in the air, and it seemed.. to emit from Tetsuya.. or at least that's what she thought. His energy felt strange and dangerously dark all of a sudden, and the closer he approached her the more darker and stranger the feeling became. She took a step back when she felt he was getting too close, but she couldn't move any further- it was as if her body wouldn't react even if she wanted it to.

So.. she was stuck to watch Tetsuya take two final steps, standing before her in the process. His eyes were darker than what she'd usually see in them- and she wasn't refering to the hues.. It was as if a different person was in front of her..

Moments were becoming slower as time started to get remissive, and in the time Tetsuya was left to think harder on what he had learned today and finally take action. His left arm twitched for a moment before he ordered it to lace around Inoue's middle and pull her closer to him- all the while raising and angling his right hand in the air.

Orihime widened her eyes- taken back to this sudden action, but as she quickly found her courage, she began to try and pull away.

"T-Tetsuya! What're you doing!"

"...Orihime.. You said that your heart is what makes Ichigo strong.." he began as the fingers of his risen hand began to tense. "So.. If I tear through your chest and pull out your heart.. I'll become stronger..right?"

His words were careful and yet so empty.. the only thing Inoue got out of that was growing curiosity, no remorse, nervousness at all. The princess took in a sharp breath, watching Tetsuya's right hand and instantly pull back then instantly begin to plunge. She gasp locking her eyelids tightly, however she was soon to reveal one gray iris that triggered her to jerk.

As if out of nowhere Hajime had appeared, holding on to Tetsuya's wrist firmly- leaving Inoue to feel traces of dark energy slowly diminish and yet be replaced with a serious and yet more vicious air. The girl let out a breath, watching both boys exchange glares as their arms struggling against another- fighting for the next action in a tense silence- but Hajime was sure to break it as quickly lifted Tetsuya's struggling hand away from Orihime.

"..I have no idea what is going through your mind Tetsuya, but that's enough.. Let her go."

His cousin glared in response. "And if I don't?"

Hajime's eyes narrowed slightly as his fingers clamped around Tetsuya's forearm. He was being pushed now and honestly, he didn't feel like calming. He was almost sick of being patient and careful with his cousin.. now he didn't want to hold back.

"Listen to me.." he hissed, his words almost cold.

Tetsuya lowered his eyes, before smirking and raising his left arm- allowing Inoue to stumble back a bit. She panted softly though due to the moment that had passed and to what she was noticing.. Hajime was starting to get that dark energy too, but why? Why were he and Tetsuya exuding such frightening energies?

"Inoue, leave and go home." Hajime spoke still holding on to Tetsuya, who wasn't even bothering to struggle now.

She took a step back, but she was still concerned. "H-Hajime-"

"Go home Inoue.. Ichigo is waiting for you.."

She flinched, but was sure to nod and run off leaving the cousins to themselves. Hajime lowered his head slightly, staring at the ground to where his bangs fell and covered half his face. He wasn't so much focusing on the ground as he was the sound of Orihime's fading footsteps. He was waiting until he couldn't hear them anymore..

Tetsuya dulling glanced to his left- the area Inoue ran off and disappeared to before shutting his eyes for a brief moment.

'Three...two... o-'

The psuedo-Grimm flinched as he quickly brought his left arm in front of him, stopping Hajime's right arm from crashing down on him and inflicting pain. The power in the strike alone caused the air to snap and force back the dirt and broken leaves around them leaving Tetsuya to struggly slightly. He was flinching as he felt Hajime's arm slowly weigh down on him, spasming as it drew near. Tetsuya gave Hajime a glance as he tried to push him back, but the look in his cousin's eyes were truely dispiriting. The pupils in the pale boys emerald eyes were miniscule and the face he bore was no longer stoic, he instead showed how angry he was. This made the arrogant teen smirk.

"Geez.. I must've really pissed you off.."

Sitting at the base of the steps to Inoue's home, Ichigo stared to the ground in thought. Though he wanted to think that Orihime was alright he was starting to get worried.. but he knew he shouldn't have, she was smart and strong, so she was alright..

The Kurosaki boy groaned as he cradled his slammed both of his hands onto his face and groaned. All this self assuring was such bullshit! He needed to see if she was actually alright before going on and assuming so! But still.. he didn't know where she had gone and he was actually getting frustrated because of it!

"Starting now, I'm not letting her out of my sight!" he promised, but sighed shortly after.

Great.. now he was sounding like a paranoid and slightly clingy boyfriend..

"Ugh.." he groaned straight from the gut.

Just the thought of being Inoue's boyfriend was still a shock to him.. he wasn't used to labeling himself that at all. He sighed and groaned once again before looking into the almost crimson sky and attempting to keep his mind at peace.. It was difficult, but the sound of approaching footsteps made him twitch and stand as he watched Inoue run from down the road, and cross the street over to Ichigo. She stopped a short distance away from him, hunching as she held her stomach to pant and breathe heavily, but she quickly lifted and gave her guest a weary smile.

"Ichi.. go~" she tried to sing, but couldn't due to lack of breath.

Kurosaki approached as he hunched down to her a bit and rose a brow. "You okay Orihime?What had you running so hard?"

She froze, and actually stopped breathing for a moment as she relived that scary encounter with Tetsuya in the park. She wondered what in the world she said or did to make him snap like that and threaten her so apathetically.. She could only think back to the feeling she had just seconds before she shut her eyes and pretty much watched him attempt to harm her.. She had never felt so terrified and confused..

"Orihime?" Ichigo pronounced before grabbing her shoulder.

It made her twitch, giving Kurosaki all the reason to let her go, however he watched her quickly glance at him and stare as if she were seconds from crying. This only made him glare and ready to question but before he could, she jumped to him. She fastened her arms around him, immeiately clinging onto the backside of his shirt as she buried her head into his chest. Because of what happened, all she could really think about was what Tetsuya was attempting to do to her.. was he intentionally trying to kill her? But for what? Why? That whole experience played out time and time again in her head, driving her emotions to a line it hadn't been before in a long time.

"Ichigo.." she cried softly in his chest as her tears wettened his shirt.

He couldn't respond.. all he could do was stare into space as he heard her tears and felt.. pathetic, but he knew he had to do something. The minutes of the moment were slow to pass- but it was enough to leave Ichigo to look down at a head of strawberry locks that trembled and yeildingly rubbed against him, to which only made his right arm cradle from behind and allow him to lower his face just atop.

"Orihime.. don't cry.." he uttered against her soft strands.

Though.. she continued.. and he stood in silence. He didn't respond, nor did he question. He knew this wasn't the time for that, so instead he comforted her, pulling her closer to him and watching the scene he had seen before so long ago in his head.

Orihime was crying, and he hadn't done a thing to prevent that.

* * *

A/N: If anyone remembers chapter 12, you'd know that feel :c  
Had to make Tetsuya the bad guy in the chap.. though he is normally the bad guy in the story, but don't blame him though, could you actually imagine Grimmjow or any Arrancar for that matter, understanding how a heart would make someone stronger. I'm sure they'd react just as Tetsu/Grimm did..

Anyway! onto my responses to the questions- sorry how I have to do it on here sometimes guys, my reply button doesn't exactly load sometimes due to my slow internet = =

**sorakun9** - Don't worrry, Ichigo and Orihime are actually going to _***SPOILERALERT***_ go out on a nice date next chap, and everyone will finally know who Eiji is!

**ranipaki** - Hajime will eventually be accepted don't worry- I dont' plan on having the group feel so awkward around him for a long time, after all it kinda hurts me when I kind of outcast Ulqui T_T Glad you're liking the story though!

**InoueR0xO** - I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**nypsy** - I miss you xD


	26. Insight

**A/N**: GAH! I know I was supposed to make this chapter a totally awesome IchiHime date but... I got an idea.. FORGIVE ME! D;

* * *

_Love no Refrain - Chapter 26: Insight _

After a rather somber night, Orihime awoke in her bedroom with dazed eyes that were still in the state of dreaming. She was still seeing figments from her nightly thoughts, dance about in her room, but after a moment or two, she sat up slowly, yawned, then looked to her quilted sheets with a look that wasn't exactly depressing, but it wasn't a happy look either. Tetsuya was on her mind again, and even though she broke down yesterday, she felt completely different, as if the whole experience just made her realize she just needed was to sleep and think.

Now that she was doing so, gears were starting to move in her head and her curiousity was rising. Tetsuya and Hajime.. weren't exactly the same as other people.. Now Tetsuya's words from the other day was starting to make sense and actually become quite clear..

Orihime sported a pouty look as she figured she was so slow when it came to finding out these things. Now she was understanding why Ichigo how such animosity toward the cousins, he already knew they were different.. but still why didn't he tell her if that was the case?

Inoue folded her arms, still pouting, but her attitude faded as quickly as it appeared, leaving the girl to simply sigh and smile down at her blankets once more.

To ask why Ichigo did such things when it pertained to her was kind of a no-brainer. He was doing what he naturally and usually did.. he was just protecting her.

Speaking of Ichigo..

The girl giggled as she clutched her blankets and pulled them off as she dashed to her door and carefully opened it, peering her head out shortly after. Down the hall, she spotted a noticeably visible figure on the couch in the distance softly snoring away.

After comforting Inoue the other day, Ichigo stayed until he felt she was okay, though it turned out he didn't really feel like he should leave, so he refused to.. not that Inoue objected to the matter. She giggled again as she shut the door to her room and changed into some casual wear, then headed out her room and silently out the front door, however not before giving the couch another glance. She had a few things to get.

* * *

Exactly 1 hour passed as Ichigo actually shifted his body on the soft surface and strained his face as if he didn't agree with the action he pulled, however he relaxed and soon got comfortable with his posture, though.. he was starting to get disgruntled again. He was hearing someone utter his name and if anything he knew it was Karin trying to be annoying as she usually was in the morning.

_Ichigo...Ichigo.._

He groaned shutting his eyes tightly, and as if those actions were enough the voices stopped, however minted air breezed on his face now..

"Dammit Karin.." he muttered halfway into the surface he laid upon. "-Leave me...alon..e.."

He drifted off again, but the wind didn't stop and this caused Kurosaki to groan once again and actually open his eyes, ready to scream at Karin, or if it was Yuzu, simply shoo her off and tell her to return in 5 minutes. The boy paused however as his blurry vision soon focused on Inoue who glowed at the sight of this. Ichigo glared, he was still kind of sleep and Inoue could tell, so, she giggled as she wrapped her arms around her knees and watched him, expecting to see him rub his eyes, yawn and awaken, though Kurosaki reacted the polar opposite as she would've thought.. He sat up, wide awake, looking to Inoue then the area he was in as if he were lost or confused.

Artsy paintings, and somewhat simple yet cute decorations proved that this was Orihime's house and not his room. This made the boy jerk.. He had forgotten he stayed the night.

Another giggle escaped Inoue's lips as she smiled. "G'morning Ichigo! Did you have a nice sleep?"

He hesitated to answer, but eventually nodded nervously. "Y-Yeah.. its funny.. your couch is softer than my own bed."

She giggled again leaving Ichigo to actually force a few laughs out himself, though, all of this was regrettably nerving for him. Instead of continuing on with his laughter, he was quick to put on a serious face and actually find something to talk about.

"Whats wrong? Are you okay?"

"Whats wrong?" The girl repeated before chuckling behind a coy palm. "Ichigo why do you think there has to be something wrong? Nothing's wrong silly!"

"Oh.."

His word trailed as he watched the girl stand and run off, quickly returning with a tiny brown bag that she held in both hands as she presented it to him. He didn't accept it immediately as he already grew skeptical of it. He instead rose a brow before scrunching his face displeased.. It looked like those sack lunches parents gave you when you were in kindergarten..

"What is that?" he questioned, perplexed tones sure to ring in his voice.

"It's for you!"

"For me? Who the hell is it from?" he asked scratching the top of his head lazily.

Inoue pouted as she retracted the bag closer to her. "**I **got it.. It's for you Ichigo.."

His eyes dropped before he turned pink with embarrassment. He hadn't figured that, which sadly.. he should've, considering **he was **in his girlfriends house.. Still it was a surprise, he never really got gifts before, y'know unless it was for his birthday or Christmas..

He accepted the bag carefully muttering his thanks in the process before looking into the paper bag and raising a brow at the interesting things he spotted.

"Chocolate doughnuts, a kit-kat bar with... 2 bars missing?... and... a baby's toothbrush?" he stated as he pulled the last trinket out of the bag and looked to the princess.

"I bought you the toothbrush just in case you wanted to brush your teeth over here, and I got you the doughnuts as a snack before breakfast! A snackfast!.. A Breaknack!...A Break-"

"I get it." he laughed. "And the kit-kat?"

She rubbed the back of her head bashfully. "Well I got hungry on the way here so.."

"I got it." he laughed again. "Thank you Orihime."

"It's fine, d-dont' thank me!" she spoke quickly. "Its the least I could do for you..for yesterday.."

With that Ichigo frowned, he was still curious as to what happened that made Inoue break down like that, but the longer he sat in silence and waited for her to say something.. he realized he wasn't going to get his story just yet. So he let out slight laugh before formulating something in his head that would make her feel better..

"I don't need you to buy me stuff when I help you out Orihime, there's no point in you doing that." he began as he set his bag beside him and shut his eyes.

"S-sorry.." she interrupted.

"It's fine.. I just don't want you thinking that my comforting you was so I could get something out of it. What I do for you doesn't need payment of any kind, Inoue... I'm your boyfriend now and that's just what I'm supposed to do."

Her body quivered as she heard that. Just like Ichigo, this whole girlfriend/boyfriend thing was new to her, and seeing as the boy she's always had her eye on was saying that so casually.. it was just new and slightly overwhelming.

Ichigo groaned as he knew he sounded foolish, considering 'Hime didn't exactly respond to his statement. This only made him grunt as he faced her on the couch and quickly place his left hand on her head- where he roughly and yet playfully rubbed her head.

".. you're supposed to say something.."

She winced. "Mnh! What am I supposed to say?"

"You're supposed to say something about how nice my words were and junk-"

"Right right I'm sorry!"

This made Ichigo retract his hand and watch the princess groan softly as she rubbed the top of her head, though she paused to look at him and frown. "Sorry.."

Rather than say anything, Ichigo instead flashed a faint smile.. Simply because while he watched Inoue apologize again, she still held her hands atop her head but in the weirdest way. Usually when someone was to rub their head, it would be with their palm right? Instead Inoue's hands were curled into loose fists making her look almost like a cat in Ichigo's honest opinion.. though he wasn't sure he should share this with her or not. Knowing her, she'd probably believe that she actually was part cat or something- suggesting it be the truth because she liked milk and chasing tiny birds on occassion.. Well maybe that was too much.. but still, it would've been something like that..

Kurosaki let out a spirited breath before standing from the couch and grabbing his bag to which made Orihime jerk and watch him walk off. She assumed he was grabbing his gift and going, but he paused in the crossroads of halls and doors making her blink.

"Ichigo?"

"Your bathroom's this way right?" he questioned pointing down the hall passed the front door.

She smiled. "Mhm!"

As soon as Ichigo had found his way to the bathroom he pretty much wanted to cross brushing his teeth off the list of things to do for the day. So with his baby's toothbrush he began to get that task done, though it was growing to be an irritating task. The handle was so small for his hand that at some points he'd end up hitting himself in the face with his index finger and thumb. He'd contantly groan but he got through with it as plesantly as he could.

Once finished, he headed out of the bathroom and made his was to the couch again, hearing metal hit upon metal, utensils dropping, and thuds followed by Inoue yelping. Kitchen chaos at its finest.

He laughed a bit to himself as he quickly stood and wondered what he'd find if he happened to peek into the kitchen, but rather than guess he just peered, seeing the girl scuttle about the tiny area, however smile as she caught Kurosaki looking her way.

"Hey! How do you like your eggs?"

"...Y-You're making me breakfast?"

She nodded. "The first thing you have to do at the beginning of a great day, is have a healthy breakfast!"

Ichigo flinched, but rubbed the back of his head bashfully. "You don't have to do that.. You already put me up for the night, anymore than that from you would be asking too much.."

"No it wouldn't.." Inoue objected as she began to chop some tomatoes- She paused though as she flashed a pink face and glowing smile. "I'm your girlfriend.. and that's what girlfriends do."

It was Ichigo's turn to quiver, though he cut that action short only to cover the lower half of his face and glance away, making Inoue flinch.

"H-Hey! You're supposed to say something Ichigo!"

"..That was embarrassing.." he mumbled.

"W-What? But you said that to me!"

"Yeah, because guys are supposed to say stuff like that while girls giggle and dance around and all that.."

Inoue blinked holding a single finger to her bottom lip. "Well.. if that's the case, then what are girls supposed to say?"

Ichigo instantly shrugged, knowing he didn't have the answer to Inoue's question leaving the princess to do the same, and this somehow initiated a chuckle between the couple, one that lasted quite awhile, but died down as Ichigo found something to say.

"...We're.. not good at this yet are we?"

"We'll get better." she giggled.

"..Get better at what?"

Ichigo flinched and Orihime yelped as they turned around seeing Renji sit on the kitchen counter with a disinterested look, waiting for his question to be answered, but that never came. Instead, Abarai had to look upon the almost frightened looks Inoue and Kurosaki sported, which made him raise a brow, cross his legs and fold his arms.

"...What? Why are you guys looking at me like that? ...Is there something in my hair?"

"What the hell are you doing here Renji! Don't you know how to friggen knock! You almost gave me a heartattack!" Ichigo snapped.

"Whoa! Hey! I'm just doing my job jackass!-"

"Job, my ass! What exactly do you have to do on the weekend in the human world-"

"Oh I dunno.." Renji began cupping his chin and looking to the roof before hopping off the counter and glaring. "I'm patrolling Karakura! In case you forgotten, Rangiku Rukia and I are still in search for that spiritual energy from way back!"

Ichigo smirked. "Right.. Nice job so far."

"!-!-! Just what the hell are you trying to say Kurosaki! We're doing all we can, no thanks to your sorry ass! What, you patrolled **once **in all of the time this had been happening? _Kudo's to you_!" The Shinigami praised with a clap.

"Idiot! I've been doing a lot more than that and you know it!"

"Oh really? Since when?" Renji asked with a surprised look that looked extremely sarcastic.

A vein pulsed on Ichigo's forehead as he tightened his right fist, leaving Renji to do the same and allow both men to step to each other, exchanging glares and looks of distaste. This left Inoue only to chuckle and hold up easing hands at the two, hoping they'd simmer down soon.

"Um guys.. Why don't we save this after breakfast, alright?"

"I already ate!" Renji seethed.

"So did I!" Ichigo added.

"You liar! No you haven't!"

"You have no proof!"

"It doesn't take a detective to figure out you haven't had breakfast yet Kurosaki!"

"G-Guys?"

Inoue could only look back and forth between the arguing males, however the doorbell to her home chimed in the air, making everyone in the kitchen glance at the doorway, but ultimately leave 'Hime and Ichigo to open it.

"Ah, good morning Inoue." Uryuu spoke bum-rushing his way in- looking rather busy texting on his cell as he did so.

Ichigo glared, wondering when the hell the Quincy had lost his manners however rose a brow as he saw the boy turn after tucking his cellphone away and give Ichigo a rather surprised look. With that Ichigo dulled his eyes, "...What?"

Uryuu simply shook his head before folding his arms. "I don't believe it.. You actually wake up this early?"

"Wha-What the hell is that supposed to mean!"

Uryuu shook his head again, except this time with a smug look that made honestly bothered Kurosaki, however, before Ichigo could even address it, Uryuu had already looked to Orihime to speak. "-So sorry to intrude Inoue.. I'm not interrupting the honeymoon am I?" he asked jokingly.

Inoue only rubbed the back of her head, glancing at the floor almost sheepishly, while Ichigo groaned getting uncomfortable.. Out of everyone in his circle of friends, why did Uryuu have to know about he and Inoue's relationship? No doubt he'd be hearing about these jokes for awhile..

Renji unknowingly gave the group a stare that looked as if he were staring into space, though in actuality he was thinking of the words everyone was exchanging.. To him, everyone was acting funny all of a sudden.. For example.. since when did Ichigo care if he popped up out of no where unexpected?

_'All the time..'_ his mind answered.

Abarai twitched. Okay, that was a bad example.. But what the hell did Uryuu mean when he said _honeymoon_? Ichigo and Orihime weren't married, much less dating.. Wait a minute! He glanced at the clock on the microwave just beside him, instantly noticing the time. 8:45 a.m...

There was no way in hell that Ichigo would be up this early! That lazy good for nothing would still be asleep! Not only that.. what was he doing at Inoue's house so early? He cupped his chin seriously thinking on this..

Uryuu still laughed at his joke, leaving Inoue to join in, however make it clear that her laugh was more from nerves than her actually being humored by the Quincy. When the silence began, Inoue instantly clasped her hands. "W-Well! You made it just in time Uryuu! I was just about ready to cook breakfast!"

"As amazing as a plate sounds I.. just.. have to pass." he let out, nervous as to what she was actually going to eat.

"Well okay! Ichigo, since I'm going to be in the kitchen, why don't you take Uryuu to the living room?"

Kurosaki only shifted his glance at the Quincy from the corner of his eyes, but nodded as he led the boy to the main room of the house. After that Inoue turned only to see Renji glare at the ground, still in thought, making her laugh and point to the other room just to the right. "Renji? Would you like to sit with the others too?"

Abarai glanced at her, barely hearing what she had said, but cautiously eased himself out of the kitchen.. something wasn't right here..

Rather than be a gracious guest, Ichigo sent Uryuu a glare as he crashed on the couch and folded his arms. Uryuu on the otherhand only stood as he looked around the area with a smirk on his face before glancing at Ichigo.

"Well.. this brings back memories doesn't it?" he questioned, refering to the day everyone had been in Inoue's house.

Ichigo grunted. ".. Why are you here?"

"I can't visit my friends?" Ishida asked taking a seat on the couch as well.

"You? Visiting? That's already fishy in my opinion."

"You lack faith in your friends. I genuinely came here to say 'hi'.. That, and because I'm wondering if you're ready.."

"Ready?" Kurosaki repeated. "For what?"

"Hajime wants us to meet Eiji today.. Did you forget?" he questioned with a slight yawn.

Ichigo only dulled his eyes. "... I don't think now is the right time we go see that guy.."

"Why not?" Uryuu questioned.

The only thing Ichigo could give him was silence. All the while thinking of the other day.. After seeing Orihime like that... he really didn't want to leave her side, instead, he wanted to stick by her and keep her safe- and what better way to keep a person safe then to have them stay within the walls of their own home? But.. knowing Orihime, she'd probably assure Ichigo that '**nothing was wrong'**, and that '**everything was alright**', and that she was '**fine now**'..

Kurosaki glared- even as a thought, this bothered the hell outta him. He knew had to do something that didn't involve him sitting around, getting angry and avoiding the problem.. He knew he had to see this Eiji guy, just for the sake of finding out who he'd be. But.. there was a problem.. how was he going to leave, and not alert Inoue?

. . .

Ichigo relaxed his face as he got a thought. What if.. he fed the woman a little white lie? That way he could leave go with Uryuu to see Eiji in secret...? That way, Orihime wouldn't know and he could investigate!

Ichigo sat up instantly with a smirk on his face. That was the greatest plan he had ever come up with in the history of his entire life.

"I change my mind Uryuu! Let's go!"

Ishida flinched at the sudden personality change Ichigo had pulled, but nevertheless held a easing hand toward him. "Simmer down Kurosaki, it's only morning.. I just wanted to talk it over with you.."

"Whaaat?" Ichigo almost whined. "After pumping me up like that, you're gonna tell me it's not any time soon?"

"I didn't pump you up, I just asked you a question!" Uryuu corrected before sighing. "..Anyway.. I couldn't exactly escape the thought of meeting the guy seeing as Hajime spammed my cell with phone calls reminding me.."

"What? How does Hajime even have your number?"

Uryuu sighed. "I exchanged my number with him.."

"WHAT!"

"I only did it because he asked for it! What was I supposed to do?"

"You ask him if he's insane, tell him to go to hell!- then walk off!"

"You dont' understand.. He told me this whole story about how he wants to be friends with everyone and a whole bunch of sappy stuff before asking me for it.. I had to!"

"No you didn't.."

"You're heartless Kurosaki, _hard to believe someone as caring as Inoue could fall for you_.." he spoke, mumbling a bit at the end.

"-The hell did you say?"

Renji flinched. "OH MY GOD!"

Ichigo and Uryuu screamed in reaction, and like a domino effect, this caused Orihime to drop a plate then ran into living room.

"W-What's wrong?" she questioned.

Renji just stared at the group with the stupidest of faces before pointing to both auburn haired individuals. "You guys.. are dating?"

The two flinched however Ichigo was sure to march over to the Shinigami as strike him over the head. "Dumbass! That's what you were screaming about? You do that again and I'm gonna tear you a new one Renji!"

"It's not my fault! You kept it a secret!"

"Whether they're dating or not has nothing to do with the topic at hand." Uryuu spoke aligning his glasses. "Now that I think about it.. Renji would you like to come with us?"

The Shinigami blinked, along with Orihime who looked to Uryuu afterward. "Come with you where? Where are you going?"

"We're going-"

"Uh we're going to get! Uh! A book!" Ichigo lied holding up a finger to the woman. "Uryuu ran outta things to read so we're gonna get a book so he could read and stuff!"

"A book?" She blinked.

"Yeah and you can't come because.. uh.. it's a.. guy thing..?"

Ichigo failed miserably in lying, he knew this.. but he didn't want Orihime to tag along in seeing Hajime and those other Arrancar look alikes. And so, he looked to Orihime, hoping she believed him, but unfortunately she frowned- giving Ichigo the thought that she was onto him..

"...Are you leaving before you eat?" she asked.

Ichigo blinked 4 solid times before laughing nervously. "Sorry Inoue.. can you save it for me for later?"

She frowned but eventually nodded making Ichigo quickly hit Uryuu as he marched to the door- uttering a 'Come on' as he passed. The Quincy glared as he rubbed his right arm before lowering his head to Inoue and taking his leave, while Renji hurried to follow. And so, as Inoue stood in her living room, she eventually heard the sound of the front door shutting making her quickly sigh. ...Ichigo was up to something... She only questioned why he wanted to hide it from her..

Given the time she had to think, she quickly facepalmed as she thought about the other day.. No doubt Ichigo was worried and was taking things into his own hands again. Inoue sighed, but this time, with folded arms.. Even though yesterday was scary for her, it didn't mean she was a coward and just completely terrified of ever stepping outside or something!

She pouted, figuring that's exactly what Ichigo had thought of her. And here she thought he'd know a little better. She huffed, but let out a yelp as the smoke alarm went off.

"Ahh! The eggs!"

* * *

Down the road, Uryuu gave Ichigo a skeptical look as he continued to trail beside him with Renji not too far behind. Though Ichigo didn't even bother to look or even explain the reason as to why he lied to Orihime, Uryuu had to speak up, only because his curiosity was growing..

"..Ichigo-"

"Don't ask."

Uryuu lowered his head in response. Welp! He tried!

"Hey.. Where are we going Kurosaki?" Renji questioned. "As much fun as I think it is to ditch your.. girlfriend.. I gotta head back to the Soul Society soon."

"I need you to stick around for just a little longer Renji.. I might need you."

"O-kay.." The Shinigami dragged out giving Uryuu a glance- making the Quincy shrug.

Ichigo instantly stopped before glancing at Ishida, honestly bothering the boy a bit.

"Is.. there something wrong Ichigo?" he asked.

"Call Hajime."

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

Uryuu squinted his eyes. "... I'm only doing this because I'm curious.. not because you yelled at me.."

With that the dark haired teen pulled out his phone and began dialing a number- when he finished he pulled the phone to his ear, however, flinched as Ichigo snatched it and waited for the ringing to stop..

_ringringringring.._

When it stopped and a familiarly emotionless voice answered, Ichigo tensed, "-Hajime, It's Ichigo... I'm wondering if you could meet us halfway from your house so you could guide us there. .Maybe meet us at the 7-11 down the street from the High school?"

_**'Ichigo? ...I thought this was Uryuu's number..'**_

"It is, I'm just using it. Are you gonna meet us halfway or not?"

_**'I will hurry.'**_

"Right thanks, I guess we'll see you when we see you-"

_**'Ichigo..'**_ Hajime spoke up._** '...How is Orihime?'**_

Kurosaki flinched but instantly narrowed his eyes. "...She's fine.. she was a bit frightened though.."

_**'I see.. She told you what happened?'**_

"...Yes.."

He was lying... but he wanted insight.

_**'Forgive me.. I should have never let Tetsuya out of my sight.. Let me assure you that I will not allow that to happen again..'**_

"Right.. Thanks Hajime.."

_**'..Y..You are welcome..'**_

With that, Ichigo hung up and handed Uryuu his phone, making Renji raise a brow and allow the Quincy's curiousity to grow even more now.

"Ichigo? Who was frightened? Were you talking about Orihime?" Ishida wondered.

"C'mon.. Lets head to the store now.."

He said nothing else as he marched off- Why? Cause there was nothing else to say, that, and he was hunting for blood now. He was honestly out for Tetsuya's head, even if that meant he would get damaged by Hajime or Eiji in the process. He had to do this, because he honestly couldn't think of doing anything else- oh no, he had to fix this and set things right.

Renji and Uryuu who were left behind stared sensing Ichigo's spiritual pressure slightly rise, which left them to wonder just what in the world was getting the teen so angry, but rather than ask, they followed him for insight.


	27. Eiji

_Love no Refrain - Chapter 27: Eiji_

With quickened strides, Ichigo, Renji and Uryuu headed over to 7-11, but because of Renji's incessant nagging, detours to get his gigai were taken- leading to detours back to the Kurosaki home. Ichigo had to change clothes.. So dashing into his home and leaving Renji and Uryuu outside, the two were stuck to stand in silence until Ichigo had returned.. Though.. Renji couldn't exactly keep his mouth shut for long.. something wasn't sitting right with him..

"Ey.. Uryuu.."

The Quincy gave him a glance, allowing the redhead to fold his arms and squint an eye.

"You're Ichigo's friend right?"

"-In a way, yes." He answered aligning his glasses.

"So.. you know absolutely everything he knows right..?"

Uryuu quickly groaned. "If you're referring to Kurosaki's phone conversation with Hajime, then continue no further. I dont' know what they were talking about.. Ichigo doesn't really tell me what's going on nowaday's so don't even bother to press me for answers.." he muttered with a sigh.

". . .I was just gonna ask when he and Orihime started getting so close.."

Uryuu flinched, but quickly composed shutting his eyes. "How am I supposed to know? I'm as perplexed as you." he answered, half-lying.

Renji only blinked once, before folding his arms as well and glancing away- which unwantedly grasped the Quincy's attention.

"..Why so curious?"

"Hm?"

"You're concerned over the fact that they're together? That's kind of odd, I would've never pictured someone like you being interested in human relationships-"

"Whoa whoa whoa!" The red headed Shinigami began, waving his hands about defensively. "Don't get the situation mixed up, Quincy! I just never knew those two were interested in each other like that! They seemed like friends to me!- So I found it kind of strange to hear the news that they were suddenly dating!"

"Oh Renji.." Uryuu sighed slumping his head. "You've got a lot to learn about friendships, _and relationships in general_..."

"What?"

"..I'm not exactly the date-doctor of Karakura, but even I knew that something budding between those two."

"So you're more perceptive than me.. big deal.." Abarai let out dulling his eyes.

Uryuu allowed a single laugh to escape his lips before silencing himself after hearing a wooden slam. Both he and Renji were sure to turn, watching Ichigo approach in his new attire, that being a black shirt, some jeans and white sneakers. With that they only waited as he approached, with his usual glare and now awkward air. Since the phone call with Hajime, Ichigo hadn't really said much about the conversation and that kind of alerted the other two- alerted being more Uryuu than the somewhat careless Renji.

Ishida just found it strange, the words that were exchanged were short, and the convo even shorter, and yet, it it was enough to make Kurosaki silent and bear the aura of **extreme **aggravation.. Something happened and Uryuu was growing more curious as the seconds passed..

"-Nice of you to hurry Kurosaki.. It wasn't like we were waiting long." Renji started.

"Whatever.." Ichigo managed to say in passing. "-Lets go.. we don't have any time to waste."

Without so much as a word, Uryuu followed, allowing Renji to take a step and follow as well. It was a silent and slightly tense trip as the 3 traveled deeper into town, passed Karakura High and made it to the 7-11 in which they spotted Hajime standing.

Posted just beside the sliding doors, the pale boy glanced at the ebony watch on his right wrist before eerily glancing to his left, spotting the group. Actually flashing a bit of emotion in his eyes, he flinched before turning to face them. "I..Ichigo, Uryuu.. and.."

Renji groaned, lifting his head to an angle that made it seem he was looking down on the boy- His face bearing the _'How can you not know who I am' _look.

"..Abarai, Renji."

"..Ah.. It's nice to meet you Renji." Hajime spoke, attempting to be polite. "I assume you are here to meet Eiji as well?"

"I'm just here, because I was asked here. Nothing more."

Hajime's brow twitched to the comment, but this left Ichigo to step to him and urge the boy to move with an impatient nod. "C'mon.. we're all here now, lets go."

The pale boy hesitently nodded, "Right.. I apologize for not giving you the directions earlier. That should have been discussed before this actual day."

Ichigo quickly rolled his eyes. "It's whatever.."

"No it is a mistake. One that I will make sure is not made again.." Hajime spoke up, before turning. "You have my word, Ichigo..."

With that, the boy walked off, leaving Ichigo to shove his hands into the pockets of his jeans and trudge after him, allowing Renji and Uryuu to follow after.

The Quincy couldn't help but get cold shivers up and down his spin as he waltzed behind the characters that led ahead. There was still a strange air hovering over the group.. and if Ishida could guess, It was probably due to everyone's clashing curiosities. As stated prior, Uryuu was feeling uneasy about Ichigo's anger that he felt was simply simmering, but he knew if left alone too long he was going to blow. But what could he do about a situation he knew nothing about? He was stuck, but knew Kurosaki would eventually vent to him as he always did.. then again, the Quincy couldn't help but think that Ichigo might have simply been uneasy due to the fact that he was heading to a place that housed possible Arrancars.. still.. if that was the case then why hadn't his mind just settled on that assumption? Ishida's mind ached the more it worked, but he was sure to distract himself as he stared at the Shinigami who followed because he was ordered to.. There wasn't really an air around Renji.. if anything the man was probably bothered that he wasn't patrolling as he should've and wondered when this whole following game would be over..

Either way, Uryuu was left to slowly align his glasses as he followed behind Ichigo- he was growing more curious with each step he took, and he could only wonder just when his feeling of uneasiness would quickly subside..

Turning a corner, Hajime led his group a little further down the road away from the 7-11 and near busy street of shops and buildings. It was deeper, near the center of Karakura, but the further they walked, it was eventually realized that Hajime lived on the polar opposite side of the school.

Renji groaned. "Yo Kurosaki, how longer is this gonna be? I gotta get going."

"Keep quiet Renji."

Hajime couldn't help but unknowingly glance at the group from the corner of his eyes, refusing to turn his back but simply adhering the fact that he knew the group was following. Though this meeting was planned, he felt bothered.. That Renji fellow.. he was in an entirely different attire last time Hajime had spotted him during the train ride to Osaka, not only that, everyone looked passed him like he didn't exist.. but more importantly, the man gave off an odd air that made Hajime aware that he wasn't exactly human, however now.. that feeling was gone. The pale boy was sure if he reached for the man, his hand would feel skin rather than phase through, which was just more befuddling..

The boy grew skeptical. Something wasn't right.. so.. he stopped.

Pausing in his tracks, he turned to the group who mimicked his actions and stopped as well. Ichigo was the first to raise a brow and grunt, while Hajime simply stared at Renji.

"Tell me." The boy began before raising a finger to the red-haired man. "Just who are you, and what is your connection to Ichigo and his friends?"

"Me?" Renji blinked before glaring. "Why does it matter?"

"Because I do not know who you are."

"I told you I'm Renji-"

"I did not ask for your name again. I asked you what your connection to Ichigo was-"

"Hajime, this guy's my step-brother." Ichigo stated blocking the pale boy's vision from Renji. "-So is there anything else you gotta know about? Or can we get this show on the road and keep moving?"

Hajime blinked, actually taking a step back from Ichigo. He couldn't actually contemplate how a person who was a spirit was somehow his brother, but skeptical glances sent by Ichigo, Renji and Uryuu made the boy compose his stature and slowly nod.

"I..I see.. I apologize.. I did not know." Was all he could manage to say as he slowly turned and continued to hurry toward his home, still slightly skeptical...

The journey was traveled in silence, but eventually the troupe had made it to the residence of psuedo Arrancars. It was a small home of cream with roofing tiles of red, and a full front yard of green grass.. It was nice, nothing Ichigo thought some evolved Hollows would reside in.. If anything he thought the home would be run down, unattended to, and scary looking, like those vacant homes that have been foreclosed on a scary street. But it wasn't and Ichigo was surprised.

"This is my home. I reside here with Eiji and Tetsuya." Hajime let out turning to the group. "They are both inside, we should hurry though, Eiji has work in a little less than an hour."

"Good, then we'll make this quick." Ichigo spoke marching toward the home.

After taking a few steps, Renji followed him, leaving Hajime to watch until Uryuu stood by his side. "Something wrong?"

Hajime gave him an emotionless glance before looking to the ground for a brief moment. "...Ichigo.. seems upset."

"...He's been that way since your conversation on the phone." Uryuu muttered aligning his glasses.

"...I see..."

"What happened?" The Quincy questioned bluntly. "I know it isn't any of my business, but as Ichigo's friend I am somewhat concerned about his attitude."

He had added that last part to urge the pale boy. Surely the talk of friendship would bend his will a bit and get those shut lips to split and actually tell what had happened...

Given a moment, Uryuu was allowed to see Hajime express a bit more emotion as he had actually lowered his eyes and frowned. This left the pale young man to do nothing else but look Ishida's way after. "..I should apologize.. to Kurosaki I mean."

"You could also tell me what happened.. if you want." Uryuu pushed.

_Dammit_ he wanted to know!

Hajime simply shook his head before folding his arms and looking to the ground, solemn and content with his new found goal. He had to apologize for Tetsuya's mistakes and make amends to Ichigo.. not only him, but Orihime as well.. Hajime could only imagine what kind of mess she had been in when Ichigo had found her after the incident.. It must've been difficult..

For only a second, the pale boy lowered his eyes before shutting them completely. "I should speak to Ichigo in private, and attempt to make up for my mistake... I should have never allowed Tetsuya to relinquish himself from my sights."

Uryuu blinked, so this had something to do with Tetsuya? After thinking of the arrogant character for a moment, all the Quincy could do was stifle a scoff under his breath. No wonder Ichigo was upset.. He and Tetsuya weren't exactly on good terms anyway, so it was no shock to Uryuu that the two were going at it again..

_'What did he do now? Breathe wrong?' _Uryuu wondered, staring into space.

Of course that wasn't it.. Judging from the phone call earlier, this had something to do with Orihime as well.. leaving Uryuu nothing to do but put the puzzle pieces together and sigh before looking to Hajime..

"There's no need." Ishida spoke raising an easing hand to the boy. "You'll eventually learn that when Ichigo's upset, there's no way to solve it unless **he **does something about it. Wasting your breath will get you no where."

"I understand.. but I feel as if I must do something.."

"You learn to get used to it." Ishida let out, folding his arms.

"HEY!"

Both Hajime and Uryuu glanced toward the house Renji and Ichigo trudged toward, only to see them standing near the doorway with glares on their mugs. Ichigo was the first to hold his hands up in a kind of shrug, and he gave the door a quick glance then looked to the pale boy in the distance.

"No one's answering the door! We've knocked several times.. Are you sure anyone's even home besides you Hajime?"

The boy jerked. "..Eiji and Tetsuya should be home.."

"Yeah well no one's answering the door. You got a key right?"

Hajime nodded as he approached the home in slow strides. Once he had made it to the doorstep, he revealed a silver key from his pocket, and unlocked the door. With that, he swung the large wooden entrance open allowing the three just behind him to take a look at the home. It was nice.. plain but nice.. Just as it was on the outside, the boys would've never expected this.

Hajime took a few steps into his home, glancing down the hall for a second before pointing to a shelf of slippers to the right of the doorway. "Please, make yourselves comfortable and follow me."

Uryuu blinked, but was the first to remove his shoes and replace them with the guest slippers within the shelf, however, before he could even bring himself to wear the footings, he felt he had to examine first. Not that the Quincy was a germaphobe or anything, but he couldn't stand the fact that he'd be wearing someone else's slippers- the pure thought of entering his foot where another's possibly dirty foot sat in for however long.. sweating and creating all sorts of fungi and whatnot.. Ishida couldn't stand it, let alone picture the image for long.

He shivered, before instantly being relieved. A blue price tag just underneath the sole of the slippers was able to ease the Quincy, and this left the boy ultimately thankful, though Ishida was quick to frown once again as he glanced at the price.. 10.99 for some white slippers made of thin fabric and cheap foam soles..? Why in the world would Hajime waste his money on crap like this? If anything Ishida would've made something way better for a price that was half that!

"Uryuu."

The Quincy flinched watching Ichigo and Renji stand just before him with Hajime actually looking quite confused.. Given a minute, the pale boy was sure to face him fully and question.

"..Is something wrong? Are those slippers not to your liking?"

"Oh-ho! N-No! Th-that's not it! I just..uh..." Ishida defended.

Ichigo was the first to groan and cut the Quincy off, "Just forget him. He gets weird when you give him time to think.."

"Right.."

"Don't listen to him! That's not true at all!"

"Anyway, where's Tetsuya.." Ichigo questioned narrowing his brows. "I've gotta speak with him.."

Hajime blinked once before turning his head and glancing at the stairs down the hall passed the entryway to the living room, with that he pointed. "Usually he's upstairs.. but.. I do not believe he is here right now."

"Say what?" Renji snapped. "If no one's here.. then I just totally wasted my time Ichig-uhh!"

Applying his right elbow to the Shinigami's abdomen, Ichigo had quickly struck Renji, leaving him hunching and quiet.

With that the Kurosaki boy sighed. "..Whatever.. Is Eiji here?"

Hajime shrugged, before travelling to his living room, leaving the others to eventually follow and become even more surprised as they glanced about. Overall, this home or base for Tetsuya and Hajime was just normal.. which was strange. There was a set table at the other end of the room, a blue couch just in front of it and a tv-stand along with the electrical box itself just in front of that. To the right, the open kitchen.. with no one within it..

Renji groaned, followed by Ichigo, but Hajime was sure to raise his hands slightly in a slow calming manner- something he had learned watching a few of the students at Karakura perform when confronted. "Relax yourselves. I'm sure both Eiji and Tetsuya will be here soon. In the meantime, please make yourselves at home while I prepare a snack."

Ichigo grimaced, deep down he knew he couldn't trust a sandwich or a spot of tea that was offered by an Arrancar.. let alone a person who looked dead on an Arrancar- Hell he'd swear that he was born stupid if he accepted candy from Aizen!

"..No...thanks.." Kurosaki managed to say, holding back all the rude words his mind cooked up.

Though those words fell upon deaf ears. Hajime had already marched into the kitchen and rummaged through his cabinets, leaving Ichigo to take a seat next to Uryuu who had already made himself comfortable on the couch.

Ichigo groaned as Renji fell onto the couch still holding his stomach, however Uryuu was sure to align his glasses and fold his arms comfortably.

"Do you mind treating Hajime a bit more nicely? I mean you are in his home.."

Ichigo glared. "What do you mean? I'm being polite."

"Listen Kurosaki.. I realize you're irritated being here, and whatever happened between Inoue and Tetsuya is bothering you is adding fuel to the fire, but you must keep calm."

"Wh-What! H-How did you know-"

"I have my ways." The Quincy uttered trying to be cool.

"Wait a minute, you mean to tell me I'm here because you're pissed off at Hajime's cousin?" Renji hissed sitting up.

"You're also here to get a good look at the other Arranc-"

"Hajime!" Uryuu announced, watching the boy waltz out of the kitchen. "You're already done with the snacks?"

He nodded slowly as he set a silver tray atop the table. "Please sit at the table. Eiji hates it when people eat on the couch."

Shrugging the boys nodded, approaching the table and groaning. Hajime had thrown together a plate of rice crackers and cakes with 4 tall glasses of milk on the side. A single tear of sweat ran down Kurosaki's face as his frown became more definite.

"What the hell are we 5?" he questioned rhetorically.

Renji instantly reached for the food, before having a seat. He hadn't eaten since this morning and he'd be damned if he was going to leave this place without a single bite to eat.

Hajime took a seat as well leaving Uryuu and Ichigo to do the same, all of them grabbing the dry, plain and disgustingly healthy snacks and their own glasses of milk. Surprisingly, Hajime was the first to grunt in disgust and cover his mouth..

"..I'm sorry.. I'd fix something more appropriate, but I'm not much of a cook.. I'm afraid, that's more Eiji's job rather mine."

"Don't be too hard on yourself." Uryuu eased. "This.. is just fine."

Hajime actually widened his eyes before glancing away almost timid. Ichigo only groaned before handing whatever crackers and cakes he grabbed over to Renji who took them and ate them without complaints. Though Kurosaki wasn't really looking forward to a meal, the more he chewed on the stale crackers he had previously eaten, he grew more and more hungry by the moment. He didn't get to have breakfast like the others.. so it was kind of irritating that this was the only thing he could actually snack on till time passed.

He groaned again, however jerked as he heard the door to the home being forced open. Uryuu and Renji glanced over their chair while Hajime stood. "I believe they're home now.."

Ichigo instantly stood, listening to an unfamiliar voice speak, then Tetsuya's..

"Dammit why'd you have me come with you, this is so stupid, why are you doing this in the first place?"

"Hajime asked this of me, so I'm only following through."

"Tch- I don't see why. It's just a waste of time!"

"He wants me to meet them before I leave for work again.. Its actually convienant."

"Whatever.."

The group of four stood, eventually watching the only unknown figure, of whom they could assume was Eiji, step into the open kitchen and freeze to the new faces with a rather impassive look across his mug. Ichigo instantly flinched looking to the unkept brown hair, unresponsive pale blue eyes and overall familar face feeling no words could be said...

So, as he stood frozen, he looked, leaving Hajime to step into vision and ease his hands into his pockets. "Eiji.. You're here. I was surprised when you left."

"I had to get a few things.." The man sighed actually hunching. "Though shopping was a bore.. Tetsuya was sure to keep me awake during the whole task.."

"Your over-exhaustion _slightly_ worries me. You should get more rest.."

"And eventually miss my job? How irritating would it be to get fired, and tell you and Tetsuya that we have to live on the streets and sleep in cardboard boxes?" He questioned rhetorically dulling his eyes all the while.

Hajime only stayed silent, that is till he was addressed by Tetsuya who marched in the kitchen slamming grocery bags on the counter.

"-The hell did you go? You had Eiji worried dumbass!"

"Can you refrain from using such language in front of our guests?" Hajime groaned folding his arms.

As if he had suddenly noticed, he looked to the room instantly noticing the other 3 members in the room, however, as his and Ichigo's eyes met, an instant flame ignited in the boy, urging him to be on defense.

Ichigo said nothing just marched passed Hajime as he made his way over to Tetsuya who smirked in response.

"What's wrong Kurosaki? You dont' look to good.."

Ichigo clenched his jaw before tightening his fists, allowing Uryuu to race in front of him and glare. "..Ichigo.. you aren't serious.."

"Move-"

"Stay calm for just a second." The Quincy uttered firmly, still blocking.

It was almost a struggle, but Ichigo was sure to step back, allowing Uryuu to align his glasses and leave Hajime and Eiji slightly confused.

The older man lowered his eyes even lower than they already were before glancing at Tetsuya. "..Something wrong?"

The boy grinned before shrugging and turning away- snickering as he walked off and out of the kitchen, up the stairs, then finally out of sight. This only made Ichigo glare even harder, however refrained as Hajime rested his hand atop his shoulder. Though Kurosaki was quick to tense, he relaxed when the psuedo-Ulq returned his hand into his pockets.

"...Ichigo.. Whether you believe it or not, I have already made Tetsuya aware that his actions will no longer go unpunished.. Please calm yourself."

Ichigo had actually flinched as Hajime turned to Eiji the next moment and slightly nodded before walking to him. "-If you need my help with the cooking, then ask."

"I do not." The brunette groaned. "Just give me a moment and I should be done."

"Right.. Till then, do you think you all will be able to wait at the table?" Hajime asked looking to his guests.

Renji shrugged, downing his glass of milk he took with him from the table, while Uryuu simply nodded. Ichigo gave a glance to the stair case before nodding to Hajime, making the boy look away once more and rub the back of his head.

"Nervous?" Eiji questioned making the pale boy dull his eyes.

"..Don't be absurd.. Just please continue to prepare the food, and then I'll introduce you to my.."

Eiji rose a brow. "Your what?"

"..My friends.." he finished, his voice a tad bit stronger.

Having no words Eiji slowly nodded, leaving Hajime to leave the room and allow the man to work on the food, and yet at the same time, wonder just what exactly that bright-haired boy had against the youngest of his kin..

* * *

**A/N**: Ugh! I made the interaction between Ichigo and Tetsuya so short.. I kinda wanna re-do that part, or make up for it in the next chapter.. though I think I'mma go for a humorous feel rather a fight for next chap. A dinner between a paranoid/angry Ichigo and some psuedo-Arrancars? I can already see destruction waiting to happen..

Eh anyway, it's gonna be awhile, I have to re-upload/edit each chapter.. Because of the changes, there are some titles missing.. the same for my FinalFantasy story as well. So while I'm editing be patient with me and I'll hurry as quickly as I can.


	28. Be Kind

_Love no Refrain - Chapter 28: Be Kind _

Ichigo couldn't help but glare and groan as he sat at the dinner table just across from Tetsuya. Though Eiji had already presented a promising meal to him, he couldn't seem to focus on it. How could he, when the guy he wanted to beat up so badly was grinning just across from him?  
As if the teal-haired teen had read Kurosaki's mind, he smirked at waved just a bit, to which made Ichigo react by sitting straighter in his seat. Man, if there weren't 2 other Arrancars in the room, he'd surely hop over the table and murder the friggen hell out of that guy..

Uryuu groaned as he noticed this scene from the corner of his eyes.. He found it unfortunate that Ichigo couldn't keep his cool during the climateric moments, but he knew he could do nothing about it.. when Ichigo was angry, the only thing that would calm him down was time, or distracting actions used as comic relief..

Ishida twitched to the thought of that, but nevertheless looked back to his pasta and bread, clearing his throat afterward.

"..This is quite a meal.. I'm impressed."

Hajime lifted his head from his plate before glancing at Eiji, who seemed to stare into his plate with full-focus. This gave the pale boy all the reason in the world to speak up- Eiji looked distracted, so he had to do so, he didn't want the others to see the older man as rude.

"-Praise is unneccessary." Hajime began, setting down his fork. "It was just something Eiji threw together at the last minute."

"Regardless, it was well done. It's not all the time, I taste Italian food." Uryuu spoke, tearing apart his bread.

Hajime widened his eyes only slightly before lowering his head to his plate. "..Your praise is still unnecessary.. It's just something he threw together.."

Tetsuya stopped all his smirking and taunting, looking from Ichigo to Hajime just to his right. Hajime was starting to make his blood boil.. acting coy and pathetic over a stupid ass compliment over food.. It was irritating, and watching it go on and on was starting to drive him crazy.

"In all honesty, I wish I had a knack for throwing something like this together." Uryuu spoke with played laugh. "Usually when I cook up something, it's just a simple salad or a sandwich."

"..Still.." Hajime paused to glance at his plate. "..It's.. nothing to praise.."

"**Shut. Up.**" Tetsuya mumbled firmly as he glared. "...Quit acting so craven and pathetic.. **It's. Disgusting.**"

Ichigo flinched along with the all too silent Renji, who in all seriousness, was focused on his plate of food than the conversation. There was literally venom airing from Tetsuya's lips as he spoke.. it was as if he was seconds from grabbing a knife and gutting his family and maybe everyone else in the room if he was crazy enough. With the same thoughts in mind, Renji and Ichigo gripped their forks with a tense handle. If it came to that, they were sure they would be able to protect themselves with their silverware..

Uryuu blinked, sensing the same hostility Renji and Ichigo had caught, but he sought to ease it, for the sake of everyone else..

"-It's alright to be bashful of some forms of flattery, Tetsuya. There's no need to be jealous." Ishida spoke laughing a bit.

"Jealous?" The teen repeated before cackling behind his breath. "_Heh_.. Don't go assuming my character.. Jealous is something I'm far from being." he began before glancing at Hajime who still stared at his plate. "-I just hate it when he acts like this.. It's embarrassing.."

Renji rose a brow, pausing as he held his fork in his mouth. Something wasn't connecting here, and he was confused by it.

"-Seeing Hajime blush and wet his panties over a statement about food is such a pathetic sight.. I hate it when he gets like that.. sometimes I can't stomach it." Tetsuya laughed before lifting his bread from his plate. "-So what if you like the food? It's nothing to get excited about.."

Uryuu blinked, but simply shrugged his eyes as he flashed a tiny smirk. "Envy is a distastful trait." he began making Tetsuya raise a brow. "-At least.. that's what I was told. Why does something as small as Hajime's excitement make you bear ill will?"

"It goes deeper than excitement...You wouldn't understand." The teen snickered. "Still, I'm confused.. Maybe you can help me with this Hajime." Tetsuya spoke waving his bread to the boy. "-Why is it that I find someone like you being interested and excited about making this crap- nutrition for _ants?_"

"Making?" Uryuu repeated.

Tetsuya nodded. "It was Hajime's idea for Eiji to go shopping for this stupid food.. That's why he's getting all coy.. Tch.. idiot."

". . ."

Hajime said nothing, just narrowed his eyes as he continued to glance at his plate, leaving Tetsuya to snicker and wave his bread in the air.

"I'm still confused to how that bothers you." Uryuu spoke.

"Hm? ...Y'see, I see Hajime as being a dog.. a dog that bends to the whims of cats, and I know I'm not the only one here who would find that as strange. Dogs are above cats, right? So why would something so high lower themselves for something below them?" Tetsuya questioned.

Renji sat up straighter now. "-What the hell.." was all the Shinigami could manage to utter as he just couldn't bring himself to eat. Just what in the world was that weirdo a corner from him, talking about?  
Tetsuya only continued to snicker as he waved his bread but finally stopped, staring as he leaned in his seat, and glanced to Ichigo.

"I see Hajime as a dog, trying to play a cat.." he muttered before tossing the bread close to Ichigo's platter. "..but he's not the only one."

Ichigo glanced at the bread for a moment but lowered his eyes and let out a laugh before leaning on the table as well. ".. You still sound jealous." he mumbled, making Tetsuya flinch. "Hajime's gone off and found friends to impress.. _Ha_, and you're stuck being upset because you don't know how to _'play cat' _like the rest of us.."

Hajime flinched, lifting his head slightly to that, however pausing as he heard Tetsuya once more.

"Are you serious? Don't be ridiculous..."

In response, Ichigo shrugged, a smirk still plastered on his face as he did so, eventually making the whole table silent. The awkward air was so unbearable that it was kind of suffocating. If anything, Uryuu wanted to grab the closest butterknife and off himself right there, but he managed to stay silent and glance at everyone. To his left, Eiji sat, still silent, staring at his plate with a focus that was kind of impressive.. The man hadn't looked away from the thing since he sat down..  
Just around the tables corner, Hajime sat, still silent as well with his head lowered, and next to him, Tetsuya who was glaring at Ichigo just across from him while, around the opposing corner of the table, Renji sat, giving Tetsuya a serious weirded out look.. and finally Ichigo sat, a smirk still painted across his mug as he ate...

This was the strangest dinner hosting thing, lunch.. whatever it was.. Ishida had ever been too..

The silence was still unbearable, but Uryuu managed to break it as he stood from the table and lowered his head to the head of the house. "Thank you for the meal, Eiji, but I must be going."

The man said nothing, leaving Ishida to flinch but shrug it off as he eventually watched Ichigo stand himself.

"I gotta go too.. This was fun, and enlightning."

"Yeah, it was all of that." Renji muttered, before looking to Eiji. "Thank's for the meal and all that.."

The brunette still said nothing, which struck the three as weird, but they all flinched as they watched the man lean to the table slightly, until he ultimately fell into his plate, making the boys flinch. Hajime actually lifted his head and watched before blinking, to which made Ishida get a cold chill.

"..Please tell me that's the man's table manners and nothing else.." the boy managed to say, taking a step away.

Hajime only nudged Eiji, eventually proding his head with a single finger in hopes he'd move, but failing in the end. Uryuu who happened to be the closest to Eiji ran all the way in back of Renji, before distending his eyes and pointing. "Okay, I'm about to scream in 7 seconds if one of you doesn't tell me what the heck is wrong with that guy! Did he just die?"

Ichigo flinched but eventually scoffed Ishida's way. "Shut up, don't say stuff like that."

"Say stuff like what? I'm sorry, but death is a reality Kurosaki, that guy could be dead for all we know!"

"You don't know that!"

"Yes I do! I've read stories like this in the newspaper!" Ishida voiced before looking to Eiji. "-He probably had a silent heartattack! T..To think.. I was sitting next to a dead guy!"

"He's not dead." Renji made clear.

Ichigo and Uryuu flinched, but watched Tetsuya scoff as he rose from the table and grabbed his plate. With no hesitation the boy crashed his plate on the crown of Eiji's head, making the man rise from his platter, holding the back of his head as he hissed- pasta sauce and strands of noodles glued to his face all the while..

"Sssssss...!" He stopped his snake calls to blinke a few times before looking to Tetsuya with the calmest of faces. "..That hurt."

The teen only shook his head before marching out of the living room and up the stairs, leaving Hajime to rise from the table and slowly excuse himself as well, making it to the kitchen and returning with a towel.

"...You fell asleep again."

Eiji blinked, but began to rub his face, tiredly as he groaned. "I didn't even notice."

"I'm sure you didn't."

As Eiji cleaned his face, Ichigo, Uryuu and Renji were honestly at a loss for words, feeling they couldn't make their brains function.. Why the hell were these people so weird? They were supposed to be dangerous threats! Not.. strange mental-cases!

As the brunette cleaned his face, he was sure to stare at his plate rather sadly then look to the guests who all stood. With that he held a hand out. "...Why are you all standing? Have a seat."

"**I'd rather not**." The three mumbled, taking cautious steps away.

"..They have to leave.. you slept through the whole lunch." Hajime informed making Eiji groan and rub the back of his head.

"Seriously... That's.. unfortunate.."

"Okay. I'm getting out of here." Uryuu mumbled marching off.

Renji couldn't help but do the same, while Ichigo only lowered his head somewhat respectfully then hurried off as well. They personally thought they had enough of the Arrancar weirdness going on in the home for the day. So, as the group approached the door, they all hustled to kick their slippers off and put on their own shoes- arguing with with one another as they did so, though they were sure to pause as Hajime made his way to the doorway.

Silently and creepily.. the pale teen stood before the three and stared- his green eyes staying a crazy still as they analyzed the three. This only made Ichigo glare and promise himself that this was the last time he'd ever make his way over to this house again!

"What're you staring at us like that for!"

The pale teen said nothing, just lowered his eyes and slowly rose his hand to wave in that strange robotic fashion that only he could pull off. "I wanted to see you off.."

"You don't have to wait long to see that." Renji spoke opening the door marching out.

Uryuu waved slightly, as he exited second, and after him was Ichigo. As the Kurosaki boy stepped out, he was stopped by the tug of his sleeve, which in turn made him tense and glare over his shoulder, though the sight of Hajime raising his hands cautiously was sure to make his look soften only a _tad_, then eventually go hard again. The two were standing before each other with no words to share, and this bothered Ichigo- he didn't want to stick around the Arrancars home any longer!

Growing seriously impatient, the Kurosaki boy turned to face Hajime, glaring as held a confused hand out off to his side.

"...What?"

Hajime lowered his eyes before glancing to the ground for a split second, then in a moment's notice looked back to Ichigo, feeling his brain begin to malfunction. He wanted to say one simple thing to the Kurosaki, but his mind was blank, his body was close to shaken and his insides were burning slightly.. He was nervous and this was distracting him. Taking a quick harbored breath, the boy glanced away before lowering his head.

"..T...Th..."

Ichigo rose a brow, shoving his hands in his pockets and eventually squinting an eye.

"...Th.. Tha..a..."

Kurosaki grunted.

"..I.. just.. Th..T..Than-"

"Right, well I got somewhere to go." Ichigo interrupted, groaning as he turned and marched away from the door.

Hajime flinched, but lifted his head, hesitent as he stepped outside.

"Thank you!"

Ichigo buckled, almost tripping, falling, slipping and colliding with himself as he heard that, but he was sure to glance over his shoulder with wide eyes that were sure to become even more agape as they observed the pale teen who was distinguishly nervous.

With slightly shifty eyes, and a face that was a light hue of coral, Hajime lowered his head respectfully as he uttered his words once more.

"Th.. Thank you for your visit. I hope you will stop by again.. Ichigo.."

Ichigo turned full circle now- damn near close to uttering_** 'What the fucking hell' **_but he bit his tongue and slowly nodded to the psuedo Arrancar who slowly lifted his head, however still looked to the ground.

"...Thank you.. Though our time was short.. I... I enjoyed your visit."

Kurosaki could only blink 5 times before nodding. With that Hajime, slid behind his door and waved before shutting it, leaving Ichigo to lead his wobbily legs off the property and to his next destination. That was too freaky!

* * *

_Inoue Residence _

"You don't say?" The princess spoke, sipping her mug of juice before placing it on the table.

Ichigo nodded. "It was bizarre! So after Eiji died in his speghetti, Hajime throws the scariest curve-ball, and says the weirdest thing to me!"

"What was it?" Inoue blinked.

Ichigo sat up on her couch, staring at her with rigid eyes. "...He said 'Thank you'.."

"Thank you?"

Ichigo nodded. "Isn't that weird?"

"..I think it's more nice than anything." she giggled. "Why'd you call it a curveball?"

"Because! You don't think that he's strange?" Ichigo questioned. "He's the weirdest thing that has ever happened to Karakura! And I just can't seem to wrap my brain around the fact that you don't feel the same!"

Orihime blinked but grabbed her mug carefully as she stared inside it. "..I happen to think Hajime is sweet." she admitted before chuckling a bit. "He's so quiet, and he always looks like he's thinking.. I think he's nice!"

Ichigo only groaned. "Orihime.."

"It's true.." the girl admitted, pulling at the wire-like fibers on the floor. "..Even though Hajime's quiet.. I can't help but think that he's always.. guessing.. -Wondering what he can do to be accepted.. to be your friend." she muttered making Ichigo flinch. "He reminds me of myself.. When I would think really hard on what I could do to be close to you.. that's why I feel like I have to help him sometimes." she spoke before laughing nervously. "Well! You know what I mean! Like, I'm not a guy or anything! And I didn't have to think super hard- w..well I did! But you know what I mean Ichigo!"

Ichigo lowered his eyes, and simply fell back on the princess' couch, immediately making her jerk and crawl over to the seating.

"Ichigo?"

"..Now I feel bad."

Inoue flinched, watching the boy cover his eyes with his right arm as he groaned and continued. "..I wish... I just told you sooner.. so you wouldn't have to go through all that trouble.."

"..Trouble?" the girl blinked, giggling later as she waved her hands. "Oh Ichigo, don't worry about it! You told me the Hajime story so it doesn't matter if you didn't invite me to tag along or not! I mean, I would've liked to go with you bu-"

"Not the Hajime story." he cut off.

"Hm?"

Ichigo grunted as he lifted his arm and stared at the woman, straining to glare and hide his manifesting blush. "..I wish I would've told you.. that I liked you a long time ago.. so you would've just known how I felt about you, and you wouldn't have had to stress yourself on how to get close to me.."

Inoue flinched, turning crimson before she glanced into her lap, though she was sure to put on a nervous smile and laugh. "I..It doesn't matter.. so long as we know now, right!"

Ichigo lowered his eyes, but eventually nodded, making the girl nod herself.

"See? Everything's better!"

"..Not everything." Kurosaki groaned. "...What should I do about Hajime.. and Tetsuya.."

Inoue flinched, but slowly glanced away, making Ichigo glare at the roof for a moment before glancing back at the girl. She looked conflicted, worried and bothered, but it subsided as she found herself smiling.. When she did that, she looked to Ichigo and presented her answer.

"..Be kind."

"!-!-! What?"

"Be kind to them." she repeated making Ichigo sit up.

"..Seriously?"

She nodded, though she was sure to flinch as she watched Ichigo hunch to slowly wrap his arms around her. She stiffened to the embrace, but relaxed as she heard him groan softly.

"...You don't get mad or irritated at all.. do you?"

The girl blinked but shook her head. "..Am I.. supposed to?"

"Well, yeah!" Ichigo groaned pulling away. "You're supposed to be mad at anyone who scares you to tears! Plus! You're supposed to be irritated for finding out that I lied to you! Girlfriends are supposed to get mad and scold their boyfriends when they've done something wrong, especially when the guy admits it!"

"Oh.. Okay." She spoke standing.

Clearing her throat, then later, pointing a lecturing finger, Orihime put on her stern face as she leaned to Ichigo, looking like a nagging parent. "You.. You should've told me.. that you were lying to me before you left, Ichigo..! It.. It would've made me more happy and um.. l-less worried!"

Ichigo blinked but gravitated back as the girl continued to lean and lecture.

"You should've told me! So! Uhm... D..Don't do that again! Okay!"

Given a moment, the girl stood straight, hiding her arms behind her back as she nervously stared down to Ichigo. "...H..How was that?"

He blinked, but laughed. "..To be honest.. You kinda sucked.."

"W..Wha!"

"When a girl yells at her boyfriend, he's supposed to be scared."

"W..Well.. I don't want to scare you." she mumbled, scrunching her face as she hid the lower half of her mug behind the sleeves of her sweater. "I would feel bad if I ended up making you frightened.. plus.. I don't really like to yell." she admitted. "I-Is is possible if I can yell at you through a drawing or something? Or make you a cake with exclamation points on it?"

Ichigo blinked, but laughed. "Wouldn't that be a lot of work? Baking a cake?"

The girl rested a finger on her chin as she looked to the roof and frowned. "..Well.. I don't know what else to do.."

The Kurosaki boy only laughed again as he stood from the couch and shrugged. "Guess the only thing you can do is keep being nice.."

Inoue frowned before slumping her head in a pouting way. "..But that's not what you said girlfriends do.."

"So, you're different." Ichigo spoke, his tone accepting.

Inoue flinched, eventually lifting her head to align her gaze with Ichigo's. As their eyes met, the girl felt as if she were on fire, which in turn caused her face to go crimson again and this only made Ichigo smile, but take a deep breath before he playfully rubbed his fist upon her head.

"This is the part where you call me a hypocrite, Inoue.."

"Gah! Oh-kay! Y-You're a hypocrite Ichigo!"

He laughed as he pulled his fist away, watching as the princess rubbed the top of her head with both her heads and stared at him with a nervous look. This made Kurosaki raise a brow, but leave the girl to blush and look even more nervy..

"Inoue?"

"...This.. is the part, where you kiss me.. and say you're sorry.." she mumbled shaking a bit.

It was Ichigo's turn to paint his face crimson and get twitchy. Inoue stopped cradeling her crown and balled up her fist to rub the top of Ichigo's head, though, because of her shorter stature, she couldn't exactly reach.. She was sure to improvise though, playfully knocking on the boys head once as she got on her tip-toes then fell back on her heels.

Ichigo blinked to her, rubbing the back of his head quickly before hesitantly leaning to her and eventually gracing the princess' lips with his own.

Both of their bodies burned in reaction, but they were sure to stay connected, until Ichigo had pulled away.

"..I'm sorry." he muttered resting his forehead on hers.

Inoue felt butterflies, but giggled as she pat his head. "Apology accepted!"

* * *

**A/N:** D'aww, Ichihime'ness x3

Tomorrows the dating chapter! SO that means more romance! Yay!

..oh and drama.. But that'll wait later..

**Nypsy** - Yes yes yes yes, that's Starkk! I wish I would've detailed him so that it was more apparent, but yeah it is! :D

**x'X'Sorrowness'X'x** - I hope you didn't have to wait that long! Glad you liked the previous chapters and I hope you liked this one as well!


End file.
